For Life
by theSilence
Summary: Complete. AU. The life of two people through friendship and beyond. Yaoi.
1. New Neighbors

Pour Vie  


* * *

  
  
"Trowa!!"   
  
"Uh-oh...I guess she found her sweater..." Trowa mumbled. His chestnut brown hair fell over his face, covering half of his features. His emerald green eyes darted to the staircase not far from him and he attempted to hide before his sister could catch him.   
  
Trowa hurried to the living room where his father was situated on the couch, reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee. His sister, Catherine, flew down the stairs and glared at her brother. Her curly brown hair flew wildly around her face and her green eyes raged with fire.   
  
"Trowa..." she growled through gritted teeth.   
  
"Uh, hi Cathy. Is there something I could help you with?" Trowa fidgeted under his sister's death-glare.   
  
"What in the world did you do to my sweater?!" she hollered holding up a piece of shredded cloth.   
  
"Ummm...it's a new style..."   
  
"GET OVER HERE!" Catherine lunged towards her brother. Trowa evaded her attack and ran around the couch with Catherine hot on his trail. They circled the couch about five times.   
  
"Now, now kids," Mr. Barton said calmly, not once glancing up from his paper. He took a sip of his coffee. "I don't want you running around in the house. Take this squabble outside."   
  
Trowa, obeying his father's wishes made a run for the front door. He stumbled down the steps and ran down the sidewalk with Catherine still following closely behind.   
  
"Trowa Barton! Get over here so I can do to you what you did to my sweater!" she cried with one fist in the air.   
  
Trowa picked up his pace before running across the street and turning in the opposite direction. Catherine didn't let this slow her down so she picked up the pace as well, slowly closing the gap between her and her brother. Trowa glanced over his shoulder to see Catherine not far off.   
  
"Ack!" he shrieked before crossing the street and turning directions once more.   
  
When she was close enough, Catherine lunged at her brother causing them to both collapse onto a neighbor's lawn. She pinned him down under her weight. She raised her fist in an attempt to sock Trowa in the face when the sound of a large truck caught her attention.   
  
"New neighbors?" Catherine asked, forgetting the beating she was about to give her sibling. She got off and stood to watch the truck pull up into a driveway. Trowa stood up next to her, curious to see their new neighbors.   
  
A car pulled up next to the truck. From the driver's seat, a man dressed in a suit stepped out and looked at the house. His brown hair was gelled back away from his face, revealing brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. From the passenger seat, a girl at the age of 15 stepped out and followed her father. Her dirty blonde hair was held back in a headband revealing her brown eyes. The door behind the passenger seat opened and a boy at the age of 5 stepped out, carrying an instrument of some kind. He had platinum blonde hair that fell over his aqua eyes.   
  
"How cool! Finally, a girl!" Catherine squealed. "Come on, Tro. Let's go meet them." She grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him towards their neighbors.   
  
"Now kids, stay out of these men's way. The sooner they finish, the sooner we can get situated here. Go play or do something out of the way." The man in the suit said.   
  
"Yes father." The kids said simultaneously. Their father turned to go into the house while the kids walked onto the sidewalk.   
  
"Hey!" Catherine called out as she reached them. "I'm Catherine!" she smiled, holding a hand out to the other girl. The girl smiled back and took her hand. "I'm Iria. This is my brother, Quatre." She said, patting the boy's head.   
  
"Oh yeah. This is my brother Trowa." Catherine announced, shoving Trowa in front of them. He simply nodded.   
  
"So how old are you Iria?" Catherine asked. "I'm 13."   
  
"So am I."   
  
"That's so cool! Do you like ice cream?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Wanna come over and have some? I can show you my room and you can meet my dad."   
  
"Uh, sure. But I can't leave my brother."   
  
"Then bring him along, silly." Catherine looked at Quatre. "You like ice cream too, right?"   
  
"Yes." Quatre replied quietly, taking his sister's hand.   
  
"That's great! So let's go!" Catherine grabbed Iria's other hand and led her to the Barton residence.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and followed his sister's lead. They made their way to the house and walked into the kitchen where Catherine reached into the freezer and pulled out some strawberry ice cream. She pulled out four cones and an ice cream scooper and began making treats for her and her guests. And Trowa too.   
  
Catherine and Iria were in a deep conversation about the mall and what the boys in town were like. Quatre and Trowa listened to the chatter, not once speaking to the girls or to each other.   
  
"Catherine, did you-oh hello there." Mr. Barton said as he stepped into the kitchen. "And who might you be?"   
  
"These are our new neighbors, dad. They moved in a few houses down." Catherine responded.   
  
"I'm Iria."   
  
"Well, hello Iria." He said walking up to the girl and shaking her hand. He looked down at the blonde-headed little boy below him. He squatted down and smiled. "And who might you be? Hmm?"   
  
"Quatre." He replied clutching the case in his arms.   
  
"Hello Quatre. I see you have an instrument there. May I ask what it is?"   
  
"It's uh-a violin, sir."   
  
"You know how to play a violin?"   
  
"Just a little, sir."   
  
"May I hear you play, Quatre?"   
  
Quatre glanced at his sister. She smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Um, okay." Quatre placed the case onto the floor and opened it.   
  
"Is he any good?" Catherine whispered to Iria.   
  
"If he's any good is your opinion, but I think he is."   
  
Quatre pulled the bow against the string once before playing a bit of _The Marriage of Figaro_.   
  
"I didn't get a chance to learn the rest..." Quatre whispered when he had finished. The whole Barton family was speechless. Their jaws were wide open with astonishment. Iria simply smiled.   
  
"He's not good, he's awesome!" Catherine declared.   
  
"My, my. That was great. How old are you Quatre?" Mr. Barton asked when he found his voice.   
  
"8..."   
  
"8? You seem younger than that." Quatre blushed.   
  
"Same age as Trowa." Catherine added.   
  
"Well, young man. I can see that you have a very interesting future ahead of you. Keep this up and you'll be famous one day." Mr. Barton winked at Quatre before ruffling his hair. "Catherine, be sure to clean all this up before doing anything else. Got it?"   
  
"Yes dad."   
  
"I'll be in my office if you need me. Iria, Quatre, it was nice meeting you. I hope you'll like living here." Mr. Barton stood and walked towards his office.   
  
"I'll help you clean." Iria said as Quatre put his violin back into its case.   
  
Just then the doorbell rang.   
  
"Go answer that, Trowa." Catherine ordered and Trowa obeyed. He walked up to the door and opened it to see his friend Richie standing there. Richie was eight, just like Trowa and Quatre, with wild red hair and earthy brown eyes. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, a jar in one hand and a small net in the other.   
  
"Hey Trowa. Wanna come with me and the guys to the river?" Richie asked.   
  
Trowa shrugged. "Sure."   
  
"Bring a jar. We're gonna collect tadpoles."   
  
"'Kay." Trowa walked to the kitchen with Richie following behind him.   
  
"Hey, who's the dweeb?" Richie asked pointing to Quatre.   
  
"He's not a dweeb!" Catherine glared at Richie, followed by Iria as they finished washing up.   
  
"Coulda fooled me." Richie shrugged.   
  
"Richard Parks, learn some manners before stepping into this house ever again." Catherine growled her fists clenched.   
  
"C'mon Richie." Trowa said, pulling his friend towards the door.   
  
"Bye, bye girls." He said to Quatre. Quatre just looked away.   
  
"C'mon Quatre. Don't pay attention to that little brat there." Iria said, taking her brother's hand in her own.   
  
"Geeuz, Trowa. Why was that runt in your house?"   
  
"Leave him alone. Catherine invited him."   
  
"Ugh."   
  
Quatre watched the two boys walk out the door and turned to his sister. "I wanna go back to Maine. I miss Heero…"   
  
Iria walked over to her brother and hugged him. "Awww, Quatre."   
  
"Don't let him get to you, Quatre. Not all people are jerks like Richie Parks. Just stay out of his way." Catherine said, trying to comfort Quatre. She gave him a reassuring smile and he gave her a little one in return. "C'mon. I'll show you two my room."   
  
"If you don't mind, I think I'll go home now." Quatre said, picking up his violin.   
  
"Quatre, dad told us to stay away for now."   
  
"It's okay. I won't be in the way. Thanks for being so nice and for the ice cream, Catherine." Quatre bowed slightly before Catherine before walking to the door.   
  
Iria sighed.   
  
"I'm real sorry about that, Iria."   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Quatre's usually so outgoing. This move was pretty hard on him…he had to leave all his friends…"   
  
"Oh, I hope he feels better soon. That must be horrible."   
  
Iria sighed again. "I wonder how he'll do at school."   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre found his way to his backyard. There was a huge willow tree whose branches reached the floor. Quatre crawled into the tree and leaned against the trunk. He slid down the trunk to a sitting position, and wrapped his arms around his legs. There, he cried.   
  
* * *   
  
"Trowa, I don't want your stupid friend coming here anymore."   
  
"He's not stupid." Trowa replied placing his jar by the sink. He didn't catch any tadpoles since they all scattered the moment he and his friends stepped in the water.   
  
"'Coulda fooled me.'" Catherine countered, mocking Richie. "Because of him, Quatre's had a horrible first day here."   
  
Trowa scoffed. "That's not my fault."   
  
"Richie's _your_ friend!"   
  
"I don't control him."   
  
"Arrrrg!" Catherine launched herself at her brother.   
  
Trowa barely had enough time to dodge the attack before running away from his assailant. Mr. Barton stepped out of his office in time to pull Catherine away from Trowa.   
  
"Now, kids. Take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Now what's the problem?"   
  
"Trowa's _friend_ insulted Quatre."   
  
"That's not _my_ fault."   
  
"Now, now. Catherine, Trowa has no control over his friend's actions."   
  
"See." Trowa stuck his tongue out at his sister.   
  
"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I'll be in my room." Catherine stamped her foot and hurried up the stairs.   
  
"Girls..." Trowa rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay. This is only the beginning but I'd still like to know what you think. Should I continue this or just quit while I'm ahead? Oh and please don't sue me. Gundam Wing belongs to someone other than me and I have no money anyway. 


	2. First Day of School

Pout Toute La Vie or Pour Vie(For Life)  


* * *

  
  
"Well here we are." Iria said smoothing out her uniform. She and Catherine wore a navy blue skirt, white blouse, and a maroon jacket with the school crest on the lower left pocket. They both wore white knee-high stockings and black Mary Janes.   
  
"Wait for me to pick you up, okay?" Iria said looking at her brother. Quatre nodded. "My school's just down the street, so I won't take too long to get here." She smiled. "Bye kiddo." Iria kissed Quatre's forehead.   
  
"If Richie gives you a hard time, tell me, and I'll sock him in the face." Catherine winked.   
  
Quatre smiled. The two girls waved at him before heading off to their school.   
  
"Bye..." Quatre whispered as he watched them. He pulled at the tie around his neck to lessen the irritation. His uniform was made up black pants, a white oxford shirt with a gray and blue tie, a gray pullover vest, and a blue jacket with the school's crest on the left chest pocket.   
  
"Hey look! It's the dweeb!" Richie called out from somewhere. Quatre turned to see Richie, Trowa, and their friends standing in the front of the school. Quatre looked away and started walking towards his class.   
  
"What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue?" another boy snickered.   
  
"Nah. He's just gonna go somewhere to play with his dolls." A third boy called and the rest started laughing, except Trowa.   
  
"Maybe you could go play with the girls like you did the other day, dweeb. I'm sure they'd let another girl play with them."   
  
"Leave him alone, guys." Trowa whispered as Quatre continued to walk away. He looked at Quatre and couldn't help feel a little bad for the guy. But of course, he couldn't do anything about it.   
  
* * *   
  
"Good morning class."   
  
"Good morning Miss Une!" The class said in unison.   
  
"Well class, it seems to me that we've got a new student." Miss Une nudged Quatre to the front of the class. "Go on and tell everybody your name."   
  
"My name is Quatre Winner."   
  
"Well, Quatre, there's a seat for you in the corner over by the bookshelf." Miss Une said, pointing to the seat. Quatre quietly made his way to the back of the room.   
  
"Well kids. Today we'll be practicing our multiplication tables. I'll call out someone's name, and you'll give me an answer. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes Miss Une."   
  
"Cindy. 3x4."   
  
"3x4 equals 12."   
  
"Good. Teresa. 2x1."   
  
"2x1 equals 2."   
  
"Good, Teresa. Jimmy. 6x2"   
  
"6x2 is-um. Er. 10?"   
  
"Incorrect. Does someone know the answer?" Five hands shot up.   
  
"Debby."   
  
"6x2 is 12."   
  
"Good Debby. Ralph. 7x9."   
  
"7x9 is 56." Ralph said confidently. He flipped his black hair and smiled in triumph.   
  
"Sorry. Wrong answer. Anyone who'd like to give it a try?" No one raised his or her hand. "Oh. Come on, kids. _Some_one knows the answer."   
  
Quatre raised his hand, reluctantly.   
  
"Yes, Quatre."   
  
"7x9 is 63."   
  
"Correct. Good job, Quatre."   
  
Quatre blushed slightly. He looked to his right to see the boy named Ralph giving him a look of pure hatred.   
  
* * *   
  
The bell for recess rang and the students of Miss Une's class ran out of the room to go play with their friends from other classes. Quatre sighed and walked out the door. He stood just outside and watched as kids from first grade to fifth grade run all around the school.   
  
"Well, look at what we have here, boys. A smarty pants." Quatre turned to see Ralph and four other boys walk up to him. "Hey kid. I don't appreciate you making me look like fool in class. I think I should teach you a lesson for that."   
  
Quatre's eyes went wide before sprinting out onto the blacktop.   
  
"Let's get him!" Ralph shouted. Ralph and his friends were right on Quatre's trail. Because his legs were much shorter, Ralph and his friends easily caught up to Quatre. One of them launched themselves at Quatre, causing him to hit the cement very hard.   
  
"Hey Ralph! I got him! I got him, Ralph!" The kid called.   
  
Ralph and the three others surrounded Quatre. Soon more of the kids surrounded Quatre to see Ralph's new victim.   
  
"Looks like the new kid got in trouble with Ralph." Richie said to Trowa as they watched from the crowd.   
  
"This'll teach you to make me look like a fool." Ralph walked up to Quatre, who was still on the ground. He flashed Quatre an evil grin before pulling his leg back and kicking Quatre in the stomach with great force. Trowa's jaw dropped but he didn't dare jump in. Ralph hovered over Quatre who was crying in pain as he clutched his stomach. Ralph pushed Quatre onto his back.   
  
"This is to remind you not to do it again." He clenched his fist and struck Quatre across his jaw.   
  
"Yard Duty! Scatter!" Someone yelled from the crowd.   
  
The crowd dispersed and everyone continued what they were doing before. Ralph and his friends ran away but not before Ralph whispered "Tell on me and I'll finish this later" in Quatre's ear. Trowa stood in shock in front of Quatre.   
  
"Come on Trowa. We'll get in trouble." Richie urged pulling Trowa away. Trowa turned, eyes still on Quatre. Quatre looked up and locked eyes with Trowa. Trowa could see the pain and agony in Quatre's eyes. He wished he could do something but soon Richie had pulled him out of Quatre's gaze.   
  
"Jesus!" The yard duty called. Quatre looked up at the woman. "Don't worry. I'll take you to the nurse." She picked up Quatre and ran to the office and into the nurse's station.   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre waited patiently in the doctor's office. The school's nurse had called Quatre's father to take him to a doctor. Mr. Winner sent his long time assistant, Rashid, to escort Quatre.   
  
"You've very lucky, Quatre." The doctor said as he looked at some X-rays. "None of your ribs are broken and none of your internal organs are damaged. You'll have a bruise on your stomach and jaw, but it'll clear up in time."   
  
Quatre nodded holding an ice pack to his cheek.   
  
"I'll have to prescribe some pain-killers, for you. Try not to do anything that requires too much movement of your stomach. And try not to get in any more fights, young man. Got that?"   
  
"I'll try..."   
  
"Atta boy." The doctor turned to leave as Rashid came into the room. The doctor handed Rashid the prescription and walked down the hallway to see another patient.   
  
"How are you feeling, Quatre?" Rashid asked, placing a huge hand on Quatre's shoulder.   
  
Quatre shrugged. "Better, I guess."   
  
"Come on. I'll take you back to school."   
  
"I don't wanna go back there, Rashid. I wanna go home..."   
  
"I know you do. But there's no one to watch you. Your sister won't be home until 2:30 and I must return to the office. I'm sorry, kiddo."   
  
Quatre sighed and hopped off the doctor's chair. Rashid led Quatre to the pharmacy to pick up the pills before returning him to school.   
  
"Want me to walk you to class, Quatre?"   
  
"No thanks. I think I can manage."   
  
"All right. Take care of yourself, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Quatre climbed out of the car, pulled his backpack over his shoulders, and watched Rashid drive off.   
  
Quatre sighed. 'I don't wanna go back to class...' Quatre thought. One hour of school was left and the last place that Quatre wanted to be was in the same room as Ralph.   
  
Making sure no one spotted him, Quatre cautiously walked behind a row of classrooms at the back of the school. Opposite the classrooms were massive trees, blocked off by a long fence and shrubs. Quatre noticed a small gap in the fence and managed to squeeze through to see an open area where he could stay for the remaining hour. Quatre took off his backpack and sat on a low branch.   
  
'I hope no one knows that this is here...' Quatre opened his backpack and pulled out his uneaten lunch. He took a bite out his turkey sandwich his sister prepared from him in the morning and looked around. The area seemed completely deserted. Overgrown grass grew along the fence and dead leaves were scattered throughout the area. It seemed that the school was placed at the edge of a small forest. Quatre pulled out his Strawberry Kiwi Caprisun and took a sip. He finished his lunch on the branch and shoved his trash back into his pack.   
  
"Wonder what's here..." Quatre mumbled to himself, looking deeper into the forest. He hopped off the branch and started to explore the area. 'I'll be back in time...' Quatre left his backpack where it was and ran into the forest. He ran alongside the fence so he could find his way back easily. The area was completely surrounded by the fence with an exception to the open side facing the river. The side facing the school had a few playground balls that had been lost over the years. At another side, a small portion of the fence had collapsed, though the opening was hidden behind a line of towering shrubs.   
  
Quatre had nearly finished walking around the whole area when he heard the school bell in the distance. He hurried over to the tree where his backpack waited against the tree. The voices of students chatting amongst each other were heard beyond the fence. Quatre peeked through the fence before stepping through. The coast was clear and Quatre hurried to the front of the school to wait for Iria.   
  
"Hey, dweeb!"   
  
Quatre sighed and looked down.   
  
"Dweeb! I'm talkin' to you!" Richie called.   
  
Quatre ignored him and looked around to see if Iria was coming for him.   
  
"That's it..." Richie growled. He started to walk over to Quatre when an arm came and pulled him back. "What the heck?!"   
  
"I said leave him alone." Trowa said, calmly.   
  
"But-"   
  
"But nothing."   
  
"Why are you protecting him, Trowa?"   
  
"You saw what Ralph did earlier. Give him a break."   
  
Richie cocked an eyebrow at Trowa but didn't dare go against his word. Trowa may not be the leader, but he was still very intimidating. Richie hoped that he would never get on Trowa's bad side.   
  
"Let's go." Trowa commanded, releasing Richie from his hold. The two began walking in the direction of their homes.   
  
Soon Iria and Catherine arrived, arm in arm. They were laughing about something Quatre didn't know. Iria glanced at Quatre and her face instantly fell. Catherine looked at Quatre and the same thing happened to her. The girls hurried over to Quatre, worry in their eyes.   
  
"What happened, Quatre?" Iria said, taking Quatre's face in her hands.   
  
"Did Richie do this to you? Where's the little twerp? I'll pound him to the ground." Catherine growled, cracking her knuckles.   
  
"It wasn't Richie. Stop." Quatre complained, pulling out of Iria's hold. "I'm fine. Rashid took me to the doctor already."   
  
"Rashid? Who's Rashid?" Catherine asked, the pounding long forgotten.   
  
"Rashid came to California with us. He's dad's assistant and our sitter, sometimes. He moved into an apartment in the city."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"Can we go now?" Quatre said, pulling on Iria's jacket.   
  
"Sure."   
  
The three started walked towards their homes. The girls were soon lost in a conversation of which of the N*SYNC boys was the cutest. Quatre listened and followed closely behind Iria.   
  
'God, I hope I don't have to go through this everyday...' Quatre thought. 'I don't think I'll live to see fifth grade...' Quatre sighed in resignation, his head dropping to see the sidewalk beneath his feet.   
  


* * *

Author's Notes: Here's Part Deux (2). I wanna know what you think! Tell me!! There's more to come so keep an eye out.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a psychotic imagination and a shaky writing hand. 


	3. Two Years Later

For Life

* * *

  
  
The next two years flew by, Quatre only getting beat up by Ralph at least once every month. Richie still called Quatre "dweeb" while Trowa never talked to him, period. Quatre still had no friends, and spent most of his days hiding from everyone in the clearing.   
  
Iria and Catherine grew to be best friends and always went on double dates with their boyfriends. They still argued over who the cutest N*SYNC member was, Iria claiming it to be Justin while Catherine argued that it's Lance.   
  
Mr. Barton, being a doctor, would often look at Quatre's wounds when Iria brought him over after seeing her brother's bruises. He soon grew fond of Quatre and would listen to him play his violin whenever Quatre felt like playing.   
  
Mr. Winner rarely returned home, being the successful businessman that he is. Rashid still worked for Mr. Winner and watched over Quatre and Iria very often.   
  
During lunch at school, Quatre would try to sneak over to his hiding place. There he would try to clean it up as much as possible. He even brought his father's hammer and a few nails to school and nailed in pieces of wood into the trunk of a tree so he could climb up onto one of the higher branches. Since he was still small in size, Quatre never worried about anything falling under his weight. Plus, the tree was very sturdy.   
  
Because Iria and Catherine were in high school, they often stayed after school to participate in school activities. This allowed Quatre to stay in his hiding place to pick up the lost balls, or to sit by the river to think. Quatre also signed up for after school music lessons with the band teacher who thought Quatre had "potential."   
  
* * *   
  
"Trowa!!" Catherine hollered from her room. Some things just don't change. "What did you do to my shirt?!"   
  
"It's the new style!" he called back.   
  
"Trowa Barton!" Catherine yelled as she stamped down the stairs. "I was going to wear this tonight."   
  
"You have a million shirts, Cathy. Wear something else."   
  
"Arrrrg!" Catherine made a run for her brother. Mr. Barton came home in time to stop Catherine from clobbering Trowa.   
  
"Now kids. Take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. That's it."   
  
"Dad, look at what Trowa did to my shirt." She said handing over the piece of clothing. It had huge black stains all over it.   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"I needed something to wipe the ink off my shoes."   
  
"So you used my _shirt_!!"   
  
"It was the only thing there..."   
  
"Trowa...You'll have to pay your sister back for this with your allowance. Understood?"   
  
"Awww, dad..."   
  
"Understood?" he said more sternly.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."   
  
"All right. Now no more fighting." Mr. Barton looked at his children before walking to the kitchen to fix a snack.   
  
Catherine tossed her hair over her shoulder and made her way back to her room.   
  
"Ugh...girls..." Trowa mumbled.   
  
* * *   
  
"Hey, Tro." Richie called as he sat on the top of the monkey bars.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know that girl that keeps buggin' you?"   
  
"What about her?"   
  
"Well, guess who's her brother."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Humor me."   
  
"Bob."   
  
"You're no fun."   
  
"Too bad."   
  
"Anyway...her brother happens to be none other than Ralph Flores."   
  
"Liar."   
  
"I'm not lying." Richie jumped down from the monkey bars. "It's true. It turns out that the girl, what's her name again?"   
  
"Bob."   
  
"Diane. It turns out that Diane and Ralph's parents split when they were younger. Diane went with her mom and changed her last name to Rodriguez, while Ralph went with his dad and stayed with Flores."   
  
"And why do I care?"   
  
"Cause. After the way you dissed her today, I'd steer clear of Ralph. He'd probably kick your ass, like what he does with the dweeb."   
  
Trowa scoffed.   
  
"I can't believe Ralph still wastes his time on the runt. And I can't believe that the idiot never fights back."   
  
Trowa scoffed again.   
  
"You know what, Tro?"   
  
"Hm."   
  
"You don't talk much."   
  
"Hm."   
  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Trowa made his way back to his fifth grade class with Richie talking about anything and everything.   
  
'He might have a point about Ralph...' Trowa thought. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Ralph Flores glaring at him before entering his classroom.   
  
* * *   
  
"Hey, Barton!" Ralph yelled.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes before turning to look at Ralph.   
  
"I've got a bone to pick with you!"   
  
Trowa just turned around and continued walking.   
  
"Hey!" Ralph ran up to Trowa, his friends surrounding the banged boy. "I said-"   
  
"I heard what you said. So?"   
  
"Why you..." Ralph growled, fists clenching. "I don't appreciate the way you treated my sister. I think I should teach you a lesson."   
  
"Ugh...Richie." Trowa looked over at his friend. Richie looked at Trowa and back away slowly, as well as his other so-called friends.   
  
"Grab him." Ralph snarled. Ralph's friends grabbed Trowa's arms before Trowa could make a run for it.   
  
"Richie..." Trowa called out more urgently.   
  
"Hey, man. This is all on you." Richie said. Trowa growled. He was being pulled to the spaces between the classrooms, the perfect place for bullies to beat their prey since yard duties couldn't spot them.   
  
Trowa was forced to his knees by the two guys holding him. Ralph smiled evilly at Trowa while cracking his knuckles. "I'll show you for making Diane cry like that."   
  
Ralph brought his arm back, ready to strike. Trowa shut his eyes and prepared for the blow and absolute pain.   
  
"Leave him alone!!" someone called.   
  
Trowa opened his eyes. Ralph turned to look at who yelled at him. He smiled.   
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, boys. It's smarty pants."   
  
'Quatre...' Trowa looked at the boy standing in the only exit from the gap.   
  
Ralph started to walk towards Quatre. His friends holding Trowa pushed Trowa onto the ground before joining Ralph. Quatre stood his ground.   
  
"I wasn't gonna beat you up for another week, dork, but I think today is as good as any other day." With that, Ralph punched Quatre just below the eye. Soon all three boys surrounded Quatre, throwing punches left and right.   
  
Trowa picked himself up off the ground. He hurried to the fight and pulled one of Quatre's assailants from the group and punched him square in the jaw. Ralph and the other boy looked to see the third boy fall to the ground, crying in pain. Trowa then turned to Ralph's other friend and punched him in the eye. Ralph, not wanting to get hit, pulled his friends up by their collars before running away, leaving a bloody Quatre on the ground. Trowa kneeled down and hovered over Quatre.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Quatre groaned. "Yeah...I'll be fine." He sat up and looked at Trowa. "Are _you_ okay?"   
  
"Yeah. They didn't touch me. Thanks to you."   
  
Quatre nodded and attempted to get up. He failed. Trowa helped Quatre up.   
  
"I'll take you to the nurse." Trowa took Quatre's arm and put it around his shoulders while he held on to Quatre's waist.   
  
Quatre stumbled but Trowa's hold on him kept him from falling. As they stepped out of the gap, Richie ran up to them.   
  
"Trowa! What do you think you're doing? Why are you touching the dweeb?"   
  
"Cause he helped me!" Trowa growled, glaring at Richie.   
  
"Wha..."   
  
"He didn't run away when I needed help. Unlike you, you jerk." Trowa turned and half-carried Quatre to the nurse.   
  
Quatre stumbled once more but Trowa didn't let him fall. When they were half way to the office, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Quatre pulled his arm away from Trowa and Trowa stopped to look at Quatre.   
  
"Go to class or you'll be late." Quatre said quietly.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I'll be fine. I've managed to get to the nurse by myself before." Quatre continued on towards the office.   
  
"Quatre!" Trowa called out, a bit worried.   
  
Quatre turned. "Go to class!" He continued back to the office.   
  
Trowa sighed in resignation. He watched Quatre stumble to the office before turning to go to class.   
  
* * *   
  
Trowa waited patiently in the front of the school.   
  
"Trowa!" Richie called, running up to Trowa. Trowa looked at Richie and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Listen, Tro. About lunch. You know I would've had your back. But-"   
  
"No buts. You're pathetic and I never want to see your stupid ass _ever_ again. If you _ever_ come by my house, I swear to _God_ that I'll pound you on the spot. I'll even let Cathy take a few swings at you."   
  
"Trowa..."   
  
"Piss off, jack ass."   
  
Richie sighed and walked away. Trowa rolled his eyes again before searching the crowd. There he spotted Quatre. His cheek was swollen and he had a band-aid across his other cheek. Trowa hurried over to him.   
  
"Quatre!" he called to the boy. Quatre looked up and was shocked that _anyone_ was approaching him, other than his sister, Catherine, or an adult. The biggest shock was that it was Trowa.   
  
"How're you feeling?"   
  
"Okay, I guess..."   
  
"I'll walk you home."   
  
"O...kay..."   
  
The two walked toward their homes in silence. Just as they were about to step off campus, Quatre stopped in his tracks.   
  
"Something wrong?" Trowa asked stopping shortly after.   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa. He opened his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it. "It's nothing."   
  
Quatre continued to walk as Trowa eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Quatre blurted out after five minutes of walking in silence. Trowa simply glanced at him. Quatre was looking down.   
  
"Doing what?"   
  
"Walking with me. Nobody does."   
  
"Then consider me nobody."   
  
Quatre stopped again and looked at Trowa. Trowa stopped at looked back at a Quatre. Quatre was serious.   
  
"Why aren't you walking with your friends?"   
  
"I have no friends."   
  
"What about Richie?"   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"He's your friend."   
  
"No he's not."   
  
"You coulda fooled me."   
  
"Friends don't run out on friends in times of need."   
  
Quatre opened his mouth to say more but stopped himself. He continued to walk and Trowa walked beside him.   
  
They soon reached the Winner residence where Quatre stopped one last time. Trowa stopped again and looked at Quatre who was looking at his feet.   
  
"You didn't have to walk with me, you know."   
  
"I wanted to."   
  
"You never did before." Quatre looked up at Trowa.   
  
Trowa sighed. It was his turn to look down.   
  
"You don't _owe_ me anything for lunch. I just don't think it's fair for people to gang up on one person." Quatre sighed. "Thanks anyway. It was nice to walk with someone new. You don't have to do again. I don't expect you will, either." Quatre turned and hurried to his house before Trowa could respond.   
  
Trowa watched Quatre's retreating form. 'Quatre...' Trowa looked down once more before turning to walk home. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Note: And here is part three. Reviews anyone? Please? Or I at least wanna know who reads this stuff. Just a simple message of hey. Nice story/Bad story. Keep at it/Quit now cause it's no good.   
And just to let you know, this isn't one of my favorite chapters. Violence solves nothing. Take it from Quatre.   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I have no money! 


	4. A New Friend

For Life

* * *

  
  
"Wake up, Quatre." Iria shook her brother.   
  
"Whaddaya want? I'm sleepin'. Leave me alone..." Quatre slurred.   
  
"C'mon, Quatre. Cathy and I have to get to school early today. Get up so we won't be late."   
  
"Ugh. Can't I go later...?" he mumbled.   
  
"No. You know dad doesn't want you to be wandering around in the morning. You're horrible with directions when you're half awake. You'll get lost."   
  
"I won't..."   
  
"Quatre, c'mon already." Iria said pulling away Quatre's blanket.   
  
"Errr. Fine." Quatre sat up in bed only to plop back down on his mattress.   
  
"Quatre!" Iria grabbed her brother by his wrists and pulled him out of bed. He toppled onto the floor where she left him.   
  
"Nag..." Quatre mumbled.   
  
"I heard that..."   
  
"Good."   
  
Iria picked up Quatre's pillow and smacked him in his face. "Get up already."   
  
Quatre stood, gave his sister his death-glare, and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for school.   
  
* * *   
  
Trowa rang the Winner's doorbell to see Mr. Winner answer the door.   
  
"Yes? May I help you?" He asked irritably.   
  
"Ummm, is Quatre here?"   
  
"No." Mr. Winner barked. "He left fifteen minutes ago with his sister and friend Caitlin."   
  
"You mean Catherine?"   
  
"Sure, sure. Now, go on. Get outta here." With that, Mr. Winner shut the door in Trowa's face. Trowa slumped his shoulders and turned to walk to school. Alone.   
  
* * *   
  
When recess came, Trowa looked all over campus to find Quatre.   
  
'Where in the world is he?' Trowa asked himself.   
  
"Trowa!"   
  
Trowa sneered before turning to face Richie.   
  
"C'mon. Billy's gonna have a chugging contest with George."   
  
"Why are you talking to me?"   
  
Richie's face fell. "You're not still mad at me are you?"   
  
"Gee, I don't know." Trowa said sarcastically.   
  
"Awww, c'mon, Tro. You and me are best friends."   
  
"Coulda fooled me."   
  
"Trowa."   
  
"Shut it, Richie. I told you. I don't wanna see your face ever again."   
  
"But Trowa."   
  
Trowa turned and hurried off in his look for Quatre.   
  
"Fine! I never liked you anyway! Silent bastard!"   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and continued his search.   
  
"Soon, you'll be _begging_ to be my friend again, Trowa Barton! And you know what? I won't let you!" Richie yelled, flustered. He felt like crying at the loss of his friend. He sucked it up and stamped off to the chugging contest.   
  
'Ass...' Trowa thought. 'Why was I his friend, anyway?' Trowa couldn't think of a single reason.   
  
* * *   
  
Trowa's search ended in vain. He couldn't find Quatre anywhere on campus. As it turns out, Quatre usually spends his recess in the classroom. Trowa didn't find this out until the end of recess when he finally decided to ask someone in Quatre's class.   
  
'Geez. I should have asked sooner...'   
  
Trowa decided that he would stop Quatre outside his classroom and ask if he wanted to hang out during lunch. And so Trowa waited in front of Quatre's class. And waited. And waited. Then, finally, after waiting ten minutes, Quatre finally stepped out, violin case in hand.   
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, stunned. 'What's he doing here?' he thought.   
  
"Uh, hi." Trowa said.   
  
"Hello..." Quatre furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Waiting for you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Since when is waiting a crime?"   
  
Quatre frowned.   
  
Trowa sighed. "I just wanted to...uh...hang out...I guess."   
  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"So...what do you do during lunch?"   
  
"I hide."   
  
Trowa pursed his lips and nodded.   
  
Quatre looked to his right and saw Ralph and his friends. He didn't like the idea of being Ralph's punching bag for the second day in a row so Quatre grabbed Trowa's wrist and pulled him along.   
  
"Where are we going?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Shhh."   
  
Quatre stopped, looked around, and pulled Trowa to the fence. He dropped Trowa's wrist and pushed two boards away from each other to reveal the opening to the clearing. Quatre walked in and looked at Trowa. Trowa looked at the boards with curiosity.   
  
"You comin' or what?" Quatre whispered. Trowa looked at Quatre and nodded. He bent down slightly and walked into Quatre's hiding place. After Trowa stepped in, Quatre moved the boards back into their place and turned to look at a stunned Trowa.   
  
"Whoa..." Trowa was in awe. He never thought anyone had access to the forest behind the school.   
  
Quatre sighed before climbing up a tree. Trowa snapped out of his trance and watched Quatre.   
  
"What're you doing?" Trowa called.   
  
"What does it look like?" Quatre called back, stopping to look at Trowa. "I'm climbing a tree."   
  
"You'll hurt yourself."   
  
"No I won't. I've done this everyday of the school year for the past two years. I think I've got it down by now."   
  
"But-"   
  
"You comin' up or you just gonna stand there like a dope?" Quatre continued to climb up to his branch.   
  
Trowa shook his head and followed Quatre up the tree. "Are you sure these are stable?"   
  
"Yes, yes. Don't be a worry wart."   
  
"They don't look sturdy..."   
  
"I always thought you were quiet. Guess I was wrong."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means you're complaining too much. Just go with it."   
  
Trowa climbed up the branch where Quatre waited. He sat down, leaning against the trunk for support. Quatre, having climbed the tree numerous times before sat further out on the limb, letting his legs swing. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his lunch. Trowa followed Quatre's lead and pulled out his own lunch.   
  
"So what do you want?" Quatre asked after a few minutes of silence.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"I don't want anything but to hang out with you."   
  
"Why? What about your friends?"   
  
"I told you. They aren't my friends. I thought they were, but I was wrong."   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"What you did yesterday was nicer than anything any of those fools have done. Didn't you see them? They would have let Ralph and his goons beat me to a pulp."   
  
"I told you. I only did it cause I don't think it was fair. You don't have to be here with me."   
  
"Will you stop complaining and accept my company?"   
  
Quatre looked away and bit his sandwich. "It's just that..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing..."   
  
"No. It's not 'nothing'. What is it?"   
  
"I don't want you to do this cause you feel like you owe me something. Cause you don't. The last thing I want is to have you act all nice to me only to ignore tomorrow. If that's what you plan on doing, you might as well go now so I won't have to get hurt later." Quatre looked up at Trowa, his eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"I don't plan on doing that, Quatre."   
  
Quatre sniffed.   
  
"Yesterday, I realized that I was stupid to just watch you get beat up all those times, when you just came up and helped me instead of just ignoring the fight. I regret not stopping Ralph and his idiots from picking on you. I regret letting _Richie_ call you a 'dweeb.' I want to get to know you cause I'd rather have a friend that I can turn to than a friend that runs away. I don't know if a friendship between you and me will last. I don't know if we'll even get a chance to be friends. But I'd like to try."   
  
"Whoa..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"That's the most I've ever heard you say at once."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"So _now_ you're quiet?"   
  
"Hm."   
  
Quatre smiled. A genuine smile that lit up his face. He looked up at Trowa. Trowa couldn't help but feel that this smile was meant for him. He couldn't help but smile in return.   
  
"I know I'm a hypocrite for asking you to be my friend when I never did anything for you, but I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I'm here." Trowa said, hoping that Quatre found him to be sincere.   
  
Quatre bit his lip then bit into his sandwich. "Hmmm..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"This must be a record for you..."   
  
Trowa pulled a bit of crust off his sandwich and tossed it at Quatre's head. Quatre smiled again, causing Trowa to smile as well.   
  
"So...I guess, this is the beginning of a friendship..."   
  
"Mm-hmm."   
  
"And I guess you wore out your voice box, didn't you?"   
  
Trowa threw another bit at Quatre.   
  
"For your information, I only speak when spoken to or when I have something to say."   
  
"But even when you do, it's not much."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Just an observation. Move."   
  
Trowa moved aside and watched Quatre climbed down the tree. He shoved the remains of his lunch into his sack and climbed down after him. Quatre placed his violin case onto the ground and placed some sheet music from his backpack onto a type of holder, nailed to the side of a tree. He pulled out his violin and ran the bow against the string once before playing.   
  
Trowa sat on the lowest branch of the tree he just climbed down. He watched Quatre play the violin and listened as the music filled his ears. It was the same song that Quatre had played two years ago, when he just moved into town. This time, Quatre didn't stop in the middle of the song. He finally learned the entire song and was overjoyed that he was playing it in the presence of a new friend. He would have finished the song as well if the bell hadn't rung. Quatre sighed.   
  
"That was great..." Trowa sat in awe.   
  
"It would've been better if I were given the chance to finish it." Quatre placed the violin back in its case and shoved the music sheets into his bag once more. He turned to leave his hiding his spot but stopped when he glanced at Trowa. Trowa was still sitting on the branch still awestruck. Quatre sighed and smiled before snapping Trowa out his trance by flicking his forehead.   
  
"Let's go before we get in trouble."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"C'mon." Quatre grabbed Trowa's wrist and pulled him back onto school grounds.   
  
The two made their way to their classes, not aware of Richie, watching Quatre with jealousy in his eyes. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I own the idea of the story. That's mainly it. No money whatsoever. You asked for another chapter and here it is! Hooray for friends! Go Trowa!   
Here's the answer to some questions:  
Yes, Heero is Quatre's friend from Maine. They were best friends. That's why Quatre said he missed him in Chapter 1.  
Yes, I will be writing about them in their high school years if that's what reviewers want. Or if I feel like it.  
Yes, the other pilots (Heero, Duo, and Wufei) will be joining them shortly. All in good time, Mr. Tuttle. All in good time.  
And Sally and Relena and Dorothy and Hilde will be in the story as well but probably OOC cause I never really watched the series. *sweatdrop* Oh well. 


	5. The Violin

For Life  


* * *

  
  
A week passed, Trowa and Quatre both happy with their new found friendship. Mornings, the two would walk to school together. During recess, Trowa would make his way to Quatre's class where they would walk around campus for the fifteen minutes that made up recess. During lunch, they would meet each other before heading off to Quatre's hiding spot. And after school, they would walk home together. When Quatre would have a lesson, Trowa would often stay and listen or go home to come back forty-five minutes later to walk Quatre home. The two never grew tired of each other's presence. In fact, they each felt a little comfort with the other around. But of course, neither of them admitted this. Trowa finally found someone trustworthy and Quatre finally found a friend.   
  
One day, Quatre had stayed after school for a lesson and told Trowa to go home. Trowa objected but eventually gave in to the command. The lesson ended five minutes early and Quatre decided to head home and run into Trowa rather than wait. As Quatre walked on, arms reached out of the gap between the classrooms and pulled Quatre into the darkness.   
  
"What the-!" Quatre cried out. He felt his violin case being pulled out of his grasp and being forced further into the gap.   
  
"Hello, dweeb." Richie smiled. He and two of his friends stood above Quatre.   
  
"Look here, Richie. It's a fiddle thingy." One said holding up the violin.   
  
"You're an idiot, Billy. It's a violin, not a fiddle." The other said.   
  
"Shut up, George." Billy countered.   
  
"Both of you shut up." Richie growled. "We have a score to settle, blondie. You took Trowa away from me and I won't let you get away with it."   
  
Quatre stared at the boys before him, not daring to make a move in fear that they'd do something to his beloved violin.   
  
Richie followed Quatre's gaze and smiled viciously. "Give that to me." He barked at Billy holding out his hand to retrieve the violin. Quatre's eyes widened and his lip began to tremble.   
  
"Is this what you're afraid we're going to break? Huh, dweeb?"   
  
"Please, Richie. Please don't..."   
  
Richie simply smirked and the other two boys watched.   
  
"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't." He plucked one of the strings.   
  
"Please! You can do whatever you want with me, just please don't touch my violin. Please..."   
  
"Ugh. Pathetic aren't you." He plucked another string.   
  
"Richie..." Billy started, realizing the seriousness of their situation. It was one thing to beat someone up and a whole different thing to destroy something as valuable as a violin.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Richie, I don't think you should do anything to it." George said.   
  
"Shut up! I'll do whatever I want to with this."   
  
"Richie, _please_. Not my violin." Quatre's vision began to blur as tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
"Hmmm. But I think you deserve this, blondie. Trowa was my very best friend. And you took him away from me."   
  
"Richie, don't." Billy whispered.   
  
"Richie, give me the violin." George reached out.   
  
"No! The dweeb is gonna get what he deserves."   
  
"Please don't, _Richie_. Please. Anything but my violin." Quatre's voice quivered. The tears fell out of his eyes, staining his cheeks.   
  
"Give me the violin, Richie." George tried again more urgently.   
  
"Give it to him." Billy added.   
  
"Oh, I'll give it to him, all right." Richie smiled before raising the violin above his head.   
  
"NO!!" Quatre cried.   
  
"Richie, don't!!" George yelled.   
  
"No! Richie!" Billy exclaimed.   
  
Richie smacked the violin down on the ground with great force. The violin shattered, sending pieces flying in every direction, the only thing holding it together was the strings.   
  
"NO!!" Quatre shrieked.   
  
"Dammit Richie!" Billy hollered. George was too shocked to say anything.   
  
Richie tossed the destroyed instrument at Quatre's feet with satisfaction all over his face.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Billy yelled.   
  
"Shut up!" Richie yelled back.   
  
Quatre dropped to his knees and cradled the remains in his arms, shaking from despair.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that Richie! That was stupid!" Billy continued to yell.   
  
"That's what you think..." Richie snorted, turned and left the gap.   
  
"Jesus, Quatre...I'm so sorry..." George fell to his knees beside Quatre. He was soon followed by Billy, who placed a hand upon Quatre's shoulder.   
  
"Quatre?!" Trowa called out.   
  
"He's over here!" Billy called.   
  
Trowa looked into the gap to see the three boys on the ground. Billy and George looked up as Quatre continued to cry, cradling the smashed piece of wood. Trowa hurried over to Quatre, dropping to his knees.   
  
"We're really sorry." George said.   
  
"Yeah... I didn't think that Richie was the cruel..."   
  
"Or that stupid."   
  
Trowa took one look at the open violin case and immediately realized what Richie had done.   
  
"Oh Quatre..." Trowa reached over and pulled Quatre into an embrace. Quatre cried into Trowa's shoulder. The four of them stayed there for an unknown amount of time. All felt horrible.   
  
When Quatre's tears subsided, Trowa helped the boy stand.   
  
"Go on home, guys." Trowa said to Billy and George. They nodded and walked out of the gap to return to their homes.   
  
"C'mon Quatre." Trowa whispered into the boy's ear. He pulled away, closed and picked up the violin case. He wrapped his free arm around Quatre's waist. Quatre leaned against Trowa as Trowa lead them home.   
  
* * *   
  
Weeks pass and summer finally arrived. Quatre eventually got over the loss of his violin with the help of Trowa and other newfound friends. When news of Richie's cruelty spread through the school, people felt sympathy towards Quatre and loosened up to him, except Ralph of course. Richie's friends left him and became friends with Quatre and Trowa. Soon, Richie had no one left. He moved away that summer.   
  
Even with new friends, Quatre never showed anyone other than Trowa to the forest where they spent their lunches in each other's company. During the summer, the two would hide from everyone else there. They swam in the river on hot days and slept in the shade of the trees on warm afternoons.   
  
Trowa saved as much money as he could for Quatre's birthday present. He used his allowance, past birthday money, and Christmas money for the gift. Trowa knew that Quatre would love it. When Trowa had finally saved enough, he wrapped it up and planned on giving it to him in advance.   
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked as the two hid in the forest.   
  
"You won't know unless you open it, silly."   
  
"What's it for?"   
  
"Think of it as an early birthday and Christmas present."   
  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow and eyed Trowa suspiciously.   
  
"Will you open it already?"   
  
"Fine. Sheesh." Quatre carefully and slowly pulled off the bow.   
  
"Oh, come on!" Trowa threw his hand up in the air.   
  
"What's the rush? Is it a dying animal or something?"   
  
"Just open it. Quickly."   
  
Quatre smiled and pulled off the wrapping paper, still carefully and slowly. Trowa tapped his foot impatiently. When he got the wrapping paper off, Quatre looked at the gift.   
  
"Oh, Trowa! It's a wonderful box!" Quatre exclaimed.   
  
"Ugh. You're impossible. Open the damn box."   
  
Quatre pulled off the lid and froze, eyes wide as saucers.   
  
Trowa watched Quatre's face, carefully. Quatre wasn't smiling. He didn't look upset either. Trowa was definitely confused with his friend's reaction to the gift. He began to worry if it was such a good idea to buy it.   
  
"Well?" Trowa asked.   
  
Quatre swallowed. He looked up at Trowa and then at the gift. From inside the box, Quatre reached in and pulled out a violin case. He carefully opened it and inside was a brand new violin. Quatre gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He looked up at his friend, tears welling up in his eyes. The violin wasn't a traditional cherry brown, but black. It came with a matching bow and a case lined with green satin. Quatre blinked before closing the case, putting it back in the box, adding the lid, and pushing it back to Trowa.   
  
"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Trowa asked, a little concerned and disappointed that his friend didn't want the gift.   
  
"I love it...but I can't take this..." Quatre said backing away from the box as if it were a disease.   
  
"What? Why not? It's a gift."   
  
"I can't...it-it's too much..."   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes before walking to Quatre. He took Quatre's hand in his. "Quatre, who cares if it's too much? I know you wanted one, so I got one for you. I saw it in the store and thought it would be perfect for you."   
  
"I can't take this. I won't."   
  
"Quatre...c'mon. Nothing would make me happier than for you to accept this and play your heart out. Please?"   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts. How bout I not get you another gift for a while? Huh? This'll be a gift for the next couple years. Okay? Better?"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"All...right..."   
  
"Great. Now play." Trowa led Quatre back to the box. Quatre pulled off the lid and opened the case again. He took the violin and bow into his hands and began to play _Clair de Lune_.   
  
Trowa sat on a nearby branch and listened to the soothing sounds of Quatre's music.   
  
'You're a wonderful friend, Trowa. Thank you....' Quatre thought as he played. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: When reading this over I came to the conclusion that some people might think 'It's just a violin.' But here's how I see it. Over the past two years, Quatre's had no one to keep him company and therefore used his violin kinda like a substitute. And plus, you'd be pretty sad too if someone smashed your favorite childhood toy.  
On another note, I also noticed that half of this chapter is made up of the word 'please' (Not really. I'm exaggerating so don't go counting it). And I therefore (there's that word again) will post yet another chapter right after this one. Maybe it'll be a bit more entertaining.  
I own nothing but a really loud keyboard.


	6. Junior High and New Friends

For Life  


* * *

  
  
  
  
When junior high arrived, Quatre's days as a human punching bag quickly dissolved. He was constantly surrounded by friends, especially girls who would blush every time he said "hi" to them. Quatre would just smile and continue with what he was doing. He was once again the outgoing boy that Iria had remembered. Quatre had a heavenly glow about him. His hair would sparkle while his eyes danced. His smiles appeared more often, radiating his happiness.   
  
Trowa noticed these things and felt happy for Quatre. As for himself, Trowa was pretty popular, especially amongst the ladies. His odd hairstyle that covered half of his face gave him an air of mystery. He rarely showed any facial expressions, although his eyes said everything he concealed. His smiles were limited to family and Quatre and a few funny movies. He still hardly said more that a few sentences at a time, which added to his mystery.   
  
Trowa picked up an interest in art during his time in junior high. He decided to take it as an elective and absolutely loved it. The class to him was a breeze, and his teacher absolutely adored everything Trowa turned it. She even called him the next Da Vinci or Michelangelo. So while Quatre would practice his music, Trowa would sit near by and draw or paint whatever picture came to him through Quatre's music. Listening to Quatre play seemed to open Trowa's mind to new creations, while seeing what Trowa had created seemed to inspire Quatre to play. It was a mutual exchange.   
  
In their experience in junior high, they met a boy from Chicago named Duo Maxwell. He had very long hair tied into a braid that reached just below his hips. Duo was very energetic, making jokes about everyone and everything. His violet eyes would sparkle every time he smiled, which basically meant all the time.   
  
They had also met a Chinese boy by the name of Chang Wufei. Wufei tended to always be serious and constantly studying. Duo would often say something about it, only to get socked in the jaw in response. Wufei had black hair that he pulled back into a ponytail, although it wasn't nearly as long as Duo's braid. His seriousness gave him a very intimidating look, causing almost everyone else to quiver before him. Wufei loved this.   
  
The four became very good friends, while Trowa and Quatre grew to be the best of friends. They continued to walk to school with each other everyday. During break, the mature name for recess, they would wander around campus like they did in elementary. When lunch came, since they couldn't go to their hiding spot, they settled with sitting in a corner next to the band room. It had an overhang that provided shade and shelter on rainy days. There were two benches positioned at an "L" that squared off their area. They would meet Duo and Wufei there where they would just talk about their classes or classmates. Quatre and Duo did most of the talking while Trowa listened and Wufei studied. Even though they were close, Trowa and Quatre never brought Wufei and Duo to the hiding spot. They didn't even mention it in their presence. Both figured that the spot should be kept a secret for only them to share.   
  
Soon, Catherine and Iria ventured off into the world of college, leaving the men to fend for themselves. Quatre would often find himself at the Barton residence from lack of life in his own home. Mr. Barton was always delighted to see Quatre and heard him play on the violin Trowa had given to him a few years ago. Trowa tried to give Quatre another birthday present that Quatre politely refused. Quatre on the other hand tried his best to treat Trowa to dinners and movies and anything he could spend money on to repay Trowa. They even decided to go bowling, dragging Duo and Wufei along. Of course, Wufei won, claiming that it was only a matter of figuring out the speed of which the ball must travel, at what curve it must be thrown to get a specific pin, and a whole bunch of other geometric mumbo jumbo that no cared to listen to.   
  
One day, Quatre noticed Duo fidgeting around during lunch.   
  
"Duo? You okay? You look like you need to go to the bathroom..."   
  
Duo turned to look at Quatre. "Huh? What? Did you say something, Q?"   
  
"He asked if you were okay. You've been hopping around like an idiot all lunch." Wufei said, not looking away from his book. Trowa looked up from his sketch for a second before returning to his drawing.   
  
"I'm fine..." Duo smiled and continued fidgeting.   
  
"Duo? You can tell us." Quatre assure him.   
  
Duo looked away. "Well, guys..."   
  
Trowa looked up from his sketch again and watched Duo bite his lip.   
  
"How do you guys feel about...homosexuals?" Duo choked out. He glanced at his friends.   
  
"Why?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Well..." Duo bit his lip again.   
  
"Jesus, Maxwell!" Wufei barked, looking up from his book. "Out with it already."   
  
"Well...cause I'm...you know..."   
  
All three of Duo's friends stopped what they were doing and looked at him.   
  
"I understand if you don't wanna be my friends anymore..."   
  
"Why wouldn't we wanna be your friends?" Trowa blurted out. Duo stared at him.   
  
"Well, I thought...I don't know..."   
  
"Maxwell, we don't care what you find attractive as long as you don't hit on us." Wufei said returning to his studies. Trowa nodded.   
  
Duo glanced at Quatre who was examining his shoes. Quatre was biting his lip and fiddled with the hem of his jacket.   
  
"Q?" Duo asked a little worried of how Quatre felt about his sexuality.   
  
Quatre's head shot up as he looked at Duo. Quatre smiled. "Yes?"   
  
"Are you, uh, okay with, you know?" Duo stammered.   
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Quatre smiled, assuring Duo that it wasn't a problem.   
  
"Well..." Duo started. Just then the bell rang for the last class of the day.   
  
Trowa watched his friends. Quatre smiled at Duo again before picking up his bag and walking away. Duo stared at Quatre's retreating figure.   
  
"Tro?" He asked turning to Trowa.   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"Funny, that's exactly what I'm doing."   
  
"Well don't. I'm sure he's fine with it."   
  
Duo sighed. He picked up his bag and walked off. Trowa collected his things and glanced over at Wufei who was still studying. Trowa shook his head, picked up his bag, and nudged Wufei. Wufei looked up and around.   
  
"Where'd they go?"   
  
"Bell rang."   
  
"Shit."   
  
* * *   
  
"What's the deal with lunch?"   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You know. You got weird."   
  
"What?"   
  
"About Duo."   
  
Quatre sighed and swung his legs back and forth. Trowa looked up at his friend from one of the lower branches where he was sketching.   
  
"I didn't get weird. You're exaggerating."   
  
"No. I saw you. You got weird."   
  
Quatre sighed again.   
  
"Are you uncomfortable about it, Quatre? You can tell me."   
  
"It's not that..."   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
Quatre looked down at Trowa. He began to climb down and jumped the last few steps. He wiped his hands on his pants before looking at Trowa who was watching him. Quatre sat down in the branch Trowa was sitting cross-legged upon. Quatre drew in the dirt with the tip of his shoe while Trowa patiently waited for an answer.   
  
"Well..." Quatre bit his lip. He glanced up at Trowa and looked back down. Trowa had a feeling he knew what was coming.   
  
"You promise you won't get all weird on me?"   
  
"Promise."   
  
"I mean it, Trowa. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."   
  
"I promise, Quatre. Now tell me what's bothering you."   
  
"Well...I'm gay..." Quatre winced, afraid of Trowa's reaction. Trowa smiled slightly and continued watching Quatre. Quatre glanced at Trowa expectantly.   
  
"And..." Trowa arched his eyebrows in added effect.   
  
"Whaddaya mean 'and'? Don't you have anything to say to that?"   
  
"What am I supposed to say?"   
  
"I don't know. 'Ewww, get away' maybe?"   
  
"And why would I say that?"   
  
"Cause...you're disgusted with me."   
  
Trowa sighed. He put his sketchpad aside, swung his legs over the branch, and scooted over to Quatre. He wrapped an arm around Quatre's shoulders and leaned his head against the smaller boy's head.   
  
"Quatre, you're my best friend. You're gonna have to hump a cow for me to be disgusted with you."   
  
"Bad visual..."   
  
"If I didn't have a problem with Duo, why on Earth would I have a problem with you?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm pathetic."   
  
"No you aren't."   
  
"I thought you'd freak out or something."   
  
"To be honest, I kinda already guessed that you were."   
  
"What? How?" Quatre turned his head to look at Trowa in the eyes.   
  
Trowa pulled away and smiled at Quatre. "Quatre, how can I not know about my best friend? It was kinda obvious to me that you're more interested in guys than girls."   
  
"It's _that_ obvious?"   
  
"Only cause I've known you for sometime now."   
  
"Geez..."   
  
"I think you should tell Duo. He was worried when you walked away. I think he thinks that you're uncomfortable with him."   
  
"Hmmm. I'll go call him. C'mon. Let's go." Quatre hopped off the branch, picked up his things and walked out through the fence with Trowa right behind him.   
  
"So...Quatre. If you didn't know me, and you saw me walking down the street, what would you think?"   
  
"What are you talking about, Trowa?"   
  
"Humor me."   
  
"I would think 'My God...what a snob.'"   
  
"I'm serious."   
  
"And what makes you think that I'm not?"   
  
Trowa stopped. Quatre stopped after a few steps and looked at his friend. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Trowa Barton, you have no sense of humor."   
  
Trowa continued walking. "You think I'm a snob?"   
  
"No. I was kidding."   
  
"Hm."   
  
Quatre sighed. "Trowa, if I didn't know you and I saw you walking down the street one day, I would think 'Hey, he's got nice eyes.'"   
  
Trowa stopped again. Quatre sighed and stopped again. He turned and faced his friend who was grinning.   
  
"What are you so smug about?"   
  
"You think I'm cute."   
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Quatre walked on.   
  
Trowa shrugged and hurried to catch up with Quatre.   
  
* * *   
  
"Maxwell, residence. Whaddaya want?"   
  
"Uh, can I talk to Duo?"   
  
"Who's this?"   
  
"Quatre."   
  
"All right, all right. Hold on."   
  
Quatre waited patiently as he heard Duo's brother, Dante, say something to Duo.   
  
"Yellow? Q?"   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey. What's up?"   
  
" I wanted to talk to you about lunch."   
  
"Oh. Hold on. Oy! Dante! Get off! Dante! Hmm. Can I meet you somewhere? My brother's being a prick."   
  
"Uh sure. Where?"   
  
"I'll meet you at your house, then we'll go from there."   
  
"Uh, okay."   
  
"All right. I'll see you later Q-man."   
  
"Later, Duo."   
  
* * *   
  
About ten minutes later, Duo arrived on Quatre's doorstep.   
  
"Hey Duo."   
  
"Hey." Duo grabbed Quatre's wrist. "Let's go."   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Don't worry about it." Duo said, pulling Quatre along.   
  
Duo made his way down the street and up The Bartons' driveway.   
  
"What're we doing at Trowa's house?" Quatre asked as Duo rang the doorbell. Trowa answered the door in a pair of shorts and a shirt and stared at the two boys standing before him.   
  
"How can I help you?" he asked.   
  
"Can we come in?" Duo asked.   
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, sure." He stepped aside and let Duo drag Quatre in.   
  
"What're you doing, Duo?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to both of you. I wanted to talk to Wufei, too, but he was too busy. I want you guys to be completely and utterly honest with cause you guys are the only friends that I got and I don't want you guys to think any less of me cause of what I told you and I would hate it if you hated me and that you don't wanna be my friends cause even though I told you I like guys doesn't change me, really, it just changes what you know about my sexuality and it's not like I'm gonna check you guys out cause I know you guys aren't like that and I hope you can accept me for who I am and not who I like and-"   
  
"Duo, stop!" Trowa barked, shaking his head trying to digest all the things Duo had just said. Quatre just stared at Duo, amazed that he could talk so much with just one breath.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"We don't hate you." Trowa said.   
  
"But do you feel awkward?"   
  
"No. You're still Duo no matter what."   
  
Duo nodded and gave Trowa a small smile. He turned to look at Quatre who still hadn't recovered from Duo's extended sentence.   
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked worriedly.   
  
"Quatre, snap out of it." Trowa nudged Quatre knocking him out of his trance.   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"How do you feel? And be honest cause I don't want it to be weird between us since you're the only one who talks back."   
  
Quatre smiled at Duo. "Don't worry about it, Duo. I don't mind. Not at all."   
  
"In fact, Quatre has something to tell you. Right, Quatre?" Trowa added.   
  
"Uh, sure. Well, Duo. You see...uh. Me too."   
  
"You too?"   
  
Quatre nodded. "Me too."   
  
Duo gave a huge grin, walked over to Quatre and gave him the biggest bear hug in the world. "That's great!"   
  
"I...can't...breathe..."   
  
"Oh." Duo released Quatre. "Sorry. Heh."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
"You know what's gonna be cool about this, Quatre? Us two can finally check out guys with each other without having to worry about it." Duo winked. Quatre simply smiled.   
  
"Ah-hem." Trowa cleared his throat. Duo and Quatre glanced at him.   
  
"Feeling left out, eh Trowa?" Duo smiled. "It's okay. You can check out guys with us."   
  
"Hm. If you don't mind, I'd like to stick with girls."   
  
"Suit yourself. But this means we get to talk about you." Duo winked at Quatre again.   
  
"And what on Earth are you going to talk about?"   
  
"What nice legs you have..." Duo smiled mischievously at the brunette. Trowa choked causing Duo and Quatre to laugh. He got up and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"So, Quatre. What do you think about Trowa?" Duo whispered.   
  
"Whaddaya mean?"   
  
"Do you think he's cute?"   
  
"Duo! He's my best friend. I can't think of him that way."   
  
"Sure you can. Just don't make it seem like you want to rape him or anything."   
  
"Duo!"   
  
Duo laughed. Trowa walked back in with a glass of water in his hand.   
  
"Quatre, you never answered me." Duo said.   
  
"And I don't think I ever will."   
  
"What'd you ask?" Trowa said, taking a sip of water.   
  
"I was just wondering if he thought that you're cute cause I do." He purred.   
  
Trowa spit out his water with shock. Quatre and Duo laughed at a flustered Trowa. Trowa glared at his friends.   
  
"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret letting you two in?" Quatre and Duo just laughed again.   
  
"If you don't mind, I have to head home before my mom gets mad at me for being out too late. I'll catch you two tomorrow." Duo said heading towards the door. Trowa and Quatre followed behind him. "Oh and Quatre, tomorrow, we should walk around campus and look at..the view." Duo winked before running off towards his house.   
  
Quatre walked off Trowa's porch before tuning to look him in the eye.   
  
"Sorry about that, Trowa. We were just kidding, you know."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."   
  
"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Quatre turned to go home.   
  
"Hey, Quatre?"   
  
"Yeah?" he turned around.   
  
"You never answered Duo's question."   
  
Quatre scoffed. "Like I said earlier, Trowa. Don't flatter yourself." Quatre winked before turning and heading home. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. The whole Dante thing...I don't think Duo really has a brother named Dante in the series. I borrowed Dante from Fablespinner's story entitled "Greased Wing." And for you people who wanted the other pilots, here they are. Don't worry. Heero will make an appearance soon enough.


	7. Return to Ralph

For Life

* * *

  
  
"Did you hear?" Duo asked, placing his hands behind his head.   
  
"Hear what?" Trowa asked.   
  
"You know Diane Rodriguez?"   
  
"Isn't that the girl that liked you in fifth grade, Trowa?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded. He remembered her all too well.   
  
"Well, her dad died. He had cancer and was supposed to live for, like, another couple years but he kicked the bucket early by choking himself with those tubes used to give you air."   
  
"Man…that's harsh." Trowa shook his head.   
  
"I'd be traumatized for life. But ain't it ironic that he _choked_ from _air tubes_?"   
  
"Very. But you shouldn't talk about it like that." Wufei snapped. "Change the subject. Talking about death isn't very appealing."   
  
"Guys, I'll be right back." Quatre piped in. He got up from the bench and started walking around the campus.   
  
* * *   
  
"Come on, Ralph. Let's go kick someone. You never do anything like that anymore."   
  
"Shut up, Mike. I just don't feel like it no more."   
  
"That's crap. You haven't done nothin' in the past three years since that day we got punched back."   
  
"Don's right. You're getting soft." Mike sneered.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"He's not getting soft. He's getting weak. Just like his old man."   
  
"Fuck you, Don! Don't talk about my father like that!" Ralph roared.   
  
"What're you gonna do about it you wussy? Nothin', that's what. You ain't got nothin' left. Come on, Don. Let's go find someone to knock out."   
  
"Yeah. Let's leave this loser to himself."   
  
Mike and Don leave Ralph all alone without even once glancing back. Ralph just huffed. "I don't need you guys anyway…jerks…" Ralph whispered.   
  
"Ralph?" someone called.   
  
Ralph jerked his head around and faced his speaker.   
  
"Hey smarty pants," he sneered. "Whaddaya want? You wanna make fun of me? Call me a wuss? You finally want payback for two years of beatings?"   
  
"No…none of that…" Quatre whispered, looking down at his toe while digging it into the dirt.   
  
"Then what? Whaddaya want?" Ralph was getting highly irritated. He just wanted to be left alone.   
  
"I heard about what happened to your dad…"   
  
"You and the rest of the world." Ralph scoffed.   
  
"I'm sorry." Quatre looked up at Ralph. "It's real hard to deal with a loss of a family member. I went through it too. My mom passed away about five years ago. It hurts but there's nothing you can do about it. It's not fair." Ralph stared at Quatre, surprised that the smaller boy would be sympathetic at all after what he'd done to him.   
  
"Quatre!" someone called. Quatre looked over his shoulder then back at Ralph.   
  
"I guess I should go now. Ralph, even though we never got along, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here." Quatre gave the boy a reassuring smile. "I'll see you around." Quatre waved and turned to go to whoever called him, leaving Ralph confused, surprised, and a little relieved. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys. I own Ralph though. And his goonies. Not to meantion his sister. Oh and Richie too. And an overactive imagination.  
Very short chapter but this had to entered cause if I were you, I'd wanna know what happened to Ralph. And so there you go. 


	8. The New Guy

For Life

* * *

  
  
Soon, it was the last day of school and the last day of junior high for Trowa and his friends. That's why he found it very odd that a new student had arrived to the class. He didn't wear the traditional uniform due to the fact that there was no need for him to have one. He wore black spandex shorts and a green tank top. His cobalt blue eyes showed little interest and his face seemed stuck in concentration. He was introduced as Heero Yuy who had just arrived to California from Maine, but was born and raised in Japan until the age of 4. Heero took a seat in the back of the room and concentrated on his new surroundings.   
  
'Ugh. I don't see why I had to come here, today...' Heero thought to himself. 'There's no point...'   
  
Trowa watched Heero briefly before returning to his sketchpad.   
  
* * *   
  
"Did you see the new guy?" Duo asked Trowa as they walked to their place by the band room. "He's a total babe!"   
  
"Duo, I'm Trowa. Not Quatre."   
  
"So?"   
  
"I don't wanna hear those kind of things."   
  
Duo laughed. "So then what do you and Quatre talk about?"   
  
"Anything other than guys."   
  
"Well then, how about eyes. His eyes are soooo dreamy. I could look into them all day long..." Duo was practically drooling on himself.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and sat down. Duo leaned against the wall, opposite Trowa and dug into his bag of Ruffles.   
  
"It's completely pointless to have snowshoes when you're in California, Quatre. Unless you're planning to visit the mountains in the winter, of course."   
  
"Then that's what I'll do. I haven't seen snow for the last six years. And frankly, I'm finding that I'm missing the stuff."   
  
Wufei sighed. "Well then don't plan any vacations until January cause that's the only time you'll be able to do anything about it."   
  
"Hey guys." Quatre said glancing at Duo and Trowa.   
  
"Hey." They replied. Wufei picked a book from his bag and began reading it.   
  
"Geez, Wu-man. Leave it to you to study on the last day of school."   
  
"Unlike you, Maxwell, I'd like to stay on top of things."   
  
"But how much higher can you get? You're already Valedictorian."   
  
Wufei shook his head and continued reading.   
  
"Oh yeah, Quatre!" Duo brightened up. "You've got to see the new guy. He's hot. I swear I'd think I dreamt him if Trowa didn't see him too."   
  
"New guy? Today?" Quatre asked a bit confused.   
  
"That's what I was thinking." Trowa said, looking up from his sketch.   
  
"Anyway, I wonder if he's in my last class. That would be awesome. Then I could drool over him for the rest of the day." Duo was lost in his daydreams with a stupefied grin across his face.   
  
"So what's he like?" Quatre asked turning to Trowa.   
  
"I don't know. I didn't talk to him. He didn't look too happy to be in school."   
  
"That's understandable..." Quatre reached in his bag and pulled out a bag of Cheetos and started munching on them.   
  
"Quatre..?" an unknown voice called out.   
  
Quatre looked up to see the new kid, Heero, leaning over a railing about five feet higher from where Quatre sat. Quatre's jaw dropped and he stood to face the boy. Trowa looked at his friend then at Heero. A brilliant smile lit up Quatre's face as he looked up at where Heero was standing.   
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?"   
  
Heero hopped over the railing and landed in front of Quatre flashing him a small smile. "I go here."   
  
Quatre ran up to Heero and hugged him. Trowa sat up, his sketch forgotten on the piece of paper.   
  
"Man, I thought I'd never see you again. When'd you get here?"   
  
"Two days ago."   
  
"You moved here?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"This is great!"   
  
"Quatre! Buddy! Care to introduce me to your friend?" Duo said, obviously awake from his trance. Quatre laughed.   
  
"Duo this is Heero. He and I were best friends."   
  
"Were?" Heero asked Quatre, cocking an eyebrow. Trowa swung his legs over the edge off his seat, oblivious to the sketchpad that fell to the floor.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Heero." Duo held out a hand to the boy who shook it.   
  
Quatre sat down by Trowa, his smile still lighting his face. Trowa cleared his throat and looked at Quatre. Quatre glanced at Trowa. "Oh yeah. Heero, this is Trowa." He said nodding at Trowa. "And the boy sitting over there, reading, is Wufei." Wufei gave a slight wave, still not looking up from his book.   
  
"Nice to meet you all." Heero said.   
  
"So, Heero. How do you know Quatre?" Duo asked, leading Heero to once of the benches.   
  
"Well, he and I met in Maine. I was the new kid that no one wanted to get to know. Except Quatre, of course."   
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
"We became instant _best friends_." Heero continued. "He introduced me to everyone he knew and showed me around town. I was devastated when he told me he was moving. He didn't even tell me where." Heero glared at Quatre.   
  
"It slipped my mind." Quatre gave a weak laugh.   
  
"And now you two are back together and you can be best friends all over again." Duo smiled. He liked the idea that Heero would be hanging out with them.   
  
Trowa opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.   
  
"Does this mean that you'll be spending more time with us, since we're always around Quatre?" Duo added.   
  
"I guess so...what are you guys gonna be doing over the summer?"   
  
"Everything!" Quatre beamed. "This'll be great. We can all show you around town and you can meet everyone and it'll be just like last time. Well, except Iria isn't here to nag us."   
  
Heero chuckled. "Where is she?"   
  
"She went off to Harvard."   
  
"Wow."   
  
"Hey, maybe we could go swimming today." Duo winked at Quatre and Quatre gave him a knowing smile in return.   
  
"Yeah sure. How about it, Heero? You up for a little swim?"   
  
"Sure. Sounds fun. But you're gonna have to come get me cause I don't know my way around yet."   
  
"That's fine. Where do you live?" Duo asked.   
  
"In an area called 'The Glens.'"   
  
"Awesome! I live in The Glens, too! I can take you to Quatre's house. Whaddaya say Q?"   
  
"Sounds fine with me. You gonna come Wufei?"   
  
"I don't know...I have a lot of reading to do."   
  
"Awww, come one Wu-man. Last day of school signaling first day of summer. You gotta come!" Duo left his seat and sat down on the floor next to Wufei, placing an arm around his shoulders.   
  
"Oh all right. I'll meet you all at Quatre's house."   
  
"What time?" Quatre asked.   
  
"How about three thirty? Is that okay with everyone?" Duo asked scanning the faces of his friends.   
  
"Fine by me." Heero answered.   
  
"All right." Wufei said returning to his book.   
  
"This is gonna be great!" Quatre smiled.   
  
Trowa looked at Quatre. 'They didn't even ask me...'   
  
Duo got up and plopped down next to Heero once more. They initiated a conversation mainly about Heero and what his interests were.   
  
Quatre turned to look at Trowa. He noticed that the look in Trowa's eyes was filled with a bit of shocked mixed with some hurt. Quatre's face instantly fell and he scooted over to his friend.   
  
"You're gonna come right?" Quatre asked.   
  
Trowa looked away. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask your _best_ friend." He bent down to pick up his sketchpad and shoved it in his bag before standing to walk off.   
  
'Whoa...' Quatre thought. He followed Trowa, somewhat confused, and they disappeared around the side of the building.   
  
"Trowa, what the heck was that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means that now that you have your _best_ friend back, you won't be wanting me around anymore and I'm more than willing to oblige."   
  
"_You're_ my best friend, Trowa."   
  
"And yet, you completely ignored me when Heero came. You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go."   
  
"Trowa, I didn't think you'd refuse to go. Since they're meeting at my house, I thought we could just walk on over to your house and go together. Why are you so upset?"   
  
"I'm not upset."   
  
"Liar. Trowa, talk to me..."   
  
The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Trowa sighed.   
  
"I'll see you around."   
  
"You're not walking home?"   
  
"I gotta stay after for a while. Ms. Bradley wanted to talk to me about something."   
  
"Then will you meet me at our spot when you're done?" Quatre asked.   
  
Trowa sighed again. "I'll try to."   
  
"Okay. Until then."   
  
Trowa gave a slight nod before walking off to the last class of the day.   
  
Quatre watched his friend walk away. 'Why was he hurt? He's still my best friend...He always will be...' 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: And Heero finally made his way into the story. Heero fans, you happy now? Slight cliffhanger. Sorry. It's cause this chapter would be too long otherwise. So what do you think? Please review. Good or bad. And thanks to all who've reviewed so far. It makes my day. I own nothing but the stuff I said I do before. Nothing's changed.


	9. Hm vs Hn

For Life

* * *

  
  
'Oh great…' Trowa thought. 'Another class with _him_…'   
  
Heero stood at the front of the class, like he did during the beginning of every class. He looked around the class and spotted one of Quatre's friends.   
  
'What's his name? Trowa?'   
  
'Why's he looking at me…?'   
  
"Class, this is Heero Yuy. He'll be joining us today. Heero, take a seat anywhere. Today, being the last day of school, we plan to eat and watch a movie."   
  
Heero nodded and began to walk to Trowa in the back of the room.   
  
"Can I sit with you?" Heero asked.   
  
"It's a free country…"   
  
Heero sat down eyeing the boy next to him. 'He doesn't like me…'   
  
'He's looking again…' Trowa thought. "What?" he barked.   
  
"Did I do something to offend you or something?" Heero asked monotonously.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"It's obvious you have some resentment towards me."   
  
"So what if I do?"   
  
"I just wanna know what I did."   
  
"You came here."   
  
Heero sat quietly, still looking at Trowa. Trowa looked back at Heero, irritably.   
  
"You're his new best friend, huh?" Heero asked after five minutes of silence. Trowa didn't respond.   
  
"Hn. Figures. That's why you two walked off together." Trowa still didn't respond.   
  
"You're lucky."   
  
"Really. And just how am I lucky?" Trowa snapped.   
  
"Quatre's a great guy. I'd do anything to keep him safe. I've been his friend for four years. You've had him for six."   
  
"You make him sound like a trophy. And I've only been his friend for four."   
  
"Why four?"   
  
"Cause I was dumb for two."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"I'm not gonna try to take him away from you if that's what you're afraid of."   
  
"You're doing a bad job if that's your intentions."   
  
"You realize, Trowa, that you're being selfish."   
  
"_I'm_ being _selfish_?"   
  
"You heard me. And you are."   
  
"And why, pray tell, do you say that?"   
  
"I haven't seen Quatre in _six_ years. I was his best friend before he moved. I missed him so of course I'm gonna wanna spend time with him, especially to talk about what's happened in the past six years. And here you are, getting all hurt just because two friends want to bond after some time."   
  
"I'm not hurt." Trowa said looking away.   
  
"You're a bad liar. Of course you're hurt. Why else would you hate me if I've never done anything."   
  
"I never said that I hated you. You just assumed that I did."   
  
"You lie. Hate is written all across your face. Just ask anyone with eyes. They'll tell you that you _just_ how much you hate me."   
  
Trowa sighed. "I don't _hate_ you."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"He's my best friend…I don't want anything to change that."   
  
"Nothing will. It's not like he's gonna kick you to the curb, Trowa. Quatre's the nicest guy in the world. He'd never do that."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Quatre's obviously happy being your friend. You two are closer than he and I will ever be. And that's fine by me. As long as I know he's happy."   
  
Trowa sighed. 'He's right…I _am_ being selfish…'   
  
They sat in silence for another ten minutes until Trowa finally spoke. "I'm sorry... I'll try not to be a prick anymore. You two deserve some time to catch up…I guess…"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Truce?"   
  
"Truce."   
  
* * *   
  
"Hey Quatre!" Heero called out.   
  
Quatre stopped in his tracks and turned to face Heero. "Yeah?"   
  
"Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"What's the deal with Duo?"   
  
Quatre froze. "Uh, whaddaya mean?"   
  
"I feel like he's flirting with me."   
  
"You're crazy, Heero."   
  
"I'm serious. I mean, it's not that I mind or anything, it's just that I don't wanna read him the wrong way."   
  
Quatre was speechless. He simply stared at Heero.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Heero, are you gay?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"Um…well…would it be a problem?"   
  
"Course not."   
  
"Then yes."   
  
Quatre's stare dissolved into a huge grin. "You're pathetic, Heero Yuy."   
  
"What? Why?" He said, fidgeting.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I am too."   
  
"What? Really?"   
  
"Would I lie?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Quatre glared at his friend. "About this."   
  
Heero thought about it. "I guess not."   
  
"So don't worry. I definitely don't mind and the guys don't mind either, just as long as you don't hit on the ones who don't like it."   
  
"So…what about Duo?"   
  
"You like him?"   
  
"He's cute…"   
  
Quatre laughed. "I think you should talk to _him_ and not me."   
  
"Hn."   
  
Quatre sighed. "You have nothing to worry about, Heero. Especially with Duo. But I think you should tell him. He likes it when people are open with him and I think, in this case, he'd like to know all he can about you. Since you're new, of course."   
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow at Quatre.   
  
"Speaking of Duo, he's coming this way." Quatre winked, nudging Heero playfully in the ribs.   
  
"Hey guys!" Duo bounded up to his friends. "What's up?"   
  
"My friend is in love…" Quatre smiled.   
  
Heero and Duo both gave Quatre a death-glare before glancing at each other. Quatre just laughed.   
  
"I'll see you guys later. I gotta get going." Quatre waved at his friends and turned to walk to the elementary school down the street.   
  
"Crazy kid…" Duo laughed. "I have no idea about what he's talking about."   
  
"Uh, me neither." Heero said scratching his head. The two stood in an awkward silence.   
  
'He's got beautiful eyes…' Duo thought.   
  
'His hair looks so soft…' Heero observed to himself.   
  
'I like his shorts. They're so tight…'   
  
'His eyes are nice, too. I think violet could be my new favorite color…'   
  
'I can't wait to see him wearing nothing but a bathing suit…'   
  
'He must have a nice body…'   
  
"Hey guys." Wufei strolled up to them.   
  
"Oh hey Wufei." Duo said, breaking away from his thoughts.   
  
"Hey." Heero greeted.   
  
Wufei looked at Duo, then Heero, and then Duo again. 'Oh no. Don't tell me they're in love with each other. Nataku, anything but that…' Wufei shook his head. No one spoke for the next five minutes. "Okay... I'll see you later, then." Wufei shook his head again before walking away.   
  
"Uh, I think we should get going."   
  
Heero nodded and followed Duo.   
  
"So, Heero... Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
'Oh what the hell? Quatre said to be open with him…'   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"I'm gay." He blurted out. "And I think you're beautiful."   
  
Duo tripped over himself. But with Heero's great reflexes, he caught Duo before he hit the cement. Duo looked up at Heero in disbelief.   
  
'I must have been dreaming…' Duo thought. "You wha?"   
  
"I'm gay." 'God, he smells nice…' Heero caressed Duo's cheek. "And I think you're beautiful…"   
  
Duo's jaw dropped. 'I must have died cause I'm in heaven…'   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."   
  
"Say something."   
  
Duo stood straight up. Without a word, Duo grabbed Heero's face in his hands and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. Heero was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss. The kiss was over in a few moments, leaving Heero and Duo breathless.   
  
"Wow…" Duo whispered. He felt like his legs would soon fail him.   
  
Heero simply took Duo's hand in his and started walking where the other two had left off. 'I think I'm gonna like it here…' Heero thought with smile. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Oooo...Heero and Duo. Sorry if you don't but I support 1x2. But not as much as I do 3x4. Alrighty. I especially like the "Hn" vs. "Hm" with Heero and Trowa. That's all. Still have no money so don't sue me, please.


	10. I Promise

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Crap, crap, crap." Trowa thought as he ran off campus. His talk with Ms. Bradley took longer than expected. It was already three fifteen and he was supposed to meet Quatre before they were to go to the river, fifteen minutes away from that. Trowa ran down the street and onto the elementary school campus. He made his way to the opening and squeezed through.   
  
'Please be here...' Trowa thought. Trowa looked around the area but there was no sign of Quatre. "Dammit..."   
  
Just then, something fell and hit Trowa on the head. It was a piece of crumpled paper. Trowa opened it and read, "Look up, silly."   
  
Trowa obeyed and looked up to see Quatre smiling down at him. "You, Trowa Barton, are late."   
  
Trowa smiled. He began to climb up the tree. When he reached Quatre, he sat down and watched him. "I thought you would have left by now."   
  
"Nope. I'm still here. Waiting. Like I said I'd be."   
  
"Quatre, about lunch, I'm sorry. I was being stupid."   
  
Quatre just stared at Trowa. He cocked at eyebrow. "You're not gonna get mushy on me, are you?"   
  
"Hm."   
  
"You're not upset anymore?"   
  
"No."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I talked to Heero."   
  
"Did you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And what did he say?"   
  
"He said that I'm very lucky to have you as my best friend. I agreed."   
  
"Well, geez."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't know what to say. I thought you'd still be upset and we'd talk through it and all that junk. Oh well. Now what?"   
  
"Swimming?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
* * *   
  
When Quatre got home, he dug through his drawers to find his bathing suit. He changed, pulling over a white tank top as well. He pulled out a towel and searched the bathroom for his sun block.   
  
The doorbell rang and Quatre ran down the stairs to answer it. He flung the door open to see Wufei.   
  
"Hey Wufei!" Quatre beamed.   
  
"Hello, Quatre."   
  
"Come on in." Quatre stepped aside. "You're the first one here."   
  
"Quatre, could you get me a glass of water?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Thanks." Wufei took a seat on the couch and pulled out a book from his bag.   
  
Quatre smiled and shook his head. 'Always studying...' Quatre went into the kitchen and retrieved the glass of water for Wufei.   
  
"Thank you. I'm parched. It's scorching out there."   
  
"That's why swimming was a good idea. Don't you agree?"   
  
"I agree."   
  
The bell rang again. Quatre answered it to see Trowa.   
  
"You're quick." Quatre told him.   
  
"So are you."   
  
Quatre led Trowa over to where Wufei was.   
  
"Hey Wufei."   
  
"Hello, Trowa." Wufei said not looking up from his book.   
  
The doorbell rang one last time. The three boys made their way to the front door. Quatre flung the door open and his jaw immediately dropped. Standing on the porch was Heero and Duo locking lips.   
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake. Get a room!" Wufei snapped walking past the couple.   
  
"We did." Duo replied and smiled at Wufei before returning to Heero's lips.   
  
Trowa just shook his head.   
  
"I see you two hit it off." Quatre said slyly. He winked at the couple before locking the door and joining Trowa and Wufei. The five boys made their way down the streets to the river's edge.   
  
Quatre wore royal blue trunks with a white Hawaiian design along the side of them. Wufei wore white trunks with a black dragon stitched onto the right leg. Duo wore black trunks trimmed with a dark gray. Trowa wore green trunks with white stripes that ran down the sides. And Heero wore navy blue trunks with white Japanese symbols along the right side.   
  
The five spent hours jumping in the river and swimming around. They would have swum all day except the sun was beginning to set, forcing the boys to pack up and go home. They walked Wufei home since his house was the closest from where they swam. Duo and Heero went their separate ways bidding a farewell to Quatre and Trowa.   
  
"Today was fun." Quatre sighed.   
  
"...Parts of it."   
  
Quatre watched his feet as he walked and smiled. "I think it's awesome that Duo and Heero hooked up. I mean, they hardly know each other but they can learn along the way, right?"   
  
"Mm-hmm."   
  
"I wonder what'll be like to have what they have." Quatre scoffed at his own remark. "I wonder if I'll even find someone."   
  
"You'll find someone."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
"I know so."   
  
"You can't be so sure, Trowa. Maybe a few years from now, I'll sprout a huge wart on my nose. Then no one would ever have a decent conversation with me cause they'll be too distracted by my wart."   
  
"Bad visual."   
  
Quatre chuckled.   
  
"Go ahead and laugh. It's very unlikely that it'll happen."   
  
"You never know."   
  
"Hm."   
  
Trowa walked Quatre to his porch. Quatre sat on the swing, wanting to watch the sunset before going home. Trowa sat down with him.   
  
"Man...we're gonna be in high school in August. Where'd the time go?"   
  
"Time flies when you're having fun."   
  
"Then I must have had a lot of fun."   
  
Trowa smiled. "Me too."   
  
"I'm glad you're my friend, Trowa." Quatre said yawning.   
  
"And I'm glad you're my friend." Trowa pulled Quatre over to him so he could lean on him. Quatre smiled and found himself a bit droopy. This afternoon took a lot out of him.   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Promise me something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Promise me that we'll always be best friends, no matter what."   
  
"Hmmm." Quatre purred. "I promise...Trowa?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You promise me?"   
  
"I promise..."   
  
Quatre yawned again. "...So...tired..."   
  
Trowa smiled. "C'mon. Get up so you can sleep in your own bed."   
  
Quatre slowly got up and stumbled to the front door. Trowa followed. Quatre clambered up the stairs with Trowa watching in amusement. Somehow, Quatre managed to change out of his trunks and into his pajamas in the bathroom. He plopped into bed. Trowa bent down, resting his chin on the edge of the bed, and looked at Quatre who looked up at him.   
  
"Night, Quatre."   
  
"Night Trowa..."   
  
Quatre closed his eyes and dozed off.   
  
"Sweet dreams..." Trowa brushed Quatre's hair out of his face, before turning to go home. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Well...maybe a safety pin but that's besides the point. A nice promise between friends to end a somewhat hectic day. Nice, don't you think? Review! Don't you just want Trowa to give Q a little kiss while he's asleep? Or maybe that's just me... Oh and if you finish reading this chapter could you all check out my other story called "Tough"? It's not very long and it only has one chapter. Please?


	11. Wuffie

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Summer flew by like a leaf caught in a breeze. The five friends terrorized the neighborhood with their shenanigans. After acting as tour guides for Heero, the five decided to do what all teens do in the summer. Absolutely nothing.   
  
Actually, they would often go to the mall, just to hang out in the air-conditioned building. They would buy ice cream from Cold Stone and eat it in the mall's ice skating rink. They'd watch movies and eat at the local Johnny Rockets where they earned their own booth since they were constant returning customers. They would often swim in the river or at the YMCA. One day, Duo thought it would be fun to have a water balloon fight. It was fun for everyone, except Duo, who turned out to be everyone's main target.   
  
Soon, the new school year came. With new classes and new friends, high school was an all-new experience for all five boys. They found a new place to hang out during lunch, and being freshmen, it was out of the way of the upper classmen. Their place was at the side of the school. There was a cement ledge positioned three feet off the ground where they would sit. Below the ledge was grass with a slight slope. It was shaded by trees and a small overhang. Other students would rarely pass their area, which didn't bother the boys at all since most of them liked the silence. They would all meet there at break and lunch to talk, do homework, or in Wufei's case, study.   
  
"Hey Wuffie!" Duo called out, his arm around Heero.   
  
"Dammit, Maxwell. My name is Wu-FEI." Wufei barked irritably.   
  
"Anyway...how are things with you and that Sally girl?"   
  
"Oh yes. I saw her watching you again in P.E." Quatre joined in. "I think she likes you."   
  
"You two are completely out of your minds. I, Wufei, do not have any time for any onna."   
  
"Yeah, right. I saw the way you looked at her." Trowa added.   
  
"He's right you know. I saw too." Heero smirked.   
  
Wufei snorted and continued reading his book.   
  
Quatre took a seat next to Trowa on the ledge. "You think he likes her?" Quatre whispered.   
  
"If he does, he does a good job hiding it."   
  
"WUUUUUU-FEIIIIIIII!" someone called.   
  
"Oh no..."Wufei swallowed before standing up, shoving his book in his bag and hiding behind a tree. "I'm not here!" Wufei whispered from behind the tree.   
  
Just then Sally Po popped out from the halls, searching for Wufei.   
  
"Hey guys. Where's Wufei?"   
  
"Ummm, I haven't seen him." Quatre said.   
  
"Me neither." Heero said.   
  
"Same here." Trowa added.   
  
Sally looked at Duo. "Have you seen him?"   
  
Duo smiled before bursting out with laughter.   
  
Sally placed her hands on hips. "Well?" she said irritably.   
  
"He-hahaha-went-wahahaha-bathroom-hahahaha!" Duo clutched his stomach and fell over. Sally rolled her eyes and continued her search for Wufei.   
  
When she left, Wufei came out of his hiding space and glared at Duo.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Maxwell. You almost blew it."   
  
"Hahaha!"   
  
"Arrrrg!" Wufei lunged at Duo but before he reached him, Heero had stopped him. "Let me at him!"   
  
"Calm down, Wu-man. She didn't find you, did she?" Duo countered.   
  
Wufei calmed down and straightened out his clothes. He sneered at Duo before pulling his book out of his bag.   
  
"We have weird friends." Quatre whispered to Trowa, giggling.   
  
"Weird, but still nice to have around." Trowa responded.   
  
Quatre nodded in agreement before popping a skittle into his mouth. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I think you should know that I don't owe much by now. And it's still the same. No money so don't sue. Real, real short chapter. I like Sally and Wufei together. They're fun. So don't worry. Wufei running away is just like a phase. Review. 


	12. Merry Christmas

For Life (Pour Tout La Vie)  


* * *

  
  
"Joy to the world! The Lord has come!" Quatre sang with the music.   
  
It was soon Christmas and the Bartons' house had been decorated with Christmas lights, ribbons, and tons of tinsel. Quatre often spent time with Trowa and Mr. Barton for this time of the year since his own father didn't feel it necessary to decorate the house. He didn't even feel it was necessary to take a break on Christmas. So, Quatre helped Trowa decorate the house, inside and out. They picked out a tree and were currently decorating it while Mr. Barton was out, picking up Catherine and Iria from the airport.   
  
"Merry Christmas Eve!!" Catherine shouted as she burst through the doors.   
  
"Catherine!" Quatre squealed in delight. He rose from his spot on the floor and charged at the woman to give her a hug.   
  
"Hello, Quatre!" she beamed as she returned the hug.   
  
"Hey! Happy Holidays!" Iria called as she walked in.   
  
"Iria!" Quatre embraced his sister.   
  
Trowa got up from where he stood and walked to his sister and friends. "Hello Cathy."   
  
"Trowa Barton, do you think you're too good to give me a hug?" Catherine said pulling her brother into a tight embrace.   
  
"Well, well. Brothers and sisters reunited again!" Mr. Barton mused stepping into the house.   
  
"Help me with the presents, Quatre." Iria said, leading the way to the car.   
  
Quatre obeyed and followed his sister where a pile of presents awaited the pair to carry in. Quatre picked up half of the pile and Iria picked up the other half, but leaving one next to her luggage.   
  
"What about that one?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Oh. That's for dad. I don't think I need to bring it in there."   
  
"Oh okay." Quatre followed his sister into the Bartons' home and place the gifts under the tree where Catherine and Trowa continued to decorate the tree. Mr. Barton had ventured into his office to finish up a bit of paperwork.   
  
"C'mon Quatre. Walk me home." Iria said holding out a hand to her brother. Once again, Quatre obeyed taking his sister's hand.   
  
"I guess she's gonna tell him." Catherine said to no one in particular as the two made their way out the door.   
  
"Tell him what?" Trowa inquired.   
  
"Oh. You'll find out later from Quatre." Catherine hopped up, grabbed her luggage and lugged it to her room.   
  
Trowa cast his sister a look of utter confusion before adding more Christmas lights to the tree.   
  
* * *   
  
"Here, lemme get that for you." Quatre said, pulling the suitcase out of the car. Iria smiled and picked up the gift for her father. "Thanks."   
  
Quatre glanced at his sister. She looked downright giddy. "Iria, did something happen? You're acting...odd..."   
  
"Oh you're being silly." She giggled before turning in the direction of their house.   
  
That's when Quatre noticed something on his sister's hand. He gasped.   
  
"Iria! Is that a ring!?"   
  
Iria turned, her smile getting bigger. She sighed in utter happiness and nodded at her brother.   
  
"Well? Who's it from? What's his name? What's he like?"   
  
"Calm down, Quatre. His name's Tom O' Neal. He's simply fabulous." She sighed again.   
  
"Iria! I'm so happy for you!" Quatre dropped her luggage and gave her another hug. "What's the date?"   
  
"Not for another two more months. He went home to tell his parents. I plan on telling dad sometime soon. Quatre, I can't wait for you to settle down with someone. I can't possibly describe the way it feels to be in love."   
  
Quatre smiled. He still hadn't told Iria or his father about his sexuality. He was too afraid of what their response might be. He picked up the suitcase and continued walking home as Iria described her fiancé.   
  
* * *   
  
"She's gonna get married on the fourth of February. She's completely in love with this guy and I'm so happy for her." Quatre said standing in the doorway to the living room. He was leaning against the wall with a mug of hot cocoa in his hands.   
  
"What does your dad think?" Trowa asked standing opposite of Quatre.   
  
"He doesn't know. She's gonna tell him over vacation."   
  
Catherine squealed as she looked at Iria's ring for the millionth time.   
  
"He had this fortune cookie made where the fortune inside said, 'Iria, will you marry me? -Tom.'" Iria explained.   
  
"Awww! That is sooo sweet!" Catherine smiled.   
  
"I know! When I looked up at him and he was sitting there with a ring in it's little heart shaped boxed. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but say 'yes'. I've never been happier!"   
  
"C'mon. Let's go to my room. I'll give you something for you to borrow." Catherine winked. Iria giggled. They ran up the stairs.   
  
Quatre sighed and took a sip of his cocoa. "You know, I'm beginning to think I won't find anyone like Iria has."   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Well, I hardly go out on any dates and so far, no guy I've been out with has been remotely interesting." Quatre stared at the blazing fire in the fireplace. "And to top things off, I don't even know what it's like to be kissed."   
  
"Quatre..."   
  
"Hm?" He turned to look at Trowa.   
  
Trowa closed the gap between him and his friend. He lifted Quatre's chin, bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. Quatre's eyes went wide with surprise. Trowa broke away after a few seconds and looked Quatre in the eye. He smirked at the blonde and then looked up. Quatre followed his friend's gaze and looked up.   
  
'Mistletoe...' Quatre shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Trowa, you are one the weirdest friends that I have."   
  
"I know."   
  
Quatre turned into the kitchen and washed his mug. Trowa watched his friend before turning to the living room to sit on the couch. He stared into the fire and was soon joined by Quatre.   
  
"Now that you've had your first kiss, do you still think that you won't find anyone?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Well, considering the fact that my first kiss came from my best friend and a straight guy, I'd have to say 'yes'." Quatre laid his head against the armrest.   
  
Trowa chuckled softly. "You, Quatre Winner, are impossible."   
  
* * *   
  
"Merry Christmas, Quatre!!" Iria yelled as she burst in her brother's room.   
  
"Whaddaya want...I'm sleeping...go way..." Quatre slurred, pulling his blanket over his head.   
  
"Come on Quatre! It's Christmas!"   
  
"It'll be Christmas in five hours when I'm awake..."   
  
"Awww. Come on!" Iria tugged the blanket down to reveal Quatre's annoyed face.   
  
"Lemme alone...I wanna sleep..."   
  
"Quatre, wake up!"   
  
"Bug dad..."   
  
"Dad left for the office an hour ago."   
  
"Follow him..."   
  
"Lazy bum."   
  
"Nag."   
  
Iria grabbed Quatre's pillow from under his head and smacked him. Quatre gave her his best death-glare he could pull half awake.   
  
"Wake up already!"   
  
"Fine!" Quatre forced himself to get up and walk to the bathroom.   
  
"You know what?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You're a pain in the morning."   
  
"That's only cause you won't let me sleep."   
  
* * *   
  
"This one's for Quatre. From my dad." Catherine said handing over a present to Quatre.   
  
Quatre smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Barton."   
  
Mr. Barton nodded in response.   
  
"For me, from Iria. Thanks, love." Catherine winked at Iria placing a present in her own pile.   
  
"To Trowa, from Quatre. To Iria, from Quatre. And to dad, from Trowa." Catherine finished handing out the gifts.   
  
The five tore open wrapping paper, pulled off bows, and removed lids from boxes. 'Thanks' was said over and over in the living room and hugs were distributed amongst one another. Soon, the girls were giggling and chatting as they cleaned up the mess from the presents. Mr. Barton and Quatre were watching television, both drinking eggnog.   
  
"Quatre, come here." Trowa called to him.   
  
Quatre turned and saw Trowa standing at the base of the stairs. He got up and walked over to his friend. "Yeah, what's up?"   
  
"C'mon." Trowa walked up the stairs and headed for his room with Quatre right behind him. "Sit."   
  
Quatre sat down on the bed and looked at Trowa, confusion written all across his face. "Trowa, what-?"   
  
"Merry Christmas." Trowa held out a present to Quatre.   
  
Quatre just stared at the gift.   
  
"Come on. Take it."   
  
Quatre shook his head. "I can't."   
  
"And why not?"   
  
"I still haven't paid you back for the violin."   
  
"Quatre," Trowa sat down next to the smaller boy. "It's been over four years. You've taken me to about a hundred movies and paid for about three hundred meals. I think you've paid me back by now."   
  
"But that's not good enough."   
  
"That's plenty good in my book."   
  
"We have different books."   
  
"Well how about that gift you got me this year. It was awesome." Trowa was referring to the art kit he received. It was a wooden box that was filled with all kinds of art supplies. One side held pastels, chalk-like drawing utensils, and color pencils. The other side held little tubes of paint surrounding small paintbrushes. Trowa absolutely adored the gift.   
  
"It's not enough..."   
  
"Quatre. I don't care what you say anymore. You're gonna accept this gift, even if I have to hide it in the back of your closet for you. And that's that."   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa and sighed in defeat. "Fine. It's enough..."   
  
"Good. Now open it."   
  
Quatre took the gift and pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside, there was a framed oil painting of himself, standing in their clearing, playing his violin. Quatre stared at it, his mouth agape.   
  
"When did you do this?"   
  
"Whenever I found the time."   
  
"It must've taken you ages."   
  
"Close, but not quite." Trowa winked.   
  
Quatre placed the painting on the bed and hugged Trowa. "Thank you. I love it."   
  
"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Quatre."   
  
"Merry Christmas."   
  
* * *   
  
"Today was fun." Iria said. She and Quatre were in their own home, sitting in front of the fireplace.   
  
Quatre nodded and smiled. Iria placed an arm around her brother and leaned her head against him. Quatre held her hand and leaned against her.   
  
"Quatre, I don't know how you stand being home by yourself so much. I'd go mad."   
  
"I'm used to it. At least I get a chance to practice without anyone to nag me about it. And I usually go over to Trowa's house, too."   
  
"Hmmm." Iria played with Quatre's hair.   
  
"So, what's it like?"   
  
"What's what like?"   
  
"Love."   
  
Iria sighed in contentment. "It's a wonderful feeling. You get butterflies in your stomach and you can't help but enjoy being near the person you're in love with. What's with you in the love department?"   
  
"Absolutely nothing." Quatre chuckled.   
  
"Nothing, huh? Don't worry. You'll find your dream girl eventually."   
  
Quatre bit his lip and sat up. He looked at his sister, nervous about what he planned on telling her. "Well, actually...I don't dream about girls..."   
  
Iria sat up and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"   
  
Quatre looked away. "Iria, I...I'm gay." He looked up at Iria.   
  
Iria blinked. "Since when?"   
  
"Iria, what kind of question is that?"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
The two sat in silence for five minutes.   
  
Quatre bit his lip again. "You aren't disgusted with me are you?"   
  
Iria looked at her brother. "Come here." She said, holding out her arms. The two resumed the position they were in earlier. "Of course I'm not disgusted. Just a little shocked, I guess. I would have never thunk it."   
  
"You're not gonna tell dad are you?"   
  
"No. That's up to you. But I think he should know."   
  
"I know...I'm scared. I'm afraid of how he'll react." Quatre sighed. "I'll tell him when I'm comfortable, I guess."   
  
"Hmmm." Iria continued to play with Quatre's hair. She smiled. "Quatre, you know I only want to see you happy, right? I don't care who you like, just as long as you are pleased with who you're with."   
  
"Thanks, Iria. You have no idea how nice it is to hear that. How comforting."   
  
"Hmmm. So...You think Justin is the cutest N*SYNC member, right?"   
  
"Actually...I think Lance is."   
  
"Ugh. I think you and Catherine are plotting against me."   
  
"Yup." Quatre and Iria chuckled. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: A little teaser with the whole mistletoe thing. Sorry. I just had to do it. The whole proposal fortune cookie came from Mickey Blue Eyes. I thought it was nice so I decided to use it. Don't sue! And thanks to the reviewers/readers.


	13. Hate Crimes

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Three years passed. Trowa and Quatre were finally seniors. Iria and Catherine graduated a year before. Iria was now happily married with a child on the way. She and her husband Tom settled down in New York. Their wedding was beautiful, although Mr. Winner could only stay for the ceremony and a single dance. They had planned a trip to Paris for their honeymoon, making sure to return in time for the semester. Catherine was now engaged to a man named Mark who was a co-partner with her in their law firm.   
  
Duo and Heero were still deeply in love and had even decided to make love to one another a year before. They were in bliss. Wufei eventually admitted his feelings towards Sally and stopped avoiding her. They always seemed to argue, but for some reason, all the arguing made them want each other even more. Trowa never settled down with one person. Actually it was more like one person every few months. He had long lost his virginity and gained experience with each girl he hooked up with. As for Quatre, he still never found any guy he went out with to be very interesting and therefore was the only virgin out of the five friends. Not that it bothered him. He never found time to tell his father about his situation due to the fact that Mr. Winner spent three quarters of his time at work and the other quarter asleep.   
  
The New Year had approached. Quatre, Iria, and Tom had spent another fun filled Christmas with the Bartons and Catherine's fiancé and had a wonderful New Year's party there as well.   
  
A few days into the New Year, Mr. Winner was at home taking two hours out of his busy schedule to take a short break. He was sitting on the couch watching television as Quatre washed dishes while humming to himself.   
  
"Can you believe this?" Mr. Winner hollered to Quatre from the living room. "It's despicable."   
  
"What is?"   
  
"People making a huge deal over a guy that got shot."   
  
"It must be more than that if people are making a deal about it."   
  
"That's the despicable part. It's a huge deal because the guy who got shot was gay."   
  
Quatre dropped the glass in his hands. Luckily, it was only into the sink so it didn't shatter. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat.   
  
"They're calling it a 'hate crime'. I think that that's what it is. I mean, who wouldn't hate those damn homos?"   
  
"Dad, hate crimes are serious." Quatre said, standing in the doorway to the living room.   
  
"Sure they are. When dealing with racism. But with these faggots, they get what they deserve."   
  
Quatre couldn't believe what he was hearing. Let it alone be coming from his own father. "How can you say that, dad?"   
  
"They're all sinners! They all should go to hell where they belong."   
  
"They don't belong in hell for _loving_ someone!"   
  
"They're loving people of the same sex!"   
  
"But it's still _love_!"   
  
"Why on Earth are you getting so worked up, Quatre? As far as I'm concerned, these people should be wiped off the face of the planet."   
  
"I'm getting so worked up, _dad_, because I happen to be one of those people!!" Quatre fumed. He was glaring at his father for being so stupid.   
  
"What did you say?" Mr. Winner stood and slowly walked over to Quatre.   
  
"Dad, I'm gay."   
  
"You better be joking, boy."   
  
"No, father. I'm gay." Quatre straightened up and looked his father in the eye. Mr. Winner glared at his son with an ugly sneer on his face, his breathing getting shallower and quicker.   
  
"I will _not_ tolerate such _disgusting_ behavior in this household."   
  
"Dad-"   
  
"No! You are _not_ my son! My son could _never_ be a fuckin' queer!"   
  
"Dad, just listen-"   
  
"No! Get out of my house!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"Did you hear me, dammit?! Get out! _GET OUT!_" Mr. Winner approached the boy, and grabbed his shirt. "You will _never_ step foot in this house _again_!!" With that, Mr. Winner raised his free hand and punched the small blonde just below the eye and again on the bridge of his nose. Still under his father's grasp, Quatre couldn't do much to protect himself as the older man dragged him to the front door and threw him harshly upon the porch. The wooden floor scratched at Quatre's skin as he cried out from the pain. Mr. Winner merely sneered before slamming the door on the abused boy.   
  
Quatre felt the tears flood to his eyes. He lay on the porch as blood seeped from his nose and scratches tinge with pain all across his right side. He shakily rose up and stumbled towards the Barton residence. He tried to catch his breath as he raised an unstable hand to the doorbell.   
  
Trowa opened the door, his eyes going wide and jaw dropping to the floor. He hurried to Quatre and led him in.   
  
"My God, Quatre. What happened to you?"   
  
"My-my d-dad."   
  
Trowa sat Quatre on the couch. "Just sit here, okay?"   
  
Quatre could only nod.   
  
The brunette hurried to the kitchen, pulling out the first-aid kit and a sandwich bag filled with ice. He returned to Quatre and kneeled in front of the smaller boy. Trowa pulled out a small towel from the kit and balled it up at one of the corners.   
  
"Keep that to your nose."   
  
Quatre obeyed and held the towel with his right hand.   
  
Trowa picked up the bag of ice and held it up to Quatre's left cheek. The blonde winced from the sudden coldness that made contact with the rapidly swelling bruise.   
  
"Sorry..." Trowa placed it slowly and gently on the cheek once more and told Quatre to hold it as well.   
  
Trowa then pulled out the antiseptic. He poured some onto another towel and began to tend to the scratches on the blonde's cheek and arm. Quatre winced again from the stinging pain the antiseptic caused.   
  
Just then, Mr. Barton walked in just coming from work. He gasped at the sight of Quatre's condition.   
  
"What happened?" The older man asked.   
  
"Something about his dad..." Trowa answered.   
  
Mr. Barton knelt down next to his son and examined Quatre.   
  
"Did his dad do this?" Mr. Barton asked, turning to Trowa.   
  
"I don't know. Why would he?"   
  
"I-I t-told him..." Quatre managed to mumble.   
  
"Told him what?" Mr. Barton asked.   
  
Quatre shook his head and started crying again. His body was trembling and he couldn't control it.   
  
"Keep an eye on him." Mr. Barton said nodding to Trowa. "I need to get something for his bruises and for his shaking. I'll be back soon." Mr. Barton hurried out the door and hopped into his car.   
  
Trowa held the ice pack to Quatre's cheek for the boy as concern and worry washed upon his face.   
  
"I-I'm so-sorry, Tro-wa." Quatre felt himself loosening up just a tiny bit.   
  
"You didn't do anything. There's nothing to be sorry for." Trowa said as soothing as he could. He got up and sat next to Quatre, placing an arm around the boy's waist while holding up the ice pack with his other arm.   
  
Quatre leaned into Trowa's body, thankful for having his friend with him. Trowa began to rock Quatre back and forth, ever so gently. They sat like this for some time for soon, Mr. Barton had returned with a brown paper bag in his hands.   
  
"Son, can you get a glass of water?"   
  
"Sure dad." Trowa stood and left for the kitchen.   
  
Quatre missed Trowa's warmth and gentle rocking. Mr. Barton took his place, kneeling in front of Quatre. He opened the paper bag and pulled out a little carton for sleeping pills. Trowa returned with the water and handed it to his father.   
  
"Here," he said, handing Quatre the pills. "They'll make you drowsy but the rest will help you calm yourself."   
  
Quatre nodded and tried to take the pills with a shaky hand. He failed.   
  
"Open." The doctor commanded. Quatre opened his mouth and the pills were popped in. Mr. Barton held the glass up to Quatre's lips as he drank the cool liquid.   
  
Mr. Barton handed the glass back to Trowa and pulled out a small jar.   
  
"This is to help the pain decrease in your bruises, okay?"   
  
Quatre nodded.   
  
Mr. Barton scooped up some of the balm with his hand and applied it over Quatre's wounds. Quatre flinched slightly but held as still as he could for the doctor.   
  
The pills were starting to take affect on Quatre's body. He soon found it hard to keep his eyes open. Quatre felt hands gently lay him on the couch.   
  
Trowa couldn't help but feel a stab at his heart to see his friend hurt.   
  
"Trowa, go ask Catherine for Iria's number. She's going to have to be here for Quatre. All right?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Trowa placed the glass on a near by table before bounding up the stairs to his sister's room. He knocked on the door.   
  
"What?" Catherine called from the opposite side of the door.   
  
"Cathy, I need Iria's number."   
  
"What for?"   
  
"Dammit, Cathy. Just give me the number."   
  
The door swung open and Catherine glared at her brother who towered above her. She was on the phone with someone.   
  
"Jesus, Trowa. What's your problem? I'm on the phone with Iria right now."   
  
"Then hand it over."   
  
"No. Why are you being so rude?"   
  
"Just gimme-" Trowa snatched the phone out of Catherine's hands.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Iria?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"This is Trowa. You need to get over here."   
  
"Why? What happened?"   
  
"Quatre's hurt."   
  
"What? Who? How?"   
  
"Quatre said something to your father and I don't know what happened after that."   
  
"Oh, Jesus. How is he?"   
  
"He's resting now. My dad wanted me to call you. He feels that Quatre needs you right now. I agree."   
  
"Okay. I'll fly out there as soon as possible. Thanks Trowa."   
  
"No problem. I'll see you soon."   
  
Trowa hung up the phone and tossed it back to a stunned Catherine.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Weren't you listening?"   
  
"Yeah...but-"   
  
"Quatre's asleep on the couch. He was too shaken up to talk."   
  
"Poor, kid..." Catherine walked past Trowa and down the stairs. There she saw a beaten Quatre asleep on the couch while her father cleaned up. She walked over to Quatre and kneeled down by his head.   
  
"Oh Quatre..." she whispered under her breath. She brushed away a lock of his hair from his face. Quatre whimpered from the touch. His face showed his fear and pain. Catherine held one of Quatre's hands and silently prayed for the boy. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: And so ends chapter 13. I had to change it up a bit since how it was written before wasn't as likely to happen (said unnamed sources). So here it is. This is a serious chapter. Hate crimes are serious, no matter what the subject is. The need for acceptance between family members is important as well. I'm sorry Quatre! Things'll get better...I hope. I don't own, I have no money, so don't sue.


	14. Here to Stay

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Iria, where are you going?" Tom asked his wife from where he sat.   
  
"I need to get back to California."   
  
"Why? What's going on?"   
  
"Quatre's hurt."   
  
"Jesus...what happened?"   
  
"I have no clue. But I've always been by Quatre's side every time he was hurt and I'm not going to stop now." Iria made her way to the bedroom and pulled out a small suitcase. She threw in some clothes.   
  
"I'm going with you." Tom said, pulling out his own suitcase and throwing in some of his own clothes.   
  
"You're what?"   
  
"I'm going with you. I want to be there for Quatre too. He's a great kid and I don't want to see him hurt anymore than you do."   
  
Iria smiled and planted a kiss on her husband. "Thank you."   
  
Tom smiled. "I'll tell Joe to reserve us some seats."   
  
After the two packed, they hurried out the door and told their driver to take them to the airport. They checked in and waited to board their plane. The couple was soon on their way to California.   
  
Iria wrinkled a napkin in her hands with nervousness.   
  
"Iria, honey, what is it?" Tom asked, placing a hand on Iria's.   
  
"I don't know. I can't help but think my dad was the one who hurt Quatre."   
  
"Why would he do that?"   
  
"I think, maybe, Quatre came out to him."   
  
"Came out?"   
  
Iria bit her lip and looked at Tom. "Quatre's gay."   
  
"And why would your father hurt him for that?"   
  
"He's a traditional man. He wants his son to marry a woman and his daughter to marry a man. If something messed up his plans, I assume things wouldn't turn out well..."   
  
Tom kissed Iria's temple. "Listen," he whispered. "If things are what you think they are, Quatre's gonna move in with us. I don't want him in the same house as your father if he's the one that caused this."   
  
"Are you sure about that, Tom?"   
  
"Positive. If he's with us, we'd both know he's safe."   
  
Iria kissed Tom on the lips once more. "Thank you for being so understanding. I love you."   
  
"And I love you."   
  
* * *   
  
"No! No, please! NO!!" Quatre yelled, still asleep.   
  
Trowa bent down by his friend. He had changed Quatre's clothes into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and threw Quatre's clothes in the laundry. He wiped away the sweat forming on the blonde's forehead. "Shhh...it's okay...you're safe here." he whispered into Quatre's ear.   
  
"Dad, please! I'm sorry!!"   
  
Trowa stroked Quatre's cheek, comfortingly. "Shhh...please Quatre. Rest."   
  
Quatre whimpered before relaxing back into a dreamless state.   
  
Mr. Barton was ordering a pizza while Catherine drove to the airport to pick up Iria and Tom. Trowa clasped Quatre's hand in his own and held it up to his cheek.   
  
"Well, it seems Mr. Winner is the one responsible for this. What would set him off to do such a thing to his own son?"   
  
Trowa shut his eyes. "I think Quatre might have come out to his father."   
  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Barton took a seat by his son.   
  
"I think Quatre told his dad that he's gay." Trowa opened his eyes and gazed at Quatre's face.   
  
"Jesus...and he did this to him?"   
  
"I don't know if it's what happened, but it's the most logical thing right now..."   
  
"Hmmm...this was a hard day for Quatre. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon. Will you let him sleep in your room?"   
  
"Of course." Trowa stood and bent over to lift Quatre in his arms. "I'm not real hungry right now, dad. I think I'll turn in."   
  
Mr. Barton nodded. Trowa carried Quatre up the stairs and into his room. He laid him down on the bed before stripping down to his boxers.   
  
Quatre stirred. He opened his eyes very slowly. He realized that he was lying down and that his clothes had been changed. A figure in the dark caught his attention.   
  
"Trowa?" Quatre mumbled.   
  
Trowa turned to see Quatre half awake. He walked over to his friend. "Yeah, it's me." He whispered.   
  
"What am I doing in your bed?"   
  
"Well, you _were_ sleeping."   
  
Quatre sat up.   
  
"What're you doing?" Trowa asked.   
  
"This is _your_ bed. I'll sleep on the floor."   
  
"You will not." Trowa said pushing the boy back in the bed.   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts. My bed's big enough for both of us." Trowa climbed into the bed and laid himself next to Quatre. He looked into Quatre's eyes and gave him a slight smile.   
  
"Are you sure? I'd be fine on the floor."   
  
"I'm sure. Just sleep."   
  
Quatre looked down. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Making you and your family take care of me..."   
  
"Quatre, we _wanted_ to take care of you. You're my best friend and my dad and sister adore you. It's not like we would have left you standing on the porch."   
  
"My dad would have..." Quatre whispered. He felt tears well up in his eyes.   
  
Trowa snuggled up to the smaller boy and placed an arm around his waist. "Quatre, don't think about it now. Just rest."   
  
Quatre rested his head next to Trowa's bare chest and let a single tear drop. Trowa gently stroked Quatre's hair.   
  
'Things'll be better by morning, I promise...'   
  
The two, finding comfort in each other's arms, slowly drifted in to a dreamless sleep.   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre woke up early the next morning. Trowa's body was draped over his own giving Quatre the warmth and comfort that he needed.   
  
"Thank you, Trowa..." Quatre whispered. He removed slowly pulled himself away from Trowa's hold and sat up in the bed. The clock read 6:30 in the morning. From outside the window, the sun was rising from beyond the hills in the distance. Quatre got out of bed, being careful as to not wake the unibanged boy. He quietly left the room and tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to trip on his way-too-long pants. He noticed in the family room that the couch had been pulled out into a bed where he saw Iria and Tom, asleep.   
  
'What are they doing here?' Quatre thought. He quietly opened the front door and stepped onto the front porch.   
  
"And just where do you think you're going, young man?"   
  
Quatre jumped. He turned to see Mr. Barton sitting in a chair with a coffee mug in his hands.   
  
"Mr. Barton! I'm sorry. I was just- I wanted to watch- I-"   
  
"Quatre, calm down. It's all right. Have a seat."   
  
Quatre obey and sat opposite the older man who took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"I often come out here to watch the sun rise. It's very calming."   
  
Quatre nodded. He pulled his legs up in front of him and wrapped his arms around them. "Thank you, Mr. Barton. For everything."   
  
"You're welcome, Quatre."   
  
The two sat in silence, watching the sun make its way into the sky. The sunrise was very calming, indeed. Moments passed between the men. Each lost in their own thoughts as the sun's rays enveloped their skin.   
  
"Come now. Let's go inside. I'll examine your wounds." Mr. Barton stood and gave Quatre a small smile.   
  
Quatre nodded and followed the man to the living room, making sure to be extra quiet while he passed the family room. He was told to sit on the couch and he obeyed. Mr. Barton kneeled in front of the blonde and looked at the bruise on his cheek.   
  
"Does it still hurt?"   
  
"Just a little, but better than before."   
  
The doctor nodded the looked at Quatre's nose. He gently touched it. "Does this hurt?" He gave it a little pinch.   
  
Quatre shook his head.   
  
"Okay. I don't think it's broken, so that's once less thing to worry about." He then looked at the scratches on Quatre's right side. "What caused these?"   
  
Quatre swallowed. "The porch. From when my father threw me out."   
  
Mr. Barton made a face. "They aren't very deep, but is there anything irritating them? Maybe a splinter?"   
  
Quatre shook his head again.   
  
"Okay. That's good. So you're healing very quickly and soon, these will all be gone." The older man smiled.   
  
Quatre gave a slight smile back. "Thank you, sir."   
  
"No problem." Mr. Barton looked over the boy sitting in front of him. He let his fatherly instincts control him and held Quatre in a deep embrace.   
  
Quatre accepted the action and hugged the man back. He felt so much comfort in these arms than he had ever felt with his own father. Quatre sensed the tears rising again and began to weep upon the man's shoulder. Mr. Barton rubbed Quatre's back, soothingly. Quatre's tears soon died away but he didn't want to lose the comfort Mr. Barton had offered. He clung to the older man wishing that all his pain would disappear, leaving nothing but this comfort.   
  
"Awww. Can you hand me a tissue?"   
  
The two broke their embrace to see Catherine and Iria standing in the doorway. Both girls were brimming with tears and were holding each other's hand. Tom appeared in the doorway, handing Catherine her tissue.   
  
"Now, now. Continue where you were. It was a Kodak moment." Catherine blubbered.   
  
Mr. Barton shook his head and Quatre smiled. The three walked over to where the other two were and took seats.   
  
"How you feeling?" Iria asked placing a hand on the side of Quatre's head.   
  
"Better. What're you guys doing here?"   
  
"We came when Trowa told me you were hurt."   
  
"We took the first flight here, to get to you." Tom added.   
  
"What happened, Quatre?" Catherine inquired.   
  
"Cathy! Quatre will speak when he feels that it's right." Mr. Barton scolded.   
  
"No, it's all right. I don't mind telling you."   
  
"Are you sure?" Mr. Barton asked.   
  
"Yes." Quatre sighed.   
  
Trowa woke up to an empty bed. Curious as to where his friend went, Trowa pulled a shirt over his head and made his way downstairs. Everyone was sitting around Quatre who was about to tell his story. Trowa took a seat on the stairs and watched quietly.   
  
"Yesterday, Dad decided to take a break from work, I guess. He was sitting on the couch, watching the news while I was doing the dishes. There was a segment about a gay guy that was shot and dad thought it was 'despicable' that people were making such a big deal about it. I-" Quatre hesitated. "I argued with him, telling him that being gay was just a different type of love between two people. He called it a sin and said that all homosexuals should be sent to hell." He stopped and looked at his hands in his lap. "That's when I told him that I was gay." Quatre fought back the tears that dared to surface. "He got angry and told me that I better be joking. I told him that I wasn't. He got real mad. He grabbed my shirt and..." Quatre choked out the rest. "...hi-hit me. He was too strong. I couldn't protect myself. He said that he doesn't want anything to do with me..." Quatre clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Iria placed an arm around him and rubbed his back. "He threw me out so I came here...I-I-"   
  
"Shhh...it's okay. That's enough. You don't have to say anymore." Mr. Barton comforted. He placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder."Quatre's not yet 18. This is an offense of child abuse."   
  
"Wait no! Don't." Quatre said.   
  
"But Quatre, he hurt you..." Catherine reasoned.   
  
"I know. It's just...I just wanna get over this. No more...please..."   
  
The adults looked to each other and Mr. Barton nodded. "Okay...no more."   
  
"Quatre," Tom said, kneeling in front of the boy. "I don't want you to go back there. Iria and I have decided that you're going to move in with us."   
  
"What!?" Trowa shouted from the stairs. He jumped up from his sitting position and made his way to the living room where everyone was staring at him. "He can't! No!"   
  
"Trowa, he can't stay with his father." Catherine told him.   
  
"But, he can't just leave."   
  
"Son, this is for Quatre's well-being. It's not safe for him to stay with Mr. Winner."   
  
"But...No!" Trowa shook his head. "It's the middle of the school year." He pulled out the first excuse that came to him. "And it's during his _senior_ year."   
  
"We know, but where would he stay?" Iria said calmly.   
  
"He could stay...here! With us! I mean, Cathy, you're gonna go back to your apartment with Mark, right?" Catherine nodded, a small smile forming on her lips from seeing her brother's efforts in keeping his friend with him. "And-and Dad, I wouldn't be here alone when you're at work, anymore." Trowa added turning to his father. "Can Quatre stay?"   
  
"Wait, wait." Quatre interrupted. "I can't stay here. You've all done so much for me, already. I don't want to intrude..."   
  
"You won't. Right dad?"   
  
"Well, I honestly don't mind you staying here, Quatre. I'd really miss you and your music if you left. You have my permission to stay here if you want."   
  
"I..."   
  
Trowa hurried to his friend. He took Quatre's hands and looked him in the eye. "Please, Quatre? I don't want you to leave..." Trowa pleaded.   
  
"If you're sure it won't be too much trouble..."   
  
Trowa's face lit. "No trouble at all! Right?" he said turning to his father once again.   
  
"None what-so-ever. Just as long as you keep to your studies."   
  
"All right!" Trowa hugged Quatre. "You're gonna stay!"   
  
"Mr. Barton, I'll pay for all of Quatre's expenses." Iria said.   
  
"Don't worry about that, Iria."   
  
"Nonsense." Tom interrupted. "You're already letting Quatre stay with you. The least we could do is pay for his expenses."   
  
"I think I need another tissue..." Catherine blubbered behind her tears. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: No own. No money. No sue. Thank you Barton family. Due to the changes made in Chapter 13, I had to change this chapter up a bit as well. Obviously.  
  
To a certain reviewer who I'd like to make somethings clear with. I know that the last chapter seemed out of the blue and that BAM! Quatre's father's home. I didn't know how else to get Quatre to tell his father. And the hateful personality, well...it's not really hateful. Just traditional. He is an irritable man and you catch a glimpse of that when Trowa goes to the Winner residence and Mr. Winner opens the door and also when he orders his children to say out of the way in the first chapter. And as for the Christmas teaser, I know that Trowa seemed to be somewhat crazy at the time and that everyone's wondering what the hell was going through his head and that's exactly what I was aiming for. It makes Trowa a bit more unpredictible and maybe just a little mysterious. And finally, when Quatre and Duo come out, they aren't ten. They're actually thirteen-fourteen. Quatre and Trowa were just becoming friends at age ten. I hope this clears some things up or at least shows you my perspective. Thank you for your review and yeah. 


	15. Treasure Hunt

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Are you sure you wanna come in here? I mean, I could get your stuff by myself." Trowa said turning to his friend.   
  
Quatre had been living with the Bartons for three days since the mishap. Tom and Iria left the next morning after making arrangements about Quatre's expenses. Catherine returned to Mark the day after that and promised Quatre that it would be fine for him to stay in her room. Now, Trowa and Quatre were walking back to the Winner residence in an attempt to take Quatre's things back to the Barton residence. Quatre remembered that his father had hidden a key somewhere outside just in case Quatre was ever locked out as a child. Luckily, Mr. Winner had decided to go to work this day, leaving the boys the whole day to clean out Quatre's old room.   
  
"I'll go. It's not like I'm gonna faint or anything." Quatre reached down and pulled up a little board on the porch to reveal the key to the house.   
  
"Wow. I've never seen that there before."   
  
"That's the point. Why would we want a big huge sign telling everyone where a key to the house is hidden?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get your point."   
  
Quatre got up and inserted the key. "Good thing he didn't decide to change the locks." He opened the door.   
  
The house was a disaster area. Tables were turned, pots were shattered, pictures were torn and there were empty food cartons everywhere.   
  
"Geez...your dad really did a number on this place."   
  
"Come on. The sooner we hurry, the sooner we can leave."   
  
The two made their way up the stairs to Quatre's room. The second story wasn't trashed like the first story was with an exception to a torn painting.   
  
"Whoa..." Trowa's eyes turned to Quatre's door. It had been boarded up pretty hastily.   
  
Quatre turned to follow Trowa's gaze. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This makes things harder."   
  
"It's okay. Let's get going."   
  
Just then the doorbell rang. The two friends looked at each other.   
  
"Go answer it." Trowa nudged Quatre to the stairs.   
  
"What if it's for my dad?"   
  
"Then check before answering."   
  
Quatre tiptoed down the stairs and to the front door. The doorbell rang again. Quatre looked through the peephole. Standing on the porch was Duo, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Quatre sighed and opened the door.   
  
"Hey, Duo."   
  
"Hey Q-man. You sure like to take your time to answer the door."   
  
"Sorry about that."   
  
"Whoa...what happened to your face?"   
  
"Uh...I had a little accident."   
  
"Little, my ass. You got a beating. Who was it? I'll kill him for you."   
  
"Duo, calm down. It's nothing to worry about."   
  
Duo sighed. "Are you sure? I don't like knowing that someone hurt my friend and got away with it."   
  
"I'm sure. Thanks, Duo."   
  
"Anytime, Q." Duo grinned. "So are you gonna let me in or am I just gonna stand here all day?"   
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Quatre stepped aside and let the boy in.   
  
Duo took one look around and let a low whistle. "Geez, Q. You redecorating or something?"   
  
"I-uh. I don't exactly live here anymore." Quatre said turning to go upstairs.   
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Come on. I'll tell you later."   
  
The two proceeded upstairs to see Trowa pulling away at the boards blocking off Quatre's room.   
  
"Hey Tro...wow..._major_ redecorating..."   
  
Trowa turned and looked at Duo. "Oh, hey Duo. How's it going?"   
  
"Great...I can't say the same for Q though..."   
  
"I'm having family problems. I'm moving in with Trowa's family."   
  
"Wow. I wish I could do that with Heero." Duo winked at Quatre. "I'll give you guys a hand."   
  
"Thanks, Duo. I really appreciate it."   
  
"No problem."   
  
By this time, Trowa had finished pulling off all the boards. He opened the door to see that Quatre's room had not been touched. Everything was still in its place and, much to Quatre's relief, in its original condition.   
  
The three boys spent the day loading boxes with Quatre's clothes and belongings and carrying them to the Barton's house.   
  
"So Duo, where's Heero?" Quatre asked as they walked between houses.   
  
"Uh, his mom took him away from me for the day. Though she _adores_ me, she thinks that even lovers need a break every once in a while. She says it helps them realize how much they really are in love or not." Duo grinned. "I guess she's right."   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Well, today without Heero makes me want to be with him tomorrow." Duo chuckled. "I just hope he feels the same way."   
  
"Probably does. You two are head over heels for each other. Though sometimes Heero doesn't show it as much as you do."   
  
"Oh well. I like the strong silent types anyway. At least he doesn't yell about injustice."   
  
Quatre snickered.   
  
"Speaking of Wu-man, have you heard from him?"   
  
"Nope. He's not supposed to come back until the weekend. We probably won't see him until vacation's over."   
  
"And even then, we won't see him much cause he'll be off with Sally."   
  
"Not like that's a problem. I think they're cute together."   
  
"Except when they're at each other's throats."   
  
Quatre chuckled. He made his way up the stairs and placed the box in his hands on top of another box. A scrap of paper fell out from the bottom of the box.   
  
Duo stooped down and picked it up. "What's this?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Duo flashed the boy the paper that fell. It had Quatre's writing from when he was smaller. Quatre took the paper and read it. It had directions to something in the Winner's backyard.   
  
"Wow. I don't know. I don't remember writing this." The blonde furrowed his brows and tried to think of what this paper was describing.   
  
"This is the last of your stuff." Trowa said, placing the box on top of the bed. "What's that?"   
  
"He doesn't know." Duo smiled. "Hey! Let's go on a treasure hunt. I've never done that when I was a kid and now I get a chance to."   
  
"But what if nothing's even there?" Quatre asked, still trying to remember if he had in fact placed something into the ground.   
  
"Well there's only one way to find out!" Duo grabbed Quatre's wrist and pulled the boy down the stairs. Trowa shook his head and followed his friends.   
  
"Hey, Tro! You got a shovel?" Duo asked turning to the taller boy.   
  
"In the garage."   
  
"Great!" Duo dashed down the hall and opened a door. He stepped though and shut the door behind him.   
  
"Uh, Trowa? Isn't that a closet?" Quatre smiled.   
  
Trowa smiled. "Yup."   
  
Duo stepped out flashing his friends an embarrassed grin. He opened another door, checked that it was in fact the garage and stepped in.   
  
Quatre laughed and began walking back to his former home with Trowa behind him. Duo soon caught up with them with a shovel on his shoulder.   
  
"We're going on a treasure hunt!" Duo sang. "On a treasure hunt is where we're going!"   
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other then looked at Duo.   
  
"That's not even a real song." Trowa said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Yes it is. It's a good song." The braided boy defended.   
  
"On what planet?" Trowa countered.   
  
Quatre just laughed at the two. The three found themselves in the Winners' backyard. The familiar willow still stood off to the side, it's branches scraping the floor in a slight breeze.   
  
"Where to?" Duo asked, glancing over Quatre's shoulder to look at the "map."   
  
"I think it's over there..." Quatre glanced up at the willow. He walked over, pushed apart the braches and walked in, Duo and Trowa following his lead.   
  
"Where? Where? Where? Show me! Show me! Show me!" Duo jumped up and down.   
  
"Calm down, Duo!" Trowa barked, giving Duo his death glare.   
  
"Right..." Quatre walked around the willow. "...Here." He pointed at the ground.   
  
"GRRREAT!" Duo immediately began shoveling at the spot the blonde had pointed at. Soon enough, Duo had reached a small wooden box and pulled it up and handed it to Quatre.   
  
"Here you go!" Duo grinned.   
  
"Thanks..." Quatre shoved the "map" into his pocket and took the box from Duo.   
  
"Open it, open it, open it!" Duo squealed with anticipation.   
  
"Duo..." Trowa warned, flashing the energetic boy his death glare again.   
  
Quatre opened the box to see a bunch of pictures and other little keepsakes.   
  
"Now I remember! I put this here when I first moved in! Geez, I haven't seen these in nine years, I think." Quatre stepped out from under the willow and began walking back to the Barton residence.   
  
"You're not gonna go through it?" Duo asked a bit disappointed.   
  
"Of course I will. It's just that I'd rather put those boards back up before my dad gets back and knows that I've been there." Quatre said, placing the box on the countertop.   
  
"Oh yeah. Right."   
  
The three walked back to the Winner residence and began to replace the wooded boards after Quatre took one more look around to see if he had left anything. Duo and Trowa hammered the boards back in place as Quatre held it up for them. When they had finished, Quatre locked the door and hurried back to Trowa's house. There, the three sat around the counter to see what it was Quatre had decided to bury nearly a decade ago.   
  
Most of the keepsakes were pictures of Quatre, his family, and friends.   
  
"Is this _Heero_?" Duo asked, holding up one of the pictures.   
  
Quatre took the picture from his friend and looked closely at it. "Yup. This is him." He said handing the picture back to Duo.   
  
Duo grinned. "Awww, look how cute he is." Duo cooed. In the picture, Heero had just woken from a nap. His mouth was slightly opened and he was rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes. One of the straps of his traditional green tank top had slipped off of his shoulder.   
  
"Am I to assume that I'm not gonna get that picture back?"   
  
"Uh, can I keep it?" Duo asked hopefully.   
  
"I guess so. But I don't think you should show it to Heero. You might not get it back."   
  
"Thanks man! I'll make copies!" Duo grinned.   
  
"Who's this?" Trowa asked, showing a picture to Quatre. On it was a girl with dark purplish hair with blue eyes to match. She was winking at the camera while blowing a kiss as well.   
  
"Oh. Her name's Hilde. She was one of my good friends from Maine. Man..." Quatre ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't thought about her in a looong time."   
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "Did you two have a fling or something?"   
  
Quatre elbowed Trowa in his stomach. "Of course not. She was...my female best friend. Yeah. I wonder how she's doing."   
  
"Hey, she's kinda cute. For a girl of course." Duo said, taking the picture from Quatre. "Don't tell Heero I said that."   
  
Quatre pulled out a small bag from the box. He untied the knot and exposed its contents. From the bag, marbles of all kinds spilled onto the counter.   
  
"Whoa!" Quatre tried to keep the marbles from falling off the edge.   
  
"Man! What a haul! I love marbles!" Duo exclaimed, picking up a steely.   
  
Trowa picked up a glass one and looked through it.   
  
"I used to play all the time in Maine." Quatre said picking up a clear one with a green swirl in the middle. "I won all the time, too."   
  
"What's this?" Duo asked. He put the marble back with the others and picked up an envelope. "It's for Trowa."   
  
Trowa turned his attention from the marble to the envelope in Duo's hand. Trowa took it and began to open it.   
  
Quatre's eyes bulged out of its sockets as he remembered the letter. "No!" He grabbed the letter out of Trowa's hands and shoved it in his pockets.   
  
"What's the deal, Q?" Duo asked.   
  
"Uh, it was just a little kid thing to do. You know. Kinda like writing to Santa."   
  
"But Santa's fake and you chose to write to Trowa."   
  
"Well...I wanna read it before anyone else does. Is it getting hot in here?"   
  
While the two talked, Trowa carefully made his way to take the letter back from Quatre. The letter was nearly out of the blonde's pocket when he turned.   
  
"Trowa, don't!" Quatre made a grab for the letter.   
  
Trowa stepped back and raised his arm in the air.   
  
"Give it to me!"   
  
"But it's addressed to me." Trowa smiled.   
  
"It's a misprint!" he jumped up and tried to get the letter but Trowa pulled away before he could take it.   
  
Trowa looked at the writing on the envelope. "It doesn't look like a misprint to me."   
  
"That's cause you aren't used to my writing." He jumped again.   
  
"Eight years of knowing you, I think I'd know it by now."   
  
"I don't," he jumped again. "Think so." Frustrated, Quatre stopped his attempts in retrieving the letter and stepped back.   
  
"Good boy." Trowa winked. He began to open the letter once more.   
  
Quatre sighed before lunging at the green-eyed boy. The two toppled to the floor, Quatre landing on top of Trowa. "Give it to me!" The blonde grabbed the letter out of Trowa's hands before scrambling up, dashing up the stairs and locking himself in his room.   
  
Trowa picked himself up and looked up the stairs. The sound of laughter caused him to turn to look at Duo. The braided boy was rolling with laughter, on the floor, clutching his stomach. Trowa rolled his eyes.   
  
"Man, that was close..." Quatre mumbled, collapsing onto the bed. He tossed the letter into one of the open boxes by his bed. He collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.   
  
Down the stairs, Duo had finally calmed down from his fits of laughter.   
  
"Geez, you guys kill me." He said with a wave of his hand. "You shoulda seen your face when Q tackled you. It was a picture perfect moment!"   
  
"Duo..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Gotcha."   
  
"What was in that letter that me couldn't show _me_?"   
  
"I don't know about you, but now I'm pretty curious about it."   
  
"But there's nothing we can do about it."   
  
"Sure there is. Just sneak into his room and find it. Take it to your room, read it and then put it back. He'll never know."   
  
"It's not that easy."   
  
"Then take it while he's asleep. You know he's knocked out when he's sleeping."   
  
"No he's not. Who're you talking about?"   
  
"Oh. Heh. I musta been thinking about Heero. Can I use your phone? He might be home by now."   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"Oh and I still think you should just sneak into his room while he's sleeping if you're _that_ curious about that letter. Who knows what he thought of you when he was younger?" Duo winked before disappearing into the other room to call Heero.   
  
'What _did_ he think of me? Especially since I was a jerk when he first moved here.' Trowa had decided to take Duo's advice and sneak into Quatre's room and find the letter.   
  
"Hey, Tro!" Duo called. He appeared from around the corner with his usual grin on. "Heero's home so I figure that I should head on over to him cause he probably misses me from being away from me for so long."   
  
"Duo, I don't see how you do it."   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Talk so much just to say that you're gonna leave."   
  
"And I don't see how _you_ do it."   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Hardly talk."   
  
"Hm."   
  
Duo barked with laughter. "By the way, it's good to know that you two won't be alone so much now that you live together. I mean, if you like all the time you spend together now, what's it gonna be like knowing that you can turn to your _best_ friend who's just down the hall?" he smiled. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye, Tro."   
  
"Later Duo."   
  
Duo left as Trowa contemplated the boy's words. 'It is gonna be nice, isn't it...' 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I've always wanted to go on a treasure hunt but I never got a chance to bury anything due to the fact that the soil in my backyard isn't very deep. Plus, I think I would dig it up again in a few days anyway. The part where Duo is singing a "song" and Trowa states that it isn't really a song was taken from the movie "Vertical Limit" or at least the idea of it is. Don't owe, don't sue. 


	16. The Letter

For Life  


* * *

  
  
It was already midnight and Quatre still hadn't come out of his room. Mr. Barton came home, tired out from work and headed straight for his bedroom to catch some sleep. Trowa on the other hand, waited in his room until he knew that everyone was asleep. He had been drawing in pastels after he fixed himself a quick dinner. From there, he planned on making his way into Quatre's room to find the letter.   
  
A flashlight in one hand and his driver's license in the other, Trowa tiptoed across the hallway and knelt down before the door to Quatre's room. He tried the knob to see if the smaller boy had unlocked it at anytime throughout the night. To his disappointment, the door was still locked. Trowa took his driver's license and carefully shoved it between the door and the wall. He had done this numerous times before when he accidentally locked the bathroom door. The door clicked open and Trowa crept into the room.   
  
'Where did he put that letter?'   
  
Trowa glanced at Quatre. He was in fact asleep on the bed. Quatre had changed into his pajamas, his clothes from earlier in a pile by the bed. Trowa clicked the flashlight on and directed it to the dresser. The letter was nowhere to be seen on the dresser so Trowa decided to look in one of the boxes. Nothing. He tried another box. Still nothing.   
  
'Maybe it's under his pillow...'   
  
Trowa walked over to the bed and very carefully slipped his hand under the pillow. Quatre stirred causing Trowa to freeze. Quatre made no other movements so Trowa kept feeling under the pillow to no avail.   
  
"Dang..." Trowa sighed under his breath. His flashlight spotted a box near the bed. Trowa walked over to it and glanced at its contents. The envelope was slightly crumpled from their earlier experience with it.   
  
"Yes!" Trowa whispered. He covered his mouth and glanced at Quatre. The blonde turned in his bed and slept on his side. Trowa let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the letter and tiptoed off to his room, making sure to lock the door to Quatre's room.   
  
Sitting at his desk, Trowa turned on his lamp and opened the envelope. He pulled out the weathered piece of paper and began to read.   
  
  
  
_Dear Trowa,_   
  
_Hello. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm an eight-year-old boy from Maine but now I live in California._   
  
'Cute...' Trowa thought.   
  
_I didn't think I was gonna like it here. I thought it was gonna be hard to start over in a new place. But when your sister came up to me and my sister, I thought things wouldn't be so bad after all. You looked like real nice to get to know too. The only thing was that you were quiet._   
  
'Some things don't change...' he smirked.   
  
_I thought it would be real nice to be your friend. I was gonna talk to you when we were walking behind our sisters but I guess I was too chicken to say anything to you. By the way, you have really nice eyes. They're lighter than your sister's eyes. _   
  
'What is it with him and my eyes?'   
  
_I was having a lot of fun with you and your family my first day. I think your dad's nice too. He's not like my dad. My dad is really strict._   
  
'Tell me about it...'   
  
_Then that Richie guy came. I was pretty upset when you two left. I didn't even do anything to him and he just decided to call me names. Sure, I'm hardly perfect but that's no reason to pick on someone. When he made fun of me, all my sadness returned and I started to miss my friends all over again. _   
  
_Do you know what it's like, Trowa? To be the new kid on the block? To be in a new neighborhood for less than an hour only to be picked on? It hurts. It hurts real bad. I cried that day. I still cry. _   
  
_It's not my fault that I'm small. I was born to be small. I can't change that fact. Anyway, I thought _that_ day was bad. No. The first day of school was worse. How was I supposed to know that answering a question was wrong? It's not. But when the school-yard bully got the answer wrong, you're not supposed to correct him. I learned that the hard way. _   
  
'That's why Ralph got mad? How stupid...'   
  
_Next thing I knew, I was at the hospital with Rashid since my dad doesn't care about what happened to me. I didn't want to go back to class. That's when I found a place for me to hide. I wish I could show you. I bet you'd like it there._   
  
Trowa gave a slight smile. 'I love it there...'   
  
_My hand's starting to hurt so I guess I should finish this up. I really hope you have a wonderful life, Trowa. You seem like a really great guy. I know that you care about your friends cause I see how you stick with them all the time. I wish you and I could share a friendship like that. I know that it probably won't happen. But, it's nice to dream. Goodbye Trowa. I really hope for the best for you.   
  
Your new neighbor,   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner_   
  
"Wow..." Trowa whispered under his breath. Something dropped onto the piece of paper. A tear? The brown haired boy felt his cheek to see that he was crying.   
  
'Oh Quatre...Even when I was a jerk, you were still wishing the best for me...Why? Why did you care when I didn't? Quatre...'   
  
Trowa folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. After turning off his lamp, he walked out of his room and quietly made his way to Quatre's room. He knocked.   
  
Quatre rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 'Wha...' He sat up, walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it a bit.   
  
"Trowa? It's 12...I think..."   
  
Trowa stepped in and closed the door.   
  
"Trowa? What's...you're crying...what happened?"   
  
Trowa held up the letter in his hands. Quatre just stared at it.   
  
"You read my letter?"   
  
Trowa nodded. Quatre began to fidget.   
  
"Uh. I was a kid. I was going through a phase...I think. What did I say?"   
  
Trowa walked over to Quatre and hugged him. "You're a wonderful friend, Quatre. Even when you didn't know me, you were wonderful."   
  
"Uh, Trowa?"   
  
"I'm so sorry for being a jerk. If I could go back and change things, I would."   
  
"Trowa, it's okay. I don't care about what happened back then."   
  
"And that's why you're so wonderful."   
  
The two hugged in silence for the next few minutes.   
  
"Come on, Trowa. It's late. Let's go to sleep."   
  
Trowa nodded upon Quatre's shoulder. They walked over to the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Just a little chapter on forgiveness. Don't own, don't sue. 


	17. A Gift For Duo

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"WUFEI!!" Duo exclaimed. He ran up to the boy and threw his arms around the Chinese's neck.   
  
"Dammit, Maxwell! Get off me!" Wufei barked, ineffectively trying to loosen Duo's grip.   
  
"You know you missed me!" Duo kissed Wufei on the cheek.   
  
"ARRRG!! MAXWELL!! RELEASE ME THIS MINUTE!!" Duo obeyed and plopped down next to Trowa.   
  
"Must you be so immature? God, this is embarrassing." He said angrily, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.   
  
"Lighten up, Wufei. Duo just missed you. And so did I." Sally winked at Wufei and patted the ground next to her. Wufei sat down next to her.   
  
"Well, it's better to have _you_ than _him_ welcoming me back."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "So what'd you get me?" He got up and began to hurry over to Wufei once again.   
  
"Baka. Be still." Heero said, grabbing his lover's braid.   
  
"Ow! Not the hair!" Duo fell back, landing on the grass next to Heero.   
  
"Serves you right." Wufei huffed. He reached into his bag and threw something at Duo. "I knew you'd cry if I didn't get you _something_. There. Have fun."   
  
Duo smiled and grabbed the item Wufei had tossed. He examined it carefully. "What is it?"   
  
"I've seen that before. It's a Chinese finger lock." Trowa said, looking up from his sketchpad.   
  
"A whatta?"   
  
"Put your index fingers into the ends." Heero said. Duo obeyed.   
  
"Hey!" Duo grinned. "Finger lock! I get it! Now how do you get it off?"   
  
"You don't. That's the point of me getting that for you. So you won't touch me." Wufei smiled evilly at Duo.   
  
Duo started wailing. "HEERO! Get it off!! Get it off!"   
  
"You _want_ to touch Wufei?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"I tried finding one for the lips but they just don't make them." Wufei smirked.   
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" Quatre said walking up to the group. "Who wanted the Brisk?"   
  
"Over here!" Sally called. Quatre tossed it to her.   
  
"Uh, Funyans?"   
  
"Here." Trowa said, catching the chips flying his way.   
  
"Gummi Bears for Wufei, here you go." Quatre said tossing the bag to the Chinese boy.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Um, and Heero, here's your Skittles." He pulled the bag out of his pocket and tossed them in Heero's direction.   
  
"And Duo, here are your Cheetos, Pepsi, Sour Patch Kids, and Pop Tarts." Quatre said dumping the load onto Duo's lap. "Whoa, Chinese finger lock. It took me ages to get out of that. How're you gonna eat with those on?"   
  
Duo started to cry all over again. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: A little chapter with a little bit of fun. Hopefully. I remember my first finger lock. They aren't as hard to get out of as I originally thought. But that's a good thing. Okay. I think you'd know by now that I don't own any of the GW characters so yeah. 


	18. Senior Prom

For Life  


* * *

  
"Quatre, look over here!" Mr. Barton snapped at the boy. "Iria wanted me to take a whole roll of pictures of you and your date and, by golly, I will."   
  
"Oh, sorry." Quatre smiled at the camera.   
  
It was time for the senior prom. All five boys rented a limo for the night for them and their dates to arrive in. Wufei and Sally were going together, Heero and Duo were going with each other, Trowa invited his new girlfriend, Dorothy Catalonia, and Quatre invited his friend, Relena Peacecraft.   
  
"Dad, anymore pictures and Quatre and Relena's gonna go blind from all the flashes."   
  
"Oh, hush. Being a doctor myself, I know for a fact that that won't happen. And Quatre! You look fine, now look at the camera!"   
  
"Oh, geez. Sorry." Quatre smiled again and looked at the camera in Mr. Barton's hands.   
  
From outside a horn honked.   
  
"They're here!" Dorothy squealed.   
  
"All right! Let's go." Relena said, leading the way outside.   
  
"Have fun kids. And don't stay out _too_ late."   
  
"Right, right." Trowa waved, closing the door behind him.   
  
The four walked up to the limo where the other four were waiting.   
  
"Senior Prom, here we come!" Duo shouted as he stuck his torso through the sunroof. "Get ready to paaaartaaaay!!"   
  
The others laughed at their friend's excitement before heading off to the Hilton Plaza, where the dance was being held.   
  
"Please enter your votes for prom king and queen here." Said a leadership student as the group walked in.   
  
"Oy, Q! You're nominated!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Quatre picked up one of the ballots and sure enough, his name was there. "Who did this? I thought we weren't gonna participate in this."   
  
"It wasn't any of us. We know how you hate attention." Heero defended.   
  
"How do I withdraw?" Quatre asked.   
  
"You can't." the leadership boy said. "Once you've been nominated, you're stuck. If you want to know who did it, you're gonna have to wait until they announce the winners. Good luck."   
  
"Don't you mean bad?" Quatre shook his head.   
  
"Oh come on Quatre. It won't be so bad. All the people on this ballot are your friends so you can't feel alone." Relena comforted the boy.   
  
"Hey! Quatre! Good luck buddy!" Someone called from the crowd.   
  
"Uh, thanks!" he called back. "Oh no..."   
  
"Quatre, don't worry. There's a three to one chance that you'll lose." Dorothy said, giving the blonde an assuring smile.   
  
"Thanks. Just don't vote for me, okay?"   
  
"Hey, ballots are supposed to be secret." Sally said, winking at Quatre. "I don't care _how_ shy you are, Quatre Raberba Winner. I want to see you win."   
  
"I agree." Wufei said nodding at the blonde before folding his ballot and adding it into the box.   
  
"Same here." Heero added.   
  
"Trowa, buddy!" Quatre said, turning to the taller boy. "You're not gonna vote for me are you?"   
  
"Too late. I already handed my ballot in." Trowa smiled.   
  
"Ugh. Fine. Hurry up so we can start dancing. I want to get my mind off of this." Quatre pouted.   
  
"Good luck, Quatre!" someone else called.   
  
"Thanks..." Quatre called back half-heartedly.   
  
"Let's dance, cutey!" Relena took Quatre's hand and hurried off to the dance floor. They were soon joined by the other three couples. It was going to be an interesting night.   
  
* * *   
  
"Who do you think nominated him?" Dorothy asked, leaning her head against Trowa's shoulder.   
  
"I have absolutely no idea. I would have but we all agreed that we wouldn't nominate each other."   
  
"Oooo! What if someone has a crush on Quatre and this is their way of showing him? That'd be soooo cute!"   
  
"Hm."   
  
"May I have your attention please?" Mr. Johnson, the activities coordinator, called from the stage. "Will all nominees please step up to the stage?"   
  
"Oh! It's time! Let's go find the others!" Dorothy grabbed Trowa's wrist and pulled him through the crowd. They soon found Wufei and Sally and were later joined by Heero and Duo. They found Relena standing in front of the stage.   
  
"This is so exciting!" She squealed at the others approached her. "I hope Quatre wins."   
  
"Where is he?" Heero asked.   
  
They scanned the stage and didn't see the blonde boy anywhere.   
  
"Will Quatre Raberba Winner please report to the stage?" Mr. Johnson called. "Quatre Winner to the stage, please."   
  
"No! I don't wanna go! Let me go!" Quatre called, fighting against two other leadership students as they dragged him to the stage.   
  
"Awww, poor Quatre." Sally pouted. "He's so scared."   
  
"I'd be too, if I were forced to stand on that stage." Dorothy added.   
  
"Uh, heh. Quatre Winner, everybody!" The audience applauded.   
  
"Yeah! Go Quatre!" someone called.   
  
"Woo Hoo!! Good luck Quatre!" another person called.   
  
Quatre blushed slightly before nodding and hiding behind the other nominees.   
  
"Awww, how cute!" Sally squealed. "He's hiding!"   
  
"Quiet, woman." Wufei snapped. Sally just flicked him on the forehead.   
  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Settle down, settle down. For your prom queen. Third runner up, Nancy Jacobs! Nominated by Sonia Tran!" The crowd cheered as Sonia walked up to Nancy and handed her a rose. "Second runner up, Teresa Medley, nominated by Mary Walker!" Mary handed Teresa two roses. "First runner up, Martha Klein, nominated by Jordan Wheatley!" Jordan handed Martha a bouquet of six roses. "And your prom queen is Janet Williams! Nominated by Corey Gomez!" The ballroom exploded into to more cheers and applause as Corey handed Janet her sash, crown and bouquet of a dozen roses. Janet stood off to the side while the other three girls walked off the stage to join their dates.   
  
"Now, for your prom _king_!" Mr. Johnson continued after the crowd calmed down. "Third runner up, Ryan Tatum! Nominated by Janice Young!" Janice walked on stage and handed Ryan a single rose before walking off stage. "Second runner up, Alfred Do, nominated by Ashley Quinn!" Ashley handed Alfred two roses before stepping off stage.   
  
'Oh God, oh God...please let me be runner up. Please let me be runner up...' Quatre crossed his fingers and bit his lip in anxiety.   
  
"This is it, you guys. Do or die!" Relena whispered loudly to the guy, giddy with anticipation.   
  
"More like king or not. I bet he's praying for the not." Sally chuckled.   
  
"First runner up, Vincent Nguyen, nominated by Shawn Carter!" Shawn handed Vincent his six roses and walked off.   
  
"Oh God..." Quatre swallowed. His face automatically paled as he was nudged forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing your new prom king, Quatre Winner!" The ballroom roared with cheers.   
  
"All right!! Q won! Q won!" Duo and Heero jumped up and down in excitement.   
  
"Yay!! He won!!" The girls squealed in unison.   
  
Wufei, though usually very conservative, couldn't help but jump and scream in Quatre's success. Trowa gave a huge smile and cheered on his best friend.   
  
"Whoa, whoa. Quiet guys. I wanna hear who nominated him." Trowa said, finally realizing that the person still hadn't been announced because of the volume the crowd was making. The others soon calmed down and the rest of the students eventually calmed down as well.   
  
"Congratulations to Quatre, nominated by Ralph Flores!"   
  
Trowa's jaw immediately dropped as well as Quatre's.   
  
"R-Ralph Flores?!" Trowa cried with utter surprise.   
  
Ralph calmly walked onto the stage with a slight smile on his lips. He walked up to Quatre and placed the crown on his head. While putting on the sash, Ralph leaned in to whisper into Quatre's ear.   
  
"Congratulations, Quatre. I know you probably have some questions so meet me outside after your dance with Janet, okay?"   
  
Quatre just stared at Ralph.   
  
"I won't hurt you..." Ralph assured.   
  
"Uh...okay..." Quatre whispered back.   
  
Ralph pulled away a smiled at a stunned Quatre. He walked off stage and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"Now, people, make way for the King and Queen's spotlight dance." The crowd parted like the Red Sea and made way for Quatre and Janet to dance.   
  
"Congratulations, Quatre." Janet whispered.   
  
"Uh, you too." Quatre smiled.   
  
Quatre took Janet's hand in his and place one on her hip while Janet placed her other hand on his shoulder. The two waited for the music to start before they danced.   
  
"I'm glad you won. I didn't really know the other guys."   
  
"Thanks. I'm happy you won, too."   
  
* * *   
  
Trowa and the others were off to the side, watching Quatre and Janet's victory dance.   
  
"Trowa, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked.   
  
"R-Ralph Flores?" Trowa said, still stunned.   
  
"What's wrong with that?" Duo asked his arms wrapped around Heero's neck.   
  
"He used to beat Quatre up in elementary..." Trowa whispered more to himself than to the others.   
  
"He _what_?" Heero asked, concerned.   
  
"Maybe Ralph had a change of heart." Sally offered.   
  
"Or maybe he has something planned. You know, like Carrie." Duo said.   
  
"Duo!" Relena smacked the braided boy on the head.   
  
"Maxwell, you really know how to ruin things..." Wufei shook his head.   
  
"He _what_?" Heero asked again.   
  
"What if he does?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Dorothy comforted. "It's probably nothing."   
  
"HE _WHAT_?" Heero asked more agitated.   
  
"Beat Quatre up. Weren't you listening?" Duo asked.   
  
"Duo!" Relena smacked Duo again.   
  
"Will you stop that?" Duo growled.   
  
"If she does, I'll continue it." Wufei smirked.   
  
"How could you let that happen?" Heero huffed turning to Trowa.   
  
"Heero calm down." Sally said placing a hand on Heero's shoulder.   
  
"It was before Quatre and I were friends..."   
  
"So you _watched_ him get beat up?" Heero growled looking about ready to pounce on Trowa.   
  
"It's not his fault. Calm down Heero." Dorothy said. Heero relaxed a bit, but still glared daggers at Trowa.   
  
"Can I say something?" Duo piped in.   
  
"I know letting him get beat up was wrong. I regret that letting it happen." Trowa defended, glaring right back at Heero.   
  
"Can I say something?" Duo asked again.   
  
"Having a guy of Flores' size against Quatre is injustice." Wufei said, shaking his head.   
  
"But it's not like it happens anymore, right?" Sally added.   
  
"Can I say something?" Duo asked more urgently.   
  
"WHAT, DUO?!" the group hollered in unison at the boy.   
  
"Where's Quatre now?" he asked calmly in response.   
  
The others turned their attention to the dance floor to see that Quatre and Janet had stopped dancing a while ago and that it was once again filled with the rest of the senior class. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: No own, no sue. You know that. Ralph Flores is back! I own him! And Mr. Johnson is real and the nominees aren't. Just pulled names out of a hat. That's all. 


	19. Cause You Deserve It

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Quatre stepped out of the ballroom and onto the hotel's garden. Ralph had his back to Quatre, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a cigarette between his index and middle finger. He took one puff of the cigarette letting the smoke come out slowly afterward.   
  
"Ralph?"   
  
The black haired boy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hello smarty pants."   
  
"Hi..."   
  
The two just stood there watching the other.   
  
"Congratulations, again, your _majesty_." Ralph said sarcastically, bowing slightly at Quatre. He took another puff of his cigarette.   
  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow. "Why'd you nominate me?"   
  
"Cause you deserve it." He shrugged.   
  
Quatre pondered this for a bit. "Is...that a good thing or a bad thing?"   
  
Ralph chuckled. "Good." he bit his lip. "How long has it been since I last spoke to you, Quatre? Four, five years?" He chuckled again. "You know. It was that day you talked to me about my dad." He paused and looked at Quatre. The blonde nodded. "My friends dissed me earlier that lunch. Did you know that?" Quatre shook his head. "They called me names and said that they didn't want to be around me anymore. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, or anyone. I just wanted to be alone. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck with my mom since she hated me as much as I hated her." Ralph scoffed. "Then you came along. Little ol' smarty pants. I thought you wanted to take a hit at me. You know, kick a guy while he's down. I expected you to make fun of me. To make fun of my dad. But you didn't." The black haired boy paused to take another puff. "You actually comforted me. Told me that things'll be okay and that if I wanted someone to talk to, you'd be there. Remember that?" Quatre nodded again. "My dad told me, before he died, that everything I should do should be for the right reasons. And that I should do what makes me happy. That day you talked to me, I thought about what he said. I couldn't find a good enough reason for why I ever bullied you. I regret ever hurting you. Cause I saw that even when you don't need to care, you do. I don't know if you could ever forgive me, Quatre. I don't even see why you should. There's no way to take back those years, but I am sincerely sorry. I hope the best for you, Quatre." Ralph paused to take another puff. "Cause you deserve it."   
  
Ralph looked away into something in the darkness before taking one last puff, tossing the butt on the ground and smothering it. He turned and looked Quatre in the eye. He smiled at the blonde before walking away.   
  
"Ralph," Quatre grabbed the boy's arm. "Wait."   
  
Ralph looked at Quatre and listened.   
  
"I was never angry with you for what you did. I never even _thought_ about hating you. There was never any point to. And even if you think I shouldn't," Quatre paused. "I forgive you." He released Ralph's arm from his grip.   
  
Ralph swiped something from his cheek. Quatre smiled at Ralph. He reached up and gave the black haired boy a hug. Ralph, after recovering from his shock at Quatre's action, returned the embrace and smiled into the blonde's hair. "Thank you, Quatre..." he whispered.   
  
Quatre pulled away and smiled at Ralph again. "Thank _you_." He winked twirling his crown on one finger.   
  
Ralph smirked. "Well, school activities aren't really my scene. I should go before someone is desperate enough to ask me to dance." Quatre laughed. "I'll see you around." Ralph turned and began walking towards the parking lot.   
  
"Goodbye, Ralph!" Quatre waved.   
  
Ralph looked over his shoulder, gave a small wave, and continued walking away. Quatre watched the boy disappear into the darkness.   
  
"Here you are!"   
  
Quatre turned to see Trowa standing at the doors to the ballroom. "Hey."   
  
"That's all you can say?" Trowa placed a hand on his hip.   
  
"Am I supposed to say something else?"   
  
"You could start with what you're doing out here."   
  
"I was talking to Ralph."   
  
Trowa's faced washed over with concern.   
  
Quatre smiled at his friend. "Don't worry. Nothing happened."   
  
"What'd you talk about?" Trowa asked, still not convinced.   
  
Quatre shrugged. "I forgave him."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why not? There's no need for me to stay mad at him."   
  
"Quatre, he tortured you for two years."   
  
"And left me alone for seven."   
  
Trowa still stared at his friend.   
  
"Trowa, don't worry about it. What happened between me and Ralph is over. He apologized and I forgave him. And that's that."   
  
Trowa sighed and walked over to his friend. He placed an elbow on the smaller boy's shoulder and leaned on him. "Sometimes I wonder if you're too nice for your own good."   
  
"But that's a good thing. I got a crown for it." Quatre said matter-of-factly while holding up his crown.   
  
Trowa took the crown and examined it. "Admit it, Winner. You liked being crowned a king."   
  
"I do admit it. I just don't like the attention that came with it along the way."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Now, get off me. We need to return to our prom. It's our last one, after all." Quatre shoved Trowa's elbow off of him.   
  
Trowa chuckled. "Quatre?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
The taller boy placed the crown on the blonde's head. "Congratulations."   
  
Quatre smiled. "Thanks." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: No own. No sue. Hooray for Ralph! They have made their peace. I believe this is the last time we will be seeing him (awwww...I'll miss you Ralph!). Shall we always remember Ralph: the bad guy gone good.   
  
Okay. The night is not over yet! There's still another chapter after this that deal with this night. I'm hoping that it's funny as are my intentions for them. Questions? Comments? Please Review or send me an e-mail. Thanks. 


	20. Truth or Dare

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"WOO HOO!!" Duo screamed. "This is _GREAT_!!"   
  
"Get down here, baka." Heero called, tugging on Duo's braid.   
  
"Heero, you gotta come up here! Come on!" Duo said, attempting to pull his boyfriend through the sunroof.   
  
"I'd rather not." Heero said remaining in his seat.   
  
"Ow! Dammit, Maxwell! You stepped on my hand!" Wufei shouted.   
  
"Oops, sorry."   
  
"My poor, Wuffie. I'll make it better." Sally cooed.   
  
"Ha! Wuffie! That's great!" Duo hollered.   
  
"Duo, get down!" Heero called to his boyfriend.   
  
"Fine, fine." Duo reluctantly got back down into the limo.   
  
"Duo! My dress!" Relena squealed.   
  
"Sorry!"   
  
"Duo! Get off my foot!" Trowa growled.   
  
"Oops! Sorry!"   
  
"Now you're on _my_ foot!"   
  
"Sorry, Q-man."   
  
"Duo! My _dress_!"   
  
"Sorry Relena."   
  
"Sit down, Maxwell!" Wufei huffed.   
  
Duo obliged.   
  
"Not on _me_!" Dorothy yelled.   
  
"Sorry! Geez..." Duo took his seat next to Heero as everyone glared at him. "So, how's it going?"   
  
"Shut up, Duo!" Everyone screamed in unison.   
  
"Man..." Duo slumped into his seat.   
  
* * *   
  
The four couples made their way into Relena's house a little ways out of town. It had a great view of the city and had a waterfall in the backyard that ran into town.   
  
"You sure your parents won't mind us being here?" Quatre asked his friend.   
  
"Course not. Especially since they're somewhere in Africa. I'm supposed to hear from them soon."   
  
"Man, this place is _SWEET!_" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"He's like a kid in a toy store." Dorothy noted.   
  
"In that case, we should tie him down." Wufei added.   
  
"Here we go." Relena said, holding a bottle of champagne in one hand a case of beers in the other. "Come on. This is a night to remember."   
  
All eight walked into Relena's living room where they sat in a circle on the Persian rug. They opened the champagne, filled their glasses and held it up.   
  
"Here's to..." Relena started.   
  
"Friendship!" Quatre said.   
  
"And success," Wufei started.   
  
"In life!" Sally finished.   
  
"And in love..." Dorothy added.   
  
"To long life!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"To a happy life." Heero said.   
  
"To us. For tonight." Trowa declared.   
  
"Yeah..." the others agreed.   
  
"To us!" The eight clanked their glasses together in promise of a fulfilling life filled with friends, happiness, and love.   
  
* * *   
  
"Wufei, truth or dare?" Dorothy asked as the now empty champagne bottle pointed at the Chinese boy.   
  
"Why must we play this absurd, immature game?" Wufei scoffed.   
  
"Because I said so, so pick. Truth or dare." Sally argued.   
  
"Fine, fine. Dare."   
  
"Oooo! All right, all right. I get to pick since I was the last one." Relena said. "Wufei, I dare you to...give Duo a big ol' sloppy kiss!"   
  
"_WHAT_?!"   
  
The others laughed.   
  
"Wait, wait! I'm not finished!" Relena interrupted. "On the lips."   
  
"This is absurd. I will not!"   
  
"Oh come on, Wufei. It's not gonna kill you." Quatre laughed.   
  
"Do I smell a chicken?" Relena asked. The others started clucking.   
  
"An outrage, I tell you. Completely an outrage."   
  
"If you're not gonna come to me, I guess I'm just gonna have to come to you!" Duo jumped up and began to run after Wufei. Before Wufei could run away, Duo had trapped the boy and planted his lips upon the other.   
  
"See! That wasn't so bad!" Duo smiled.   
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei growled. He began to chase Duo around the living room. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you! This is injustice!"   
  
"Wufei! Get back here and spin the bottle! _Now_!" Sally ordered.   
  
Wufei stopped his chase and reluctantly walked back over to the others, glaring daggers at all who remained laughing. He spun the bottle and it landed on...   
  
"My turn!" Quatre squealed happily. He took a sip of his beer. "I choose truth!"   
  
"Fine. If you could be anyone in this room, who and why?" Wufei said with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Oooo, good one." Duo said.   
  
"Ummm, I'd have to say...Dorothy. Cause she's tall, sweet as pie, gorgeous as hell, and has the smarts to go along with it." Quatre winked at Dorothy.   
  
"Awww, thank you sweetie!" Dorothy hugged Quatre.   
  
"Hey, hey! Why not me?" Duo pouted. "I'm tall, sweet, _gorgeous_ and as for smarts...I have my moments."   
  
"Very few." Wufei added.   
  
"Well, if I were Dorothy, people wouldn't yell at me as much if I were you."   
  
"He's right you know." Heero winked, slugging Duo playfully on the arm.   
  
"All right, spin the bottle!" Sally bounced.   
  
"Oooo kay!" Quatre blew on his hands and spun the bottle. It landed on...   
  
"Yay!" Sally squealed. "All right, truth."   
  
"Hmmm..." Quatre thought.   
  
"Oh, I have one!" Duo said. He crawled over to Quatre and whispered in his ear.   
  
Quatre burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. In bed, who's louder? You or Wufei?"   
  
All but Wufei burst into laughter.   
  
"Woman, you better not answer that question!" Wufei huffed.   
  
"I have to. It's apart of the game." Sally countered with a sly smile playing on her lips.   
  
"Woman!" Wufei warned.   
  
"He pretty much answered the question himself!" Relena yelled. All but Wufei roared with laughter once again.   
  
Sally spun the bottle, landing on...   
  
"Oh no..." Heero groaned. "Uh, truth, I guess."   
  
Sally smiled. "I wanna know how you stand Duo when he's annoying half of the time anyone's with him."   
  
"Hey!" Duo defended.   
  
"Hn. He may be annoying now, but he's not so much when he's in bed." Heero said with a sly smile.   
  
They all broke into more laughter.   
  
"That's a little more than we wanted to know, Yuy." Wufei said, swallowing the alcohol he just drank.   
  
"Hey, telling the truth is part of the game." Heero shrugged, spinning the bottle. The bottle stopped on...   
  
"Jesus, not me..." Trowa sighed. "No dares for me. Truth."   
  
"If you were gay, which guy in this room would you want to take and why?"   
  
"Quatre, of course, cause he's my best friend."   
  
"Awww, that's not a good enough answer." Duo whined. Heero nodded in agreement to his boyfriend's complaint.   
  
"I agree. Anyone else?" Relena added.   
  
"I do." Dorothy smiled at her boyfriend gulping down her beer.   
  
"Us too." Sally said and Wufei nodded.   
  
Quatre smiled, looked down and shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"Ugh, fine." Trowa said, defeated. "Cause I wanna know if he's really as innocent as he looks."   
  
Everyone burst in to laughter again.   
  
"Good answer, Tro!" Duo said banging his hand on his knee.   
  
Trowa winked at Quatre before spinning the bottle. It landed on...   
  
"Woo! My turn!" Relena smiled. "I know what comes in dares so I choose truth."   
  
"All right. If there's one thing you could change about tonight, what would it be?"   
  
"Well...other than losing weight to fit this dress better, I wouldn't change a thing. I have a nice dress, nice hair, nails, shoes, and an even nicer date."   
  
Quatre blushed and smiled at Relena.   
  
"It's official. Q-man is the ultimate Mr. Nice Guy in everyone's world." Duo said matter-of-factly.   
  
"He may seem nice now, but you should see him in the morning." Trowa said.   
  
"Oh shut up." Quatre grinned.   
  
"Okay, okay." Relena said spinning the bottle.   
  
Duo reached out, picked up the bottle and pointed it at himself. "It's been a while since my turn, so now it's my turn."   
  
"Sure. If that's what you want. Truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare." Duo grinned.   
  
Relena smiled and looked at Wufei. "Give Wufei another sloppy kiss on the lips!"   
  
"_WHAT_?!" Wufei shouted. He jumped up and began to run before Duo got a chance to kiss him. "Maxwell, get away from me!"   
  
"I just wanna kiss you, Wufei! It's not like I haven't before!"   
  
The others began another fit of laughter.   
  
"Dammit woman! Why do all dares end up with kissing someone!? This is injustice!"   
  
Duo cornered Wufei, took a hold of his head and planted another big sloppy kiss upon the boy's lips.   
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei screeched.   
  
"Just take it like a man, Wuffie. Come back here." Sally cooed, patting the floor.   
  
A grinning Duo took his place next to Heero and Sally and spun the bottle. It landed on...   
  
"Hooray!" Dorothy squealed. "Dare!"   
  
"You sure about that? You'll probably end up kissing someone." Wufei sneered.   
  
"Sure I'm sure. Lay it on me, Duo."   
  
"Okay! In tradition of kissing in dares, I want you to kiss Miss Peacecraft on the ol' smackeroos!"   
  
Dorothy smiled and crawled over to Relena. She took Relena's head between her hands and planted a kiss on her lips.   
  
"And that's that." Dorothy sat back between Heero and Trowa and spun the bottle. It landed on...   
  
"Me again?" Quatre asked. "Um, I don't know. Pick for me."   
  
"Give him a dare!" Sally shouted.   
  
"Okay, Mr. Winner, I dare you, in tradition of kissing in dares," Dorothy said nodding at Duo. "To kiss my boyfriend, Trowa."   
  
"What?" Quatre swallowed as his face slightly paled. He glanced over at Trowa who was slightly smiling.   
  
"Come on, lover boy. Lock lips with Trowa." Relena said, nudging Quatre in his ribs.   
  
"I choose truth." Quatre tried to avoid the dare.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. No can do." Heero smiled.   
  
"Do it, Quatre." Duo grinned.   
  
"You did this," Quatre defended, turning to Sally. "You kiss him."   
  
"She will not." Wufei said. "Her lips touch nothing but my own."   
  
"Just kiss him, Quatre." Dorothy said, still smiling.   
  
"Fine!" Quatre lunged at Trowa, forcefully capturing the unibanged boy's face within his hands. The kiss was long yet soft and surrounded by cheers from the other teens. Quatre pulled away, crossed his arms across his chest and sat back down next to Wufei and Relena. "There, you happy now?"   
  
Everyone but Quatre laughed.   
  
When they all calmed down Quatre gulped down the rest of his beer and stood to place the empty bottle in the recycle.   
  
"Hey, all this kissing is making me tired." Duo smirked. "I say, let's go for a swim."   
  
"In the river?" Relena asked.   
  
"Sounds nice." Dorothy said.   
  
"I don't think we should tonight. Come over tomorrow when we're all _sober_."   
  
"Sounds good to me. How bout it Wuffie?" Sally asked.   
  
"No more truth or dare."   
  
"And no more beer." Heero added.   
  
"How about we all meet here at two?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Perfect! I'll be awake then!" Duo smiled.   
  
"It's a date then." Relena said. "Two tomorrow, we swim. Or is it today?"   
  
"Is what today?" Quatre said, returning from the kitchen.   
  
"Today is the day that Quatre Raberba Winner kissed Trowa." Sally cheered.   
  
Quatre slumped his shoulders and shook his head as the other seven burst into fits of laughter once more. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Underage drinking is bad but you know you've done it or you at least _know_ someone who has. It's just a way for these kids to have fun.   
  
Just to let you know, I wrote out most of this story before I ever saw Gundam Wing. So the whole thing about Dorothy being gorgeous was before I realized that she was the one with the funky eyebrows. But I don't think I'll change it cause if you didn't notice, Quatre's statement to be Dorothy might have a deeper meaning...if you catch my drift. 


	21. To Our Futures

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Must you drive so fast? My head still hurts…" Trowa groaned.   
  
"I told you not to have that last beer. Besides, I'm only going forty." Quatre countered.   
  
The two were on their way to Relena's house where Dorothy was already waiting for the others to arrive. After a night filled with tales of honesty, kisses (since it was tradition for the dares to be nothing but the act of locking lips), and rounds upon rounds of roaring laughter, everyone had decided to return home only to awaken to a huge and painful hangover.   
  
"Last night was great. Or was it this morning? What time did we leave?" Trowa said letting the air sweep through his chestnut hair. Because the boy was in pain, Quatre had to drive in order to meet up for their planned swim. Trowa's car was a 2000 Celica Convertible in blue, his favorite color.   
  
"I don't know. Around four?"   
  
"Man…no wonder Dad threw a fit this morning…"   
  
"At least he didn't ban us from going out today."   
  
"Hm. Doesn't you head hurt? You're awfully giddy today. More so than usual."   
  
"I have my reasons." Quatre smiled. "I got my letter that I was waiting for."   
  
Just before Trowa could ask 'what letter?' a car came up next to Quatre and honked. The two glanced over.   
  
"Hey cuties!" Sally called from the passenger seat. "Headin' my way?" she winked.   
  
Wufei was driving while Heero and Duo were making out in the back seat.   
  
Quatre grinned. "Depends. Are you going to splash around under a waterfall while keeping your drink from mixing with the water?"   
  
"Yup! That's it!" Sally grinned.   
  
"Then that's _exactly_ where we're going!" Quatre accelerated and took off towards his friend's house in the hills.   
  
"Today's gonna be fun." The blonde said, smiling at his companion.   
  
"As long as there's no more truth or dare." Trowa said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Ah. You have a point. No more truth or dare."   
  
"Not that I really minded it. It's the truth part that bothered me. I'm supposed to be the _quiet_ one." Trowa smirked.   
  
"I mind throughout the whole thing, no doubt about it."   
  
"It bothered you that much that you had to kiss me?"   
  
"So what? It's not like you were helping the matter."   
  
Trowa just laughed. "You know you wanted to kiss me all night long, Quatre."   
  
"You, Trowa Barton, are completely delirious. Utterly and hopelessly delirious."   
  
* * *   
  
"So where's everyone going for college?" Relena asked, handing out drinks to all of her guests.   
  
"Wuffie and I couldn't be separated so we both agreed to go to Harvard. He would study business while I studied botany." Sally said snuggling close to her 'Wuffie.'   
  
"Heero and me, we're going to MIT." Duo grinned.   
  
"Maxwell, how did you ever get accepted into MIT?" Wufei asked in disbelief.   
  
"Believe it or not, but Duo is a science wiz." Quatre pointed out. "That's what you'll be majoring, right?"   
  
"You got it, Q-man! Me in science and Heero in mathematics. We'll be rocket scientists in the near future, thank you very much." Duo winked.   
  
"How about you two?" Heero asked turning to Dorothy and Relena.   
  
"Well, I'm heading over to Princeton." Said Relena. "I don't know what I'll be majoring but I'm leaning towards biology to become a doctor."   
  
"It's Yale for me. Like Wufei, I'm studying business." Dorothy shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.   
  
"No fancy school for me thanks. I already know what I'm gonna do. I'm just gonna go to school to improve my skills in art." Trowa said, placing an arm around Dorothy's waist. "It's San Francisco Academy for me."   
  
"What's the use of more school when you're already a terrific artist?" Relena asked.   
  
Trowa shrugged. "It's just to learn more techniques. It doesn't hurt to learn."   
  
"He's got a point." Wufei said. "To learn is a gift."   
  
"What about you, Quatre?" Heero asked, turning to the small blonde boy.   
  
"Oh me?" Quatre blushed. He looked down, took his straw, and started playing with the ice in his drink. He mumbled something, inaudible to his friends.   
  
"Where?" Sally asked, moving closer to Quatre to listen for his answer.   
  
"Come on, Quatre. No need to be shy. We're all friends here." Dorothy assured.   
  
Quatre sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Julliard."   
  
"Oy! That's great Q!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"Quatre, Julliard's a great school! You got accepted?" Relena asked, excited for her friend.   
  
"Isn't that school hard to get into?" Wufei stated more than asked.   
  
"It's damned near impossible." Dorothy smiled.   
  
"Good thing Quatre's an excellent musician." Heero winked.   
  
Quatre blushed and smiled at his friends. "I got my acceptance letter this afternoon. I can't wait."   
  
'That's why he was so happy…' Trowa thought and smiled for his friend.   
  
"Well, it seems that all of us will be successful in our years to come. We have rocket scientists, a botanist, a business man and woman, an artist, and a musician." Relena smiled.   
  
"Don't forget doctor." Quatre winked.   
  
"To our future." Duo said, holding up his glass.   
  
"To our future!" 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own. Short chapter on their futures. For Trowa's college, I had absolutely no idea of where to send him. Then a commercial for the Academy of Art came on and so I decided why send him to a fancy school I have no clue about when I can send him to an art school I have a little knowledge of? So there you go. 


	22. The Return of Richie

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Two weeks passed since the friends discussed schools at Relena's home. The school year was coming to an end and the seniors were hyped up on their upcoming graduation.   
  
"Wow Tro!" Catherine beamed. "You actually look…nice. But you know what colors are right?"   
  
Trowa was wearing black pants with a deep gray dress-shirt. His tie and shoes were black as well to go with his black cap and gown. He rolled his eyes. "Cathy, I _am_ wearing colors." Trowa said sarcastically. "You're just color-blind."   
  
The girl scrunched up her nose and blew him a raspberry.   
  
"Where's Quatre?" the unibanged boy asked, taking note of his friend's absence.   
  
"Oh. He came down earlier than you. He said that you'd know where to find him." Catherine said, placing a finger on her temple. "He said he had to think about something before you guys took off."   
  
"Oh. Okay. You, Mark and Dad will be there right?"   
  
"Of course we will, dummy. We're waiting for Dad. Go before you're late. We'll be right behind you."   
  
"All right. Later." Trowa made his way to the door where he bumped into Catherine's fiancé, Mark.   
  
"Oh, hey Trowa. Congratulations." He smiled. "Finally out of high school."   
  
"Yup. Thanks for coming, Mark, but did you really have to bring Cathy?"   
  
"I _heard_ that!" Catherine called from the other room. Mark chuckled.   
  
"I gotta go. I'll see you guys in a bit." Trowa waved before heading out into his car. He hopped over the door, started the engine, and zoomed over to the elementary school where he knew Quatre was waiting.   
  
Trowa decided to leave his cap and gown in the car and strolled over to his and Quatre's spot. When he got there, he saw the gown lying over a branch with its matching cap lying on top of it. A small piece of paper fell onto Trowa's head that read, "Look up silly."   
  
Trowa smiled as he looked up. "How do you always seem to get my head?"   
  
"Luck?" Quatre smiled back. He was wearing the same as Trowa except he was wearing blue instead of black and white instead of gray.   
  
Trowa began to climb up to the branch Quatre was sitting on. "So, what did you have to think about?" He asked the blonde, taking his usual seat next to him.   
  
Quatre sighed and looked out into the distance. "Iria and Tom want me to join them in New York. They want me to get a general feel of the area before school starts."   
  
Trowa looked down. "That means…"   
  
"I won't be able to stay this summer." Quatre finished. He looked up at Trowa and gave a slight smile to assure the boy. "I leave next week."   
  
"That's so soon. That's hardly any time to say goodbye."   
  
"I know. But I don't want to argue with them. They've done so much for me already. If I ask to stay, it'll seem like I'm ungrateful." Quatre sighed and looked away again. "But that's not the problem…" he whispered.   
  
Trowa looked at Quatre, concern washed over his face. "Quatre, what is it?"   
  
"It's nothing really. Just a feeling I've been having for a while now." Quatre smiled at Trowa. "Shall we go?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
The two climbed down the tree with ease from much practice. Trowa turned to lead the way out when Quatre grabbed his arm. Trowa spun around to face the boy.   
  
"Promise me something, Trowa…" Quatre said, barely above a whisper. "Promise me that you'll be careful tonight…" Quatre's aqua eyes boring deep into Trowa's emerald eyes waiting for an answer.   
  
"Quatre…"   
  
"Promise me." Quatre said, urgently, shaking Trowa's arm slightly.   
  
"I promise."   
  
Quatre released his grip on Trowa and walked out of the spot without saying another word.   
  
* * *   
  
The whole graduation process was long, filled with speeches, one being from Wufei as the valedictorian, and awards to all the honor students in each subject. Wufei and Dorothy were awarded for their excellent performance in debate class, Sally, Duo and Relena for science, Heero for mathematics, Trowa for art, and Quatre for music. After all the diplomas were handed out, everyone left the auditorium to meet up with family members and friends to take pictures.   
  
Relena decided to throw a party at her house so she invited everyone she knew plus a few more that she didn't. Being in a secluded area on the hill, there were no neighbors to complain about the noise level while music and laughter flowed throughout the house.   
  
Trowa was having a great time dancing with Dorothy when someone caught his eye. He had messy red hair that fell over his face and held a piercing gaze directly at Trowa. The boy's lips curled into a malicious grin as Trowa's eyes locked with the boy.   
  
"Richie?" Trowa mumbled to himself.   
  
"What?" Dorothy said, looking up at her boyfriend.   
  
"Huh?" Trowa looked at the girl then looked back up to where the boy was only to see that he had disappeared. "Sorry." Trowa said looking back at Dorothy. "I thought I saw someone I knew."   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre was busy talking to Heero by the bar when someone came up and tapped him on his shoulder. Quatre turned with a smile on his face, only to gasp at whom he saw before him.   
  
"Hello. Nice to see that you remember me."   
  
"Richie?"   
  
Richie just smiled. "I need to have a little talk with you, Quatre. I mean, it's been _soooo_ long."   
  
"Quatre, who's this?" Heero turned in his stool to look at the red headed boy.   
  
"This is Richie. Richie, this is Heero. Richie used to live here a few years ago."   
  
"Hello." Richie smiled, extending a hand out to Heero.   
  
Heero eyed the boy suspiciously before shaking his hand. "Hello."   
  
"Come Quatre. There's so much I need to tell you." The red head said turning back to Quatre.   
  
"Uh, okay…" Quatre followed Richie through the crowd.   
  
Heero watched them carefully until Duo came up a planted a kiss on his cheek and took the seat that was previously occupied by Quatre.   
  
"Hey Heero. What're we watching?" Duo asked taking a sip of the beer in his hand.   
  
"I don't trust that guy…" Heero growled.   
  
"Who? What guy?" Duo said, searching the crowd.   
  
Trowa and Dorothy came up, breathless from all the dancing.   
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Dorothy asked, reaching for Duo's beer and taking a gulp.   
  
"Heero's glaring at someone. I don't know who though."   
  
Trowa looked around. "Hey Heero, wasn't Quatre with you a second ago?"   
  
"Yeah. He went off with that guy."   
  
"What guy?" Duo asked a little aggravated.   
  
"He said his name was Itchy or something."   
  
"Richie?" Trowa felt his chest tighten.   
  
"Yeah. That was it. He said he had a few things to say to Quatre."   
  
"Where'd they go?"   
  
"Somewhere that way." Heero pointed in the direction Richie and Quatre had gone.   
  
"Trowa, what's wrong? Is there something we should know?" Dorothy looked into Trowa's eyes, her own filled with concern.   
  
"Richie used to be my best friend in elementary. I honestly don't think Quatre should be alone with him."   
  
"Why?" Duo asked, getting up from his stool.   
  
Trowa furrowed his brows. "Richie shouldn't be trusted."   
  
"I knew it." Heero got up.   
  
Trowa turned and began to hurry through the crowd to find Quatre and Richie. Heero, Duo, and Dorothy were right behind him.   
  
"I think we should split up." Duo called.   
  
"All right. Dorothy, come with me. You two go that way." Trowa nodded in another direction. The four split into two groups while the pain in Trowa's chest grew stronger with each passing second.   
  
* * *   
  
"So, Richie, what did you want to talk about?" Quatre asked, feeling awkward with where Richie had brought them.   
  
The two were in a small sitting room. There were no people in the room and the music was muffled behind the closed door. Richie was facing Quatre, who was standing on the opposite side of the room.   
  
"Do you know why I moved, Quatre?"   
  
Quatre shook his head. "No…"   
  
"Of course you don't. I didn't feel comfortable here anymore. I convinced my parents to let me stay with my aunt and her fifty cats. Anything was better than here. Everyone hated me here. And it was all your fault. But now I'm back." Richie smiled. "Before I left, I told you that you're gonna get what you deserved. And now you will." Richie reached behind him when the door burst open.   
  
"Quatre!" Trowa called panting from his search. Dorothy came in right after him.   
  
Quatre and Richie looked at the two in surprise. When Richie realized that it was Trowa, he glared back at Quatre, pulled out the gun from behind his back and aimed it at the blonde.   
  
"NO!" Trowa screamed. He made a run for Quatre, knocking the blonde to the ground as Richie pulled the trigger.   
  
Quatre watched in horror as Trowa took the shot just below his shoulder blade. He turned to look at Richie who had the gun raised to his head. Richie closed his eyes before pulling the trigger once more. Quatre was stunned at what he just witnessed. He hurried over to Trowa who was holding his wound, doubled over. Dorothy was at the door screaming her head off.   
  
"Trowa! Trowa, are you okay?" Quatre held the taller boy. "Dorothy! DOROTHY!" Quatre hollered. Dorothy whimpered and looked at Quatre. "Go call an ambulance!!" She nodded with tears in her eyes and dashed away from the room.   
  
Quatre carefully laid Trowa down, supporting the taller boy's head in his lap. "Trowa, hang on." Quatre felt the tears wash over his face. "The ambulance is coming and-and then it'll all be okay."   
  
"Are you…okay?" Trowa grimaced.   
  
"Don't worry about me. Just save your energy and hold on. Okay?"   
  
"Quatre…it hurts…" Trowa's sight blackened out. He heard his name being repeated over and over again before he fell into unconsciousness. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
It's now time to promote my other story entitiled "This Is My Goodbye". Please read it and send me a review.  
  
As for this fic, please keep the questions and comments coming. Thanks. 


	23. Never Forget

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Trowa slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he was lying in a bed with a small tube attached to his arm and another tube on his face dispensing oxygen for him to breathe. The room was dark and outside Trowa could see the moon shining though.   
  
A movement by the window caused him to turn his gaze. Sitting in a chair, Quatre was asleep, his head resting on the palm of his hand. The light of the moon shone through the boy's hair giving the blonde a glow.   
  
At the feeling of someone watching him, Quatre slowly stirred from his sleep. He gazed at the boy in the bed to see that he was looking back at him.   
  
"Trowa!" The blonde jumped up from his seat to kneel at the side of the bed, taking Trowa's hand in his own tiny hands. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"   
  
Trowa smiled. "I'm fine."   
  
"Do you need anything?" Quatre continued. "Want me to call the nurse? Or your dad? I can leave you alone if that's what you want."   
  
"Quatre," Trowa said a little more forcefully. "I said I'm fine."   
  
The blonde sighed and gave a slight smile. "Relena and Dorothy wanted me to tell you 'hello' when you woke up. Dorothy wanted to stay but she had to go to Yale to meet some kinda deadline. She left a week ago."   
  
Trowa sat up. "A _week_ ago? What's today?"   
  
"July 28 or 29, depending on what time it is." Trowa stared at Quatre in disbelief. "You've been out of it for a month and a half. After you lost consciousness, the ambulance came. I rode with you to the hospital. Your breathing became irregular because of the lack of blood in your system, so they hooked you up to an oxygen tank. They said that your body needed a long time to regenerate…" Quatre paused and bit his lip. He looked at the cotton sheets and felt his tears rise. "My God, Trowa. I'm so sorry…" The tears tumbled over as Quatre dropped Trowa's hand and fell back onto his heels. He covered his face with his hands as he continued to cry.   
  
Trowa raised his hand and placed it on the smaller boy's head. "Quatre, it wasn't your fault. Richie-"   
  
"Richie was supposed to shoot _me_." Quatre pulled away from Trowa's hand. "That shot was meant for _me_. _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be in that bed, not you…"   
  
"Quatre, stop it. If you were to take that shot, you might not be alive right now."   
  
"But-"   
  
"But nothing. I would rather get shot a thousand times than see you dead."   
  
Quatre stayed silent. He slowly looked up at Trowa and took his hand in his smaller ones once more. The blonde sighed. "Get some sleep, Trowa. You need to rest up, now."   
  
Trowa gave a slight nod and leaned back into the bed. Quatre's hands were massaging Trowa's as the unibanged boy drifted off to sleep once more.   
  
* * *   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
The boy slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and Trowa could barely make out the figure sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
"That's it, my boy. Wake up." Came the voice, soothingly. The person rested a hand on the boy's cheek.   
  
Trowa rubbed his eyes to see his father smiling down at him.   
  
"How are you?"   
  
Trowa groaned. "Give me another five minutes…"   
  
Mr. Barton slightly chuckled, pulling his hand away. "I think you've slept long enough. But it's nice to see that you still have your sense of humor."   
  
Trowa sat up and looked around. It was well into the morning and his room brightly lit from the lights from above and from the sun as well.   
  
"Where's Quatre?"   
  
"I convinced him to go eat something. He left. Reluctantly of course." He chuckled again. "I swear, you boys must be joined at the hip or something. Quatre has never left your side, except to use the bathroom and eat. He's been really worried about you. It was damn near impossible for me to convince him that you were going to be fine."   
  
"Oh." Trowa mumbled. 'Julliard…' "I thought…what about New York?"   
  
"Hm? Oh." Mr. Barton's eyes sparkled. "He didn't want to leave you in this state. He won't leave until you're up and walking back home. There was no way to convince him to go. And so he stayed." He sighed and shook his head. "It's wonderful…"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Just then, Quatre came back holding a bag of Cheetos and a half finished bottle of Pepsi.   
  
"Quatre, you're supposed to eat _healthy_ foods in a hospital." Mr. Barton teased.   
  
Quatre looked up and smiled sheepishly. The older man stood and patted Quatre on the back before stepping out. Quatre walked over to the chair by the window and smiled at Trowa who leaned back against his pillows. Though Quatre seemed happy, Trowa could see that his friend was holding something back.   
  
"Hi." Quatre said.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"How are you?"   
  
Trowa sighed. "People ask that a lot when you're in a hospital. Say something else."   
  
Quatre chuckled. "All your gifts are gone now, except for your cards. The balloons deflated and your flowers dried up. Duo thought it would be fun to send you a goldfish, but it died also."   
  
Trowa smiled. "Man…That's Duo. How is he? And the others?"   
  
"They all are very concerned about you. I called Heero and Duo earlier and I think they're gonna come over later."   
  
"How about you?"   
  
Quatre blinked. "Huh?"   
  
"How are you?"   
  
"Uh, fine I guess. A little tired."   
  
"From sleeping in chairs?"   
  
The blonde laughed. "That or pillows on the floor."   
  
"And what about Richie? Where is he now?"   
  
Quatre just stared at Trowa, his mouth agape. The blonde blinked twice before finding his voice again. "You…you don't know?"   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"Richie…" Quatre swallowed. "…Shot himself. Right after he did you."   
  
"Jesus…"   
  
"I saw the whole thing. Dorothy too. She was really shaken up about it."   
  
"I can't imagine what it was like to see that. It must have been horrible…"   
  
"It was…" Quatre looked at the floor and bit his lip.   
  
Trowa noticed this and concern washed over him. "Quatre?"   
  
"He blamed me. For everything…it's all my fault…"   
  
"No, Quatre. It's not. Richie did it to himself. I don't ever want you to blame yourself for what happened."   
  
"If you and Richie were still friends-"   
  
"If Richie kept the attitude he had when he lived here, I still wouldn't have stayed his friend. I would have eventually gotten mad at him causing me to end my friendship with him."   
  
The two sat in silence. Trowa stared at the blonde who seemed to find an interest at staring at his shoes.   
  
Quatre shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't be your friend anymore." He whispered, more to himself than to the injured boy.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"I mean, this wouldn't have happened if I weren't your friend."   
  
"Quatre, this happened because I was _Richie's_ friend. And Richie's gone now. Nothing like this will ever happen again."   
  
"Even still…" Quatre looked at his hands. "I'll be living with Iria in New York for the next four years. If I knew we weren't friends, it wouldn't…" Quatre trailed off.   
  
Trowa shook his head. "No. I will _not_ end our friendship this easily. This stupid situation isn't worth losing you as my best friend."   
  
Quatre stood and walked to the door, pausing as he reached the handle. "Because of this situation, _I_ almost lost my best friend…" Quatre shut his eyes as they flooded with tears and opened the door.   
  
"No, Quatre, don't go!" Trowa sat up abruptly. "Quatre, you _PROMISED!!_"   
  
Quatre froze midway out the door. His eyes flew open as the tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
"Please don't go…you promised…" Trowa whispered.   
  
The blonde took a step back and closed the door quietly. He looked at his friend in the hospital bed. Images of their promise replayed in his head. It had been four years since that day.   
  
  
  
_"Quatre?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Promise me something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Promise me that we'll always be best friends, no matter what."   
  
"Hmmm." Quatre purred. "I promise…Trowa?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You promise me?"   
  
"I promise…"_   
  
  
  
Quatre shook his head in disgust with himself. 'God, I'm such a fool. How could I forget?' The small boy looked at his friend in the bed. He hurried to his side and threw his arms around the green-eyed boy's waist. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I'll never forget our promise again…I'm sorry…"   
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's small form. "Shhh…it's okay. Just don't leave me…you're my _best_ friend, Quatre, and I don't want anything to change that."   
  
"I know. And nothing will. Never again…"   
  
* * *   
  
After two days of recuperation, Trowa finally returned home. Once there, Quatre waited on him hand and foot. Now that Trowa was safe at home, and walking too, Quatre had to go to New York. Iria had sent the blonde his ticket through the mail. A week from Trowa's return, Quatre was scheduled to leave. The day soon arrived so Trowa took Quatre to the airport since Mr. Barton was busy in the hospital.   
  
"So, I guess this is it." Quatre sighed. He was all checked in and all that was left was to board the plane.   
  
"Yeah. Next time I see you, you should be a professional musician."   
  
Quatre laughed. "And the next time I see you, you should be a professional artist." He smiled and straightened his backpack on his shoulders.   
  
Trowa smiled at his friend.   
  
"I'll miss you, Trowa."   
  
"I'll miss you, too."   
  
Quatre threw his arms around Trowa's neck and hugged the taller boy, tears falling down his cheeks. Trowa returned the embrace. Moments later, Quatre broke the embrace, looked his friend in the eye and smiled. "Thank you. For everything."   
  
"Last call for flight 909 to New York. Last call for flight 909 to New York." The announcer said through the overhead system.   
  
Quatre sighed. "That's me. I gotta go. Goodbye Trowa."   
  
"Goodbye Quatre."   
  
Quatre gave Trowa another quick hug before turning towards the gate. He smiled and waved at the taller boy before disappearing behind the gateway. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: There. You happy now? Trowa didn't die and Richie killed himself. Don't own, don't sue. 


	24. College and Christmas

For Life  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the summer for Quatre was spent sight-seeing throughout New York with his brother-in-law, Iria being too busy taking care of her daughter, Josephine. Tom and Quatre toured Julliard's campus and the area around it. Quatre found some places to eat, a Laundromat where he could clean his clothes, and a few stores that caught his interests. Quatre would often look after little Josie, who adored her uncle Quatre, while convincing the married couple to go out.   
  
Soon, summer slipped away and the start of a new term in school began. Quatre situated himself in his new dorm. There were two separate rooms that shared a common room. Plopping himself on the couch, Quatre attempted to watch television when his roommate came in.   
  
"Well turn me over and fuck me twice! Quatre Raberba Winner is that you!?"   
  
Quatre stood up and turned to see a girl standing in the doorway. She had short purple hair, dark violet eyes to match, and a huge shit-eating grin on her face.   
  
"Hilde! Oh my God!" Quatre hopped over the couch and raced to his friend from long ago. They embraced each other, smiling and laughing.   
  
"What are the odds?" She said, running a hand through her hair. "Man, Quatre, I haven't seen you in _ages_! But I see not much has changed. I'm still taller than you." She smirked patting the top of Quatre's head.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm short. We all know that."   
  
The two laughed. "Help me with my junk."   
  
Quatre lugged Hilde's suitcase to her room. "Jesus, Hilde. What do you have in here? A sink?"   
  
"Not quite, but close enough." She smiled.   
  
After settling her things into her room, the two friends sat on the couch and talked.   
  
"How'd I get roomed with you? I thought guys weren't supposed to be paired with girls." Quatre asked. "Not that having you as a roomie is a problem." He added quickly.   
  
"Well, I checked in kinda late so the set me up in the last room that they had."   
  
"But with a guy?"   
  
"All right, all right. I told them that if I roomed with a girl, I would probably pull all her hair out. You know how I don't get along with girls that much. Remember Trixie from first grade?"   
  
"Oh yeah. I remember that. I remember all too clearly."   
  
"Ha! She had it coming to her! That's what she gets for calling me a guy!"   
  
The two laughed, remembering Hilde's victim.   
  
"So how was life in California?"   
  
"Well, at first it was horrible. But then it turned out to be wonderful."   
  
"What? Did you find a boyfriend there or something?"   
  
Quatre choked. "What? You know? How?"   
  
"You just confirmed it for me." Hilde winked.   
  
"Is it that _obvious_?"   
  
"Actually, I have a wonderful gay-dar. It helps when looking for dates. And plus, you're _way_ too nice to not be."   
  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Quatre cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Come on, Quatre. No straight guy could be as nice as you. Not even when they want something."   
  
"Blah."   
  
Hilde just laughed. "So did you find someone?"   
  
"Nope. Not as a boyfriend. Just as a best friend."   
  
"Ah. There's more to it though, huh? Friends with benefits?" She winked again.   
  
"No! Hilde! No! We're just friends! And I would like to state for the record that I am in fact still a virgin."   
  
"No shit?"   
  
"None what-so-ever."   
  
"Damn. Well, we can fix that."   
  
"Hilde! I'm not looking to fix that. I'm here for school."   
  
"You're still so touchy, Quatre. I'm just joking with you. I may be here for school and dancing, but I'd like to have some kicks along the way, too."   
  
"You're impossible."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre and Hilde spent their school term talking and reminiscing in the past. Hilde was surprised to hear that Heero ended up in the same the city and was even more surprised to hear that Heero turned out to be gay as well. "I never woulda guessed it with him. But then again, he always seemed to keep to himself." She said. Quatre talked about his problems with his father and his first two years of life in California. He talked about his friends and especially Trowa. Hilde told Quatre about her life without him and Heero and her many fights with girls that seemed to hate her because of some unknown reason.   
  
Evenings were spent at local diners or at Iria's home with Josie. The two even settled an agreement to be there for each other on dates. If either were bored out of their mind, they would call the other to come rescue the one on the date. Quatre did most of the rescuing. She would call him at their dorm where he would find out where they went, run into the store or restaurant, and grab Hilde's hand telling her that there was an emergency that she had to deal with. Once, Hilde's date recognized Quatre from a class. Quatre was so desperate to leave since he was making a scene so he yelled at the boy. "Look, man. Hilde's _mother_ was just sent to the _hospital_ because of a heart attack. That's the second time this week! She's dying for God's sake! And she wants her daughter by her side when and if she _does_ die!" With that, Quatre grabbed Hilde's arm and pulled her away from the restaurant. Quatre was so embarrassed but laughed it off while they shared a milkshake from the local Johnny Rocket's. They later called Hilde's mother to hear that she was in perfect health.   
  
Quatre spent his Christmas Break with Tom, Iria, and Josie. He had decided to call the Bartons on Christmas Day since it was too snowy to fly out to California. The answering machine picked up.   
  
Quatre waited after the beep to leave a message. "Merry Christmas Mr. Barton, Trowa, Catherine, and whoever else is there. Uh, it's me Quatre. Sorry I couldn't join you this year. We got snowed in. But hopefully I'll see you during summer. Uh, that's all. Um, bye now. Oh yeah! Before I forget, Tom got their number changed to 891-1245. Ok. That's all. Bye."   
  
A little disappointed in not getting a chance to talk to his friend, Quatre to call Heero who had flown with Duo to California.   
  
The phone rang twice before someone picked up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Merry Christmas, Heero!" Quatre called happily into the receiver.   
  
"Oh, Merry Christmas Quatre. How's New York?"   
  
"Cold and crowded. I've lost count of how many times I've been stepped on."   
  
"Ouch." Heero chuckled. "And how about school?"   
  
"Oh man, Heero. School's awesome. You won't believe who I got roomed with."   
  
"Do I _want_ to know?"   
  
"Remember Hilde?"   
  
"No way…"   
  
"Yes way."   
  
"What're the odds?"   
  
"That's what _she_ said."   
  
"How is she? Still a woman-hating psychopath?"   
  
"No, but close enough." Quatre chuckled. "So what about you? How's school?"   
  
"Great. Duo convinced the administration to room me with him. But even if they said 'no', I would still go to him or vice versa. They can't keep us apart."   
  
"Nothing can."   
  
"Right. Speaking of apart, why aren't you here?"   
  
"Snowed in. All flights were cancelled so there was no way for me to get there. It's not the same having Christmas here rather than Christmas with Trowa. I miss him."   
  
"Hn. Of course you do. He's your best friend."   
  
"You're my best friend, too."   
  
"Not in the same way with Trowa."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Heero chuckled again. "Me, I'm your best friend in a brotherly way. Right?"   
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess."   
  
"But with Trowa, it's different. I see it all the time. But I don't really know how to describe it. Oh, hold on. I have to get the door."   
  
Quatre waited, playing with the hem of his jacket.   
  
"Q-MAN!!!"   
  
The blonde dropped the receiver at the sudden outburst. He quickly picked it back up and held it to his ear.   
  
"Q? Hello? Is this thing on? Hello? This ain't funny."   
  
"Duo, you scared the crap out of me. And then some."   
  
"And a Merry Christmas to you too!"   
  
Quatre laughed. "What're you doing at Heero's house?"   
  
"I'm like family! I can't disappoint Mama Yuy on Christmas so of course I came. Oy! Stop it! Ow!"   
  
Quatre looked at the phone, confusion written all over his face.   
  
"Not the braid!"   
  
"Quatre, Heero again. Stop it, baka!"   
  
Quatre laughed again until he felt something pulling at his pant leg. He looked down to see little Josie looking at him with a toothy grin.   
  
"Hello, Josie." Quatre smiled, kneeling down to the girl.   
  
"Duo, stop it! Baka!"   
  
"Heero? What-" The line suddenly disconnected, leaving Quatre with a dial tone and a very confused expression.   
  
Quatre placed the phone back in its holder before picking up the little girl and snuggling her against his chest.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Josie."   
  
Josie just cooed, letting her drool flow out of her mouth and onto Quatre.   
  
"Ewww."   
  
"That's her way of saying how much she loves her Uncle Quatre." Tom laughed after noticing Josie's excess drool flow onto the blonde's jacket.   
  
Josie cooed again.   
  
* * *   
  
"Merry Christmas, Bartons!" Duo hollered as he burst through the Barton residence's door.   
  
"Duo, haven't you heard of the doorbell?"   
  
"Yes, but this way is so much fun."   
  
"Hello Duo. Heero." Mr. Barton greeted from the couch.   
  
"Hello Mr. Barton. And how are you this fine Christmas afternoon?" Duo said cheerfully, slinging his arm around Heero's shoulders.   
  
"I'm fine. And you?"   
  
"Wonderful!" Duo emphasized this by throwing his free arm into the air. "Where might I find your son, Mr. Barton?"   
  
"I believe he's in his room. He's feeling somewhat gloomy so could you two please cheer him up?"   
  
"You bet!" Duo winked. He grabbed Heero's hand and raced up the stairs.   
  
Mr. Barton chuckled to himself and turned to read his paper.   
  
"Helloo! Trowa? You in there?"   
  
"Piss off. I'm sleeping." Came the boy's response. He was actually sitting at his bed drawing in charcoal.   
  
"Okay! We're coming in!" Duo chimed bursting through the doors, dragging Heero along with him. Trowa didn't even glance up from his drawing.   
  
"Baka. Don't you know what 'piss off' means?" Heero shook his head at his lover.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Trowa!"   
  
Trowa continued to draw, ignoring his friend's greeting.   
  
Heero folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.   
  
"Aren't you gonna return the greeting?" Duo pouted. Trowa still didn't say anything. "Trowa? You alive? Earth to Trowa."   
  
Heero watched the boy sitting on the bed and studied the situation. With an idea in mind, Heero leaned halfway out the door and faked a huge grin. "Quatre!"   
  
Trowa's head shot up and he jumped off the bed, throwing sketchpad and charcoal off to the side. "Where? He's here?"   
  
"No. I just wanted to see if my idea was right." Heero smirked.   
  
"Ass. What idea?"   
  
"Your dad said you were gloomy. I wanted to see if it was cause Quatre's not here."   
  
"Oh! I get it!" Duo smiled. "Trowa, is that why you've become 'ol Mr. Scrooge? Do you miss your friend? Awww." Duo pinched Trowa's cheek only to have the green-eyed boy smack the hand away.   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He walked over to the bed, picked up his equipment and began to draw again.   
  
"Duo, go get me something to drink." Heero ordered.   
  
"Why can't you get it?" Duo whined.   
  
"Just do it."   
  
Duo slumped. "Fine. Bully." He grumbled walking out the door.   
  
Heero closed the door behind him and surveyed Trowa again. "You really _do_ miss him, don't you?"   
  
"You're crazy."   
  
"Admit it, Trowa. It's your first Christmas away from him and you miss him."   
  
"Yeah, so what if I do?"   
  
"Nothing. You got a chance to talk to him though right?"   
  
Trowa didn't answer.   
  
"He didn't call you?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"Why wouldn't he call you? He called me."   
  
"He called _you_? And not _me_?"   
  
"Just a couple of hours ago. But Duo accidentally disconnected the call."   
  
"Why didn't he call me? I'm his best friend."   
  
Heero snorted. "I'm his best friend too, you know." He leaned against the doorway again. "Just not in the same way."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means that me and Quatre have a brotherly friendship. _You_ and Quatre have something different. I can see it. I was telling him this earlier."   
  
"Heero, what are you talking about?" Trowa sighed.   
  
"Hn. You'll see. Something will happen eventually. Then you'll see it as well."   
  
Trowa just stared at Heero who was giving him a very tiny knowing smirk. Just then, Duo decided to walk in, sending his lover falling to the floor.   
  
"Oops. Sorry Heero." He gave the Japanese boy an apologetic grin while he in turn received Heero's death-glare. "Here's your drink!"   
  
Heero snatched the glass of water out of Duo's hand and took a sip.   
  
"Trowa, buddy 'ol pal. Quatre just bid me another Merry Christmas. That's twice today. I must be special." Duo sat on the bed and placed an arm around the green-eyed boy.   
  
"How would he have been able to do that, dummy? The phone didn't ring." Trowa shook Duo's arm off.   
  
"Duo, what did you do?" Heero eyed his boyfriend.   
  
"There was a blinking light on the machine."   
  
"You listened to their messages?!" Heero yelled.   
  
"I was curious." Duo countered.   
  
"Baka! This isn't your house! Mind your own business!"   
  
"Quatre called?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Yeah. He says Merry Christmas." Duo smiled. Trowa got up from his bed and went to check the messages on the machine.   
  
"Duo! I swear, you can be the rudest person!" Heero growled.   
  
"Heero…" Duo stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm sorry." He gave Heero his very saddest apologetic face. "Do you still love me?" His forced his lip to quiver.   
  
"Hn. You're pathetic."   
  
"But you still love me anyway and that's all that matters!" Duo jumped up from the bed and glomped Heero.   
  
* * *   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey, Cat."   
  
"Trowa!"   
  
"That's me."   
  
"Merry Christmas! How are you?"   
  
"Merry Christmas and I'm fine. Kinda bummed that you couldn't make it."   
  
"I wish I could be there. I mean, it's nice spending Christmas in New York with Iria and her family but it's not the same as Christmas with your family. I miss you guys."   
  
"I miss you too. And I'm pretty sure that my dad misses you as well. Uh, hold on. I need to find the cordless. I left Heero and Duo in my room and I don't trust them alone in a room with a bed."   
  
"Trowa, that's horrible." Quatre giggled.   
  
"But it's true. Hold on…Come on guys. Not in my room!" Trowa shook his head at the sight of his friends making-out on the floor.   
  
Quatre just laughed.   
  
"Q-MAN!" Duo shouted, cheerily.   
  
Quatre almost dropped the phone again. "Jesus, Duo. You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."   
  
"Hey! Give it back!"   
  
"Hey Quatre."   
  
"Oh, hey Heero."   
  
"Luckily this phone is cordless. Last time, Duo kept trying to grab the phone. He tripped on the cord and disconnected it."   
  
Quatre laughed again.   
  
"Gimme!" Duo's voice came.   
  
"Baka! Stop it!"   
  
"Both of you stop!" Trowa yelled. He grabbed the phone out of their clutches and raised it high above their heads. Sometimes being tall can have its perks.   
  
"Hey give it! No fair! You're too tall!" Duo whined.   
  
"Duo! Leave him alone." Heero grabbed Duo's braid and gave it a hard yank.   
  
"Ow! Not the hair! Not the hair!"   
  
Trowa tossed the phone over to Heero.   
  
"Quatre, I'm gonna go now and I'm bringing the braided fool with me. Say 'goodbye' now, Duo."   
  
"Awww. Do we have to go?" Duo pouted again.   
  
"Yes. Now say 'goodbye.'"   
  
"Bye Q! Get me a million souvenirs!"   
  
"Bye Duo. Bye Heero."   
  
"Bye Quatre. Merry Christmas, again."   
  
"You too."   
  
Heero tossed the phone back to Trowa before dragging Duo out of the room.   
  
"Those two are impossible."   
  
"I know. They're so different from each other but somehow it all works."   
  
"And that's a good thing."   
  
"A _very_ good thing. So how's school?"   
  
"School's school. But at least I'm _supposed_ to draw in class."   
  
Quatre laughed.   
  
"How about you? How's life at Julliard?"   
  
"Oh man, Trowa. It's awesome. You won't believe this but you know my friend Hilde? You saw her in those pictures from Maine."   
  
"Yeah. What about her?"   
  
"She's my roomie! It's great. She's hilarious. Like the female version of Duo but less annoying."   
  
"Wow. Lucky."   
  
"I know! Not only do I get to go to a great school, I get one of my old best friends to room with!"   
  
Trowa felt a pang in his chest.   
  
"She's awesome, Trowa. You'd love her."   
  
"How'd she get to room with you? Isn't there something about a guy and a girl in the same room?"   
  
"She absolutely does not get along with girls. She convinced the council to let her room with a guy cause she feared that the girl would be in danger if she were roomed with one. I swear if she didn't make it as a dancer, she could be a great lawyer."   
  
"Sounds fun…"   
  
"Completely! I think I'll just follow Hilde wherever she goes instead of returning home. I'm sure she wouldn't mind since I help her get out of boring dates." Quatre laughed again. Trowa forced a small chuckle. "Speaking of dates, how are things with you and Dorothy?"   
  
"How'd you get Dorothy in your mind with the word dates?"   
  
"You're silly. Couples go on dates. You and Dorothy are still a couple. Right?"   
  
"Yeah. I haven't spoken to her for a month now. Maybe I should call her tomorrow."   
  
"I think you should. You two are cute together."   
  
"Hm. My relationships never last long. It's amazing that me and Dorothy are still together."   
  
"Maybe it means you like her more than you did with any other girl you were with."   
  
"Hm. Maybe."   
  
"_Do_ you like her?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"What kind of answer is that, Trowa?"   
  
"A good answer. Sure means yeah I like her."   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing. Have you heard from Wufei or Sally?"   
  
"Yeah. Both are still happily with one another even though they argue all the time. But you know how they are. Arguing is a turn-on for them."   
  
"I find that so weird. Arguing usually leads to break-ups."   
  
"Well, we have weird friends."   
  
"And you, Mr. Barton, are the weirdest friend that I could ever have."   
  
"Thank you." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Don't own, no sue. I borrowed Trixie from Lorena's story entitled "Picaresque". I have no idea of how college life is at Julliard although I'm pretty sure that guys get roomed with guys and girls get roomed with girls and if not then whoops. Oh and the part where Quatre and Hilde rescue each other on dates came from a movie with Freddie Prinze, Jr. and that chick from Meet Joe Black. I forget what it's called. Questions? Comments? Review! 


	25. Three Years Later

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Soon everyone returned to school to finish off the school year. Josie's first birthday flew by and she soon grew her first tooth. Quatre and Hilde still helped each other during dates. One of Quatre's dates kept spilling his food on his lap that Hilde burst out laughing in the middle of a fancy restaurant with Quatre in tow. It was embarrassing but the two friends knew it was a night to remember.   
  
Summer arrived but to Trowa's disappointment, Quatre and the O'Neal family decided to go to Florida for the summer.   
  
"Trowa? Earth to Trowa? You there?"   
  
Trowa looked down at the girl in his arms. The two were sitting under the shade of a tree, Trowa leaning against the trunk and Dorothy leaning against him. "Yes?"   
  
"You tend to space out a lot, you know that?" Dorothy tapped the boy's nose.   
  
"I know."   
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Liar. Should I say '_who_ are you thinking about?'"   
  
"No."   
  
"Guy or girl?"   
  
"Dorothy…" Trowa warned.   
  
"I think…a guy."   
  
Trowa shook his head.   
  
"Let me guess…you miss Quatre."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"That's normal you know. You're allowed to miss your best friend."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"But that's not all, is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"How do you do it?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Always know what goes on in my head?"   
  
"Lover's intuition." She winked. "So what's wrong?"   
  
"I'm worried."   
  
"About…?"   
  
"Quatre's roommate."   
  
"Wait. Isn't his roommate a girl? Hilde, I think her name was. He called me some weeks ago and told me about her. What's to worry about? He seems to love her."   
  
"That's it."   
  
Dorothy bit her lip and studied her boyfriend. "You're worried about the fact that Quatre loves her even though you know he's gay. I don't get it. What's to worry about?"   
  
"He's having a lot of fun with her…says she's his best friend…"   
  
"Awww, Trowa Barton, you're a sweetie! You're jealous of a girl for being friends with your best friend. Awww."   
  
"This is nothing to be awww-ing about."   
  
"Yes it is. Didn't you go through with this with Heero?"   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Awww, you did! Should I be worried about this?"   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Your feelings for Quatre."   
  
"What feelings? He's just my friend."   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"He's just my _friend_, Dorothy. I feel nothing for him in a romance sort of thing."   
  
"All right, all right. Well, you just remember that. There's no way that Quatre's just going to toss you aside if you guys are best friends. Even if _she's_ his best friend, too, Quatre's not the type of person to dismiss someone for nothing."   
  
"Yeah, okay. You're right."   
  
"Aren't I always?"   
  
"Hm." Trowa kissed Dorothy swiftly on the lips before returning to his lounging position under the tree.   
  
* * *   
  
School came after two short months. When Christmas came around, Quatre still didn't return to California since Tom's mother insist that the family join them in Quebec. That summer, Hilde decided to drag Quatre back to Maine with her and reminisce in the olden days. The next Christmas of Quatre's junior year of Julliard, Josie got sick so the family still couldn't go to California. Summer sprang in and Hilde thought it would be fun to travel through the first thirteen colonies of their country, taking pictures at every landmark along the way. Christmas of his senior year, Quatre was snowed in _again_, losing his chance to return to California _again_. In his last month of school, Quatre and many other selected students were sent to study in Italy before graduation. After their time in Italy, the students were allowed to return to their homes for a week before returning back to school for two last class days and the graduation itself. Luckily for Quatre, the O'Neal family had to travel to Quebec again for a visit to Tom's family. By the time Quatre would have returned from Italy, they would be gone, so Quatre arranged to go back home to California in time to see Trowa's graduation. Soon it was the day of Quatre's return and both Quatre and Trowa were giddy with excitement.   
  
"Goodness, Barton. Calm down and deal the cards." Wufei barked.   
  
The four boys were sitting around a poker table at Duo's house.   
  
"Fine, fine."   
  
"Leave him be, Wuffie." Duo poked the Chinese's shoulder. "Q-man's finally comin' home. We all are happy to see him again. Especially since you guys never talk."   
  
"My name is Wu-FEI you imbecile. It's a wonder you got through college when you can't even get my name right."   
  
"You don't seem to mind the name Wuffie when _Sally_ says it." Heero smirked behind his cards.   
  
Trowa snorted.   
  
"That's different. Sally's my fiancée. She has a right to give me a name, no matter how inappropriate it may be. But when it comes from Maxwell, it's injustice."   
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Duo smirked. "I win! I got forty-one!"   
  
"Injustice!" Wufei stared at Duo's cards. "You must have cheated. There's no way…"   
  
"I'm just good at this." Duo blew a raspberry at Wufei.   
  
"Baka. What are those cards under your leg then?" Heero grinned.   
  
"INJUSTICE!"   
  
"It's just a game, guys." Trowa said. "And plus, we're playing for M&Ms."   
  
"This is still injustice! Maxwell, you will pay!"   
  
"I will _not_! Relax Wuffie. "   
  
"Wu-FEI! Injustice!" Wufei launched himself at the braided boy while Heero and Trowa just sat back in their seats.   
  
"Heero, help!"   
  
"Hn. You're on your own, baka. Cheating is bad for you." Heero turned to Trowa. "So what time are you picking Quatre up?"   
  
"At one. He sent this." Trowa tossed a little card towards Heero.   
  
Heero glanced at the card. "Uh, Trowa?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"This doesn't say 'one.'"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look here." Heero leaned over and showed Trowa the card. "There's a little stain there. Most likely oil. It smeared it. There's a little line right before this one right here. He gets here at eleven."   
  
"Oh crap. What time is it?"   
  
Heero glanced at his watch. "11:45."   
  
"Crap. Bye, guys." Trowa bolted out the door and hopped into his car.   
  
'Please be there, please be there. Dammit! I'm an idiot!' Trowa zoomed to the airport and arrived there fifteen minutes later. After circling the parking lot twice, he found a good enough spot to park and leaped out of the car into the airport.   
  
'Please be here, please be here.' Trowa looked around at the arrivals area. He noticed a Customer Service booth nearby and approached it.   
  
"Excuse me, but did the eleven o'clock flight arrive from New York already?"   
  
"Yes it did. About an hour ago." The clerk said.   
  
"Damn. Um, did a Quatre Raberba Winner come here?"   
  
"Oh, are you Trowa Barton?"   
  
"Yes! That's me. I'm him."   
  
"Well, Mr. Winner left you this note after he called someone." She said handing a piece of paper to Trowa.   
  
"Oh, thanks." He replied taking the note and reading it.   
  
  
  
_Trowa,   
  
I don't know if you'll get this but if you do, I called your Dad to pick me up. Where are you? I waited for you for half an hour. By the end of that half hour I guess I just gave up waiting. By the way, I'm not mad so don't worry. I'll see you at home.   
  
Quatre_   
  
  
  
'Man…' Trowa pocketed the letter before bolting to his car. He took the twenty-minute drive home the five extra minutes from waiting to pay for parking and hitting red lights at almost every light. When he got to his house, Trowa burst through the doors and raced up the stairs to Quatre's room. He knocked lightly but there was no answer. Trowa opened the door to see Quatre's luggage sitting by the bed buy no sign of the boy himself.   
  
'Where'd he go?' Trowa slumped and walked back down the stairs.   
  
"Trowa, where were you?" Mr. Barton asked, stepping out of his office. "Quatre-"   
  
"I know. His flight came in at eleven but I thought the card said one. Dad, where is he?"   
  
"He said that you'd know where to find him. That's it."   
  
Trowa nodded. "Thanks, Dad." The unibanged boy dashed out of the house and hurried down the street to the elementary school and into his and Quatre's secret spot. He looked around the area but the blonde was nowhere in sight. Trowa slumped and felt something hit the top of his head. A small piece of paper bounced off his head and onto the floor. Trowa crouched down and opened the paper and read, "Look up, silly." Trowa looked up and sure enough, Quatre was sitting on his branch, legs swinging back and forth ideally.   
  
"You, Trowa Barton, are late." He smiled.   
  
"Quatre, I'm so sorry. I read the card wrong. I thought you were coming at one not-"   
  
"Trowa shut up and give me a hug."   
  
Trowa sighed before climbing up the tree and embracing his best friend. "I missed you, Quatre."   
  
"Me too."   
  
"I'm really sorry. I-"   
  
"Trowa, I said 'shut up.' I don't care. I'm home now."   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts. Shut up."   
  
Quatre pulled away and flashed Trowa another smile before climbing down. "So what were you doing? Or do I not want to know?"   
  
Trowa chuckled before following Quatre down. "I was at Wufei's with Heero and Duo. We were playing cards."   
  
"Oh I see." Quatre jumped the last three steps. "Who won?"   
  
"Duo." Trowa jumped the last five, being more acrobatic. "But he cheated."   
  
Quatre laughed. "Can we go to Wufei's? I'd like to see them again, too."   
  
"What, you're already tired of seeing my face?"   
  
Quatre laughed again. "No, silly." He punched the taller boy's shoulder playfully. "It's just that I miss them too. And I want to spend time with everyone before I have to go back on Wednesday." He bent down and stepped out of the secret spot.   
  
"Wednesday? I thought you're leaving Sunday." Trowa said, stepping through.   
  
"What, you wanna get rid of me so soon?" The blonde giggled. "Seniors are pretty much done with school. All that's left is saying 'goodbye' and having parties in some classes. When Saturday comes, it's time for graduation."   
  
"Oh."   
  
The two were walking away from their elementary school and headed back for the Barton residence.   
  
"I hope it's nice in New York." Trowa sighed.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I'm going with you."   
  
Quatre stopped and watched his friend. "Really?" he smiled.   
  
"Of course. I want to see your graduation too." Trowa said, stopping to look back at the blonde.   
  
"Oh, but I won't be able to go back to California after that. I got a job offer in New York. I'm trying to find a place to live there."   
  
"That's fine. I won't be going back either."   
  
"What? Really?"   
  
Trowa nodded and continued to walk. "You aren't the only who got a job offer. A man named John Wheatley saw some of my art and offered me a studio above his gallery for him to sell my stuff. He thinks my stuff is 'brilliant'."   
  
"Trowa, that's great!" Quatre beamed, catching up to Trowa.   
  
"Yeah. I don't even have to check in or anything. I can just go there to drop off paintings and pick up paychecks. Dorothy is going to New York too. She's got a job as a stockbroker. She has a place there already."   
  
"Wow. That's awesome. Are you going to be staying with Iria until you find a place?"   
  
"Nope. I already have an apartment. Mark, Cathy's husband, helped me find it. It's huge. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room."   
  
"_Four_ bedrooms? I can't even find _one_."   
  
"That's why I want you to move in with me."   
  
"What? I can't do that."   
  
"And why not?"   
  
"Cause…um…"   
  
"Hm. See, you have no excuse not to. You can have two of the bedrooms. One for your room and the other for a music studio. That's what I plan on doing but an art studio instead."   
  
"But it's _your_ place."   
  
"_Our_ place. I mean, it's not like you're gonna get away without paying half of the rent. That's all you need to do to have half of it."   
  
"Oh. Don't you want to share with Dorothy?"   
  
"She has a place and the apartment I got is further from her work. Come on, Quatre. Unless you don't want to live with me."   
  
"No, no, no. It's not that at all. It's just…you don't feel like I'm intruding?"   
  
"Why would I? I _want_ you to live with me. Please?"   
  
"I…okay."   
  
"Great!"   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Hm."   
  
The two friends continued home before driving off to Wufei's house. They waited patiently on the porch after Trowa rang the doorbell. The door immediately flew open.   
  
"Q-MAN!!!" Duo tackled the blonde to the porch and smothered him with hugs and kisses on the cheeks.   
  
"Heero, control your boyfriend." Trowa said.   
  
"Hn. It's his life. And he knows that if he continues, it's the couch for him."   
  
At that, Duo suddenly stopped and glomped Heero.   
  
"You two are hopeless." Wufei shook his head. "Welcome back, Quatre. How was Italy?"   
  
"Thank you, Wufei." Quatre smiled after Trowa helped him up. "Italy was great, but it was hard to find my way around without knowing much Italian."   
  
"What'd you get me?" Duo bounced.   
  
"Baka! The world doesn't revolve around you." Heero tugged on Duo's braid.   
  
Quatre laughed. "I got all of you something. It's just in my luggage."   
  
"Let's go then!" Duo smiled.   
  
"Maxwell, you're inhuman. I don't think you deserve anything from Quatre."   
  
Duo pouted.   
  
"Don't worry, Duo. I'll give you your souvenir on Sunday."   
  
Duo opened his mouth to say something but Heero cut in. "Sunday's fine. Let's play cards."   
  
"And no more cheating, Maxwell." Wufei growled.   
  
"Me? Cheat?" The braided boy gave Wufei his most innocent look.   
  
Quatre laughed again. "Man it's good to be back."   
  
"And it's good to have you back." Trowa smiled.   
  
The five friends, reunited at last, took their seats around the poker table. They all shared stories from their time in school and their plans for the future. It was as if they hadn't left each other at all. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I own my pencil and eraser, though. Thanks to all of those who are reading and reviewing this story. And yeah. 


	26. Trowa and Hilde

For Life  


* * *

  
  
After Trowa's graduation, he and Quatre said 'goodbye' to their friends again before heading off to New York for Quatre's graduation. During the two days before said graduation, Trowa decided to tag along to see how life was as a Julliard student.   
  
"Helloo!! Quatre!!"   
  
Quatre and Trowa stopped to see Hilde racing up to them. She threw her arms around the blonde and planted a sloppy kiss on Quatre's cheek.   
  
'Just like Duo…' Trowa thought with some amusement.   
  
"Welcome back sweetie! I missed you! A month without my best friend is just the pits. Especially when I'm on dates!" she winked.   
  
Quatre laughed.   
  
"So who's the cutie?" Hilde asked looking at Trowa.   
  
"Hilde, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is Hilde Schbeiker."   
  
The two shook hands.   
  
"So _you're_ the famous Trowa Barton that I've heard so much about." She leaned over to Quatre's ear. "He's cuter in real life!" she whispered loudly.   
  
Trowa looked down and shook his head. 'Definitely Duo…'   
  
"Well Trowa, it seems that you've taken over my role as Cat's best friend. But I want that title back. Wanna fight?" she said holding up her fists up in a boxing stance.   
  
"Um…"   
  
"Hilde! You're being silly. Stop it."   
  
She dropped her fists. "Hm. How 'bout you buy me lunch and we call it even? I'm _star_ving." Hilde grabbed Trowa's arm and began pulling him towards the nearest exit. Trowa was a bit surprised but followed the girl.   
  
"Hilde!" Quatre called.   
  
"Quatre!" she called back teasingly. "Don't worry! He'll be back before dark! I promise!"   
  
Quatre just stayed where he stood and shook his head before heading to his dorm.   
  
* * *   
  
"So…" Hilde sighed between French fries. She dragged Trowa to the Johnny Rocket's just a few blocks away from the school. So far, the two had gotten nowhere conversation-wise.   
  
"Hm."   
  
"You're awfully quiet."   
  
"…"   
  
"Don't have a lot to say?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Do I smell?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Say something, already."   
  
"Something."   
  
"That's not what I meant!"   
  
"…"   
  
"Ugh. You're impossible."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"How does Quatre put up with you?"   
  
"…"   
  
"I'd go crazy if I were him. I'm going crazy as is."   
  
"…"   
  
"RAAARG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre was lounging on the couch with the cordless phone in his hand. He was waiting expectantly for it to ring. Soon, it did.   
  
"You shouldn't have left like that, Hilde." Quatre smiled as he answered the phone.   
  
"I don't understand _how_ you put up with his silence, Cat. It's like talking to a rock that says 'hm' about once every five minutes!"   
  
"Calm down. He's not that bad."   
  
"Rescue me!"   
  
"Fine, fine. Where are you?"   
  
"Johnny Rocket's."   
  
"Kay. Order me food. I'll be there in a bit."   
  
"You better."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Quatre disconnected the call and rolled off the couch.   
  
The blonde slid on his jacket before walking to where his friends were. From the window, Quatre could see a fidgety Hilde and a very still Trowa. Quatre laughed at the scene and walked in to save his friends.   
  
"Thank _goodness!_" Hilde sighed. "Finally, someone who talks back!"   
  
Quatre giggled and sat down next to Trowa. "Trowa, be nice."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"AH! He said it again!"   
  
"Hilde, shush." Quatre looked up at Trowa. "How are you?"   
  
"Fine. And yourself?"   
  
Quatre smiled. "Fine and dandy."   
  
Hilde's jaw dropped onto the tabletop as she stared in shock at Trowa. "How'd you do that?"   
  
"Tell her, Trowa." Quatre chuckled.   
  
Trowa sighed. "It's not like I don't talk, cause I do. I talk when I have something to say not when someone asks me if they have something in their teeth."   
  
Hilde blushed. "Oh. Heh. Do I?"   
  
"…"   
  
Quatre laughed. Soon a plate of fries was dropped off at the table and the blonde popped some in his mouth. "You two crack me up." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW peoples. Short chapter. And that's all I have to say about that... 


	27. Admit It

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Graduation came and passed and soon Quatre and Trowa were in their new apartment, furnishing and decorating the rooms. They eventually had to pad the walls to Quatre's music room to make it soundproof. This way, none of the neighbors would have to complain about the noise. They'd been living there for nearly a month already and both were very content with being with each other again.   
  
Two weeks before Quatre's birthday, Trowa decided to pay a visit to his girlfriend, Dorothy.   
  
"Trowa!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the boy.   
  
"Hello Dorothy."   
  
She planted her lips on Trowa's giving him a deep, passionate kiss. "I missed you." She whispered, pulling him through the doorway.   
  
"Me too."   
  
The two sat down across from one another at Dorothy's table gazing into each other's eyes.   
  
"Hmmm." Dorothy purred, eyeing her boyfriend carefully. "Trowa? Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Why are we still together?"   
  
Trowa blinked. "What?"   
  
"Trowa, we're drifting apart. I can see it."   
  
"Dorothy, what are you talk-"   
  
"You're in love with someone else. Your eyes give you away."   
  
"Dorothy-"   
  
"Wait. Just hear me out. Trowa…it's been fun. It's been five years. And with each year, I seem to lose you more and more. You don't love me."   
  
Trowa sighed. "And who on Earth is the one I presumably love then?" he said sarcastically.   
  
"…Quatre."   
  
Trowa froze. 'Quatre…'   
  
"See."   
  
"I-I don't love…"   
  
"Yes you do. You can't deny it, Trowa. Each year, your feelings towards him got clearer and clearer to me. I see the way you look at him. It's more than just friendship. And you're happy with him, too. You smile for Quatre and _only_ Quatre."   
  
Trowa looked at his hands on the table. "I…"   
  
"You love him." Dorothy smiled. "I bet you can picture the rest of your life with him. That's probably why you wanted him to live with you."   
  
"I…"   
  
"You love him. That's why you get jealous when anyone else gets close to him. Remember how you reacted with Heero and Hilde?"   
  
"But…"   
  
"But nothing. You love him for who he is. It doesn't matter that you're both male. Love's love and that's that."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Do I know what you're thinking? Woman's intuition. That and damn lucky guesses."   
  
"Dorothy…"   
  
"I love you too. And I want to see you happy. And to let you live your life with Quatre is what'll make you most happy."   
  
Trowa regarded the woman in front of him. Then it hit him. "There's someone else isn't there?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"For you." A very tiny smile played on Trowa's lips. "There's someone else. And this someone helped you see all this."   
  
"I see you have lucky guesses too."   
  
"Who is he?"   
  
Dorothy smiled. "She's not a guy."   
  
Trowa stared at Dorothy in surprise.   
  
"You know her quite well. She's a great doctor."   
  
"Relena Peacecraft?"   
  
Dorothy simply nodded, her smile still playing on her lips. "She and I have grown to be good friends. In fact, we're gonna go on a double date with these twins we met the other night."   
  
"Have you been going around behind my back?"   
  
"Oh don't act so distressed, Trowa. You've been at it in front of my face with Quatre."   
  
"I have not!"   
  
The blonde girl laughed. "We were bound to split up one day. You knew that as well as I did so that shouldn't be such a big surprise."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"So say it."   
  
"Say what?"   
  
"You know."   
  
Trowa thought. 'Do I really _love_ Quatre? He's my friend…my cute friend…my cute _best_ friend. He lives with me cause I'm used to having him around. Cause he's used to having me around. He lives with me cause I can't live without him.' Trowa blinked. 'Whoa! Back up! I can't live without him? Where'd that come from? I…' he looked down at his hands again. '…Can't see my life without him. I don't want to. I…love him…'   
  
"Well?" Dorothy asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
A smug grin formed on Trowa's lips before he finally admitted it to Dorothy and to himself. "I love Quatre…" 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Another short chapter but that's okay. Finally! Trowa admits his feelings. It's what you've all been waiting for. But what will happen next? Questions? Comments? Review! I own my sock...just the one. 


	28. Bed and Breakfast

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"I'm a dude. He's a dude. She's a dude. We're all dudes. Hey!" Quatre sang while sitting the counter of his apartment. He was reading the newspaper where an article of a dog that saved a boy named Timmy from being trapped in a well caught his attention. The blonde chuckled when the door opened. Quatre looked up to see Trowa walking in.   
  
"Hey Trowa!" Quatre smiled. "You're home early if you're returning from Dorothy's place." He winked. His smile soon disappeared when Trowa didn't respond. Quatre stood and approached his friend. "Trowa, what's wrong? Did something happen?"   
  
Trowa sighed. "Dorothy broke up with me."   
  
"Oh Trowa…" Quatre walked up to the taller boy and hugged him. "I'm sorry."   
  
Trowa felt a million butterflies in his stomach from Quatre's action. "It's okay. It was bound to happen."   
  
"How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need some time. That's all."   
  
Quatre pulled away, disappointing Trowa a bit. "You know you can talk to me when you're ready. I'll be here to listen when you need me to."   
  
Trowa smiled. "Thank you."   
  
Quatre smiled back. "Anytime."   
  
* * *   
  
That night, Trowa lay down on his back in an attempt to sleep, but images of Quatre flooded his mind.   
  
'Make a move soon, or it might be too late…' Dorothy had told the green-eyed boy. 'She's right. I need to tell him…but when?'   
  
Trowa sat up and grinned as an idea entered his mind. He walked out of his room and tiptoed across the hall to Quatre's room, wiping away his smile before stepping in. Quatre was snuggled into his bed wearing a white loose tank top and black boxers. He stirred and opened an eye to look at Trowa.   
  
"Trowa? Izzat you? Whas wrong?"   
  
Trowa sighed and walked over to the side Quatre's bed. "It's nothing. It's just…can I sleep with you tonight?"   
  
"Course you can." Quatre scooted over to let the taller boy climb in.   
  
"Thank you." Trowa crawled in under the covers and rested on his side, facing Quatre. The blonde yawned. "Rest now, Quatre. Sorry to ruin your sleep."   
  
"Is mmkay..." He closed his eyes.   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Can I hold you?"   
  
"Mm-hmmm."   
  
Trowa smiled and scooted towards Quatre. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and Quatre rested his head again Trowa's bare chest.   
  
'This is such a lame excuse to hold him…he probably thinks it's cause of my break-up with Dorothy. I'm sorry for deceiving you, Quatre, but it's the only thing I could think of to be near you…'   
  
Trowa lightly brushed the top of Quatre's head with his lips before dozing off to sleep where his newfound love awaited him in his dreams.   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre awoke the next morning and smiled. 'Trowa…' The blonde lightly brushed away the other's bangs and gazed upon the boy's sleeping face. Quatre gently traced the shape of Trowa's jaw with the tip of his slender fingers.   
  
Trowa stirred and opened an eye, lazily. A pair of aqua eyes stared back at him and a small smile played on his lips. 'Quatre…' he smiled back. "Morning…"   
  
"Morning." Quatre whispered back. "Leggo of me so I can make us breakfast."   
  
Trowa kept his grip on the boy and buried his face in the pillow. "We don't need breakfast…"   
  
"Silly Trowa. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Leggo."   
  
Trowa groaned and released his hold. Quatre chuckled before climbing out of bed and leaving the room for the kitchen. Trowa rested on his stomach with his face in Quatre's pillow to smell the blonde's scent.   
  
'Mmmm…peaches…my favorite…' He smiled into the pillow.   
  
Quatre pulled out a pan, four eggs, and a package of bacon and began to cook. Between flipping bacon strips, the phone rang and Quatre hurried to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" he answered, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder.   
  
"Hello, Quatre?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"This is Bill."   
  
Quatre frowned and wondered why his boss was calling him on the weekend. "Oh hey Bill. What's up?"   
  
"Violinist Roe can't make it to the Quinn gig today. I need you to fill in."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Quatre, you're my last hope. I already asked Ricardo and Hiroshima and they can't make it. It'll only be for an hour or so. And Quinn is our biggest employer and we wouldn't want to let him down, now would we?"   
  
Quatre sighed. "No, I suppose not."   
  
"Good. Be here in thirty and I can drive you over. Oh and wear your tux."   
  
"Yeah, all right. Bye, Bill."   
  
Quatre hung up the phone and returned it to its charger. He placed all the food onto a plate and set it on the counter before walking back into his room.   
  
Trowa was sprawled out on the bed and had a goofy grin on his face that made Quatre laugh.   
  
"Shmells good…" Trowa mumbled to Quatre with his eyes still closed.   
  
"Hm. Uh, I got a call from work. I have to go fill in for someone." Quatre said, pulling out his tuxedo from his closet and tossed it onto the edge of the bed landing on Trowa's leg.   
  
Trowa opened his eyes and saw Quatre striping off his tank top. He stared at Quatre's pale smooth skin and was glad that his face was meshed into the pillow for he was sure he was drooling.   
  
Quatre bent over the bed and pulled off the dress shirt from the ensemble. He buttoned it up and slip on his pants over his boxers. He secured his cummerbund around his waist and glanced at Trowa. "Breakfast's ready for you to eat. I'll pick something up along the way."   
  
Trowa could only nod.   
  
Quatre slipped on his jacket and left his bow tie left undone. "I'll be back in at least two hours, okay?"   
  
Trowa nodded again.   
  
"Okay. Bye." Quatre winked before leaving Trowa.   
  
Trowa was suddenly very aware of his reaction to seeing so much of Quatre. He buried his face into Quatre's pillow once more and groaned. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I own an empty can of soda. I drank it all to stay awake so I could finish up some work. So...just when it gets cute, work comes up and ruins it. Damn work. So the song "We're All Dudes" comes from the movie Good Burger. I think that's what it's called. Well it's the movie with Ed. And the whole Timmy trapped in a well bit, I think it's obvious that it's from Lassie. And shame on all who thought dirty things when Trowa asked Quatre, "can I sleep with you tonight?" Tisk...tisk... 


	29. Enter Taylor Quinn

For Life  


* * *

  
  
When Quatre arrived at his work, Bill immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him to his car. Bill thanked Quatre for making it at such short notice. On their way to the Quinn affair, Quatre fixed his bow tie and asked Bill to hold his wallet while he played. Once there, he sat in his spot next to his fellow musicians that greeted him as he came. They played for an hour and Quatre was relieved when he was finally allowed to leave. Quatre stood and headed for the nearest exit.   
  
'I love playing music but not to be showcased in a social event…' Quatre gruffed.   
  
A boy with black hair and hazel eyes caught sight of the blonde walking through the crowd. "Wow…" he mumbled.   
  
"Taylor? Taylor are you listening to me?" a man barked at him.   
  
"No. Excuse me." The man named Taylor left the other man and hurried over to the one who caught his eye.   
  
Taylor stepped up next to the boy and smiled. "Hi."   
  
Quatre looked at his new companion. 'Cute…' he thought. "Hello…" Quatre smiled slightly and continued towards the exit.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Home."   
  
"Do you not like it here?"   
  
"I'd rather be at home."   
  
Taylor jumped in front of the smaller boy, effectively stopping him. "What's your name?"   
  
Quatre's smile grew and decided to play with the other boy. "And if I give it to you, what would you do with my name?"   
  
Taylor smiled seductively, playing along. "I would scream it to the heavens to let them know that they left an angel down here on Earth." Quatre smiled. "That and I would use it to hunt you down."   
  
"Ah. Call me a fox then, if hunting is all you want to do."   
  
"Then a fox you shall be," Taylor said inching towards Quatre's face. "You _foxy_ little thing, you."   
  
Quatre snorted before stepping around the hazel-eyed boy and walking out of the room. 'That was lame…I bet Trowa would get a kick out of that one…'   
  
Taylor smiled. He turned to look in the crowd to find a certain man named Bill.   
  
Quatre was about to call for a taxi when he felt his pocket. 'Damn, I left my wallet with Bill…' Quatre sighed and turned around only to crash right into the boy from earlier.   
  
Taylor smiled. "Did you forget something?" he said holding up Quatre's wallet.   
  
"Can I have it back please?" he said holding out his hand for the wallet.   
  
Taylor opened the wallet and looked at the boy's driver's license. "Quatre Raberba Winner. Beautiful. Simply beautiful." Taylor smiled at Quatre who was looking up expectantly at him. "A beautiful name for a beautiful person. I'm Taylor Quinn." He held out a hand to the smaller boy who shook it in return.   
  
'_He's_ Taylor Quinn? I thought he'd be an old guy.' "Can I have my wallet now?"   
  
"Hmmm. You can have it if…" Taylor's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You agree to go out on a date with me."   
  
Quatre sighed. 'I should have known…' "When?"   
  
"Tonight."   
  
"Tonight?"   
  
"Yes. I don't want to have to wait to see you. It'll crush me being apart from you until tonight."   
  
Quatre snorted and rolled his eyes. 'It's just one date…' "Fine. What time?"   
  
"You pick."   
  
The blonde bit his lip. "How 'bout six?"   
  
"Six o five." Taylor cupped Quatre's chin in his hands. "I need the extra five minutes to bring myself up to look half as beautiful as you."   
  
Quatre blushed. "Okay…six o five…"   
  
Taylor leaned in. "Until then…" he whispered. Taylor closed the gap between his lips and Quatre's. The kiss was long and gentle and driving Taylor crazy.   
  
Quatre was the first to pull away. "Until then…" He took his wallet from Taylor's grip and turned it signal for a cab. Quatre looked over his shoulder at the other boy who watched Quatre's every move. Quatre flashed him a smile. 'Hmmm…Taylor Quinn…the hunter…'   
  
Taylor smiled back at Quatre. 'Quatre Raberba Winner…my angel in disguise…'   
  
* * *   
  
When Quatre came home at two o' clock, there was no sign of Trowa anywhere. If it hadn't been for the music, Quatre would have assumed that Trowa stepped out. The blonde proceeded to Trowa's art room and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." Trowa called.   
  
Quatre poked his head in to see Trowa sitting behind an easel, paintbrush in one hand and a paint palette in the other. "Hey. Just wanted to let you know I'm home. Whatcha painting?"   
  
Trowa looked up at Quatre. "A sunset. Although, some people might argue it to be a sun rise."   
  
"Can I see?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
Quatre stepped in and looked over Trowa's shoulder. The sun was setting behind some hills that surrounded a lake. The sky held colors of pink yellow and light blues. "It's beautiful."   
  
'Not as beautiful as you…' Trowa smiled. "Thank you. So how was work?"   
  
"Same 'ol, same 'ol. It was after work that was fun."   
  
"Really? How so?"   
  
"The guy that was giving the party, Taylor Quinn, asked me out on a date."   
  
Trowa froze and felt a pang in his chest.   
  
"I accepted, of course. But that's only cause he doesn't even know where I live." Quatre laughed. Trowa loosened up. "I thought for sure he'd catch it but he didn't. Looks like I'm here for the night." Quatre laughed again.   
  
Trowa chuckled. 'Sneaky little one…but that was close…'   
  
"Trowa, what song is this?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"This song. What is it?"   
  
"Oh. It's yours. Since you weren't here to play, I decided to listen to the next best thing."   
  
"Oh. Why? It's horrible. I still need to change it up a bit."   
  
"And when you finish with that, I will listen to that. Your music gives me inspiration to paint. So here I am, listening to your music while painting. And I don't think it's horrible at all. You, Quatre Raberba Winner, are your own worst critic."   
  
Quatre blushed. "Blah."   
  
* * *   
  
Four hours later, the two friends were on the couch watching the movie "Memento." They were to the point where Natalie tricks Lenny when someone knocked on the door.   
  
"I'll get it." Quatre stood and opened the door. He was surprised to see a certain hazel-eyed boy looking back at him.   
  
"Are you going like that?" Taylor asked, a smile playing on his lips. Quatre was dressed in a pair of shorts that ended just below his knees and a white tank top.   
  
"Taylor! You're here! How-"   
  
"Silly little Cat. When you left, I realized that I had no clue of where you lived so I asked a few friends. Two hours later, I found out. You can't get rid of me that easily."   
  
Quatre blushed. 'He went through the trouble of finding out where I lived? Gosh…I guess I should just go with him. Just this once.'   
  
"Well? Shall we go?"   
  
"Like this?" Quatre said, waving his hand over his outfit.   
  
"Sure. I don't mind. I think it's cute."   
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Hm. I'll get changed. Hold on." Quatre was about to close the door when Taylor stopped him.   
  
"You're not gonna let me in?" Taylor smirked.   
  
"Oh, um. I guess." Quatre held the door open and led Taylor in.   
  
Trowa looked at Quatre's guest and frowned.   
  
"Trowa, this is Taylor, the guy from this morning. Taylor, this is my best friend Trowa."   
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." Taylor said, eyeing the boy.   
  
"Hm." Trowa responded. 'I don't like this. I don't like it one bit…'   
  
"Uh, I guess I'll go change now." Quatre left for his room.   
  
The other two just stared at each other in an unknown battle.   
  
"So Trowa. Your Quatre's best _friend_, eh? You wouldn't mind if I took him out then would you?"   
  
"Hm. It's just _one_ date."   
  
"No, no, no. I plan on seeing a whole lot more of Quatre after this _one_ date." Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "You're awfully protective for just a friend. And what's this? Do I see the green-eyed monster called Jealousy rearing its ugly head?"   
  
Trowa growled causing Taylor to laugh. "You're so transparent, Trowa."   
  
Trowa was just about to beat the crap out of Taylor when Quatre stepped out.   
  
"I'm ready. Let's go." The blonde said.   
  
"Let's." Taylor smirked. "It was nice meeting you, Trowa. I hope to see you again."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Come on, Quatre." Taylor placed an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Oh and Trowa, don't worry. I'll try not to keep him out _too_ late."   
  
* * *   
  
It was damn near midnight and Trowa was pacing back and forth in his room listening for Quatre's return home. "Where is he? What are they doing?"   
  
Trowa paused in his pacing at the sound of the front door opening and closing. A single pair of footsteps walked past his room and into the bathroom. Trowa walked over to his door and when he opened said door, Quatre stepped out of the bathroom at the same time and gave a little jump.   
  
"Oh! Trowa! You scared me! I didn't wake you did I?"   
  
Trowa shook his head. "I was already awake."   
  
"Oh." Quatre turned off the light in the bathroom and stood in front of Trowa.   
  
"So, you're home pretty late. Where'd you go?"   
  
Quatre sighed, a huge sated grin spread across his face. "Everywhere…it was all so romantic too. He made reservations earlier for dinner at some Italian restaurant at eight. So until then, we took a walk around Central Park. We talked the whole time. He's not as bad as I thought he would be." Quatre laughed. "I thought he's be a total snob. But he's a real gentleman. He even pulled out my seat during dinner. After that, we drove out to the ocean where we took another walk along the beach. I guess we lost track of time cause it was only about twenty minutes ago that we saw what time it was." He sighed.   
  
"Hm. So that was your one date. No more Taylor Quinn?"   
  
The blonde giggled. "Actually, I'm seeing him again tomorrow night. Tonight was so nice that of course I wanted to see him again."   
  
Trowa frowned. "Quatre, I don't think you should be going out with this guy."   
  
Quatre's smile faded. "What? Why not?"   
  
"I just don't think he's right for you."   
  
Quatre frowned. "You don't think that someone who's kind and charming is right for me? Thanks a lot Trowa. I thought you'd be happy to see that someone nice is interested in me. I guess I thought wrong." Quatre turned to go in his room and slammed the door.   
  
"Dammit…" Trowa ran a hand through his hair and followed Quatre into his room. The blonde was sitting on the edge of his bed, arms folded across his chest. "Quatre…"   
  
"I don't wanna hear it."   
  
Trowa knelt down in front of the boy. "Quatre, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Of course you deserve a nice guy. I'm just being overprotective is all. I'm sorry."   
  
Quatre looked at him and dropped his arms. "Trowa, I like him. You don't have to worry about me so much. I'll be careful. I promise."   
  
Trowa sighed. 'I'm too late…' "I guess…if you like him so much, I'll learn to like him too." 'I hate him…bastard taking away my Quatre…'   
  
"Thank you." Quatre smiled and threw his arms around Trowa's neck.   
  
Trowa hugged the boy back. 'If he's happy, I'm happy…even if it means he's happy with someone else…'   
  
"Let's go to sleep now." Quatre whispered against the taller boy's ear. He pulled away and stood to undress while Trowa climbed into the bed. When Quatre was in nothing but his boxers, he crawled under the covers and rested his head against Trowa's chest like the night before.   
  
"Night Trowa." Quatre whispered.   
  
"Good night…" Trowa slipped his arms around the smaller boy. '…My love…' 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I own a pair of beat up sneakers. Taylor Quinn was borrowed from Lorena from the story entitled "Chiaroscuro". So here is your credit. I own the old people from the party and Quatre's boss, too.  
  
The whole "what is your name?" bit is my revised version of how William and Jocelyn met in the movie A Knight's Tale. The "Six O Five" bit was from the TV show Smart Guy.  
  
I know you all want to know how Quatre feels about Trowa but don't you worry. That part is coming up soon. 


	30. Confusion for Quatre

For Life  


* * *

  
  
The next week was filled with Quatre's dates with Taylor. Being a rich boy, Taylor could afford to take Quatre anywhere. He even offered to take the blonde to Paris but Quatre politely declined and suggested to staying in the city. Every night, Trowa waited up for the blonde and reluctantly asked about the date, silently praying that it went horribly wrong. Much to his disappointment, Trowa learned of Quatre's growing fondness of the hazel-eyed boy. Trowa forced himself to be happy for his friend while planning on ways to slowly kill Taylor along the way. When it was time to sleep, Trowa would still crawl into Quatre's bed while Quatre would unconsciously roll over and hold the other boy. Trowa, though pained that he couldn't have the blonde, was grateful to have these nights that would allow him to feel as if Quatre did in fact belong to him.   
  
The day before his birthday, Quatre decided to take a walk.   
  
'Tomorrow, I'm gonna be twenty-three. I'm gonna be a twenty-three ear old virgin. Man…' Quatre turned a corner and continued walking. 'Not like being a virgin's a bad thing. Waiting for the right person is the right thing to do. Is Taylor the right one?' He sighed, turning down another corner. 'He's a really great guy, really fun to be with. But…I don't know.' Quatre stopped and looked around. He was standing in front of a huge building that he recognized. 'Dorothy works here. I think I'll pay her a visit.' He stepped into the building and walked up to Customer Services. When he was about to ask the woman at the desk for help a certain someone called out to him.   
  
"Quatre!"   
  
The blonde turned to see Dorothy running over to him. He smiled. "Dorothy!"   
  
The girl charged at him and gave him a huge bear hug. "Hey Quatre. What brings you here?" she smiled.   
  
"I was gonna visit you. And here you are."   
  
"Well, I'm heading off to lunch right now. Care to join me?"   
  
"Certainly."   
  
The two walked out, arm in arm, heading to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be Sushi Lovers. They decided to take seats in a booth rather than the bar.   
  
"Oh! Your birthday's tomorrow, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well then happy birthday if I don't get a chance to see or talk to you tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you. So how are you? How've you been?"   
  
Dorothy took a sip of her Sprite. "You mean ever since mine and Trowa's break-up?"   
  
"Um, sure. I mean, that is, if you don't mind."   
  
"Of course not! I'm perfectly happy, Cat. Me and Trowa knew that it was our time to end things. Actually, I kinda showed him that." She laughed. "It's not like we're mad at each other. In fact, I think things turned out better this way." She winked at the blonde and took another sip of the soda.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Dorothy's smile faded into a look of confusion. "You mean he didn't tell you?"   
  
"Tell me what?"   
  
"Ugh, what an idiot!"   
  
"Dorothy? What?"   
  
The girl sighed and smiled at her friend. "Quatre, do you like Trowa?"   
  
"Of course I do. He's my best-"   
  
"No, no, no. I mean, not in a friend way. More like romance."   
  
Quatre blushed. "N-no. H-he's my friend."   
  
"Quatre, it's _me_ you're talking to. Remember that. You can tell me you know. It's not like I'm gonna tell the whole world. So do you like him?"   
  
Quatre bit his lip and sighed. "No…" he looked down at the table.   
  
"Quatre-"   
  
"Not like…I love him."   
  
Dorothy blinked in surprise. Then she smiled. "Really?"   
  
He nodded and looked at her.   
  
"Since when?"   
  
"I don't know. For some time now. But it's not like I can act on it. He's my _straight_ best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship…"   
  
"Silly Cat."   
  
"Anyway, what does this have to do with your breakup with Trowa?"   
  
"It has _everything_ to do with it. Don't you see it? Trowa's in love with you, too."   
  
Quatre blinked. "What? No. You're crazy."   
  
"It's true. I didn't see it at first, but as the years passed it became more obvious. Of course, I needed help to identify it. The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you. He loves you."   
  
"But he's not-"   
  
"Gay? Like I said to Trowa, love's love and that's that. Your love for each other isn't based on what's on the outside but on the inside. And it's beautiful."   
  
Quatre stared at his Coke in disbelief and happiness. "He loves me…" A smile began to grow on the blonde's face. He looked into Dorothy's eyes. "Trowa loves me. Wow…"   
  
She smiled and took another sip of her Sprite.   
  
Quatre's smile faded into a look of concern. "But what about you?"   
  
"Oh, honey, you don't have to worry about me. I already have someone and we're getting along fine."   
  
"That's great! Do I know him?"   
  
"I don't think so. His name's Evan. And his brother, Ethan, he's going out with Relena."   
  
"Really? Wow. How is Relena?"   
  
"She's great. But don't switch subjects on me, Quatre Raberba Winner. What are you gonna do about Trowa?"   
  
Quatre blushed and looked away. "I-I don't know. I mean, if _he_ didn't say anything to me by now, maybe he changed his mind."   
  
"Nonsense. There's no way he could have changed his mind. There's got to be another reason as to why he hasn't said anything to you."   
  
Quatre thought. Then it hit him. "Taylor."   
  
"Huh? Who's Taylor?"   
  
"My boyfriend. I met him the day after you and Trowa broke up. _That_ must be why he didn't tell me."   
  
"So what're you gonna do?"   
  
"I don't know. I don't want to hurt Taylor. I think I'll just let things play out with him. I mean he's a really great guy."   
  
"But what about Trowa?"   
  
"I…I don't know. I'm so confused." He ran a hand through his hair.   
  
Just then, the waitress came with their food and placed the boxes in their rightful places.   
  
Quatre frowned and ate a piece of teriyaki chicken. 'Jesus…What am I gonna do?' 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys. I own a safety pin. I own Evan and Ethan though.  
  
I'm going to sound like a broken record here but I would like to thank Lorena for giving me permission to use Taylor and Trixie. I will therefore continue with the story (after getting slapped senseless in order to see how many readers want me to continue and how much of a disappointment it would have been to myself and to others had I closed it down.) unless something else breaks out and I have to pause once more. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and yeah... 


	31. Anger Management

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Hello?" Trowa said into the receiver.   
  
"Well hello, Trowa." Came the cocky reply. "How are you this fine afternoon?"   
  
'Taylor…' Trowa growled. "What do you want, Quinn?"   
  
Taylor laughed. "I want to speak with my _boyfriend_. Hand it over."   
  
"Well, too bad. Quatre's not here."   
  
"Bullshit. Give him the phone."   
  
Trowa was growing highly impatient. "I told you. He's not here."   
  
"That's crap, Barton, and you know it. This is just a pathetic attempt for you in keeping Quatre all to yourself. But it's not gonna work. He's mine."   
  
"Listen, Quinn. I'm telling you the truth. Quatre's not here. He-"   
  
"JUST GIVE HIM THE DAMN PHONE! I want to talk to him."   
  
"I _TOLD_ you. _He's not here!_ Why the hell would I pick up the fuckin' phone if he were, dammit?!"   
  
"I'll tell you why. Like I said, it's just your stupid attempt to keep him to your pathetic little self. I can see right through you. You want him. But you can't have him. I've got Quatre wrapped around my finger. He practically worships me. I'll have that little white ass of his soon enough. Just you wait."   
  
"Fuck you, Taylor. Quatre's just some sex toy for you isn't he? That's all you want."   
  
"Damn straight. But even if you tell him, he won't believe you. He'll think you're just being mean and overprotective. He'll probably cry and come crawling to me where I'll be waiting to comfort him." Taylor laughed.   
  
Just then, Quatre stepped in but Trowa didn't notice.   
  
"Listen you dumb fuck! If you hurt him in anyway, I swear to _God_ that I'll tear your throat out with my _bare HANDS!_" Trowa slammed the phone down and marched off into his studio.   
  
'Whoa…what was that about?'   
  
The phone rang again and this time Quatre picked up. Before he could say 'hello', the voice came on yelling.   
  
"You really _are_ pathetic, Trowa Barton! You can't even take a phone call like a man! You have to hang up before you can take a whack right back at you!"   
  
"Taylor?" Quatre said. 'Trowa was yelling at Taylor? Why?'   
  
"Oh, shit. Quatre. Sorry. I thought Trowa picked up. He told me you weren't there."   
  
"I just got home a second ago."   
  
"Oh. I guess he was telling the truth, then. Oops." Taylor chuckled.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing to worry about, love. So what time should I pick you up tonight?"   
  
"Huh? Oh. Um, I don't feel like going out tonight, Taylor."   
  
"What? Why not?"   
  
"I'm pretty tired."   
  
"Come on, Quatre. You'll feel better when you're with me."   
  
Quatre chuckled. "Hmmm. I'm really tired and I'm still trying to finish my song. I'll just see you some other time, okay?"   
  
"Fine, fine. I love you, Quatre."   
  
"Hmmm…yeah…Bye, Taylor." The blonde hung up the phone.   
  
Quatre walked over to Trowa's studio and gave a soft knock.   
  
No answer.   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
Still no answer.   
  
Quatre opened the door slowly and poked his head in. Trowa was sitting on a stool in front of his easel, like a week before. Quatre noticed that on the canvas wasn't a picture of something, rather an abstract painting, obviously signifying Trowa's rage. Quatre stepped in and quietly closed the door.   
  
"I don't understand how you can put up with him." Trowa growled.   
  
"He's very nice and gentle when we're together. I'm sorry…"   
  
Trowa put the paintbrush and palette down on his side table. He looked at the smaller boy who still stood by the door as if to run through it if anything bad happened. 'Oh Quatre…' "There's nothing to be sorry about. I just had an argument with Taylor. A heated argument. And that's between him and me so you have nothing to be sorry for."   
  
Quatre bit his lip. Then, he walked over to Trowa and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's torso.   
  
Trowa, at first, was surprised with the action but soon recovered to return the gesture.   
  
"Hmmm…" Quatre thought out loud.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Trowa, do you have something to tell me?"   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Trowa looked in to Quatre's aqua eyes.   
  
'Just tell me, Trowa. Please just tell me…' "If you have anything to say, I'm here to listen."   
  
"Ummm…" Trowa blinked. 'Should I tell him how I feel? But he's in love with Taylor…not me…' "There's nothing."   
  
"Are you sure?" 'Come on, Trowa…'   
  
"Positive."   
  
Quatre sighed and stepped away from Trowa. "All right. I guess I'll leave you to your painting. If you need me, I'll be across the hall."   
  
"Okay…"   
  
Quatre left the art studio and stepped into his music studio. He pulled out his violin, the one that Trowa had given him so many years ago. Quatre began to play the song he was currently composing.   
  
'Oh Trowa…why can't you tell me? Maybe you _did_ change your mind…maybe you really _don't_ love me…that's it isn't it…'   
  
Quatre shut his eyes to fight off the on-coming tears. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys nor do I own Taylor.   
  
Battle, battle...I'm sorry Quatre! Don't cry! I know you all wanted Trowa to just spit out, "I love you, Quatre!! Love me and only me!!" But that's so unlike him, don't you think? 


	32. Quatre's Birthday

For Life  


* * *

  
  
At precisely twelve a.m., Trowa stepped into Quatre's room and climbed into the blonde's bed. Quatre unconsciously rolled over and held Trowa loosely in his arms with a light smile playing on his lips. Trowa held Quatre close to him. "Happy Birthday, Quatre…" he whispered into the platinum blonde hair.   
  
"Thank you, Trowa…" Quatre mumbled before falling back into a deep slumber.   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre woke up and smiled at the sight of Trowa. 'He's so adorable when he's asleep…'Quatre giggled.   
  
The movement in his arms caused Trowa to wake up.   
  
"Morning…" Quatre whispered.   
  
"Hm…"   
  
"Leggo."   
  
"Why…"   
  
"Breakfast."   
  
"Is your burfday…go sleep…rest is good…"   
  
"Breakfast is better. Now let me go."   
  
"Mmmm." Trowa buried his face in a pillow and tightened his hold.   
  
"Trowa!" Quatre tried to get out of the other boy's grip. "Come on!"   
  
Trowa didn't lighten up but instead gently moved his fingers back and forth against the blonde's ribs.   
  
Quatre laughed. "No! Don't do that!" Quatre smacked away the hand only to have it return and tickle the boy even harder. "Trowa! Ah Hahaha! Stop! Tro-ah Hahaha! Quit!" Quatre pushed away the hand but it kept coming back, tickling the smaller boy.   
  
By this time, Trowa was grinning. He rolled Quatre onto his back and placed himself on top of the blonde. He straddled the boy and tickled the boy even harder.   
  
"Ah Hahaha! Stop! Stop! Ah Hahaha! Leave me-Hahaha!"   
  
Trowa stopped and sat on his heels above Quatre. Quatre's normally pale skin was flushed from all the laughing. His hair was tossed all over his face and aqua eyes gazing back up at the green-eyed boy. 'So beautiful…' Trowa smiled and climbed off of his friend and pulled him into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Quatre."   
  
Quatre giggled. "You already told me that. But thank you, again."   
  
"Oh!" Trowa pulled away. "I have something for you. Stay here." Trowa darted out of the room and charged into his own. He grabbed a small box off the nightstand and darted back to Quatre's room. Quatre was sitting on the edge of the bed so Trowa fell to his knees in front of the boy.   
  
"Here." Trowa handed over the little box. It was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper and had a little silver bow attached.   
  
Quatre took the box and carefully pulled off the ribbon.   
  
"Oh, come on!" Trowa threw his hands up in the air.   
  
Quatre giggled, knowing how Trowa hated when Quatre opened presents slowly and cautiously. The blonde pulled at some tape on the side and carefully removed a small velvety box out of the paper.   
  
"Trowa! It's a beautiful box!" Quatre cheered sarcastically.   
  
"Ugh. Open the damn box."   
  
Quatre opened it to see a ring. It was a simple silver band with intricate Celtic designs around it. The silver had a bluish shine to it as well. "Wow…"   
  
"Look. I got it engraved." Trowa said.   
  
Quatre pulled the ring out and brought it up to his face to examine what it said. "Pour La Vie…what's that?"   
  
"It means 'For Life' in French. You and me, friends for life."   
  
"Awww. Thank you, Trowa." Quatre threw his arms around his friend's neck for a brief hug. "It's beautiful."   
  
"I don't know if it'll fit you. I think it may be too big."   
  
Quatre tried placing the ring on each finger and sure enough, the ring easily slipped off. "I'm sorry."   
  
"There's nothing to sorry about, Quatre. In fact, I knew that it would happen so I got you something else to go with it. Stay here."   
  
Trowa jumped up and ran in to his room again and grabbed another box. This time, it was longer. He dashed out of room and returned in his position in front of Quatre. "Here. Open it." Quatre smiled. "Open it _quickly._" The brunette added.   
  
This time, Quatre obliged and flipped open the box since it wasn't wrapped. Inside was a silver chain that looked blue when seen in a different angle. "Wow…pretty…"   
  
Trowa took the chain out of the box, the ring out of Quatre's hands, attached the ring to the chain, and slipped the necklace around the blonde's head. "There. Perfect." Trowa smiled.   
  
Quatre held up the ring and looked down at it. Then he looked up at Trowa, eyes misty with tears.   
  
Trowa's smile quickly faded into a look of concern. "What? What's wrong? You don't like it?"   
  
"No! I do! I love it! It's beautiful." Quatre smiled and hugged Trowa for the third time. "Thank you. It's wonderful. _You're_ wonderful."   
  
Trowa smiled again. "You're welcome."   
  
Just then, a knock came at the door causing the two to pull apart. Quatre stood and pulled a shirt over his head before proceeding to the door. When he opened it, a bouquet of a dozen blood red roses was there to greet him, the giver's face hidden from view at the moment.   
  
"Wow." Quatre blinked.   
  
The roses moved to reveal the face of a boy with black hair and hazel-eyes. Taylor Quinn. "Happy Birthday, love. I came to give you these," Taylor handed Quatre the roses. "And this." He pulled the smaller boy against him and kissed him forcefully upon the lips.   
  
After a few moments, Taylor finally pulled away, slightly breathless. "Go get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast."   
  
"Uh, okay." Quatre turned around and headed into the apartment with Taylor right behind him.   
  
At the sight of Taylor, Trowa frowned and growled. Taylor noticed the boy out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Quatre was in the kitchen placing the roses in a vase. After that, the blonde hurried off into his room to change.   
  
"Well, isn't this nice? Me, taking Quatre, your best friend, out to breakfast. I plan on spending the whole day with him, Trowa. We'll have a _wonder_ful time. Today is the day I finally claim my prize, no matter what." Taylor smirked.   
  
"Taylor…" Trowa growled.   
  
The black-haired boy just laughed. "You're pathetic, Barton."   
  
"Taylor, you _better_ not hurt him…"   
  
"Oh hush. When the time comes, he'll probably be _begging_ me to take him." Taylor laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Quatre asked, sliding his vest on.   
  
"It's nothing, love. Just a little joke." Taylor eyed the blonde like a wolf with a sheep. "Shall we go?"   
  
"Uh, yeah."   
  
"Oh, and Trowa. Don't worry. We'll bring you back a doggy bag." Taylor laughed at his own stupid joke and stepped out of the apartment.   
  
Trowa was trying very hard to remain calm. When Taylor was out of earshot, Trowa grabbed Quatre's arm and pulled him close.   
  
"Quatre, promise me something…" he whispered into the blonde's hair.   
  
"Sure. What?"   
  
"Don't do _anything_ you aren't comfortable with or _anything_ you don't want to do. Okay?"   
  
"Trowa? What?"   
  
"_Promise me._" Trowa said urgently.   
  
"Yeah, of course. I promise."   
  
Trowa pulled Quatre into a tight embrace. "Remember, it's your birthday. Today is _your_ day."   
  
"Trowa is there something I should know?"   
  
Just as Trowa was going to tell him, Taylor popped his head back in. "Come on, Quatre. We have a _long_ day ahead of us."   
  
"Yeah, coming." He called back. He turned to Trowa and gave him a brief hug. "I'll see you later. Bye, Trowa."   
  
"Yeah…bye…"   
  
Quatre turned and left to join Taylor.   
  
'Be careful, Quatre…_please_ be careful…'   
  
* * *   
  
"Hello?" Heero said, answering the phone.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Oh hey, Trowa. How's it going?"   
  
"A few years ago, you said that me and Quatre have a different type of friendship than you and Quatre have. You remember that?"   
  
"Uh…oh yeah. So?"   
  
"Did you mean that?"   
  
"Trowa, what's this about?"   
  
"_Did_ you mean that?" Trowa asked more urgently.   
  
"Yeah. It's obvious. Duo sees it too. But it was only after I pointed it out. Why?"   
  
"I know what you meant." Trowa paused. "And I really do."   
  
Heero nearly dropped the phone. "Come again? Are we thinking the same thing?"   
  
"Only if you think that I'm in love with Quatre."   
  
"And you are?"   
  
Trowa paused again. "Yes. Deeply."   
  
"Wow…since when?"   
  
"I'm not sure. But I know that I have for a while now. But right now, I need advice."   
  
"Huh? On what?"   
  
"Quatre found a boyfriend and he's getting pretty fond of him. His boyfriend is a real jerk and only wants to use Quatre. Sure he may be in love with Quatre but I'm just worried that Quatre'll get hurt."   
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait. He has a boyfriend that he likes and who likes him back. And you're afraid that Quatre's gonna get hurt from being used by this guy. And you _love_ Quatre?"   
  
"Yes. On all accounts. Especially the last one."   
  
"Wow. How could Quatre get himself a boyfriend if you told him that you loved him?"   
  
"Uh, I never told him."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"I never found the right time to…I guess."   
  
"Trowa, you _need_ to tell him. How's he gonna know how you feel if you don't tell him?"   
  
"I know, I know. But what do I do about him and his boyfriend."   
  
Heero thought. "Well, there's nothing you _can_ do. Quatre's a grown man now and you have to trust him to make the right decisions when the time comes. I don't like the idea of this guy using Cat but it's not like I have the right to tell him not to see him. It's his own choice to be with this guy whether we like it or not."   
  
"But I'm worried…"   
  
"It's all right to worry. Just remember that Quatre knows what he's doing. Just be sure to be there if anything goes wrong."   
  
"Hm. Thanks Heero."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell him I said 'Happy Birthday'. And good luck, too."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Oh. By the way, Duo wants to visit you two in a week. You can tell me what happened by then."   
  
"Yeah. All right. Bye."   
  
"Bye." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys or Taylor.   
  
I recently went to a Renaissance Faire and the Celtic ring is sort of my tribute to it, I guess. Merci beaucoup to Kaeruchan who, a while ago, informed me that it is Pour _La_ Vie instead of Pour Vie. And now you all know part of the reason why I chose For Life as the title of this fanfic.   
  
Thank you to all readers and reviewers. 


	33. Taylor's Want

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Quatre, sweetie?"   
  
"Yes, Taylor?"   
  
"What's that?" Taylor asked pointing his fork at Quatre's necklace.   
  
Quatre glanced at what Taylor meant and blushed. "Oh. It's my gift from Trowa. He gave it to me this morning."   
  
Taylor sneered. "I don't like it. Take it off."   
  
"But it's a gift."   
  
"So? I don't want to see it. Either take it off _now_ or I'll take it off _for_ you."   
  
Quatre slightly flinched at the hazel-eyed boy's words. "Fine. I'm going to the restroom. When I get back, it'll be gone."   
  
Taylor merely smirked and nodded.   
  
Quatre stood and headed for the restrooms. 'What's his problem?' The blonde stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection.   
  
'Don't do anything you don't want to do.' Trowa's words sang into Quatre's mind. At the thought of Trowa, Quatre smiled. Fingering the necklace, his smile slowly faded, remembering his conclusion that Trowa doesn't love him. The blonde sighed and tucked the ring into his shirt. He sighed once more before returning to Taylor.   
  
* * *   
  
It was the middle of the afternoon when Quatre decided it was time to go home. Taylor didn't want to leave Quatre just yet and so followed him back to his apartment.   
  
"Trowa?" Quatre called, walking into the room.   
  
Taylor took a seat on a stool at the counter with a smirk on his face.   
  
Quatre searched throughout all the rooms but there was no sign of Trowa anywhere. "I guess he stepped out." Quatre said walking over to Taylor.   
  
"Good." Taylor growled seductively.   
  
Taylor stood up and covered the gap between him and the other boy. He planted a kiss on Quatre's lips, emitting a little giggle from the smaller boy. Taylor held Quatre very tightly, crushing the boy's body against his own. He forced the blonde's lips open and began exploring Quatre's mouth with his tongue.   
  
When he felt breathless, Quatre pulled his lips away from the other boy only to have Taylor attack his neck. Quatre chuckled. "Taylor, stop." He breathed. Taylor continued kissing the boy's neck harshly.   
  
"Taylor, stop. It hurts…"   
  
The hazel-eyed boy only kissed harder, mashing his lips against the tender skin.   
  
"Taylor, _stop._ Taylor-"   
  
"Shut up." He kissed Quatre's lips brutally. "I will have you today, whether you like it or not." He attacked Quatre's neck, holding the boy with one hand and ripping open the boy's shirt with the other.   
  
"Taylor, _stop it!_" He tried pushing him to no avail. His shirt was now fully opened and Taylor's hands were digging into the boy's back while kissing his collarbones.   
  
Taylor's kisses came to an abrupt stop when he felt something around Quatre's neck. "What the hell is this?!" Taylor eyed the necklace and felt his anger intensify. "I thought I told you to take this off!!" Taylor made a grab for the necklace in an attempt to rip it off the blonde's neck.   
  
_"No!"_ Quatre pushed as hard as he could, sending Taylor stepping back a few paces.   
  
"Dammit, Quatre!" Taylor punched the boy just below Quatre's left eye.   
  
As Quatre staggered back from the blow, Taylor forced him down to the floor and straddled the blonde under his weight. Quatre wriggled left and right trying his hardest to get out of Taylor's grasp.   
  
"KEEP STILL!!" Taylor barked, slapping Quatre's already abused cheek.   
  
_"NO! STOP IT!! PLEASE!!"_   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Taylor reached down and pulled off Quatre's pants and boxers.   
  
_"PLEASE! NO!! TAYLOR, STOP!! DON'T DO THIS!! NO!!"_

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys nor do I own Taylor.  
  
Yowza...very short chapter but oh so interesting...  
  
In answer to a reviewer's question: "Will you let the fic ends without quatre being forgiven by his grumpy old daddy??"  
Well, all I can say is that yes, Quatre will be meeting up with his father once again. When? I can't say cause I don't know. What will happen? I don't know but I have a pretty good idea.  
  
Questions? Comments? Leave a review! Please? 


	34. Trowa Makes It Better

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Trowa was standing in the elevator waiting for the appropriate floor of where his apartment waited. In his hand was a medium-sized pink box with a white ribbon tied around to hold it from. When the green-eyed boy stepped off the elevator, the sounds of muffled voices could be heard. Trowa strained to listen to the voices.   
  
_"NO!! STOP IT!!"_   
  
Trowa's heart froze. "Quatre!!" Trowa ran to his door and shoved the key into the keyhole, throwing the door open. The scene in front of him was almost enough to make him hurl.   
  
Quatre was lying on the floor, struggling against his assailant. His shirt was hanging off his shoulders and his pants and boxers were shoved down to mid-thigh. Quatre's face was flushed from screaming. Taylor was stationed above the boy, holding down Quatre's arms by the wrists with one hand while the other hand was reaching down to open his own pants.   
  
Trowa blinked before his rage took control. _"GET OFF OF HIM!"_   
  
Trowa dropped the pink box onto the floor and raced over to Taylor and Quatre. He grabbed Taylor by the collar, lifted him, and slammed him against the nearest wall. Quatre scrambled up into a sitting position, pulling his clothes up with trembling hands as his tears clouded his vision.   
  
"HOW _DARE_ YOU!!" The green-eyed boy clenched his fist and prepared to strike.   
  
"Trowa don't…" came Quatre's small voice.   
  
Trowa just growled. Still carrying Taylor by his collar, Trowa dragged the hazel-eyed boy out the door and slammed him into the wall across the hall. He struck Taylor as hard as he could across his cheek. As Taylor stumbled from the blow, Trowa pushed him harshly onto the floor. He crouched down with a deadly glare in his eyes. "This is only the beginning. You _will_ pay for hurting Quatre." And with that, Trowa stood and walked back into the apartment. He slammed the door and hurried to Quatre's side. He knelt down in front of the smaller boy as Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes before launching himself at his savior.   
  
Trowa held the boy and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now. I won't ever let him touch you like that again…I'll get him. I'll get him for hurting you like this…"   
  
"No, Trowa…" Quatre said, quietly against the brunette's chest.   
  
"But he hurt you, Quatre. He deserves-"   
  
"No!" Quatre said more sternly as more tears flooded from his eyes. "No more…please…"   
  
Trowa sighed. "All right…"He rocked Quatre's small form gently as Quatre cried upon his shoulder.   
  
Quatre sniffled. "Thank you…"   
  
The two sat there for a long time. Minutes or hours, neither knew nor cared. When Quatre calmed down a bit, Trowa slowly pulled away and looked at Quatre's face. He winced when he saw Quatre's slightly swollen left cheek.   
  
"Come on. Sit on the couch. We need to put some ice on your cheek." Trowa stood up and helped Quatre up and to the couch.   
  
Trowa disappeared into the kitchen and returned with an ice-filled towel. He knelt down in front of Quatre and held the towel to Quatre's mistreated cheek. Quatre slightly winced at the contact and hissed at the sudden pain that shot through. Anger flooded through the blonde.   
  
"Quatre…" Trowa had no idea of what to say.   
  
"You were right. I _never_ should have gone out with him. I should have listened to you but I didn't and look where I am now. I have a damn shiner on my cheek that's definitely gonna bruise big time and it came from my so-called _boyfriend_ who just tried to rape me." Quatre sighed as his tears threatened to resurface.   
  
"Quatre, I have no right to tell you who you should and shouldn't date. You can't beat yourself up over this. You had no idea that this was gonna happen."   
  
Quatre let his tears fall and looked at his lap. "Why did this happen? I don't wanna be hurt anymore…" He looked up into Trowa's eyes. "Especially by the ones I love…"   
  
Trowa felt his heart break at the remark. He lifted his hand to Quatre's right cheek and wiped away the boy's tears with his thumb. "Quatre…you know I would never hurt you…"   
  
Quatre threw himself against Trowa into another embrace. "I know…thank you for everything, Trowa…I'm so grateful to have you in my life…"   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre spent the afternoon in the shower, scrubbing his skin as hard as he could in an attempt to wash away Taylor's touches. 'How could I have let this happen? Am I _that_ weak?' He scrubbed even harder, leaving streaks of red across his skin. 'He tried to rape me. And he would have if Trowa hadn't been here to stop him…' Quatre stopped scrubbing and turned off the shower. 'Ugh…I don't even wanna think about what might have happened if Trowa didn't show up…' He stepped out, dried himself off, and crossed the hallway to his room. 'Happy Birthday to me…'   
  
* * *   
  
"Awww, damn." Trowa groaned as he picked the pink box up off the floor. He settled it into the kitchen. "Well…it's not too bad." At the sound of a door closing, Trowa looked up to see Quatre, hair still damp, and dressed in blue boxers and a white tank top.   
  
"What's all this?" Quatre said, somewhat surprised. While Quatre was in the shower, Trowa took the opportunity to transform the apartment to resemble a restaurant. There was a small circular table in the living room with a white linen cloth covering it. Upon it was a vase with a single red rose and two lit candles. Trowa also ordered some Chinese food that was waiting in some bowls in the kitchen. Trowa had hoped that this would help the blonde forget about the events from earlier, even just for an hour or two.   
  
"Ah, Monsieur Winner," Trowa smiled. "Welcome to Chez Trowa. If you please," Trowa said, pulling out a chair from the table. Quatre smiled and sat down before Trowa pushed him in. "On today's menu, oh wait! There are no menus. I'll just have to serve you with what we have. Be right back." Trowa disappeared into the kitchen as Quatre giggled at his friend's silliness. Trowa served the blonde some Won Ton Soup followed by some Shrimp Chow Mein and House Special Fried Rice. After the main course, the brunette revealed the contents of the pink box to be a birthday cake: chocolate with white frosting and blue trimmings. On the cake were the simple words of "Happy Birthday Quatre".   
  
"Geez, Trowa. All this food is making me fat…" Quarter joked, pointing to his stomach.   
  
"Well good," Trowa smiled. "You're too skinny anyway."   
  
"Am not!" the blonde countered.   
  
"Yeah you are; light as a feather too." Quatre simply scoffed. "I'll show you." With that, Trowa hopped out of his seat and quickly scooped Quatre into his arms.   
  
"Trowa!" the blonde squealed. "Put me down!" Trowa laughed and began to carry Quatre to his room. "Trowa! I said put me down!" Quatre squirmed playfully to get out of his friend's grasp.   
  
"Fine." Trowa shrugged and gently place Quatre into his bed before kneeling beside it and looking at the smaller boy. Quatre instantly calmed and looked back into Trowa's emerald orbs. "Sleep now, Cat. I'll take care of the apartment."   
  
Quatre purred. "I'm not even…" he yawned and rolled to his side to face the brunette. "…Tired."   
  
Trowa smiled. "Liar…go to sleep, now." Quatre closed his eyes, obeying his friend's wishes. Trowa brushed away the hair in Quatre's face. He leaned forward and gently kissed the smaller boy on the cheek. "Good night, Quatre…" he whispered.   
  
"…od ni…Trowa…"   
  
As quietly as he could, Trowa stepped out of the blonde's room and began cleaning the living room. He put the dishes in the dishwasher, blew out the candles, and set all the furniture into its proper place. He went into his room and stripped off his clothes until he wore nothing but his boxers. Then he crept back into Quatre's room. The blonde was fast asleep in his bed, curled up under the blankets. Trowa gave a small smile and climbed into the bed. Quatre unconsciously rolled over, using Trowa's chest as a pillow. Trowa sighed in content and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.   
  
'Happy birthday, Quatre. I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but I swear I will never let anything hurt you like that again …I love you…' 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters and I don't own my mother's car. Dang.  
  
Sorry it took me forever to post this. But after the same questions asked over and over again, and even a death threat, I finally posted it. Happy?  
  
I think it was kind of obvious that Trowa was going to save the day but that's okay cause I like how it turned out. And for all you vengeful people who think that Taylor got off easy for trying to hurt lil' 'ol cutie-pie Quatre, don't worry about it. It's not over yet. Trowa's not gonna let someone hurt _his_ Quatre and get away with it. Muahahahahaha! *sweatdrop*


	35. Phoning Friends

For Life  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly as Quatre and Trowa tried desperately to forget the unwanted events on Quatre's birthday. They returned to their normal daily lives and acted as if it hadn't happened at all, although the shadows in each other's eyes were a constant reminder that it had. Quatre usually smiled in his cheery way while, unbeknownst to anyone else, Trowa could see the pain and sorrow behind the illusion. As for Trowa, he remained his usual silent self while Quatre could see that deep inside, the brunette was filled with hate, anger, and vengefulness. But despite their knowledge, they continued life how they felt fit.   
  
* * *   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey. It's me."   
  
"Oh, hey. How've you been?"   
  
"Good. I can't say the same for Quatre, though."   
  
"Why? What happened?"   
  
"You remember about his boyfriend, Taylor? Well he tried to rape Quatre."   
  
"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"   
  
"Mm-hmmm. I wanted to kill him on the spot, but Quatre stopped me. I can't let him get away with this though."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Got any ideas?"   
  
"Of course I do. Just wait until Duo and I come over. We'll bring Wufei, too."   
  
"Okay. It'd be good for Quatre to have his friends over."   
  
"It'd be good for you too."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Heero."   
  
"No problem, Trowa. Only looking out for friends."   
  
"Yeah…bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
* * *   
  
"If you're trying to sell us anything, we already have it. Thanks. Bye."   
  
"No wait! Sally!"   
  
"Huh? Duo Maxwell, it that you?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me."   
  
"Oh, hey! How are you? How're things with you and Heero?"   
  
"Things are absolutely fantastical."   
  
"That's great. What brings me the pleasure in getting a call from you today?"   
  
"Well…are you up for a trip to New York?"   
  
"Yeah, why? What's up?"   
  
"We have a little problem."   
  
"Oh hold on. Wuffie's home. Wanna talk with him? I have to get going anyway."   
  
"Yeah. Be sure to let Wuffiekins tell you all about it later then, okay?"   
  
"Of course, love. Talk to you later."   
  
. . .   
  
"What do you want Maxwell?"   
  
"Sheesh, no 'hello'?"   
  
"Hello. Now what do you want?"   
  
"I missed you too, Wuffie."   
  
"It's Wu-FEI."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. We've been through this about a millions times by now."   
  
"Then why can't you ever get it right?"   
  
"Because Wuffie's such a nice name."   
  
"I'd prefer you call me Wufei. Get it right. Now what do you want."   
  
"Touchy, touchy…"   
  
"MAXWELL!"   
  
"Oh, ok. You wanna go to New York?"   
  
"Whatever for?"   
  
"Revenge."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You see, some guy tried to take advantage of our Quatre on his birthday."   
  
"WHAT?! INJUSTICE!"   
  
"Exactly. That's why we go to New York and teach this guy not to mess with one of _our_ friends."   
  
"What do you have in mind?"   
  
"…Have you ever seen the movie Fight Club?" 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters and I do not own the movie Fight Club, although I do own a half empty bottle of glue.  
  
Sorry about the shortness but it's better than waiting nearly a month for the next thing, right? And I'm still sorry about taking forever with that. I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a week. Daily is too hard since I have stuff to do. But I make NO promises. Maybe the next chapter will be out a year from now...heh. You never know.  
  
Oh and about what Sally says when she answers the phone. I think it's awesome. I would love to do that but by the time I remember about it, they've already signed me up for a magazine for two easy payments of $9.99. Sheesh...telemarketers...


	36. A Reunion With Truth Or Dare

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Saturday morning had finally arrived and the two friends were waiting patiently at the arrivals area in the airport for their guests to arrive.   
  
"I can't wait until they get here. I haven't seen them in so long." Quatre said, looking at the arrivals' screen.   
  
"I know what you mean. I haven't seen them since we left California." Trowa responded, watching his friend.   
  
"Onna, I thought I told you to pack for a week!" someone barked.   
  
"But Wuffie, I did." A lady cooed in return.   
  
"Three suitcases aren't for one _week_, woman. Three suitcases are for one _month!_"   
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other. "Is that who I think it is?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I think it is."   
  
The two looked through the crowd to find the source of the voices. They soon found the two bickering near the restrooms.   
  
"Sally! Wufei!" Quatre cheered, hurrying over to his friends with Trowa right behind him.   
  
"Quatre!" Sally smiled, holding out her arms to embrace the blonde. "Hey sweetie!"   
  
"Trowa." Wufei greeted with a nod.   
  
"Wufei." Trowa greeted in turn.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Quatre asked, cheerfully.   
  
"We're waiting for Dorothy and Relena. They're supposed to pick us up at eleven, but our flight came in early." Sally explained. "We just called them so they'll be here shortly."   
  
"This is great! Heero and Duo are supposed to arrive any minute now." Quatre smiled.   
  
"Speaking of the buffoon…" Wufei started, looking out into the crowd.   
  
"Yoo-hoo!! Yo, Cat! Trowa-man! Sally! Wuffie!" Duo cheered, running up to his friends. "You all came out to greet me! This is great!" He hugged all of them, making sure to give Wufei an extra special squeeze.   
  
"Duo, baka!" a voice growled through the crowd. Heero walked up carrying two particularly heavy looking bags in each hand, and another bag over his shoulder. "The baggage claim is so we can _both_ get the bags! Not just me!"   
  
"Heero!" Quatre squealed in delight before charging at the Japanese boy.   
  
Heero dropped the bags and returned the embrace. "Hey, Quatre." He looked up at the others. "Trowa, Sally, Wufei." He greeted each with a nod.   
  
"Well look at what we have here." A woman said. The six friends turned to look at the source of the voice.   
  
"You can't have a good reunion without all of us." Her companion said.   
  
"Dorothy! Relena!" Sally smiled, hugging each of them, followed by Quatre.   
  
"Ha! This is great!" Duo grinned. "Group hug!"   
  
And that's exactly what they did.   
  
* * *   
  
"I refuse to play! I despise this game! Never again will I play this game!" Wufei hollered.   
  
The eight friends left the airport in three cabs and went out to lunch together to catch up on each other's lives. Neither Quatre nor Trowa said anything about Taylor Quinn so the joyous mood of being together would not change. After lunch, they went to Trowa and Quatre's apartment, since it was the closest, and decided to have some fun by playing a game.   
  
"Wufei…" Sally growled. "Sit down and choose!! TRUTH OR _DARE!_"   
  
In absolute fear, Wufei returned to his seat next his wife and Quatre. "Truth." Sally smiled, victoriously.   
  
"Oooo! I have one!" Relena smiled. "Who holds more power in the relationship? You or Sally?"   
  
"Absurd!" Wufei huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Me of course."   
  
Sally scoffed. "It's called 'truth' Wuffie. You're supposed to tell the truth."   
  
Everyone but Wufei laughed.   
  
"I'd say it's Sally." Dorothy smiled, raising her champagne glass to the other woman.   
  
"Sally." The others agreed, raising their glasses.   
  
Sally smiled. "Thank you. Now spin the bottle, Wuffie."   
  
Wufei shook his head but obeyed anyway. The bottle landed on…   
  
"Hoo-hah! It's my turn!" Duo clapped. "Gimme a dare!"   
  
"I dare you to go downstairs and ask for the woman at the counter's bra." Wufei said with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Seriously? I thought it would be a kiss. What happened to tradition?" Duo asked.   
  
"Too chicken, Maxwell?" The Chinese boy countered.   
  
"Hmph. I'll do it. Just watch me." Duo stood up and left the room.   
  
"So what are we supposed to do until he gets back?" Quatre asked.   
  
"This is the song that doesn't end…" Dorothy started.   
  
"And it goes on and on, my friend…" Relena added.   
  
"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was…" Trowa and Heero sang in unison.   
  
"And they'll continue singing it forever just because…" Everyone joined in. "This is the song that doesn't end."   
  
"Bom-bom-bom-bom." Wufei added.   
  
"Yes, it goes on and on my friend…"   
  
"Bom-bom-bom-bom."   
  
"Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end. Yes, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because-"   
  
Just then, Duo strolled in, twirling a bra by the strap in his finger.   
  
"He got it!" Sally smiled.   
  
"Of course I got it." Duo grinned. He dropped the bra down in front of Wufei before sitting down next to Sally and Heero.   
  
"How, pray tell, did you get it?" Heero asked, suspiciously.   
  
Duo cuddled lovingly against Heero. "A magician never reveals his secret." He leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on…   
  
"Damn…I hate this. Give me a dare." Trowa shrugged.   
  
Duo smiled, mischievously. "Well I, for one, do like tradition. I dare you to give ol' Kitty Cat a smackeroo on the lips."   
  
"Oooo!" The others teased.   
  
Trowa glared at Duo before looking at a blushing Quatre. He got on his knees and crawled over to his friend before capturing the blonde's head in his hands and placing an ever-so-gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was long, yet chaste, and heaven for Trowa. Had Trowa's mind still been working properly instead of numbing at the feel of Quatre's lips upon his own, he would have heard the other's cheering maniacally. Trowa reluctantly pulled away and sat back down. He didn't notice the glazed look in Quatre's eyes before spinning the bottle. It landed on…   
  
"Yay!" Relena cheered. "I choose dare!"   
  
Trowa shook his head to think properly. "Hmmm. Oh! Pull out the phonebook, pick a random number, and tell whoever it is who answers the phone that you only have seven hours to live and you just wanted a final chat."   
  
Relena's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.   
  
"I'm not in a traditional mood." Trowa smirked.   
  
"All right, I'll do it." Relena stood up and walked over to the phone. She pulled out the phonebook from under the counter, opened it to a random page, picked a number, and started dialing. "Hello? Yes, I have some news I would like to share with you. Uh-huh. Yes, I'd like you to know that I only have seven hours to live. I just wanted spend those hours talking to you. Is that all right with-" She hung up quickly and returned to her place next to Quatre and Dorothy. "She hung up on me!" She laughed. The others joined in the laughter while Relena spun the bottle. It landed on…   
  
"Hn. All right." Heero rolled his eyes. "Truth."   
  
"Okay. If you weren't a rocket scientist, what would you want to be and why?"   
  
"Easy. I'd want to be a paid assassin. I'd love to feel apart of the night, like no one can hear or smell me. The kill is what I want to go for the most, with a gun, a dagger, anything handheld so I can feel like I have more control. I want to hear people scream for mercy before I bring death upon their souls…"   
  
Everyone just stared at Heero, jaws dropped and eyes bulging.   
  
Heero shrugged. "Maybe it was another life." He leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on…   
  
"Hooray!" Sally cheered. "I choose…dare."   
  
"Hn. Kiss Dorothy on the lips."   
  
"What?! She will not!" Wufei huffed. "Injustice! She's my wife! She should kiss me!"   
  
"It's just a game, Wuffie." Sally said. She crawled over to Dorothy and placed a short, simple, chaste kiss on the woman's lips. "And there you go." She spun the bottle and it landed on…   
  
"Finally." Dorothy smiled. "Lay it on me, I choose a non-traditional dare."   
  
"All right." Sally clapped her hands together. "Quatre, who lives across the hall?"   
  
"Uh, a guy named Isaac Jensen. Why?"   
  
"Does he live alone?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Great! Dorothy, I dare you to go across the hall to Isaac Jensen's and flash him." Sally smiled.   
  
"Consider it done." Dorothy stood up and went out the door.   
  
"Quatre, isn't Isaac a seventy year old man?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Oh yeah!" The others burst into fits of laughter.   
  
Suddenly, Dorothy came rushing in shaking her head, face contorted in disgust. "You didn't tell me he was ninety! Bleah!"   
  
"Oh, you'll live." Relena laughed. "I bet ol' Isaac's had the best day of his life!"   
  
Everyone burst into more laughter.   
  
"Okay, okay. Here goes…" Dorothy spun the bottle. It landed on…   
  
"Oh geez…I don't know." Quatre scratched his head.   
  
"Give him a dare!" Sally cheered.   
  
"Hey, wait! I never said dare!"   
  
"You just did, Q-man." Duo winked.   
  
"Dare it is!" Dorothy smiled.   
  
Quatre slumped. "Okay. Lay it on me."   
  
Dorothy's smile turned mischievous at these words. "I'm leaning for tradition. Give ol' Trowa there a smackeroo on the lips."   
  
Quatre blushed. He quickly crawled over to his best friend, held the brunette's head in his hands, and kissed him softly. Once again, both boys were in heaven, feeling, knowing nothing other than the lips upon their own as the other six cheered them on.   
  
Duo leaned over to whisper to Heero. "Now if only they'd get together already…"   
  
Heero smirked. "I already have that planned out…" 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/ Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own a shirt that says "I Need A Nap..." and not the GW Characters. I own Isaac Jensen!   
  
The song that the friends sing is the ending theme to Lambchop's Playalong (I think that that's what it's called). I used to sing it on car rides all the time just to spite those around me. So now there are two plans hanging out there and I have no idea when the two will take place, nor do I know when they shall be posted. Daily posting is hard. Weekly's not that bad but it's the holidays so I don't have that much time. Yahta yahta yahta. And I think the whole Duo-bra thing would end up as a side-fic if I ever finish this one. Maybe. Blah! 


	37. Time For Sleep

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Boy, oh boy. What a day." Duo yawned. "I had fun today. We should do this more often."   
  
It was already well into the night. Dorothy, Relena, Sally and Wufei had already left for their apartments. Quatre was already tucked into bed while Duo, Heero and Trowa stayed up just a little longer.   
  
"So do we sleep out here?" Heero asked, nodding at the couch.   
  
"No. You two can sleep in my room. And I mean _sleep_." Trowa said, arching an eyebrow at the two.   
  
"All right, all right. No hanky-panky. Dang…" Duo said.   
  
"What about you? Where're you gonna sleep?" Heero asked.   
  
"Oh, um…well…" Trowa looked down. "I've been sleeping in Quatre's room for the past two weeks now so that's where I'll be sleeping…"   
  
"Oooo, Trowa, you sly dog you!" Duo grinned. "Hanky-panky going on tonight!"   
  
"Duo, shut it. It's not like that." Trowa began to blush slightly.   
  
"Sure it ain't…"   
  
"It's not. Ever since Dorothy called it off with me I've been sleeping in his room for comfort. And ever since his birthday, I've been there to comfort him in return."   
  
"Uh-huh." Duo winked. "Don't worry Tro-man. You're secret is safe with me."   
  
"Duo, don't be dumb. Just go to bed now." Heero said giving the braided boy a little shove.   
  
"Fine, fine."   
  
After Duo closed the door, Heero looked back at Trowa. "So I can guess that you haven't told him yet, right?"   
  
"No…I haven't told him…I just, I don't think that the time is right, you know? That whole Taylor Quinn thing…it's still there. I just don't think he needs to be in a relationship so soon after it."   
  
Heero nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it, Trowa. Things'll work out in the end."   
  
"I hope so."   
  
"I know so." Heero yawned. "Well, I'm off. Night."   
  
"Night." Trowa watched Heero disappear into his room before turning off the lights in the hall and heading off into Quatre's room. The blonde boy was curled on one side, his back to the door. Trowa smiled slightly, remembering the two kisses from the game. Quietly, he climbed into the bed, trying not to wake the other boy. As soon as he was situated, Quatre unconsciously rolled over and used Trowa's chest as a pillow while Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's small form.   
  
"…Night, Trowa…" Quatre murmured.   
  
Trowa smiled again. "Good night, Quatre."   
  
* * *   
  
The next morning, Trowa awoke to the sight of a missing blonde boy. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up and looking around the room. Then the sound of chatter came to him. Slowly, Trowa climbed out of bed and out of the room to see Quatre and Heero sitting at the dining table with coffee mugs in their hands.   
  
"Morning Trowa." Quatre smiled. "We didn't wake you, did we?"   
  
"No." Trowa yawned. "What time is it?"   
  
"Nine-thirty." Heero answered.   
  
"Oh. Where's Duo?"   
  
"He's still asleep. He sleeps like a rock. Nothing can get him up until he's good and ready to." Heero shook his head.   
  
"We're going sight-seeing today." Quatre said. "We're gonna meet up with the others later today."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Just as Trowa turned to go to the bathroom, a loud thump came from his room. The brunette hurried to the door and threw it open with Quatre and Heero right behind him. The sight before them made Quatre giggle.   
  
Duo was sprawled out on the floor from falling off the bed. His mouth was wide open with a little drool coming out and his hair, undone from its braid, was spread out. All the while, he was still in a deep sleep.   
  
Heero shook his head. "Sleeps like a rock." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...I don't own the GW characters and if you didn't know that by now, I can assume that you don't even read this part of the chapter. Not that it matters, but it'd be nice if you could cause who knows, I might have something important to say.  
  
Just a short chapter for now to lead up to what's coming next...wonder what it could be... And on another note...Happy Holidays. 


	38. A Run In

For Life  


* * *

  
  
After Duo finally awoke from his slumber, the four friends got ready to do a little sightseeing. Just as they were out the door, the phone rang.   
  
"I'll get it." Quatre said, hurrying to the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Quatre, it's Bill." Quatre's boss answered.   
  
"Hey Bill. What's up?"   
  
"I need you to fill in for Wogowski."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Please, Quatre? You're the only one I could get a hold of. It'll only be for an hour. I promise."   
  
Quatre sighed. "Who're we playing for?"   
  
"Quinn."   
  
Quatre froze. "I-I don't think I should."   
  
"Please, Quatre? You're my only hope right now. And you know how big of a client Quinn is. Please?"   
  
"I…I don't know…"   
  
"Please? You don't even have to wear a tux this time. You'll be in and out of there in no time."   
  
"I…guess so. Yeah, all right."   
  
"Thanks Quatre. You're a lifesaver. I'll pick you up in ten."   
  
Quatre shook his head before placing the phone back in its cradle. He looked back up at his friends who were waiting patiently for him at the door. "Sorry guys. I can't go right now. That was my boss."   
  
"Awww, but Cat. You're supposed to be our tour guide. Who else am I gonna talk to?" Duo moped.   
  
"I'm really sorry. I'll meet up with you at two at the coffee shop by Central Park. Trowa knows where, right?"   
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
"So I'll see you at two." Quatre nodded them off before slumping against the door. 'Maybe I won't even see him there. Like Bill said, I'll be in and out of there in no time…God I hope so…'   
  
* * *   
  
Soon, Bill arrived to take Quatre to the Quinn party. As soon as they got there, Quatre quickly hurried through the room and took his seat with the rest of the band to get this over with as soon as possible. Not once did he look up from his sheet music, but if he did he would surely see the eyes watching him like a hawk. Taylor Quinn spotted the blonde the moment he stepped into the room and Taylor had not concentrated on anything other than him.   
  
The hour passed soon enough without any unwanted things. Before Quatre left he made a quick stop at the bathroom.   
  
Bad idea.   
  
As Quatre was washing his hands, Taylor stepped in, blocking off the only exit in the room. Quatre froze at the sight of his ex-boyfriend's reflection in the mirror.   
  
"Quatre…" Taylor whispered.   
  
The blonde turned and faced Taylor. "What do you want?"   
  
The black-haired boy took a step forward. "I'm sorry for what I did, Quatre. I never meant to hurt you. I swear it."   
  
Quatre took a step back. "Just leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again."   
  
"Then why did you come here today?"   
  
"I came because it's my job."   
  
"No…I think it's more than that. You love me Quatre, just as much as I love you. You knew that coming here would mean seeing me. And I'm glad that you came. I missed you. I missed you so much." Taylor rushed forward towards Quatre and captured him in an embrace. "Oh Quatre…"   
  
"Let me _go!_" Quatre shove Taylor as hard as he could, causing the other to stumble backwards.   
  
"Quatre, you don't understand. I'm nothing without you. I'm worthless. Please," he held out his hands. "Take me back."   
  
Quatre felt his jaw tighten. "Never."   
  
Taylor's breath began to shallow. "Quatre…" he growled as calmly as he could. "You know I always get what I want…"   
  
"Not this time."   
  
Taylor charged forward at the blonde and tried to capture him in his arms like he did earlier. Before Taylor could get a hold of him, Quatre pulled back his arm and struck the hazel-eyed boy with all the strength he could muster upon his jaw. Taylor stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor in shock.   
  
"_Never_ come near me again. _Ever_." And with that, Quatre dashed out of the bathroom and out of the party as quickly as he could.   
  
Quatre ran down the streets, anywhere, to get away from Taylor Quinn. He looked over his should just in case Taylor had decided to follow. From the lack of frontal vision, Quatre ran right into someone and fell on his bum.   
  
"Jesus, I'm sorry." Quatre apologized to his victim, looking their shoes. "I should have looked where I was going. I'm such an idiot."   
  
"Quatre?" a familiar voice said.   
  
The blonde looked up into a pair of blue eyes and familiar black hair. "Ralph?"   
  
Ralph smiled and held out a hand to Quatre. Quatre accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet. "You know, it's not very polite to run into people."   
  
"Sorry about that. I just had to get away from…something."   
  
Ralph nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."   
  
Quatre looked over his shoulder then at his watch to see that it was one fifteen. "Are you busy right now?"   
  
"Not really. Why?"   
  
"You wanna go get some coffee with me? I'm supposed to meet with some friends at a shop near my place. You could come with us."   
  
"I…I don't want to go uninvited."   
  
"But _I'm_ inviting you, silly. Come on. We could do some catching up."   
  
"I guess so."   
  
"Great! Let's go." And with that, Quatre hailed a taxi to take them to the coffee shop. He was grateful to have literally run into his friend.   
  
* * *   
  
"We should head back." Heero said to Trowa as Duo ran from one place to another like a kid in a toy store.   
  
"Yeah. You think you could get control of your boyfriend?"   
  
"Doubtful. Let's just stand here until he realizes that we aren't following him anymore."   
  
"Trowa? Heero? Is that you?" a woman called out.   
  
Heero looked around for the source of the voice and found it. Trowa followed Heero's gaze and blinked.   
  
"Hilde Schbeiker?" Heero called back.   
  
"Yeah!" Hilde ran up to the two and hugged Trowa then Heero.   
  
"Hey!!" Duo barked, appearing out of nowhere to pull Heero away from the purple-haired girl. "Who are you and why are you so touchy-feely with _my_ Heero? Never mind, just get away." Duo frowned.   
  
Trowa bit back a laugh at the confused look on Hilde's face.   
  
"Duo, this is Hilde. She and I were friends when we were in Maine."   
  
Duo shrugged. "So?"   
  
"Duo!" Heero glared at the braided boy.   
  
"Calm down, boy." Hilde said to Duo. "I know about you and Heero. Quatre told me a long time ago."   
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Friends with the Cat?" He asked seriously.   
  
"Otherwise known as Q-man." Hilde responded, just as serious. The two looked at each other in some unknown competition.   
  
"What're they doing?" Trowa whispered to Heero.   
  
"I have no clue…"   
  
Then, after five minutes of a stare-down, Duo thrust out his hand at the girl and smiled. "Well put her there. A friend of the Cat is a friend of mine."   
  
Hilde grinned in return and shook Duo's hand. "And a friend of the Q is a friend of mine."   
  
The two began to jabber away like two best friends.   
  
Both Heero and Trowa felt a headache coming on.   
  
* * *   
  
Quatre and Ralph were sitting at a table located outside of the coffee shop. Ralph was holding onto Quatre's hand and examining it carefully.   
  
"See, this is your life line." Ralph said, pointing at a line in Quatre's palm. "I think you're going to have a long life. I'm not so sure because of that small gap right there."   
  
"That's comforting." Quatre smirked.   
  
"And this line here, that means you're going to be successful in life."   
  
"Hmmm. What about you?"   
  
Ralph held up his palm. "Try to read it from what I told you."   
  
"Okay." Quatre looked at Ralph's hand carefully and drew each line with his fingertips. "Your life will be filled with…um, happiness?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"You're strong…mentally," Quatre smiled. "If not anywhere else. Um…your heart line says…you crave attention…but you don't seek it? Maybe? I forget."   
  
"You're right."   
  
"But that doesn't make sense at all."   
  
"I guess it means that I like having attention but not if I have to work for it. Since I'm lazy, it makes sense."   
  
Quatre smiled again and let go of Ralph's hand. "So what brings you to New York?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I'm actually here on business. I have to look for new talent to sign with my record company?"   
  
"You own a record company now?"   
  
"Yeah. Quintessence Records." Ralph smirked proudly.   
  
"Wow. That's great. Isn't that one pop blonde singer apart of that label?"   
  
"Yeah. She may act sweet on camera but behind the scenes, she's a real pain." He took a sip of his coffee. "You're a musician, right?"   
  
"Yeah. Why?"   
  
"Why don't you play something for me, tomorrow? Who knows? Maybe I could get you signed with Quintessence."   
  
"Really? That'd be wonderful. Maybe Relena could let us use her family's theatre here."   
  
"You mean Relena Peacecraft? You're still in contact with her?"   
  
"Yeah. In fact, she'll be joining us later. Her and Dorothy Catalonia, Wufei and Sally Chang, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton."   
  
"Hmmm. Trowa Barton. So I take it you two aren't married yet?"   
  
"What? Trowa and I are just friends. That's all we've ever been."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Don't you remember? He and Dorothy dated in high school."   
  
"Well, yeah I remember that. But I always figured it was just a front for whatever was going on between you and him. I mean, the way he'd look at you…it was no mistaking what it was." Quatre looked at his cup and blushed. Ralph smirked. "Well, I can tell that _you_ like him." Quatre just blushed harder causing Ralph to grin. "Why don't you tell him?"   
  
The blonde shook his head fiercely. "I couldn't do that. He's my friend. My _best friend_. I don't want to do anything to ruin that."   
  
"Quatre, from what I could tell, he really liked you, maybe even loved you in high school. If you two could _still_ be best friends _now_, I'm pretty sure that that love has gotten stronger through the years. Especially with that whole Richie thing after graduation and going your different ways for college. And if he really is your best friend, I don't think he would get as weird as you think he will if you told him how you felt. It'll just be another bump in the road. And who knows? He might tell you that he feels the exact same thing."   
  
"I…I don't know…"   
  
"Just think about it Quatre. If you're happy with him now, just as friends, think of how happy you'll be when you're actually with him."   
  
"That's only if he likes me back…in that way."   
  
"He does. There's no way he couldn't by now."   
  
"I hope you're right…"   
  
Ralph just smiled with a twinkle in his eye as if he knew something his blonde friend didn't.   
  
* * *   
  
"So I take it, you've just invited yourself to come along with us, right?" Trowa asked the bouncing purple-haired girl walking in front of him.   
  
"Nope. Duo invited me." She smirked. "And if he didn't then I still would have come. I've got nothing better to do anyway."   
  
As they approached the coffee shop, Trowa spotted a blonde head that he would never forget sitting at a table. But in spotting the black-haired person sitting with him, Trowa frowned. 'That better not be Quinn…'   
  
"Oooo. I'm gonna head off to the little girl's room. Be right back." Hilde darted off into the shop and disappeared behind its doors.   
  
"She's fun." Duo grinned. "Good thing I invited her."   
  
"Hilde hasn't changed a bit. Even her hair's the same." Heero noted.   
  
"Look! There's Q!" Duo bounded off towards his friend. "Yoo-hoo! Quatre!"   
  
At the sound of his name, Quatre turned to look at his approaching friends as a smile spread across his face. "Hey guys!"   
  
Quatre's companion turned his head and looked at the group.   
  
"Ralph Flores?" Trowa said, shocked. "What're you doing here?"   
  
"And hello to you too, Trowa."   
  
"Ralph Flores as in elementary schoolyard bully, Ralph Flores?" Heero asked calmly although giving Ralph his death-glare.   
  
Ralph swallowed. "Uh…yeah…"   
  
Heero simply watched Ralph as Ralph stared back at Heero. Quatre bit his lip before taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Heero looks so sexy when he does that…" Duo whispered to Quatre, dreamily.   
  
"You know…Duo and Hilde did the exact same thing earlier." Trowa whispered.   
  
"Hilde's here?" Quatre whispered, curiously.   
  
"Yeah. She invited herself." Trowa responded.   
  
"No she didn't. I invited her. Silly Trowa." Duo smiled.   
  
Trowa shook his head. "So what're you doing here with Ralph?" he asked feeling a little pang of jealousy while pulling a chair up next to Quatre.   
  
Quatre looked at Trowa and giggled. "I ran into him."   
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"   
  
Then, out of nowhere, Heero held out a hand to Ralph. "A friend of Quatre's is a friend of mine." He said, still glaring at the other.   
  
Ralph shook the hand without blinking away from Heero's gaze.   
  
"Whew! You should see the size of that bathroom. It's huge! It's got it's own couch and this is only a coffee shop!" Hilde said, walking up to the group.   
  
Everyone turned their attention to the girl. Ralph stared at her in awe.   
  
"Uh…" Ralph mumbled, clumsily getting up from his chair and offering it to Hilde. "Here."   
  
Hilde smiled at sat down. She leaned over to Quatre and shielded her mouth from Ralph's view. "Who is that guy? He's cute _and_ he's got manners."   
  
Quatre giggled. "Hilde Schbeiker, this is Ralph Flores. Ralph, Hilde." He introduced.   
  
Hilde held out her hand to Ralph. He in turn just stared at the hand as if wondering what to do next.   
  
"Ralph!" Quatre called him out of his reverie.   
  
The black-haired boy shook his head, smiled and shook Hilde's hand. "Uh, I'm Ralph. Yup. That's me. Ralph."   
  
"Oooo! Someone's in loooove!" Duo whispered to the others and laughed. Heero glared at Duo before smacking him lightly upside the head. "What's that for?" Duo whined.   
  
"Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?" Heero shook his head.   
  
"But it's true! He's blushing!" Duo pointed, earning another smack from Heero.   
  
"Come here, baka." Heero said, tugging on Duo's braid, leading him away from the table. "We need to talk about your manners."   
  
"_My_ manners? _You're_ the one pulling me by the braid!" Duo countered before the two disappeared around the building.   
  
Hilde simply giggled before glancing up at Ralph. "How about we get some more coffee, eh?"   
  
Ralph looked over his shoulders, checking to see if it was in fact he who she was talking to. When he confirmed it, he nodded his head furiously. Hilde laughed before heading off into the shop with Ralph following closely behind.   
  
"Well that was interesting." Trowa said.   
  
"Do you think they'll get together?" Quatre asked, looking up into Trowa's eyes.   
  
"I think that's a given."   
  
Quatre smiled. "Oh! Guess what Ralph taught me."   
  
"How to ride a unicycle?" Trowa guessed.   
  
"Silly." Quatre took Trowa hand in his. "Palm reading."   
  
Trowa gulped. 'His hands are so soft…' "Errmmnnnaaaggghhh…"   
  
"Trowa?" Quatre said, worried.   
  
Trowa shook his head and tried to concentrate. "Um, so what exactly did he teach you?"   
  
"Well…" The blonde lowered his head to get a better look at Trowa's hand. "This line…" Quatre, very gently, traced a line on Trowa's palm. "This is your life line. Your life…it's filled with happiness and love. And this…" Quatre traced over another line. "This is called a head line. You have an…artistic nature. No surprise there. And so also have a strong mind. And this last line…" he traced the final line on Trowa's hand. "This is your heart line." Quatre stopped there. He just continued to trace over the line, slowly.   
  
"What does it say?" Trowa swallowed from his friend's feather soft touches.   
  
"Oh!" Quatre looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't really understand that part when Ralph told me. Palm reading is hard." He still didn't release Trowa's hand just yet.   
  
"Well, what is the heart line suppose to say?"   
  
"Stuff about your love life. Relationships. That kind of stuff…"   
  
"Oh…" Trowa looked into Quatre's eyes. 'I should tell him…I _will_ tell him…' "Uh, Quatre?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Trowa started. 'Please let me get through this, _please_.'   
  
"Yes?" Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes expectantly.   
  
"Quatre…I…I…"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Just then, a small squishy ball hit Quatre on the back of his head. Both Trowa and Quatre turned to look at its source. A little baby dressed in blue, was smiling at them, drool flowing freely from his mouth.   
  
"Hello there!" Quatre smiled, releasing Trowa's hand. He stood up and picked up the ball, handing it to the infant. "I believe this is yours."   
  
A woman turned in her seat and faced Quatre. "Oh dear, did he throw that at you? Billy, you bad boy. You shouldn't throw things at people." She scolded the infant. She looked up at Quatre. "I'm sorry. He doesn't like it when people don't pay attention to him."   
  
"It's all right." Quatre smiled at the two.   
  
Trowa sighed. 'The moment's ruined now…dang ball…now Billy's got a better chance to be with Quatre than I do…' Trowa groaned, quietly before dropping his head onto the table.   
  
From inside the coffee shop two people shook their heads in disappointment while two more did the same thing from around the corner of the building. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters nor do I own Taylor. I own Bill and Billy, the boss and the baby. And I also own Ralph!!   
  
Ralph is back! Ralph's cool. I didn't like him at first but then after a while, he kind grew on me. Oh...and the thing with Taylor...I don't know. He'll get his. Don't worry about that. Um...also for the people who wanted a longer chapter. Is this long enough or do you want me to make the next chapter twice as long. I was actually going to make this into two chapters but whatever. I don't know. Things change. As for you Tro and Cat lovers, there'll be more in the next three chapters. Maybe. I hadn't planned on having them interact the way they did in this chapter but people complain that they wanted _some_thing. So there's your thing. Happy? ... 


	39. Scheming

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Oh man! They were so close!" Hilde complained.   
  
Just as she and Ralph were on their way back to the table, Hilde stopped Ralph and watched the pair. She was so close to just throwing that ball right back at that baby when he interrupted the scene.   
  
"ARGH! Let me at 'im!" Came another voice from around the corner.   
  
Hilde and Ralph looked over to see Heero restraining Duo.   
  
"Ah. I see we weren't the only ones watching." Ralph commented. He and Hilde strolled up to the couple.   
  
"That baby! He ruined it!" Duo whined.   
  
"And they were so close, too, huh!" Hilde joined in. "Trowa was just about to tell Quatre!"   
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Heero said.   
  
"We can pulverize that baby!" Duo growled.   
  
"Baka, he's just a baby. He didn't know any better."   
  
"So is it safe to assume that you've all wanted this to happen for some time now?" Ralph asked.   
  
"Of course! They're perfect for each other. They just don't know that the other knows it." Duo said.   
  
Ralph just tossed Duo a confused look. "Huh?"   
  
"He means that they both like each other. Or at least Trowa does. He told me a few days ago." Heero explained.   
  
"Well, Quatre definitely likes Trowa. He told me a few minutes ago."   
  
"So why aren't they _together YET?!_" Hilde complained. She directed a glare to the clueless couple.   
  
"Calm down Hilde. I already have something planned out." Heero said.   
  
Before she could ask "what?" four others approached them.   
  
"Hey. What's going on?" Dorothy asked.   
  
"We were spying on Trowa and Quatre." Heero shrugged.   
  
All of them turned their attention back to the two. Trowa's head was still planted on the table murmuring something. Quatre was playing with Billy while striking up a conversation with his mother.   
  
"Oh man, you guys. Tro-man was so close to confessing." Duo said. "But that baby threw his ball at Quatre."   
  
"Awww." Relena snapped her fingers.   
  
"So you four are cheering for them to get together as well?" Ralph asked.   
  
"Yup. Are you new recruits for the fan club?" Sally said, looking at Ralph and Hilde. "You know, you look awfully familiar." She said stopping her glance at Ralph.   
  
"That's Ralph Flores. From high school." Duo introduced. "And that's his _giiiirrrrllllfriend_ Hilde." He grinned.   
  
The two simply blushed while Heero gave his boyfriend another whack.   
  
"Well, how do we go about getting them together?" Hilde said, changing the subject back to Trowa and Quatre.   
  
"I thought it would be best to lock them up in a room together." Heero explained.   
  
"Yeah, we're gonna use my family's theatre. The doors, if locked from the outside, can't be opened from the inside." Relena added. "But the thing is, we don't know how to get them in there in the first place."   
  
"Well…" Ralph thought about what Quatre had said earlier about using the Peacecraft Theatre. "Quatre was going to ask you if he could use your theatre." He said to Relena. "He's going to play some music for me."   
  
"That's perfect!" Dorothy cheered.   
  
"But how do we get Trowa to go as well?" Wufei asked.   
  
"If I know Quatre, and I know him quite well, he's going to be nervous. And when he's nervous, he likes to have someone with him. A friend. A _close_ friend." Heero smirked.   
  
"Great!" Duo grinned.   
  
"And while they're stuck in there together," Heero continued. "We can go on with our plan for a Mr. Quinn."   
  
"Right." Dorothy nodded. "He'll be attending a party held by the company I work for tomorrow."   
  
"Hang on," Hilde said, her face scrunched in concentration as if trying to remember something. "Who's this 'Mr. Quinn' guy?"   
  
"He's a jerk who deserves to die!" Duo barked.   
  
"He tried to hurt Quatre." Sally explained. "Sexually."   
  
"What?!" Ralph exclaimed, shocked that anyone would want to hurt the blonde. "I want in."   
  
"Me too." Hilde nodded, shocked as well.   
  
Heero nodded. "We could use the extra help."   
  
"What about Trowa? Doesn't he want to be a part of this?" Wufei asked.   
  
"I'm sure he does but I think it would be best if he weren't. I think the sooner that Taylor Quinn is out of Quatre's _and_ Trowa's lives, the better." Heero said.   
  
"Do you think that that Taylor guy would suspect that Trowa had something to do with it?" Relena asked. "He could sue Trowa.   
  
"If he does, then we already have an alibi set up. We can tell them that he was trapped in the Peacecraft Theatre with Quatre. Quatre will defend Trowa and Ralph can defend him too, explaining why they were there in the first place." Heero replied.   
  
"So what _is_ your plan, exactly?" Hilde asked.   
  
Heero simply smirked before leading them into a huddle to explain. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters nor do I own Taylor Quinn. But I do own Ralph although it has been brought to my attention that there was in fact a Ralph in the manga series. I didn't know this when I wrote up Ralph's character so I stand by what I say. Can't I own at least one character in this story? Other than Richie cause I don't really like Richie all that much.  
  
So a plan has been established. Let me explain. Trowa has no part of it. Everything is Heero's idea. The most that Trowa knows is that something is going to happen while Heero and Duo are in New York. Sorry that this chapter was short and that there was no Trowa and Quatre interaction. But as you can see, that is coming soon. Probably within the next two chapters. I'm excited. Aren't you? 


	40. Surprise, Surprise

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Soon after they were at the coffee shop, all ten friends went to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_. They were able to get box seats with the help of Relena's family's connections. All sat quietly in awe of the actors' and actresses' performances except for Duo and Hilde who were whispering comments to each other somewhat loudly and, amazingly, Trowa, but only because he had to turn around and growl at Duo to stop kicking his seat.   
  
After the show they decided to walk on over to a nearby Denny's for dinner. There they talked about the show and how the Phantom dressed wonderfully for being a dead guy and about how life in general had been progressing over the years. Everyone learned about Hilde and her love of dancing and of Ralph and how he started Quintessence Records. Quatre was then reminded to ask Relena if he and Ralph could use the Peacecraft Theatres and she agreed. Once dinner was through they all went their separate ways except for Ralph and Hilde who got into the same cab.   
  
As soon as they reached their apartment, Duo and Heero went straight to bed, tired from the day's excursions. Trowa and Quatre were left together in the living room. The two were seated on the couch. Quatre was curled up against Trowa, his head resting upon the taller boy's shoulder while Trowa's arm was placed languidly around the blonde's shoulders as he rested his head upon Quatre's.   
  
"Today was fun…" Trowa murmured.   
  
Quatre smiled, remembering a conversation that started the same way years ago. "…Parts of it."   
  
"Bad time at work?" Trowa asked, tilting his head to look at Quatre.   
  
Quatre stayed silent.   
  
"Quatre?" Trowa sat up right to get a better look at his friend.   
  
"I had to play for a Quinn party today." The blonde whispered.   
  
Though the answer was barely audible, Trowa heard every word. He grabbed Quatre's shoulders and turned the smaller boy to face him. "What?! And you went? Was he there? Did he do anything?"   
  
"Trowa calm down." Quatre said, looking up at his friend. "Of course he was there. It was his company's party."   
  
"Did he do anything?" The brunette asked urgently.   
  
Quatre shook his head and looked down. "He tried…" When he felt Trowa tense up again, Quatre looked him in the eye. "But nothing happened. He didn't hurt me or anything."   
  
Trowa relaxed only slightly. "Tell me everything."   
  
Quatre sighed. "I went to work and during the whole time I played, I didn't see him anywhere. Soon, the gig was up but just before I left, I went to the bathroom. He came in as well. He apologized and said that he never meant to hurt me, that kind of stuff. He tried to hug and kiss me but I wouldn't let him. I just pushed him away and hit him. Then I ran off."   
  
Trowa clenched and unclenched his jaw as his hatred towards Taylor Quinn grew ten-fold. "And that's it?" Quatre nodded his reply. "You're not planning on taking him back, are you?"   
  
"No! Of course not! I would never! I'm not stupid, Trowa."   
  
The brunette looked down. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."   
  
Quatre sighed, again. He tilted up Trowa's chin to meet his gaze. "It's been rough on both of us, I know. Believe me when I say 'I would never go back to Taylor Quinn.' Ever."   
  
Trowa nodded. "So that's it then? Nothing happened after that?"   
  
"Well," Quatre chuckled. "After I ran away from Taylor, I ran into Ralph."   
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "Why do always laugh when you say that?"   
  
Quatre laughed even more. "Cause I ran _into_ Ralph. Literally." Trowa got the picture and smiled, shaking his head. "So I invited him to join us today. We went to the coffee shop to wait for you and the others and that's where we got on to talk about what he does and what I do. The usual chitchat that people have when they haven't seen each other in a long time."   
  
"Hmmm." Trowa nodded in understanding. "I was pretty shocked to hear that he owns a record company; Quintessence, none-the-less."   
  
"Me too. He's in New York scouting. He wants to hear me play. That's why I asked Relena if we could use her family's theatre."   
  
"Wow. This could be your big break."   
  
"Yeah…" Quatre trailed off. He bit his lip.   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"Well, even though Ralph's my friend and all, it's his job to scrutinize everything I do. I…I guess I'm just nervous that I'll mess up."   
  
"Quatre, you have nothing to worry about. You're a magnificent musician. I'm sure you'll do fine."   
  
Quatre offered Trowa a small smile. "Trowa, do you think…maybe…could you come with me? You know, for support…maybe?"   
  
Trowa smiled back. "Of course I'll go."   
  
Quatre's small smile grew into a huge grin. "Thank you, Trowa." He threw his arms around the taller boy's neck. "You're the best friend anyone could have."   
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's tiny waist and gave the blonde a tiny squeeze. They stayed that way a bit longer than needed but neither cared. Eventually, Quatre pulled away, biting his lip once again and looking away.   
  
'I should tell him…' Quatre thought. "Trowa…"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Trowa, I…I l-"   
  
But before Quatre could finish his sentence, a loud crash came from inside Trowa's room.   
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at each other before dashing towards the room just in case their friends were hurt. Trowa, being the first to reach the door, threw it open to reveal Heero and Duo sitting on the floor. Duo was rubbing his backside as Heero was rubbing his own knees.   
  
"Are you guys all right?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah. We were just wrestling." Duo grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah. Sorry about that." Heero said, tossing a glare towards Duo. "You guys can continue on. We're fine."   
  
"Right…" Trowa furrowed his brow but decided it would be best not to think of what they were really doing. He shook his head and closed the door.   
  
As soon as the door was shut, Trowa and Quatre were graced by Heero's voice screaming "DUO, YOU BAKA!"   
  
* * *   
  
"So what are you guys planning on doing today?" Quatre asked Duo and Heero as he pulled on a vest.   
  
Last night, there were no more sudden crashes or loud obscenities yelled throughout the apartment. Trowa and Quatre decided to call it in for the night and clambered into bed.   
  
"Well, we thought we would go help Wufei job hunt." Duo said, tying off the end of his braid.   
  
"Wufei's looking for a job?" Trowa asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. He was currently cooking breakfast for his friends.   
  
"Yeah. He said his current job is crap-ass work with low pay. He was hoping to find something in New York or at least someone who would know of a job that required 'skills'."   
  
"Oh. I hope he finds something good. Maybe if he finds something, he and Sally could find a place here and we could visit each other more often." Quatre said, taking a seat at the dining table, followed by Duo.   
  
"That only leaves us then." Heero joined in, stepping out of Trowa's room, his hair damp. "Duo and I would be the only ones not in New York and far from our friends."   
  
"Awww, man. Heero, let's get a job here. We can look for one with Wufei, today." Duo pouted.   
  
"Duo, we _have_ jobs."   
  
"But I wanna work here. We can be near Kitty-Cat and Tro-man."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Then go ask Philip to transfer us here, baka." He said matter-of-factly. The company that the two worked for had stations worldwide so it wouldn't be too much of a problem to move if it were necessary.   
  
"That's right!" Duo brightened. He stood up quickly, nearly causing his chair to tip over. "Can I use your phone?" he asked Quatre.   
  
Quatre nodded and smiled as Duo dashed away. He turned to Heero. "You guys can do that? Just transfer over here?"   
  
Heero nodded. "The company we work for wouldn't want to lose us anyway. They think Duo and I are geniuses."   
  
"That's great!" Quatre beamed. "Now I _really_ hope Wufei finds a job."   
  
Just then, there came a knock upon the door.   
  
"I wonder who that could be. I'm not supposed to meet with Ralph until five this afternoon." He stood and walked over to the door. He opened it and was met with a giant of a man. Quatre gaped. "Oh my…Rashid!"   
  
Rashid smiled at the small blonde before being assaulted with a hug. "Hello, Master Quatre."   
  
Quatre looked up at Rashid, a grin on his face. "What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?"   
  
"Well, Quatre, I was sent here." Quatre gave Rashid a confused look. "Your father wanted me to find you and bring you to him."   
  
"My…my father?" Rashid nodded. Quatre pulled away and looked at his feet. He shut his eyes at the oncoming memory.   
  
_   
  
Mr. Winner glared at his son with an ugly sneer on his face, his breathing getting shallower and quicker.   
  
"I will _not_ tolerate such _disgusting_ behavior in this household."   
  
"Dad-"   
  
"No! You are _not_ my son! _My_ son could _never_ be a fuckin' queer!"   
  
"Dad, just listen-"   
  
"No! Get out of my house!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"Did you hear me, dammit?! Get out! _GET OUT!_" Mr. Winner approached the boy, and grabbed his shirt. "You will _never_ step foot in this house _again_!!" With that, Mr. Winner raised his free hand and punched the small blonde just below the eye. _  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" Rashid called gently, worry evident in his eyes.   
  
Quatre looked back up at the huge man. "What…what does he want?"   
  
"He didn't tell me. He just asked me to find you." Quatre looked back down. "I know you left on bad terms, Quatre. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I'll be there with you this time and if he tries to harm you in anyway, I will stop him. You have my word."   
  
"Thank you, Rashid…" Quatre looked up again as a single tear dripped from his eye. "I'll go."   
  
"And so will I." Trowa said. He had been listening to their conversation and was damn sure that he wouldn't let Quatre go to his father alone.   
  
Rashid simply nodded, acknowledging Trowa as the one who took in his Master Quatre when he needed it the most. "We should be off then. You know that Mr. Winner is a very busy man."   
  
Trowa nodded and turned back into the apartment to get dressed.   
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked after swallowing a bit of eggs. "Where're you going?"   
  
Quatre's heart clenched, afraid of what will happen. "…To see my father." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I own a pair of thick framed glasses and not the GW characters or Taylor Quinn.  
  
Ok. So Quatre didn't get to profess his love for Trowa yet. Sorry. And I guess that'll be held up a little more due to the fact that Mr. Winner is back in the picture, temporarily. I can't tell you more than that. It'll ruin the plot. Muahahaha! O_o *sweatdrop*  
  
Anyway, curiousness will surely arise about what happened in Trowa's room when Heero and Duo crashed. I'll make it a side-story when and if I finish this one. And about Heero and Duo's job, don't ask me where they work because I have absolutely no idea if you couldn't tell I was avoiding giving their company a name. Heh. And I told you before that Quatre's father was going to make another appearance in this story so you can't be too surprised. And about the Phantom of the Opera bit. I decided to toss that in since it's my favorite show.  
  
Dang...this story is getting way too long...  
  
Yeah. That's all.


	41. Confrontation

For Life  


* * *

  
  
Quatre was unable to sit still throughout the limo ride to Winner Enterprise. He couldn't help but wonder what his father wanted after so long.   
  
'Maybe he's going to order me to change my name so no one can associate me to him…or maybe…' A squeeze upon one of his hands caused Quatre to snap out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Trowa's larger hand in his clenched hands. He hadn't realized how tightly they were clasped until he saw how white his knuckles had become. He relaxed his hold a bit and looked up at Trowa and offered the brunette a grateful smile. Trowa offered the blonde a reassuring one in return.   
  
The car came to stop and Quatre looked out to see the Winner Enterprise logo in front of a huge building. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Rashid got out of his driver's seat and opened the door for Quatre and Trowa. The pair followed the gigantic man to the elevators and to the topmost floor where a huge oak door faced them at the end of the hall.   
  
"I'll just let Mr. Winner know that you've arrived." Rashid said before stepping into the office.   
  
Quatre let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He held onto Trowa's hand as if it were a lifeline.   
  
"Quatre, relax. I won't let anything happen to you. And neither will Rashid." Trowa assured.   
  
"I know…but I can't help it…" Quatre bit his lip.   
  
Rashid stepped back out of the office, his face solemn. "Mr. Winner will see you now Quatre." Quatre, his hand still tightly intertwined with Trowa's, walked towards the door but Rashid placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Just you. He wants to speak to you alone."   
  
The small boy immediately paled. "Wh-what?"   
  
"No. I won't let him." Trowa stepped up next to his friend.   
  
"But Mr. Winner will not see to you if you go with Quatre."   
  
"Then we won't see him at all, right Quatre?" Trowa looked down at the boy.   
  
"Just see to him, Quatre. We'll be right outside if anything happens." Rashid said, also looking at Quatre.   
  
Quatre was staring at his shoes. Slowly, he looked up and nodded. "I'll see him." He released Trowa's hand and gave him a smile to comfort the taller boy. Quatre took a deep breath and stepped through the oak door. He walked towards the desk at the end of the room, stopping a few paces away from it. A huge chair's back was to the blonde but soon swiveled around to face him.   
  
The old man sitting in the chair had aged incredulously to the point where he was no longer recognizable. His hair was a grayish-white with few strands of the former brown. His glasses were thicker than what they had once been. His face showed lines of years upon years of hard work. But the air around that man, the confident, strong, determined air, was still there.   
  
"Quatre."   
  
"Mr. Winner."   
  
"It's been a long time, boy." He spat out that last word.   
  
"It has."   
  
"Nearly six."   
  
Quatre remained silent.   
  
"Do you know why I worked as hard as I did?" It was a rhetorical question. "I wanted to provide a good living for my family. I wanted for them what I didn't have for myself when I was growing up. And I worked hard for it. When things looked bad, I fought until they were good. All to keep you and your sister living under a good roof with enough food, clothing, _whatever_ you needed." He looked Quatre up and down with his scrutinizing gaze. "And _this_ is how you repay me, by becoming a pansy? A queer?"   
  
By now, Quatre was shaking with fury. "We didn't need your _work_! We needed _you_! And it's not like I _chose_ to be the way I am. I was _born_ like this." Quatre suddenly didn't feel like sticking around anymore. "I'm sorry I never met up to your expectations, _Mr. Winner_, and I'm sorry I'm nothing but a big disappoint for you. I'll just leave and stay out of your life from here on out. But just remember, _you're_ the one who invited _me_." Quatre turned around and headed for the door.   
  
"QUATRE," Mr. Winner stood, fire in his eyes. "I am not through with you yet, boy."   
  
Quatre spun and faced the old man. "But I'm through with you."   
  
"Quatre." The boy in question stayed where he was, glaring at his so-called "father". "Think what you want, boy, but just know this. You are _not_ a disappointment to me. You never were."   
  
Quatre's face softened slightly, his jaw dropping a bit in shock. "But-wha?"   
  
"Despite what I said those years ago, you _are_ my son. Gay or not, you are Quatre Raberba _Winner_. My _son_."   
  
They both let the words settle into the air. Soon after, Mr. Winner motion for a seat opposite his desk chair. Quatre settled into the chair, still gazing at the older man in wonderment. Mr. Winner took his seat, his eyes never leaving Quatre's.   
  
"Six years is a long time to think, Quatre. And that's what I've been doing. Thinking. When the doctors had predicted that you were going to be a boy, I was so happy. Not because you'd be able to pass along the Winner name but because then I would be able to do the things with you that my father never did with me. So I worked to earn enough to do so. But I just kept working and working and soon enough, you had already grown. And then you told me about your homosexuality. I will admit that I am still somewhat uncomforted with that fact but back then I condoned it. It just didn't seem fit for a _Winner_. So I grew angry with you for it. But then, afterwards, I grew angry with myself." Mr. Winner sighed and shook his head. "Quatre, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never being there for you. I'm sorry for being the worst father you could possibly imagine. Your mother would be so disappointed with me."   
  
Quatre gaped, stunned that such words could come from the same man that had thrown him out onto a porch six years ago. "Why did it take you so long to come tell me?"   
  
"I'm a man of pride, Quatre. It's hard for me to admit that I'm wrong. But I am admitting it now. I was wrong. I know that it will take you time to even _consider_ forgiving me, but I do hope that one day you will find it in your heart to. I truly am sorry for what I've put you through."   
  
Quatre leaped up from his seat and charged at his father into a hug. Caught by surprise, Mr. Winner slowly wrapped his arms around his son.   
  
"That's another thing you don't know about me…Dad." Quatre said into his father's shoulder. "I'm a very forgiving person. And I forgive you so long as you call me your son once more."   
  
Mr. Winner swiped something on his cheek. "_My_ son." He held the boy in his arms tightly to emphasize his words.   
  
Moments later, after relishing in the comforting embrace, Quatre returned to his seat and so did Mr. Winner.   
  
"Quatre, in my old age, I'm beginning to worry about the future of my company. I fear that if I let one the board members take control, my business will collapse within the year. I've worked too long and too hard to see that happen. I want to entrust you with Winner Enterprise."   
  
Quatre was once again shocked. "But, dad, I don't know anything about running a business like this. I'm a musician." Then, an idea struck Quatre's mind. "But I _do_ know someone that would really benefit this place. He's extremely smart and very hard-working."   
  
"Hmmm. I want to meet this person. Do you think you can arrange a meeting with your friend and I?" Quatre nodded. "Is he…you know."   
  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow. "Does it matter?" The older man shifted in his seat. Quatre couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "Don't worry about it. He's not gay. In fact, he's married." Mr. Winner seemed to relax a bit. "He's also job hunting right now. I should give him a call before he leaves." The blonde motioned towards the phone on the desk. "May I?"   
  
"Go right ahead."   
  
As Quatre dialed the number for Dorothy's apartment, the sound of muffled yelling came from outside the office. Soon after, the door flew open revealing a determined Trowa. Upon seeing his best friend on the phone and a Mr. Winner staring at him curiously, Trowa cleared his throat, turned, and stepped back out, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Who was that?" Mr. Winner asked.   
  
"That's my friend Trowa."   
  
"Hello?" A voice came upon the phone.   
  
"Dorothy?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Oh, hey Quatre sweetie. What's up?"   
  
"I was hoping I could catch Wufei before he stepped out."   
  
"Oh. He's right here. Hang on."   
  
"…Hello?" came the Chinese boy's voice.   
  
"Hey Wufei."   
  
"Hello Quatre."   
  
"You're still looking for a job, right?"   
  
"Yes, how did you…Maxwell. I swear, that man has the biggest mouth…"   
  
Quatre giggled. "Well, I think I may have found something for you. If you want, you can check it out today."   
  
"Really? What is it?"   
  
"A job at Winner Enterprise."   
  
"What? Are you serious? You father's company is the most successful in the country."   
  
"Is that a problem?"   
  
"No! Of course not."   
  
"Okay then. Just meet me here. I'll introduce you to my father."   
  
"Quatre, I thought there was some…animosity…between you and him."   
  
Quatre looked up at his father and smiled. "It's okay now. Everything's gonna be all right." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Rahahahahaha! I own a leg that has just fallen asleep on me (I hate it when that happens) and not the GW characters.  
  
Sorry this one took forever to get out. Vacation. And stuff. And there you go! Quatre and his dad are good now. It's a little...awkward...to me but it's good enough. Confused as to what was going on in the hallway that caused Trowa's sudden burst? Well I'm not! Ha! Maybe I'll make it a side story with what happened in Trowa's room the night before too. Yeah.   
  
POULET!


	42. Quintessence

For Life  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Wufei arrived at Winner Enterprise, Quatre escorted the Chinese man to Mr. Winner's office. He introduced the two to each other and they immediately began speaking in "business language". It seemed to Quatre that he wasn't needed anymore and because he was feeling somewhat hungry, he excused himself and left with Trowa in tow. They hailed a cab and climbed in.   
  
"So what happened?" Trowa asked. "Why did we just leave one of our friends with your father?"   
  
Quatre giggled. "My father and I have made our peace. He admitted that he was wrong and asked me to forgive him. So I did."   
  
"You do that a lot, you know…"   
  
"Oh hush, you." Quatre smacked Trowa playfully on the arm. "So anyway, my father wanted me to take control of the company. But since I know nothing about business, I refused and told him that I knew someone who could be perfect for the spot."   
  
"And so Wufei enters the picture."   
  
"Yes. So now, my father is seeing whether or not Wufei can measure up to the job."   
  
"Do you think it was a good idea to leave him there alone?"   
  
"Wufei will be fine. I'm pretty sure if he wants the job, he'll get it and prove that he's the best for it along the way."   
  
"If you say so…"   
  
"I know so."   
  
* * *   
  
A while after they had lunch, Trowa and Quatre went back to their place to pick up Quatre's violin and some sheet music he would play for Ralph. Then, they went to the Peacecraft Theatre to see that Ralph was already waiting for them. Quatre climbed up on stage and began warming up. Ralph and Trowa sat in the seats below and watched.   
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Ralph asked, trying to make some idle chitchat.   
  
"I'm an artist. Some guy sells whatever I give him in his gallery and collects 10% of whatever gets sold. It's amazing how much people will pay for something I doodle."   
  
"Okay, guys. I'm ready." Quatre called from the stage.   
  
"All right. Go ahead." Ralph replied.   
  
Quatre closed his eyes remembering the piece from memory. He began to play _Mendelssohn's Opus 64: Andante_, causing Trowa's imagination to soar as it always did when Quatre played. It was a few minutes later when he realized that Ralph had asked him something.   
  
"What?" Trowa shook his head and looked at Ralph.   
  
"You like him don't you?"   
  
Trowa sighed and leaned on the seat in front of him. His gaze settled on his angel and how peaceful he looked on stage. "Yeah…"   
  
"Then why don't you tell him?"   
  
"I tried. But it got all screwed up."   
  
Ralph scoffed. "I know. Dang kid." He muttered.   
  
Trowa sat up. "What was that?"   
  
"Oh nothing. I think you should try again. I mean, who know? Maybe he feels the same way."   
  
"I can only hope. He probably sees me as just his friend. Nothing more."   
  
"Well, you'll never know unless you ask him."   
  
Trowa let this settle into his mind and leaned forward again on the seat in front of him.   
  
Ralph smirked and leaned back and watched Quatre. "He's amazing. I've seen plenty of musicians of all kinds, but…his music…it's…wow."   
  
'I already know…and you're right…he is amazing.' Trowa sighed again.   
  
Quatre's song came to an end and he began to play another one, unknown to Ralph but very familiar to Trowa. It was the same one he was listening to when he was painting a sunset.   
  
Trowa shut his eyes and pictured that sunset. That he and Quatre were sitting on a grassy hill while radiant colors of the sun danced around them. There was a slight breeze in the air that caused Quatre to snuggle in closer to Trowa's warmth. Trowa placed an arm around Quatre and the blonde whispered the words that he so longed to hear.   
  
"I love you, Trowa…"   
  
The song came to an end all too soon and Trowa opened his eyes, returning to the real world. Beside him, Ralph stood up, applauding Quatre's performance, causing the blonde to blush slightly.   
  
"That was great, Quatre. I wanna sign you up with Quintessence as soon as possible."   
  
"Really?" Quatre smiled.   
  
"Yeah. I'll bring you the paperwork tomorrow." Just then, Ralph's cell phone rang. "Flores here. Yeah. Okay. Gotcha. Bye." He turned to Quatre. "I gotta run, Quatre. I need to send something back to the studio. Great job and I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Okay. Bye Ralph. Thanks."   
  
Ralph smiled. "Later Trowa. Remember what I said."   
  
Trowa nodded his response and let the blue-eyed man pass.   
  
Ralph hurried out as the doors shut with a click.   
  
"Did you hear that, Trowa? I'm gonna work for Quintessence! This is great!" The blonde hopped off the stage and hurried to where his friend was seated.   
  
"I'm so happy for you." Trowa smiled, causing Quatre's heart to melt.   
  
"Come on. Let's go home so we can tell Heero and Duo the good news." He pulled the brunette to his feet and rushed towards the doors. He pushed them but they didn't budge. He tried again to no avail.   
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked.   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa with his big aqua eyes. "I…I think we're locked in…"   
  
* * *   
  
"Quintessence here. Mission accomplished." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters but I do own Ralph.   
  
Short, short chapter but it's better than nothing, eh? Hmmm...what will happen next? Only time will tell.  
  
And here's my chance to advertise my new story _Concealed_. Once you're finished here, if you aren't too busy, you can go sneek a peek at it. Please? 


	43. Operation: MAYHEM

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"All right, team Gundam. Operation: Lockdown has commenced. Everyone ready for the next step?"   
  
"Death here and ready for action."   
  
"Dragon and Nataku here."   
  
"Darlian here."   
  
"Quintessence and Rabbit, waiting for orders, Wing."   
  
"Great. Platinum, what's the status of Target Ty?"   
  
Platinum scanned the dining hall in search of her target. "No sign of him yet, Wing. Oh wait! There he is. Ty has just entered the building with a group of friends. They are settling down at table five."   
  
"All right. Darlian, that's your cue."   
  
Wing and Dragon left their places in the dining hall, removed the wigs they had on and hurried into a rented car that was waiting behind the limo Quintessence was waiting to drive. Darlian smiled and headed over to Target Ty: Taylor Quinn.   
  
"Hello. You're Mr. Quinn, I presume?" Darlian asked cheerily.   
  
"Yes. I'm Taylor Quinn. And who are you?"   
  
"Jessica Darlian. A friend of yours thought you could use a…_fun_ night out. So he called me."   
  
Taylor grinned and looked around the circle of his friends. "All right, which one of you guys set this up?" They grinned as well but no one took the credit.   
  
"Okay Mr. Quinn, if you'll follow me." Darlian winked at the man.   
  
After earning some congratulatory pats and catcalls from his pals, Taylor followed Darlian back outside to the limo.   
  
"Here we go. Death, Rabbit, Quintessence, they're heading in your direction. Get ready. And Death, try not to seem _too_ playful."   
  
"Awww, how sweet, Wing. You _do_ love me!"   
  
"Hn."   
  
Death turned to his companion in the back seat of the limo. "You ready, Rabbit?"   
  
"Ready."   
  
As Darlian and Taylor approached, Death and Rabbit stepped out of the back in _very_ provocative clothing.   
  
"We have a special for you tonight, Mr. Quinn." Darlian smiled as if she'd done this a thousand times before. "Tonight, you get to choose your…escort."   
  
Taylor grinned and rubbed his hands together. He stepped towards Rabbit and looked from her short purple hair down to her four-inch heels. "What's your name, little lady?"   
  
"My friends call me Bunny." The girl giggled.   
  
Taylor looked at Bunny's companion, a male with long chestnut hair and big violet eyes. He was wearing a small black leather vest that revealed his midsection and his legs were covered by leather pants tight enough to be a second skin. Taylor licked his lips. "And what might your name be?"   
  
Death grinned. "The name's Shinigami, but you can call me whatever you want."   
  
Taylor's grin turned mischievous, this being an answer that suited his liking. "All right Miss Darlian. I've made my choice. Sorry Bunny. Maybe some other time." The man winked a hazel eye towards the girl before wrapping an arm around Death's waist and leading him into the limo.   
  
"Ah, Shinigami, where will I be taking you tonight?" Quintessence turned around and looked at Death.   
  
The longhaired man simply smiled at Quintessence. "How 'bout the usual place? You know where."   
  
The driver smiled back at the other. "Gotcha." He winked before turning back around and starting the car.   
  
"So, how about we get started?" Taylor growled before trying to launch himself at Death.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Slow down, big boy. We'll have plenty of time for that, I promise." Death pushed Taylor back into his seat roughly. "I want to get to know a little more about you first." Death climbed up onto Taylor's lap. He smiled seductively while reaching around and grabbing the hazel-eyed man's wallet. Death flipped it open and a picture of a certain someone caught his eye. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to the picture of a petit blonde boy with aqua eyes.   
  
Taylor glanced at the picture. "That's nobody. I don't even know why I still have that in there."   
  
"Then I guess you won't mind…" Death slipped the picture out of its place and into his back pocket. There was no way he'd leave anything even closely related to his friend with Target Ty if he could help it. "So…I understand that you are a very influential man."   
  
"Mm-hmm." Taylor nodded. "I can't even take a piss without the press writing it in the papers. But that's fine by me. Press helps my company."   
  
"Really? How so?" Death slapped at the hands tried to wrap around his waist.   
  
"Well, the more the world sees Taylor Quinn: Modern Day Adonis, the more they want to have a part of me, if only my company's products." Taylor tried again only to be slapped again.   
  
The car came to a slow, then to a stop.   
  
"We're here." Came Quintessence voice from the driver's seat.   
  
"Thank you, good sir. Don't wait up." Death winked as he and Taylor climbed out of the car.   
  
The pair checked into a room, Death using Taylor's money since he still held his wallet, and hurried up into said room. The violet-eyed man pushed the other harshly onto the bed and straddled him. From the back of his pants, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and dangled them before Taylor's eyes.   
  
"Oooo…kinky." Taylor smirked.   
  
"It's the only way." Death assured. He grabbed Taylor's left hand and attached the cuffs to the bed. He pulled out another pair and attached his right hand to the bed. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to blindfold you now."   
  
Thinking nothing of it, Taylor let his vision be cut off by a black bandana. "All right. Let's get it on."   
  
Death scoffed. He got up off Taylor's body and walked over to the room's desk and took a seat. "Wing, task accomplished. It's your turn. Room 331."   
  
"Hey? What's going on? What task? Are we role-playing here?" Taylor asked from the bed. "Where'd you go?"   
  
Death rolled his eyes.   
  
"Good job, Death. We'll be right up."   
  
"Hey? Shinigami? You still there? I'm waiting…"   
  
Getting slightly irritated, Death walked into the bathroom, snatched one of the tiny towels off the rack, and used it to gag Target Ty. That way, he'd shut up.   
  
Soon after, Wing came up with Dragon and Nataku, who was holding a gallon bottle of a yet to be known liquid and a jar of salt.   
  
"I thought you'd never get here." Death said, wrapping his arms around his Wing.   
  
Taylor, wondering who the hell is in the room with him, began trying to speak around his gag.   
  
"Tie his legs down." Wing motioned to Dragon. Dragon complied although Taylor gave him a hard time about it by struggling and kicking his legs about. Then, Taylor felt his shirt being cut off his body, exposing his chest.   
  
"Mr. Quinn, have you seen the movie Fight Club?" Nataku said, right into his ear. Taylor jerked he his towards the voice. "I'm sure that if you have, you know what lye is. This," she shook the jar of salt. "Is lye." She smirked. "And in this bottle, we have its reactor." She shook said bottle for effect. Actually, it was a bottle of green dye, but he didn't need to know that.   
  
"Comply with us or you will be burned, Quinn." Dragon warned. "Shout out and you will see that we are serious." He reached out and pulled the gag out of Taylor's mouth. The black-haired victim remained silent.   
  
"Good boy." Nataku smiled, patting the top of Taylor's head.   
  
Just then, Platinum entered the room with Darlian, Rabbit and Quintessence.   
  
"Ah. Just in time." Death smiled.   
  
"Let us introduce ourselves, Quinn." Platinum said. "My name is Platinum."   
  
"Rabbit."   
  
"Quintessence."   
  
"Darlian." She giggled in seeing Taylor's mouth drop a bit.   
  
"Dragon."   
  
"Nataku."   
  
"Death."   
  
"And I'm Wing. Welcome to Operation: Mayhem."   
  
"Okay, everyone. Pick a color." Darlian pulled out a handful of Sharpies out of her bag and showed everyone their options.   
  
Rabbit, who decided to choose the pink Sharpie, wrote in huge block letters L-O-S-E-R on the victim's forehead. The others chose different colors and wrote various obscene words across Target Ty's chest.   
  
"All right people, this won't be pretty, but we must get it done. Quintessence, pass me the scissors. You take the other pair." Wing instructed.   
  
"Wait, wait! What're you doing to me?" Taylor quivered.   
  
"Dammit! Did I not tell you to be quiet?!" Dragon roared. "Hand me the water!"   
  
"You do know that water is the what the lye reacts to, do you not?" Nataku said matter-of-factly, handing Dragon a glass of water.   
  
"No! Wait! I'm sorry!"   
  
"Quiet!" Dragon splashed the water on the black-haired man, earning a few snickers from his partners. "Now shut it or you shall feel the other end to this chemical reaction."   
  
Wing and Quintessence proceeded with their jobs by cutting from the bottom to the waist of Taylor's pants. Much to their surprise and their disgust, Mr. Quinn had decided to grace them with a leopard print thong.   
  
Death shrugged. "At least he didn't go commando."   
  
Everyone groaned before continuing to write and draw all over Quinn's legs. Death thought it would be funny if he wrote "Liquor in the front. Poker in the back." On the small of Quinn's back.   
  
"Okay. Which one?" Rabbit tossed her Sharpie to the side and pulled out three little bottles of nail polish: electric yellow, metallic orange, and bedazzled red.   
  
"I think...all three!" Platinum cheered. Rabbit grinned and tossed the orange to her and handed the other bottle, red, to Darlian. The three girls began the paint the victim's finger and toenails.   
  
"The wax is ready." Nataku said, stepping out of the bathroom. The boys grinned, mischievously and Wing proceeded into the bathroom.   
  
"Wax? What kind of wax? What's the wax for?" Taylor questioned, fear coursing through his body. He had absolutely no idea what was happening except that he was one garment away from being naked and that whatever they did to his skin tickled a little.   
  
Everyone decided to ignore him this time and instead of yelling, Dragon slapped on freshly heated wax onto Taylor's stomach. Taylor yelped fearing that this was the effect of the lye but remained silent as to not anger them as much or they might dump it all over his body to make him become the human blister.   
  
"Don't worry, Quinn." Wing said, as if reading his mind. "That isn't the lye. The lye hurts a whole lot more. But scream, and we'll show you how much more."   
  
"Careful, though!" Darlian said. "We don't want to mess up his nails."   
  
Dragon took a piece of cloth and pressed down on it to make it stick to the wax. Then, as quickly as he could, he ripped the cloth off, it taking every hair in that particular area with it.   
  
Again, Taylor yelped at the sudden pain but remembered the threat. He definitely didn't want the come in contact with the lye.   
  
The boys continued to wax every single appendage that was exposed. They also decided it would be fun to wax off Quinn's eyebrows as well.   
  
During this, Nataku readied the bleach and began running it through Taylor's hair. Once a nice thick layer covered his hair, Nataku added another layer. She washed it out, not really caring for the bed that was in the way, and blow-dried the now snow white hair. Then she pulled out a jar of gel and fixed the target's hair in two antenna-like spikes.   
  
The other three girls were busy applying super glue to the inside of a pair of flippers and mittens, expertly cut to reveal the wonderful nail polish. They attached them to Taylor's hands and feet and giggled during the process.   
  
Once they all finished, they viewed their work and grinning.   
  
"Now for the final touch." Wing said, calmly.   
  
"Allow me." Dragon smirked. "Nataku, pass me the lye."   
  
"Wait! I've been good!" Taylor pleaded.   
  
"SILENCE!" And with that, Dragon dumped the green dye onto the target making sure to drench him to make the stains last longer.   
  
Taylor was frightened to the core but shock came the moment that his mind registered no pain. His confusion arose when he heard the group laugh.   
  
Wing, Dragon, Quintessence, and Death took hold of the victim as Platinum unlocked his bindings. The four boys carried Quinn down the hall, through the lobby, and literally tossed him into Quintessence's rented limo, earning no small amount of curious glances.   
  
Rabbit hopped into the front seat with Darlian while the rest fit into the back.   
  
"Where are you taking me? What did you do to me? To my body?" Taylor was growing angry. It was only now that he figured that he had been tricked into that little scheme. That there was no lye whatsoever and the fact that he was getting kind of cold made him even more irritated.   
  
"Stuff a sock in it." Death rolled his eyes and did just that.   
  
Rabbit pulled up next to Quinn Corporation and parked right next to the Corp's logo statue in front of the building.   
  
Again, Wing, Dragon, Quintessence, and Death dragged a rather frustrated Taylor Quinn out of the car and up to the logo. Darlian reattached the cuffs where they would fit best with Nataku while Platinum and Rabbit hurried to the nearest phone booths and called every single news station in New York, leaving of the anonymous message of: "interesting find at Quinn Corp. You _don't_ want to miss this."   
  
And to finalize the plan, Wing pulled out a Polaroid camera from the limo and took a picture of the "interesting find." Taylor Quinn was no longer the Adonis he claimed to be and was instead a green, white haired creature, with flippers on his feet, mittens on his hands and a leopard print thong that covered something very little.   
  
They all laughed and hopped into the limo, sure that Mr. Quinn wouldn't be alone for very long.   
  
"Good job, team." Wing smirked. "Mission accomplished." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters nor do I own Taylor Quinn.  
  
Okay lack of Fight Club reference but instead, more of a Payback (featuring Mel Gibson hehe) reference. Once I got started, I didn't really know how to fit it in without having to hurt Taylor...much. Rah. You'll find out what happens afterward in a later chapter. As for Trowa and Quatre... hehehe. Don't you love the suspense? That'll come most likely in the next chapter. Or I might keep you in waiting even more...I don't know.  
  
Here's the characters and their codenames and why:   
Heero/Wing (duh)   
Duo/Death (duh)   
Wufei/Dragon (duh)   
Sally/Nataku (cause it goes along with Wufei)   
Dorothy/Platinum (her hair)   
Relena/Darlian (Relena Darlian Peacecraft. Duh.)   
Hilde/Rabbit (I was watching the Matrix at the time and the computer had just said "follow the white rabbit.")   
Ralph/Quintessence (His company)   
Taylor/Target: Ty (Ty short for tyrant)  
  
Oh! Sorry this took a while to get out. Dang writer's block. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. Have a wonderful spring.


	44. Performance Of A Lifetime

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"These doors are locked too," Trowa called to Quatre, trying one final time at the side stage doors.   
  
"You'd think that they'd have emergency exits in here. Why in the world would they have doors locked from the inside?" Quatre sighed, slumping into his seat.   
  
"Well, this building _has_ been here for a long time. I guess they just never changed it."   
  
"Well they should. It's a safety hazard."   
  
Trowa took a seat next to Quatre. "And the fact that there aren't any phones in here make even more hazardous."   
  
Quatre sighed again. "What're we gonna do? What if no one finds us?"   
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Quatre. Heero and Duo will notice that we're gone and they'll probably search for us. And Ralph knows that we were here so he'll probably figure that the doors were locked and that we're still here."   
  
The blonde looked up at his friend. "I hope you're right. I'm glad that you're with me even under such crummy circumstances."   
  
Trowa simply chuckled.   
  
The two sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Quatre shot up from his seat, causing Trowa to jump from the sudden movement. The blonde looked at Trowa, a grin forming on his face.   
  
"What?" Trowa asked, curious as to what's running through his friend's mind.   
  
"I've got an idea. Something that'll make the time pass faster."   
  
"And that is..?"   
  
Quatre walked passed the brunette, down the aisle, hopped onto the stage, and disappeared behind the right stage curtain.   
  
"Quatre?" Trowa stood from his seat, about to follow the other.   
  
"Well, while looking over here for an exit or a phone, I spotted this." He appeared from behind the curtain, dragging a huge wooden trunk.   
  
"What is it?" Trowa looked at the trunk with suspicion before hopping on stage.   
  
Quatre threw the lid open, grinning. Inside were many pieces of fabric in many different colors. "Costumes!" Trowa gave Quatre a look of puzzlement. "I figured that to kill time, we could, you know, dress up and act out our favorite scenes out of different movies and junk." The blonde squatted down and began rummaging through the trunk.   
  
"Quatre, I don't think-" But before he could finish his sentence, Quatre had plopped a Robin Hood hat onto his head.   
  
"Come on, Trowa. It's not like anyone's here to make fun of you, other than me, of course." Quatre chuckled.   
  
Trowa sighed in defeat. "Where's my bow and arrow?"   
  
"Yay!" Quatre cheered. He ran off behind the curtain again and came back out with the plastic prop in hand. He gave the prop to "Robin" with a smirk.   
  
"What now?"   
  
"You're missing something."   
  
Figuring out where Quatre's thought led, Trowa shook his head. "No way, Quatre. There's no way."   
  
"But Trowa, you can't be Robin Hood without them."   
  
"I'll put on the hat and I'll dance around like a chicken if you ask it of me but there's no way you're going to get me into tights."   
  
"Wanna bet..?"   
  
* * *   
  
The two friends spent the next two hours putting on different costumes and playing with all sorts of props. Sure, their acting was short of terrible and their memories weren't very sharp on what the lines were but it was all in fun. Quatre eventually did get Trowa into those tights and even got him to wear a dress. But in exchange, Quatre himself had to wear tights as well and a maid's outfit, much to Trowa's hidden delight.   
  
They made spoofs of Robin Hood, Star Wars, Cinderella, Grease, and even Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.   
  
And of course, what night of costume play would be complete without Romeo and Juliet? Both boys were currently dressed in tights once again, Trowa in black, Quatre in blue.   
  
"Dost thou bite your thumb at me, sir?" Quatre said, plastic sword in hand.   
  
"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, but I do bite my thumb." Trowa smirked.   
  
"Umm…what comes after that?" Quatre asked.   
  
Trowa shrugged. "Just make it up. We've been doing that all night, so you might as well continue on."   
  
"Right. Well then, on guard!" Quatre took a fencing stance, ready to attack his friend.   
  
Trowa responded by following suit and soon, the two friends were fencing. Once or twice, they accidentally smacked each other's hand with sword calling apologies before returning to the fight. But with one final lunge and a blow to the stomach, Trowa came out the victor.   
  
"Gasp! You got me…" Quatre shuffled backwards before collapsing on the stage. "Oh! It hurts. Romeo, my best friend, I was killed under your arm…and stuff…"   
  
Trowa, changing roles, dropped his sword and hurried to "Mercutio's" side. "Oh Mercutio, my very best friend. The fault is mine. How could I let this happen?" Trowa leaned over the dying Quatre who was sprawled on the floor.   
  
"Nay, do not blame thyself." Quatre giggled. "I was clumsy. And stupid."   
  
"Screw Juliet. I'd rather have you by my side…" Trowa trailed off, realizing how real those words were. "Forever…"   
  
Quatre chuckled and looked into Trowa's eyes. "Really?"   
  
"Course…I love you, Mercutio."   
  
"I love you, too…Trowa."   
  
Trowa startled in hearing his name, not expecting it. Then, Quatre slowly took Trowa's face in his hands and brought his lips up to meet the other's. Trowa getting over his initial shock, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.   
  
Time froze and all they could think was 'oh my gosh, is this really happening? Please tell me this isn't a dream…' But soon, all thoughts drifted away and all they knew was each other.   
  
Because of the lack of oxygen, Quatre pulled back, inhaling deeply, and stared intently into Trowa's eyes searching for the answer to the unspoken question.   
  
Trowa bent down and gently kissed Quatre again, briefly. "I love you, Quatre."   
  
Quatre sighed and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. "I love you, too, Trowa. I tried to tell you last night, right before that noise came from Heero and Duo's room."   
  
"I tried to tell you at the coffee shop, but then that baby…" Trowa sighed, and began to nuzzle Quatre's cheek. "I'm glad you know now."   
  
Quatre sighed in content. "Me too."   
  
Their lips met again in a gentle kiss. Relief and happiness surged through their bodies as love swept over their hearts.   
  
Suddenly, the sound of applause, cheering and whistling broke the newly formed couple up. They both looked up at the balcony to see Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Relena, Dorothy, Ralph, and Hilde smiling down at them.   
  
"Show us some skin!" Duo called.   
  
Quatre blushed as Trowa stood and helped the blonde up.   
  
"That was so sweet, I think I'm gonna cry." Relena said, swiping her eyes.   
  
"We already are!" Dorothy and Hilde smiled.   
  
"You guys planned this?" Trowa called to the group.   
  
"And a wonderful plan it was!" Sally cheered. "You two _finally_ admitted your feelings for each other!"   
  
Trowa looked back at Quatre who was trying to hide behind the taller boy. Trowa took his love into his arms and held him close. "It was a wonderful plan, wasn't it?"   
  
Quatre smiled and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist and laid his head against the brunette's shoulder. "Yes it was." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters or Romeo or Mercutio or Juliet and stuff.  
  
For all you Romeo and Juliet lovers out there: I'M SORRY!! It was just a spoof. And...oh! I know that this is a short chapter but I'm suffering from the harshness of writer's block and I sat down and dang near forced myself to continue. At last! What you've all been waiting for. You can all return to your shells. That is...unless you wanna know the meaning of the title other than the ring. O_o...kinda makes you think...   
  
Thanks to all readers and all reviewers for putting up with the wait. I'M SORRY!  
  
***  
Nearly three months, this chapter has been up and it's only now that I realize it was _Mercutio_ that was Romeo's best friend and Tybalt was Juliet's cousin. Hehe. 


	45. Sightseeing and Souvenirs

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"So how long has it been since you and the others planned this?" Quatre asked Heero and Duo, as he sat cross-legged in front of the television. After finally getting out of the theatre, Trowa, Quatre, and the others went their separate ways for the evening to call it a night. It had been a very eventful day for all ten friends.   
  
"It's been so long, we've lost track." Heero shrugged.   
  
"But it _has_ been a while since you two first made googily eyes at each other. I was about to shove you two in a closet so you could make-out already." Duo added.   
  
Quatre blushed. "We weren't _that_ bad, were we?"   
  
Heero and Duo simply nodded.   
  
"Was it really that obvious?" Trowa asked.   
  
"And beyond, my friend. And beyond." Duo said, matter-of-factly.   
  
Just then, the newscaster stated the arrival of "breaking news."   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this just in. It appears *snicker* that there is a strange creature *snicker* handcuffed outside of Quinn Corp. Here's Stacy Hongvilay with the details."   
  
"Thank you, Bruce. Ladies and gentlemen, here, just outside the headquarters of Quinn Corporation, we have discovered *snicker* a new species." The cameraman zoomed into the green, white-haired creature, with flippers on his feet, and mittens on his hands.   
  
"Oh my gosh, that's Taylor!" Quatre said, stunned. He leaned towards the television, wanting to learn more of the strange occurrence.   
  
"Un-cuff me at once!" Taylor snarled at the reporter.   
  
"It appears that this creature can speak our native tongue." She turned to Taylor and smiled. "Don't worry. We come in peace." She turned back to the camera, a playful smile on her lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed. We will have this creature back home in no time. Whether or not this is just a strange stunt pulled by Quinn Corp or a prank pulled by some random stranger, this is Stacy Hongvilay saying 'We are not alone.' Back to you Bruce."   
  
"Wow…" Quatre leaned back, still staring at the screen. "I wonder who did that to him…"   
  
Duo waved the question off. "Don't worry about it Q-man. He's not your business anymore. For all I care, he deserved it."   
  
Quatre looked at Duo then back at the TV before nodding in agreement.   
  
"It seems to me that Quatre and my little get-together wasn't the only thing you planned…" Trowa whispered to Heero.   
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about, Trowa…"   
  
"Hm."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I think we should call it a night." Duo yawned. He walked over to Heero and placed an arm around the cobalt-eyed man's shoulders. "Nighty-night, you two. And don't do anything we wouldn't do."   
  
Trowa scoffed. "Like that leaves out much." Realizing what he had just said mixed with Duo's assumption of what he and Quatre would do, Trowa darted his gaze from a blushing Quatre to a ginning Duo and back to Quatre who was staring intently at the TV screen. "I didn't mean- I mean, I would like to- I mean, only if you-"   
  
But Trowa was cut off by the sound of Duo's laughter.   
  
* * *   
  
Nothing happened that night, except for some cuddling and kissing and that's how it remained for the next few days. The rest of the week was a quiet one for them and their friends. That all did some more sightseeing as one large group the next day with Dorothy and Relena acting as their "official" tour guides. They even had an agenda for the day. The day after that, Heero, Duo, Wufei and Sally searched for apartments in areas not too far from their friends with the help of Catherine's husband, Mark. By the next day, both couples had found what they were looking for and sealed the deal. They finished that day off touring that gallery where Trowa's artwork was showed. Sally even bought one.   
  
"You could have just asked me to paint you something, Sally." Trowa said, after noticing the woman's purchase.   
  
Sally just shrugged. "I like shopping. And selling your art is how you make money so you shouldn't be complaining." She smiled at him. "Plus, it's fun to see Wuffie's reaction to whatever I buy."   
  
"Onna!"   
  
"See what I mean?" Trowa simply chuckled.   
  
"You _bought_ something? Sally, money doesn't grow on trees!" Wufei looked from the painting to his wife.   
  
"Oh hush Wuffiekins." At this, they heard Duo laugh from somewhere in the room, repeating the word "Wuffiekins." "I'm just supporting our friend's work. And, I like it. Here." She handed it over to Wufei, forcing him to hold the woman's purchase.   
  
"First you buy it, and they you expect me to carry it-"   
  
"I did, and you _will_. Now _hush_." Sally glared at her husband, effectively shutting him up. She walked off, looking at more paintings.   
  
Wufei shook his head. "Women." He looked over at Quatre, who was standing with Hilde and Ralph in front of one of the paintings, then at Trowa, who was smirking at his friends' exchange. "Be glad you don't have to deal with this, Barton." Wufei shook his head again before following his wife. Trowa just laughed.   
  
When the final day of their stay was at hand, Duo definitely did not want to leave.   
  
"NO! You can't make me! I don't wanna! _I don't wanna!_" Duo sat on the floor of the airport, lower lip hanging out in protest.   
  
"Duo! Come on! It's bad enough you're making me carry everything, now you're being difficult?"   
  
"But Heeeerooo…I wanna stay with Cat and Tro~wa." Duo pouted some more. "And the carnival is coming, too! I don't wanna go!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Fine. Do whatever you want. I'll see you when you come to your senses." He turned and walked away from the violet-eyed boy.   
  
Duo jumped up. "Hey! You're not supposed to walk away! You're supposed to stay and convince me to go home with you!" Heero just kept walking. "Heero! _Heero!_"   
  
"Bye Duo! I'll call you when I get home!" He waved at the braided boy over his shoulder.   
  
"HEERO!!"   
  
* * *   
  
"You know, it's been a lot quieter not that they're gone." Trowa said, out of the blue. The two had been sitting on their couch, Quatre snuggled up against Trowa as Trowa wrapped an arm around his Quatre. Trowa had been reading a book with his head resting atop platinum locks while Quatre just sat there, enjoying the comfort of his Trowa.   
  
Quatre chuckled. "Enjoy it while you can cause when they move into their new apartments, they'll be here more often than not."   
  
Trowa smiled and turned to kiss Quatre's head. Quatre simply grinned. "Hey Cat?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You wanna go out on a date with me?"   
  
Quatre laughed. "Do you really need to ask?"   
  
Trowa shrugged. "I thought it would be polite to."   
  
The aqua-eyed boy turned around and kissed Trowa on the lips. "I would love to."   
  
"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."   
  
Quatre laughed again. "Pick me up? Trowa, we live together."   
  
Trowa just responded with a kiss.   
  
* * *   
  
The next day, Trowa had to stop by the gallery to drop off his work and pick up his paycheck. While Quatre waited, he sat in his studio, writing new songs while listening to old ones. He didn't hear Trowa slip back in and take a shower. He didn't hear Trowa enter his room and dress up for the date. And he didn't hear Trowa slip back out again. Noticing that it was six, Quatre left his studio, wondering where Trowa was. Still, he took a shower and got ready for his date.   
  
At precisely seven o'clock, a knock came at the door.   
  
Quatre smiled and rushed to the door. There he was greeted with a single white rose and a handsome Trowa Barton. Trowa was wearing black dress pants with a silky green blouse to bring out his eyes. Quatre wore a similar outfit with khaki dress pants and a white blouse.   
  
"Hello, Quatre. I'm here to pick you up for our date." He handed Quatre the rose. "Pure white. To signify the pureness in my love for you."   
  
Quatre blushed but laughed at the same time. "Trowa, you're cheesy."   
  
"And you like it."   
  
Quatre reached up and planted a kiss on Trowa's cheek. "Yes. Yes I do."   
  
The brunette wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. "So, you ready?"   
  
"Yup. Where're we going?"   
  
Trowa placed a chaste kiss upon Quatre's lips. "You'll see." 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters, nor do I own Taylor Quinn. Ralph, Bruce, Stacy, and the cameraman are mine. What? The cameraman played a _vital_ role in this chapter...O_o*  
  
So, it's been a VERY long while since my last update. Sorry about that. I haven't really found the time to write and to make matters worse, the computer that had all my stories on it is having a problem. I fear that I'll end up losing all my work. And I know that this chapter was very short and I'm sorry. I'll try better for the next one. And...I'm sure that that's the last of Taylor Quinn that we'll be saying. Please bid him a nice farewell.  
  
My, my...this _is_ a long story, now isn't it? Thanks for all your reviews. And yes, the story is reaching its conclusion. It'll probably end up being 50 chapters or so. Yeah. 


	46. A Formidable Opponent

For Life  


* * *

  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs as the train of the roller coaster plunged down one of its many dips.   
  
Trowa had decided to bring his new boyfriend to the carnival that had just opened up. He had heard of its splendor from Relena but he didn't know just _how_ great it was until he got there. In seeing its massive size, Trowa would have believed it to be an amusement park rather than a carnival. It made him wonder at how it was possible to move a roller coaster of its size from one place to another. But at the sight of Quatre's delighted face and the excitement in his eyes, all thoughts of how the carnival got there vanished and all that was left were thoughts of what he was going to do there.   
  
Quatre was absolutely ecstatic when he found out where Trowa had decided to take him on their date. As soon as they were in with an unlimited rides wristband on, Quatre grabbed the brunette's wrist and practically dragged him to the roller coaster. The line wasn't as short as anyone would like but just looking at the ride made the wait seem worth it. And now that Quatre was on the ride, he had decided that it was _definitely_ worth it.   
  
As the train came to a halt, the blonde could barely contain the grin that was spread across his face. As the restraint bar shot up to release him, he grabbed Trowa's wrist again and made a mad dash for a ride called "Centrifuge."   
  
"Quatre, are you gonna be pulling my arm all night long?" Trowa asked playfully.   
  
Quatre chuckled. "Only if you stay as slow as you've been."   
  
And before he knew it, Trowa was on Centrifuge. The ride was very similar to the tea-cup ride at Disneyland with a table in the middle used to spin the cup around like crazy. Trowa's and Quatre's cup was spinning so fast with their combined strength that neither would be surprised if they flew right out.   
  
After a few more rides, the couple took a break from the lines, lights, and spinning carts and decided to get some food. Not really caring for anything gourmet, they went straight for the burgers and fries. Add a soda and you have their main meal. To top if off, they shared some blue cotton candy.   
  
Not wanting to upset their stomachs on more rides just yet, they headed over to the games.   
  
"Hey! You! You look like an able-bodied man. Why don't you give this game a try? Win a prize for your boyfriend there?"   
  
Trowa looked at the young woman calling to him from her booth. She was waving him over. The brunette looked down at a Quatre, who was watching the woman in amusement, and thought 'Well, why not? I'm sure Quatre would like a prize.'   
  
Quatre was a bit surprised when he felt the light pull from his and Trowa's intertwined fingers heading towards the woman. But surprise turned into excitement in watching his Trowa win a prize.   
  
Neither were aware of the strawberry blonde that watched Quatre from another booth. The unknown blonde swiftly made his way to the booth the couple was standing at and paid another worker for four balls.   
  
"Ah, I knew you were a good boyfriend." The woman said. She winked at Quatre, causing the small blonde to smile. "The point of the game is to send all three milk bottles flying off of that platform. Do it, and win a prize. Each ball is fifty cents. You can trade in prizes for a larger one."   
  
"How many times do I have to knock them down to get that one?" Trowa asked, pointing to a white teddy bear.   
  
"Four."   
  
Trowa paid two dollars and received the balls. He picked one up, took a step back, and with all the force he could muster up, launched the ball from his hand. The milk bottles didn't stand a chance as all three fell onto the floor. The woman set it up again, allowing Trowa to throw his second ball. Success was his again and again after a third try. Just as he was getting ready a fourth try, a strawberry blonde turned to face Quatre with a black teddy bear in his hands.   
  
"Excuse me." Quatre turned to look at the taller blonde. "Here," the man said, motioning at the bear. "I won this for you."   
  
"What?" Quatre said, shocked. He didn't even know the guy.   
  
Trowa felt the frown emerge on his face. He stepped behind Quatre and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in close. "_Excuse_ me?"   
  
The other blonde looked up at Trowa. "Oh." He smirked and looked back at Quatre. "Well, I noticed that you didn't have anything to commemorate the night and I thought you might like this."   
  
Trowa glared daggers at the other man. He turned to the woman at the booth. "How many for _that_ one?" He pointed at a large monkey. _Much_ larger than a silly black bear.   
  
The woman looked over her shoulder. "You need sixteen more if you make that last one in your hand."   
  
Trowa nodded and gave the woman eight dollars.   
  
The blonde, not wanting to be outdone, also paid eight dollars to the other worker.   
  
Both boys started knocking down milk bottles left and right. The workers barely had enough time to restack the bottles before the boys threw them once again, knocking down all three. Once all sixteen were gone they glared at each other again.   
  
"How much for the one over _there?_" The blonde said pointing to the even larger lion.   
  
"Twenty more."   
  
Each paid ten more dollars. Each threw perfectly.   
  
"How much-"   
  
"Please! Sirs! We don't have anything larger!" One of the workers called out, growing tired from the constant restacking.   
  
Both were handed a lion and both turned to Quatre.   
  
"Here! Courtesy Jamie Collins." The blonde said seriously as Trowa just stood there staring at Quatre, telling him in his mind to take _his_ lion.   
  
Quatre stared at both men and took a step back.   
  
Then, a sound caught both the brunette's and the blonde's ear. It was the sound of the bell at the top of the "Test Your Strength" game. They looked at each other before dashing off towards the game. They plowed through the line and charged at the worker, money in hand.   
  
Quatre sighed and leaned against the fence around the Test Your Strength area. He watched as the one named Jamie Collins struck the platform, shooting whatever it was that caused the sound from its resting place. A loud clang sounded before it dropped back down. Then it was Trowa's turn. The same clang arose from his strike, so Jamie decided to do it again, believing he could outlast his opponent. Trowa accepted the unspoken challenge and struck the platform with as much force as the blonde did, every time after the blonde did. Again, Quatre sighed.   
  
"Quatre, sweetie!"   
  
At the sound of his name, the small blonde looked over his shoulder and saw Relena waving to him. She said something to her boyfriend, Ethan, before dashing to her petite friend.   
  
"Hey, Relena." Quatre smiled when the girl approached.   
  
"So he brought you here after all. That's great. Where is your boy?"   
  
Quatre simply nodded towards the game. Relena looked to see Trowa and a blonde unknown to her still striking the platform with a hefty pile of toys stacked up behind them.   
  
"Whoa. Who's that?" She asked, motioning at the blonde.   
  
"His name is Jamie Collins. He and Trowa and trying to figure out who's the stronger man."   
  
Relena giggled. "Awww, are they fighting over you? That's so cute."   
  
"Yeah, well. They've been at it for a while now…" Quatre shook his head. "So, how're you and Ethan?"   
  
"We're great. I wish _he'd_ fight over me." She laughed. "How're things working out for you and Tro?"   
  
"Perfect. This is our first date. Well…it _was_ perfect. I think Trowa's gone mad."   
  
"Well, I suppose he had. Mad with love for his Cat." Quatre simply blushed. Relena smiled. "I guess I should head back to Ethan. I can see the line moving. I'll see you around, sweetie."   
  
"Bye, Relena." Quatre turned his attention back to the game to see Jamie and Trowa being kicked out, each with a big bag of toys.   
  
Trowa and Jamie rushed to Quatre, holding out the bag. But before Quatre could say anything, much less _do_ anything, the pair took off again towards a fishing game. The small blonde sighed once more before hurrying to catch up with his boyfriend.   
  
'I will not lose to him! I will not lose to him!' Trowa chanted in his mind. He paid the vendor for a fishing pole. He waited for the special red floating…thing before casting his rod. He "caught" it, winning a goldfish for Quatre.   
  
'Quatre!' Trowa looked around to see Jamie on his side, trying to get a red floaty thing, but no Quatre. The brunette looked further out into the crowd and spotted his blonde leaning against the fence to a kiddy ride. He was staring off into the distance looking somewhat bored. 'Oh man…our first date and I screwed it up…' Trowa walked away from the game, goldfish in hand.   
  
Quatre's attention went from "how should that third part of the song be played in comparison to the second" to his approaching boyfriend. Quatre smiled. "Ran out of money?" he joked.   
  
Trowa didn't smile. "I'm sorry Cat. This is _our_ date. Not mine and psycho-boy's over there. I should be with you and not with him. I'm sorry. It's just that he tried to win you over with his prizes and I wanted to prove that I was just as great as he is."   
  
Quatre's smile grew. "Trowa, you don't have to prove anything to me. He could win every single stuffed bear in the world, but at the end of the day, I'm going home with you."   
  
"What about the beginning?"   
  
"Oh you." Quatre playfully pushed Trowa. The brunette just smiled. The blonde smiled in return before wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck. "I love you Trowa. I could care less how strong you are or how great you are at fishing."   
  
Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist. "But I won." He smirked, holding up the goldfish.   
  
"Yes you did. I'm _very_ proud of you."   
  
"Am I sensing sarcasm?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, you are."   
  
"Oh, okay. I was just checking." Trowa smiled again before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Quatre's lips. "Hmm…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I guess I won in more ways than one."   
  
"Mmm…" Quatre purred. "I guess so."   
  
When Jamie finally won a goldfish, he turned to look at his opponent only to see the bag of toys. He looked around some more and saw the brunette with his boyfriend. They were holding each other, both with smiles across their faces as love shone through their eyes. It was clear to Jamie that there was nothing that could break the pair up. Or at least nothing that _he_ could do or would _want_ to do. Jamie smirked and walked over to the couple, Trowa's toys in one hand and the goldfish in the other. "Well, well, well."   
  
At the sound of Jamie's voice, Trowa's arm automatically clung to Quatre, pulling him closer. He glared at the other blonde.   
  
Jamie held up his hands as best as he could with bags in each in a sign of peace. "Whoa boy. I come in peace. Just came to give this to you." He handed the prizes to Trowa who took the bag with a look of suspicion in his eyes. "And can I at least give him the fish?"   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa to watch for any sort of reaction. Nothing.   
  
"Oh come on. Give your fish there a little friend." Jamie urged. "Think of it as a peace offering."   
  
Still not convinced, Trowa just cocked an eyebrow. Jamie sighed.   
  
"Look. As cute as he is," at this, Jamie winked at Quatre, causing the boy to blush. "I don't think it'd be wise at all to come between you. And plus, I still need money for my ride home." Quatre giggled and Trowa merely loosened his grip on his boyfriend. "So whaddaya say?" He held up the fish and smiled.   
  
Quatre looked at the small orange creature swimming in circles. "Awww…it's cute…"   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Fine. He can have the fish."   
  
Jamie's smile grew as he handed the fish to Quatre who welcomed it with open arms. "Heh. You can name it Jamie."   
  
Quatre held up the bag to his face and smiled at the fish. It just stared at him in return with its mouth opening and closing.   
  
"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Jamie grinned and held out his hand. "My name is Jamie Collins."   
  
Trowa shook Jamie's hand. "Trowa Barton." He looked at Quatre who off to the side, still staring at the fish. "And he's Quatre."   
  
"Hmmm. Cat. I like cats." At this, Trowa squeezed Jamie's hand as tightly as he could. Jamie snatched away his hand and shook it to get the blood flowing through it again. "I like dogs too." The blonde said, defensively. Trowa smirked, inwardly. "Well, Trowa Barton, you are one formidable opponent. I wouldn't mind competing with you again one day." Jamie took a small step back from Trowa and quickly added "At a sport."   
  
"Hm." Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Outwardly this time.   
  
"Well, I suppose I should get going. Maybe I'll find some little kid to give those toys to. See you around, Trowa Barton." Jamie walked over to Quatre. "Goodbye, cutie." He held Quatre's chin in his fingertips and tilted his head up. Trowa's smirk slowly disappeared as one appeared upon Jamie's lips. "Cats were always my favorite…" And with that, he placed a very quick kiss upon Quatre's lips before dashing off.   
  
"You!" Trowa growled.   
  
Quatre, although shocked, hurried over to Trowa to keep the brunette from showing Jamie just how he felt. Quatre was sure that the end wouldn't be pleasant, especially for Jamie, had he not held his boyfriend back.   
  
With a grin on his face, Jamie turned around while still running. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! Bye!" And with that, Jamie Collins disappeared within the crowd.   
  
When Jamie vanished from his view, Trowa stopped trying to get past Quatre, although inside he was still seething. It was then he realized that Quatre was giggling.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"You are!" Quatre broke out into laughter.   
  
Trowa places his hands on his hips, the goldfish bouncing against his thigh. "I see no laughing matter. It must be all fun and games for you to have everyone think you're so cute and having their lips all over you."   
  
Quatre just laughed some more. "Geez Trowa. I never thought of you as the jealous type."   
  
Trowa crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Jealous? I wasn't jealous."   
  
"Oh really?" Quatre took a stance similar to Trowa's with a playful smirk on his lips. "Then why are you so flustered?"   
  
"I am _not_ flustered and I am _not_ jealous. It's just that you're _my_ boyfriend and I don't want anyone to touch you but me. Be it lips or fingers or…toes."   
  
"Toes, huh?"   
  
"Yes. And I don't want anyone who stares at you with starry eyes to get away with it."   
  
"Starry eyes?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So you're _not_ jealous."   
  
"No."   
  
"Just obsessively possessive."   
  
Trowa thought about that for a bit. "Yes. Obsessively possessive and jealous are two completely different things. Remember that."   
  
Quatre laughed again before wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck once more. "You're so weird."   
  
"And yet, you still love me."   
  
"Mmm. Yes I do."   
  
And with that, Trowa leaned down to kiss what rightfully belonged to him. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Quatre or Trowa or Relena. Jamie Collins is mine. As well as the carnival people and Ethan. Yes. We have a party at my place all the time. You wanna come?  
  
I am actually quite surprised that I typed this up. You see, I reread the whole story including a great number of the reviews and as soon as I finished chapter 45, I was left with "so what now?" So I sat down and finished this bit up. I had the idea of it in my head and not on my computer. And my original computer has been mangled to bits, so has my car and myself, so it's hard to get anything done.   
  
Ummm...travelling carnival of its size. Unbelievable. But in my mind, it happens and here it is. Too unbelievable? Think of it as an amusement park then. What else...the tea-cup ride is fun until lunch catches up with you...I never won a goldfish....  
  
Why didn't Quatre just tell Jamie to bugger off? Shock I guess. And he couldn't really get a word in now could he? Trowa acting crazy? Wouldn't you be if someone tried to "play" with _your_ Cat? Jamie Collins. What to say about him...I don't really know if he'll come up again. That would make this story even longer...hmmm...this is a long note section...Questions? Comments? Review! 


	47. Free Fallin'

For Life

* * *

The next morning, Trowa had left early to get to the gallery. He was dropping off a few of his paintings and establishing a reasonable price for each of them. 

That left Quatre home alone.

Quatre sighed. 'I'm bored.' The blonde thought. He was sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'No gigs today. No Trowa to talk to. Can't call anyone 'cause they're all at work. Poop...' Quatre giggled to himself, not because he thought saying 'poop' in his mind was funny, but because he still resorted in using such a childish phrase. The boy rolled over onto his stomach and hugged the pillow that Trowa had slept on the night before. It still smelled like him. Again, Quatre giggled.

'Who would have thought? I never pinned Trowa to be the jealous type.' He glanced over at the bag of toys from last night. 'No. Not jealous. Obsessively possessive was what it was. Jamie Collins sure did make things interesting last night.'

When Quatre and Trowa finally went home, they had a debate over what they would name their fish. Trowa absolutely refused to name either of the fish 'Jamie'. But because Jamie _did_ give them his fish, Trowa did agree to buy one of those scuba guys that go on the bottom of an aquarium and name _that_ Jamie. But for now, the fish were swimming around in a glass vase until their owners got them a new aquarium.

The blonde sighed again and flopped back onto his back, pillow still wrapped in his arms. "I am _so_ bored..." he groaned. "Someone save me..."

Just then, the phone rang. Quatre, a bit startled, a little creeped out, but still curious, hopped off his bed with his pillow under one arm. He hurried to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quatre. This is Ralph."

"Hi Ralph."

"I just played your demo to my colleagues. They loved it. They wanted me to get you on the phone right away so we could work with you in our studio."

Quatre laughed. "Wow..."

"I'm here in Los Angeles right now and I was wondering if you could come here so we could tie up any and all loose ends and so we could work on your record. Your travel plans will be top notch, courtesy Quintessence Records."

"I-uh...wow..." Was all Quatre could respond with.

"Is that a yes? You can bring Trowa with you, by all means."

The blonde laughed again. "Yes, that's a yes. When will I need to leave?"

"By next week."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to Trowa."

"How are things with you two?"

"Perfectly fine. We went out on our first date."

Ralph chuckled on the other end.

"How are things with you and Hilde?" Quatre asked with a sly smile.

Ralph was quiet for a second and Quatre knew he was blushing. "We-er...she's moving out to LA. We're not going to live with each other quite yet. She said she wanted to move out here anyway, before she met me, but since she _did_ meet me, it gave her the motivation to get going. We'll see how it works out with our crazy schedules."

"Well, I hope things work out perfectly for you two."

"Yeah, me too. Quatre, I gotta go. Gotta talk to some nagging talent agents with sticks up their butts. I'll call you tomorrow to see if I need to reserve one or two plane tickets."

"All right. Bye, Ralph."

"Bye, Quatre."

The blonde hung up the phone and smiled. "Whew! I'm gonna work for Quintessence." Quatre plopped onto the couch and hugged his pillow. 'Things are finally looking up. I made good with my dad, I'm beginning a great career, and the man I love loves me back. Life is good!'

Quatre leaped up into the air with a grin on his face. He hopped over to the stereo and turned on the radio. He scanned through all the stations until he found a song that fit his mood.

Quatre jumped onto the couch with his pillow tucked under his arm. With his hand held up near his mouth holding a pretend microphone, he sang out the chorus at the top of his lungs.

"And I'm free!! Free fallin'!!!"

It was like it was straight out of Jerry Maguire.

He hopped off the couch, playing his pillow like a makeshift guitar.

The minute Trowa stepped off the elevator, he could hear music from behind one of the doors on his floor. He was somewhat surprised to find that it was coming from behind his own door. When he stepped into his apartment, Quatre was dancing around with his eyes closed. The brunette was also curious as to why his boyfriend was dancing around with a pillow.

"Yeah I'm free!! Free fallin'!!!" Quatre spun around and yelped at the sight of his Trowa standing there with his head cocked to the side. He could see the curiosity in his eyes and the amusement on his lips. "Trowa! When did you get back?"

"A couple minutes ago. Do you always do this when I'm out?"

Quatre blushed and gave Trowa a sheepish grin.

"Oh, and what's with the pillow?"

Quatre looked at the pillow in his hands. His blush deepened as well as his grin. "I-um...I was just really happy with everything and I just couldn't contain it anymore."

"And the pillow?"

"It smells like you."

Trowa stepped up to his boyfriend. He bent down and sniffed the pillow. "So it does." He stood upright. "Is this my replacement?"

Quatre smiled. "Only temporarily. Nothing could ever replace you."

Trowa returned the smile. "Good." He bent down again, not to sniff the pillow, but to give Quatre a kiss.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, the pillow, which was now just a pillow, left forgotten on the floor.

---

"Los Angeles, huh? Of course I'll go with you."

"What about your job?" Quatre asked, looking down at Trowa. The brunette was lying down in his boyfriend's lap as Quatre idly played with Trowa's hair.

"Quatre, I can paint anywhere. In fact, it's better to get around to get different perspectives and more inspiration."

"I know _that_, silly. I meant the gallery."

"I don't know. I guess I can send them all my new stuff and they can just transfer my paychecks straight to my bank account. It doesn't matter how it gets done, Quatre. I want to be by your side no matter where you are."

Quatre smiled and took hold of Trowa's hand. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Cat."

Quatre bent down and briefly kissed Trowa on the lips causing the brunette to purr in satisfaction.

"How 'bout we celebrate?" Trowa asked as Quatre pulled away.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. But first, we need to get the fish some stuff. You up to going to the pet store?"

"Sure. But if I see a bunny, I may get tempted to buy one. You have been warned."

Trowa chuckled. "Clearly noted." He sat up. "Go on and get dressed. I need to make a phone call."

---

"I think we should get one with a shark biting its leg." Trowa commented.

The two boys were currently in the pet store looking at scuba guys.

"Trowa, even if they had one like that, I'd say no. That's just mean."

"Hey, it's just an interpretation of how I feel."

"You want to bite Jamie Collins' leg off?"

"Yes."

Quatre laughed. "You are too weird. Just pick one."

"Fine."

Trowa grabbed a random scuba diver and tossed it to Quatre. They picked out a simple 10-gallon tank for the two little fish. It came with a filtration system so cleaning it wasn't entirely necessary, and a light that made the water glow blue. They also bought blue and green rocks, those long seaweed-looking things, some fish food, a sunken ship that the fish could swim through, and a scuba guy.

The two were heading back to their apartment with their new fish stuff in hand. As they approached the door, Quatre spotted a red rose lying on the floor. Quatre picked it up and examined it. Trowa smirked and wrapped his free arm around his boyfriend. He whispered into his ear, "A deep red rose, to symbolize how deep my love is for you."

Quatre smiled. "Trowa, you're cheesy."

Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre's neck. "And you like it."

The two stepped into their apartment and placed their purchases onto the kitchen counter.

"How did you get this here?" Quatre asked, smelling the rose.

"While you were dressing, I made two phone calls. One to make reservations at the restaurant we're going to and the other to Dorothy. I asked her if she would do this for me and she practically jumped at the chance."

"We have such nice friends." Quatre beamed.

"We have about an hour before we have to get to the restaurant. Go get ready. I'll set up the fish."

"Are you sure? I can do that while you get ready."

"I'm positive. Now go on."

Quatre did as he was told and hopped in the shower. Trowa filled the tank with water and set up the rocks, the ship, and the seaweed. He picked up the scuba diver. 'Hm. I still think we should have got one with a shark biting it...' Trowa shrugged before tossing it into the tank. He let the fish readjust to the water temperature before dumping them into their new home.

"There you go, guys. Hope you like it."

At the sound of the bathroom door clicking, Trowa turned around and caught a glimpse of the shower-slick Quatre who quickly ducked into his room. The brunette relished his naughty thoughts before heading off to take his own shower.

The now dried off and boxer-clad Quatre peeked out of his room to check if Trowa was still in the kitchen or if he was taking a shower. Since Trowa was nowhere in sight, Quatre walked over to the phone.

Minutes later, both boys were ready to go. They walked hand-in-hand down to the street where they saw a limousine waiting. The driver walked up to them.

"Are you Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner?"

"Yes," Trowa replied. "What's this?"

"Your limousine, sirs. Courtesy a Dorothy Catalonia. She left you a note inside." The driver held open the door for them.

When both were inside, Quatre turned to Trowa. "Did you ask her to do this, too?"

"Actually, no. Look. There's the note." Trowa reached for the note with their names on it that was placed next to a champagne bottle and two wine glasses.

_Hey guys!_

_Hope you don't mind. Heard you were going on a date, so I decided to cozy it up for you. Feel free to drink the champagne. And please boys, don't do anything naughty in the limo. I need it for work tomorrow._

_Love ya!_

_Dorothy_

Trowa folded the note and put it back where it was. "We have nice friends." He smiled at Quatre and placed an arm around his shoulders.

Quatre nodded and relaxed against Trowa's body.

The brunette nuzzled Quatre's hair. "Love you, Cat." He kissed Quatre's temple.

Quatre snuggled into Trowa even more. "I love you, too, Trowa..."

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Trowa or Quatre or Dorothy or any of the Gundam Wing characters. But I do own Ralph and the driver. And all of Ralph's colleagues. And 2, 1/3 finished bottles of Powerade.

Okay. So I had to go to the bathroom at 4 in the morning. And so I did. And on my way out of my room, I looked at my computer (cause it looked pretty lonely) and decided to turn it on so that it'll be completely on when I'm finished with my business (do you really want to know this?). But before the whole bathroom escapade, I was lying in bed trying to sleep when a little bit of dialogue popped into my head. And now that I think about it, I can't remember what it was but it did lead me to think up what should happen in this part. So you should be glad. Maybe. Only if you liked it.

Okay. The cheesy rose thing. I like it. I think it's funny. When the red rose line popped into my head and I typed it out, I just cracked up. I thought it was hilarious cause it's so cheesy. And the fish. I don't know why I wrote so much about the whole fish stuff bit. It was supposed to be, the fish are in a bowl. They have water. That's it. But they got a whole new tank. I guess it's cause fish need homes too. I'm sorry that this chapter is so cheesy and fluffy. Couldn't help it. Do you _really_ protest? The 'second date' will finish up next. It'll be cheesy and fluffy just like this one. I don't think it'll take as long for me to get it out. And stuff.

Questions? Comments? Leave a review!


	48. A Night To Remember

For Life

* * *

The limo came to a stop at Café Boulud. The two were quickly seated and were left to themselves once their orders were taken. 

"Wow, Trowa. Café Boulud? I thought we'd have to wait a good two or three hours before we were seated."

"That's why I made reservations, silly. And it doesn't hurt to have connections." The brunette winked.

Quatre smiled. "So, about LA. I was thinking…since we'll already be there…and since I've never been…"

"Quatre, spit it out already." Trowa smiled.

"Can we go to Disneyland?"

Trowa blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to. I've never been there and I've always wanted to go and I figured that since we'll already be there we could make it a short vacation, you know?"

The brunette smiled. "If you really want to, Quatre, we can go. But since it's a vacation, we _have_ to go to Medieval Times."

"What's that?"

"Heero told me about it. It's this place where you eat your dinner while watching a joust. If they fall off, they start to swordfight. It sounded interesting."

"Why am I not surprised that _Heero_ told you about that place?" Quatre laughed.

"We could go down Hollywood's Walk of Fame and maybe even catch a movie at Mann's Chinese Theatre."

"That'd be great!" Quatre was giddy with excitement. "I heard Universal Studios is pretty good place to go, too."

"Then it's settled. Los Angeles here we come."

**ooo**

Dorothy giggled to herself as she approached the elevator in Trowa and Quatre's apartment complex. In her arms were scented candles and a whole bouquet of multi-colored roses. 'You guys, this will be a night to remember.' She giggled again before spotting a familiar blonde waiting for the elevator.

"Relena?"

Relena turned around in hearing her name. "Dorothy? What are you doing here?"

Dorothy took one look at the items in Relena's arms: more candles and more roses. She laughed. "Apparently, I'm here to do the same as you."

Relena regarded the pile in her friend's arms. "Did Quatre call you too?"

"No, Trowa called me earlier to ask me to deliver a rose. He told me that he was taking Quatre out tonight and I thought I would make their place all fancy for when they get back."

The other girl laughed. "Haha. Oh my gosh, we're like kindred spirits! I'm here for that reason, too. Quatre called, asking me to set up a horse ride through Central Park. So romantic. So I decided to make the place all nice when they get back." Relena sighed. "I wish Ethan would do that for me."

"I know what you mean. Evan is such a cad when it comes to romance."

The elevator soon arrived as the two giggling girls planned out the preparations for Trowa and Quatre's apartment.

**ooo**

When they finished their meal, Trowa paid the check and they both stepped outside to be met with a horse and carriage rather than their limo. Trowa looked at it curiously as Quatre hid his smile behind his hand.

"Mr. Barton and Mr. Winner?" The coachman asked the two men. They both nodded. "This ride was courtesy a Miss Relena Peacecraft."

"Relena?" Trowa looked down at Quarter who was now giggling. "You set this up?"

"Hey, I have connections, too, you know."

Trowa smiled and helped his boyfriend into the buggy before climbing in after him. The brunette draped his arm around the smaller boy and Quatre snuggled into Trowa's body.

The horse began trotting along underneath the moonlit sky. Quatre rested his head against Trowa's chest, the other boy resting his atop Quatre's. There was a slight breeze in the air, making the branches of the trees dance in the wind. The city was lit up and sparkling with the night sky as its canvas.

The buggy turned into Central Park, trees now painting their view. The street lamps gave a soft glow as a nice sheen of water covered the floor, as if they were riding on glass.

"As cheesy and cliché as all this may seem, I actually like it." Quatre smiled.

Trowa chuckled. "Me too."

The two rode on in silence, basking in the each other's warmth and soaking in the glow of the city. It wasn't long, though, that they found themselves out of the buggy and right in front of their home. They thanked the driver, tipped him, and made their way hand-in-hand back up to their apartment.

Trowa unlocked the door and held it open for Quatre. The first thing they noticed was the smell of raspberries in the room. The couple stepped in to see rose petals scattered all over the floor as candles illuminated the room.

"Did you set this up?" They both asked each other at the same time. They smiled.

"Dorothy and Relena must have done this…" Trowa shook his head.

The blonde chuckled. "They did a good job…it's so romantic."

Trowa stepped behind Quatre and wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's waist.

"Mmm…Trowa…" Quatre leaned back into Trowa's body. He spun to face the taller boy. "Today has been perfect." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck.

"Really? How's that?"

"Well…it's cause I spent it with you."

Trowa smiled. He bent down and kissed Quatre on the lips. The blonde responded by running his hands through Trowa's brunette locks.

"I love you, Trowa…" Quatre moaned between kisses.

"I love you too, Quatre." Trowa whispered back.

Trowa began caressing Quatre's back. But the fabric of Quatre's shirt was in the way. He wanted so badly to feel the boy's skin underneath his fingertips. So, skillfully, Trowa unbuttoned Quatre's shirt with one hand and began to touch every inch of Quatre's chest, his touches leaving traces of fire against the pale skin.

Trowa began to travel down Quatre's neck, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Liking this effect, Trowa began to explore any place that might trigger it.

As Trowa moved downward, Quatre had to bite his bottom lip to try to control the ecstasy he felt. No one had ever made him feel like this before. Not just aroused but loved. Completely and utterly loved, inside and out. Trowa was kissing the blonde's stomach when pale hands took hold of his head. He brought the brunette back up and kissed him aggressively on the lips. "Mmm…Trowa…want you…" He moaned between kisses.

Trowa rarely ever denied Quatre a thing, so who was he to deny him this time around? Feeling equally, if not more excited than Quatre, Trowa could only reply with a simple moan before directing them towards his bedroom. Still engaged in their kissing, the taller boy fumbled for the doorknob, preparing to kick it open if need be. He couldn't help but emit a groan of pleasure as the smaller boy began to lightly nibble on his boyfriend's bottom lip. With the door finally open, they made their way towards the bed.

Quatre paused in his tracks and giggled. Curious as to what his boyfriend found so amusing, Trowa looked up. Apparently, Dorothy and Relena had decided to prepare his bedroom as well. With more rose petals scattered across the room and white candle being the only source for light, it definitely set the mood for whatever the boys might have in mind.

The blonde looked back up at Trowa, a smile on his face. Again, he reached up and kissed his boyfriend firmly on the lips as Trowa tightened his hold around the smaller boy's waist. As they tumbled onto the bed, Quatre fumbled with the buttons of Trowa's shirt. Getting frustrated with the shirt, he gave a little growl. "Stupid thing…"

Trowa couldn't help but chuckle. "Here." He kissed soft lips before sitting up to remove the shirt himself. He pulled the piece of cloth up over his head and tossed it to the side before moving to continue where he left off. He looked down at his soon-to-be lover. "Better?"

Quatre took this chance to seriously soak in the image that is Trowa Barton. With perfectly tanned skin, and chiseled chest, Quatre couldn't help but grin at knowing that the Adonis before him was just for him. He caressed Trowa's cheek with his left hand. "Much."

Trowa leaned into the touch before pausing with a serious look in his eyes. "Quatre, are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to if you don't feel ready."

Quatre nodded. "I'm sure. I want this." The blonde sat up and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist, breathing in his scent. He planted a kiss over the brunette's heart and smiled up at him. "I want you."

Trowa returned the smile that he would only show to his precious one. He gently pushed Quatre down onto the bed, and paused to look down at his boyfriend. Quatre's face was flushed, his hair strewn about him; his shirt spread open revealing flawless pastel skin. Trowa stared, in awe of Quatre's beauty. He would definitely remember this moment for the rest of his life.

Quatre cocked his head and smiled up at the other boy. "Trowa? Something wrong?"

This time, Trowa actually paused and thought about it. He had a great job that paid well and a great apartment. He had wonderful friends and a wonderful family. But best of all, better than anything else Trowa could dream of, he had his Quatre. Trowa smiled. "No…everything's perfect."

With that said, Trowa proceeded to show Quatre just how perfect everything was. And for the first time in his life, Quatre, through the skillful and experienced hands of Trowa, learned what it truly means to make love.

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW characters.

Okay. Some of you probably wanted a chapter with all the juicy details, right? Well if that's what you want, you're going to have to wait a while. I'm really sorry about that. I just wanted there to be a sort of separator for the people who don't want the smut and just want the story. So that part is gonna be kinda like a side story/extension. But I don't even think I'm gonna put it on I don't know. We'll see. The next chapter won't take so long, I hope. Cheers.

Medieval Times is cool. Go Green Knight. Err...the whole 'precious one'...I hope that wasn't _too_ cheesy. In fact, I hope that a lot of this chapter wasn't cheesy but I kinda have a feeling that it was. But I also guess that it kinda had to be. You know what else, this _whole story_ is just one big cheese fest. But I like it. And I hope you do too.

Oh yeah. Thanks for putting up with this story for so long. Like I said before, the end is nearing and I bet that makes some of you think 'it's about damn time.' Haha. But until then, keep reading and reviewing. Reviews actually encourage me to write more. So yeah. That's all I have to say about that.


	49. A Twist of Fate

For Life

* * *

As the morning light struck his eye from the window, Quatre lazily stirred. First, one eye opened, and slowly, the other opened as well. He nuzzled his pillow, which just happened to be Trowa's chest, and gave it tight squeeze before taking in its scent. He loved the way his boyfriend smelled. It was a scent that could only be defined as Trowa's. Thinking of his boyfriend, a grin emerged on his lips. Soon, the blonde giggled to himself, feeling extremely happy and utterly satisfied from last night's tryst.

Feeling movement in his arms, Trowa awoke and stretched his limbs. "Morning, Cat."

Quatre lifted himself on top of the other man and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning, Trowa." He rested his head back upon its place on Trowa's chest as the brunette tightened his hold around Quatre's waist.

"How do you feel?"

Quatre laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a completely valid question." Trowa frowned. He rolled the two of them over so that he was gazing down upon his lover. "I'm serious, Cat."

Quatre leaned up to hug Trowa and gently kiss the crook of his neck. "I feel great. Last night was perfect. Sure it was awkward at first, but…it was all just so perfect."

"So…you're not regretting anything?"

Quatre pulled back from their embrace and stared Trowa squarely in the eye. "Of course not! Why would you think anything like that?"

Trowa had a look of concern on his face. "Well, it was your first time. And anatomically speaking, it was my first time too. I just thought that maybe…the experience was…regrettable…or something."

"The only regret I could have in my life right now is not convincing you to be with me sooner."

Trowa scoffed. "As if you have that much power over me."

Quatre smiled. "Are you daring to test my theory?"

"Sure, I'll enlighten you." The brunette shrugged. "You'll be upset otherwise."

Quatre's smile quickly vanished at that as he suddenly shoved Trowa off of him, effectively forcing the brunette to fall of the bed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? You only _enlighten_ me, Trowa?"

"Quatre, that's not what I meant-"

"Whatever." With Trowa's sheets wrapped around him, Quatre headed straight for the door, flung it open and forcefully slammed it shut.

"Quatre?" Trowa called. Not caring that he was stark naked, Trowa followed the blonde's tracks. He opened Quatre's door to see his boyfriend hastily putting some clothes on. With an indefinable expression plastered on his face, Quatre tossed Trowa's sheets back at the taller man.

"Don't you have any decency?" Quatre almost growled.

Trowa wrapped the sheet around his waist, a little bewildered at Quatre's disposition. "Quatre, are you mad at me?"

"No." The blonde shrugged. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." He tried to walk out the door, only to have Trowa block his path. "Do you mind?"

"Is this you testing your theory?"

"No, Trowa Barton. If I wanted to test my theory, I would have threatened to hold out on sex for the next few months."

Trowa paused for a moment, the idea leaving him a little shaken before snapping out of it. "Then what is this?"

"This is me trying to go to the bathroom." Quatre tried to push through, but Trowa wouldn't let him.

"Quatre…"

"Trowa, I need to pee."

"You can hold it."

Quatre frowned at this before pushing Trowa out of the way and heading straight to the bathroom.

Trowa sighed. 'This is a mind game. I know it is.' He walked into the living room and sat down with a frown on his face. 'He's not really mad at me. In fact, he's not even mad. I'm sure he's in that bathroom right now, trying not to giggle his head off…but… what if he really _is_ mad? No. He's not mad. This is a trick…but what if? I never meant to upset him. Please don't be mad at me, Quatre. Dammit, Trowa, he's _not_ mad at you. It's a trick. Be strong, Barton...' Trowa frowned. He sighed once more before shooting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Quatre?" he called on his way. He was prepared to break down the door but refrained when he realized that the door was unlocked. Quatre was sitting cross-legged on the countertop, fully clothed and with a smirk on his lips. Again, Trowa frowned. "I knew it was a trick."

"And yet, here you are." The blonde smiled.

Trowa walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on Quatre's shoulder since sitting on the countertop made him temporary taller.

"Be honest. How many times did you have to tell yourself not to come in?"

Trowa smiled. "You know me too well. I'm not sure if I like that."

"Really? I'm enjoying it profusely."

Trowa looked up into aqua eyes. "You _really_ do have too much power over me."

"I'll tell you what. I'll try not to abuse this power as long as you do everything that I tell you to do."

This earned the blonde a scoff. "You're the devil in disguise, Quatre Winner."

Quatre placed a firm kiss upon Trowa's lips. "I know." He pulled back slightly. "Now get out. I wanna take a shower."

Not moving, Trowa bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Why don't…I join you?" He asked, looking back up at his boyfriend.

Quatre blushed. "Trowa! I….we just…." he stammered.

Trowa continued. "I could reach places you couldn't…and some places you could…" He said suggestively, while leaning closer into the other's body. He instantly saw the hitch in Quatre's breathing. Trowa took the opportunity to slide his fingers into Quatre's shirt to gently stroke his back. "We could save time if we're both there…"

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned into Trowa's touches. "I'm afraid you being there will have an _entirely_ opposite effect…"

Trowa began to nuzzle Quatre's neck before kissing it. He made his way up to Quatre's ear, causing the blonde to moan. After nibbling on it for a few seconds, Trowa pulled back to whisper, "_Now_ who's got the power?"

Quatre opened his eyes, glazed from the passion he was feeling, his lips slightly parted. "Evil…" he whispered back before throwing his arms around Trowa's neck and kissing him roughly.

With their lips still connected, Trowa pulled Quatre off of the countertop and towards their shower. He let the bed sheet fall to the floor as the two clumsily made it through the glass door.

"Trowa…" Quatre moaned between kisses. "My clothes…"

Trowa's only response was to growl. He fumbled with the knobs of the shower, eventually getting the water to run at an acceptable temperature. He briefly regretted not taking Quatre's clothes off first, realizing how clingy they became when wet. But with his mind on the task at hand, Quatre's clothes became the last thing on Trowa's mind.

In the end, that was probably the longest shower Quatre Raberba Winner had ever experienced…so far…

"You want something to eat? Or nibble on at least?"

"I'm sure I could come up with something I'd like to nibble…"

"Trowa! I meant that in a completely innocent way." Once they had finished in the shower, on the couch, and again on Trowa's bed, it was well into the afternoon. Quatre and Trowa had finally found the will to keep their hands off of each other, but with the way Trowa kept suggesting things, Quatre had no idea how long it would last. Hopefully, Quatre thought that food might distract them for a bit. Or at least give them energy for when they did start up again.

The brunette smirked, but decided to be good. "Do we have any strawberry ice cream?"

The blonde opened the freezer and peered inside. "We're all out." He frowned. "I'll go pick some up at the corner store."

"You don't have to." Trowa looked at Quatre from where he was sitting on the couch, this time fully clothed. "I don't _have_ to have ice cream right now."

"It's fine. It'll only take a minute." Quatre grabbed his coat and keys and walked over to his boyfriend. "I'll be right back." He quickly planted a kiss upon Trowa's lips before heading towards the front door.

"Quatre?"

The blonde paused and looked at his loved one. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Quatre smiled. "I love you too, Trowa."

And with that, Quatre headed out the front door to buy some ice cream.

Minutes later, Quatre stepped into the convenience store, a little beeping from the sensor greeting him as he entered. 'Strawberry ice cream. Trowa wants strawberry ice cream.' At the thought of his brunette boyfriend, Quatre smiled to himself as he made a bee-line for the freezers in the back of the store.

"Hello!" A little girl walked up to the blonde and waved.

"Hi." Quatre smiled. "What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Lily? That's a pretty name, for such a pretty little girl."

The girl broke into a huge toothy grin before skipping off to her mother.

Quatre watched the girl before remembering to get the ice cream. He scanned the freezer for a pint of strawberry ice cream. When he found it, he pulled it out and walked to the cash register. "Ooo. Skittles." The blonde beamed upon passing the candy rack. He picked up a package and sat it next to the ice cream.

As the store clerk scanned Quatre's items, the blonde heard the sensors ring twice as two more customers stepped into the store.

"All right! Nobody move!"

* * *

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Quatre or Trowa. Learn it, love it.

Okay. At the beginning of the chapter, they're all over each other. Excessively so. So lovey, dovey. Power over me, power over you…that wasn't really supposed to happen. But I thought it would be mildly entertaining to picture a stark naked Trowa fall off the bed. And voila. I'm sure I could've kept it going for a while. Same results though. You get the summarized version. Isn't that spiffy? Sorry that this took so long and even more sofor beingso short.But thenlength of the entire story itselfshould make it okay. Right? Right!

...Okay, bye.


	50. For Life

For Life

* * *

Quatre's head shot towards the voice. There was a man standing at the front entrance, wearing a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. In his hands was a 12-guage shotgun. Behind him was another man with a ski mask on and 9mm pistol in his hands. The blonde was frozen to the spot, afraid that if he moved, the burglars would attempt to shoot him. 

"You!" The man in the baseball cap pointed to the store clerk. "Open the cash register!" He quickly walked up to the counter, as Quatre's heart began to race with each step he took. The man directed his attention at the blonde. "What're _you_ looking at, pretty boy? Out of my way!" He harshly shoved Quatre into the candy rack. Quatre landed on his wrists, pain instantly shooting through them. In the background, Quatre listened to the other man in the ski mask laughing. The blonde quickly scrambled away, not daring to make a noise that would provoke the man into shooting.

Suddenly, the sound of a child crying filled the store.

'Lily!' Quatre thought.

The man in the ski mask spun around looking for the source. He found the woman and her child crouching down by some boxes of cereal. "Lady, you shut that kid up _right NOW_ or I swear to God, I'll shoot her brains out."

Lily's mother covered her daughter's mouth with a shaky hand as tears streamed down her face. "Lily, sweetie, shhhh…please be quiet honey…"

"Better do as your mommy tells you, kid." The man with the shotgun sneered. He turned around and saw the clerk on the phone. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" He ran up to the clerk and struck him in the face with the butt of his gun. "You _idiot_! Get the fuck up and put the fuckin' money in the fuckin' bag!"

Lily began crying even harder at the man's words.

"Shhh…Lily..._please_…" Her mother tried to quiet the girl.

"Shut that fuckin' kid up!" The man with the ski mask yelled.

"Lily _please…_" She tried again to no avail.

"I'll shut that kid up myself." He cocked the pistol's hammer and walked up to the girl.

"No, please!" Lily's mother, gathered the girl into her arms, covering her mouth.

"Then how 'bout I shoot _you_ instead?" He aimed the gun right into the woman's face.

Quatre abruptly stood. "Leave them alone!"

Both burglars turned to face the blonde. "What, are you gonna stop me, pretty boy?" He walked up to Quatre, gun aimed directly at his chest.

Quatre's breathing sped up but he remained where he stood. "She's just a child…" He said quietly.

"You rather I shoot _you_?" In one swift movement, he lowered his gun to Quatre's thigh and pulled the trigger. The burglar simply laughed.

Quatre screamed in pain, instantly falling to the ground, clutching his wound.

"Stop screwing around!" The man with the shotgun growled.

"Now you _stay_ there and _shut the FUCK UP_!" He turned back to his partner and watched as the clerk filled the paper bag with the cash.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens surrounded the store.

"_Shit_!"

"We've got the building surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" A police officer called through a bullhorn.

"This is _your_ fault." The man with the shotgun glared at the clerk. The clerk raised his hands in surrender and squatted down behind the counter. The burglar struck the back of the clerk's head, effectively knocking him out.

"Shit…now what?" The man in the ski mask turned to his partner.

The other man spun around and glared at the woman with her child. "_You_! Get up! _Now_!"

Lily's mother froze in place, still holding her child as tears flooded her face. "Please, sir, please…"

"I _said_, 'Get the fuck _up_!" He walked over to the woman and yanked her up by her hair, eliciting a cry from both the woman and child. He looked over at Quatre. "You stay there! Don't you fuckin' move or else you won't have a fuckin' leg to move with."

"Yeah! Off with the leg!" The other man cheered. He pointed his gun at the blonde, looking over his shoulder at his partner.

With a firm grip on the woman's hair, the man in the baseball cap shoved Lily's mother outside just to show the officers that they had a hostage crisis in their hands now. "Don't you dare try anything funny or it's bye bye pretty lady!" The woman screamed in the pain and terror she was feeling. The man had a tight grip in her hair. It was obvious to anyone watching that with the way he was handling her, he was ripping a great amount of it out. As tears streamed down her eyes, the burglar forced the woman back inside, practically throwing her towards her daughter. "Now, if I don't get what I want, I will shoot everyone in this _fuckin_' store!" He slammed the door shut.

"Now what do we do?" The man in the ski mask asked.

"We wait. If they don't want anyone shot, they'll call. I seen it in the movies all the time." His partner nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, get everyone in the corner, even that fat fuck behind the counter."

"Awww, man. _You_ move him. He's heavy-"

"Who's calling the shots here, huh!" He cocked his shotgun and held it up to his partner's head. "Now, move that fat fucker _now_, dammit!"

The other burglar stood where he was, letting his shock and anger settle. He glared at his so-called partner before looking over at Quatre. "You!"

The blonde stiffened, his eyes wide in fear.

"Get up and move him." When Quatre didn't move immediately, the burglar took a step forward. "I said, _now_! C'mon!"

Quatre stood as best he could with his leg wound. He limped around the counter and held the clerk around his torso.

"Faster, pretty boy! Bring him over to where that bitch and her runt are!"

Quatre complied as he stifled his urge to scream at the pain he felt in applying so much pressure on his leg. Once he had finally reached the corner with the man in tow, Quatre collapsed from exhaustion. He glanced over at the woman who was crying full force now, trying to console her daughter who, in turn, was clinging to her mother.

"Now sit there, and _stay _there!"

"Great job, lazy ass." The man with the shotgun sneered. "Now go check the back if there's anyone else there."

"What! Why don't you go?"

"Cause I'm watching the hostages."

"I can watch the hostages." He replied, getting irritated by his partner's attitude. "I'm fully fuckin' capable of watching the-"

The man in the baseball cap shot his gun to the side as a warning shot. Everyone flinched at the sound, as screams could be heard from outside. "Next time, I won't give you a warning."

The man in the ski mask took a step back before fully spinning around and heading into the back room.

"What just happened in there?" Came the voice of the police officer. "Talk, to me. I can't get you what you need if you're shooting the hostages."

The man in the baseball cap stuck his head out. "Well, I can't get you any hostages if I don't get what I want! Or any _live_ ones at least!"

By this time, there was a massive audience standing outside the shop. Police lines and rails were set up to hold back the masses. A number of police cars were positioned around the front door as officers hid behind their car doors with their guns aimed at the burglar. Beyond them were news crews, trying to catch every bit of action they could get.

However, none of this mattered to Quatre. He was slowly beginning to loose the feeling in his leg. He worried about the store clerk and if he was going to be all right with such a harsh blow to his head. He was worried about the woman and especially about Lily, enduring such a traumatic experience at such a young age. But most of all, beyond everything developing around him, Quatre thought about Trowa.

Quatre bit his lip, refusing to let his tears well up. He fought off the question screaming in his head, pleading to be answered. But once it had slip through, he couldn't find the strength to keep his tears at bay. 'Oh Trowa…will I ever see you again?'

---

'Hmmm…Quatre should be back by now.' Trowa sighed. He collapsed onto the couch, a grin on his face just thinking about Quatre. A sudden pull at his heart ripped him of his thoughts, causing the brunette to sit as straight as an arrow. A tremor shook Trowa as his instincts screamed its awakening and pure fear coursed down his spine. Once his breathing had quickened in its pace, Trowa tried to shake the feeling. Confused and mildly alarmed by everything he was feeling, Trowa forced himself to concentrate on something else. He sat back into the couch, grabbed the remote, and switched on the television. Much to his dismay, on the bottom of the screen were the words "Breaking News".

"This is Stacy Hongvilay, here at a convenience store on the corner of Bascom and Third Street where a gunman has taken control. From what started as a petty burglary, this circumstance has transpired into a hostage situation. Stay tuned for more details."

Trowa bolted upright. 'The corner of Bascom and Third…' His heart jumped to his throat as his blood visibly drained from his face. "Oh my God…_Quatre_!"

---

Quatre winced at the pain in his leg. He had removed his belt and tied it around his thigh, hoping it would help slow the bleeding. The burglar was yelling demands out the door to the police, threatening to kill every single person in the store. Quatre could still hear Lily's sniffles and her mother's words of consolation and from what he could tell, the store clerk wasn't waking any time soon.

"Dammit! You give me my God damn truck! With a full tank of gas and 10 million dollars or it's nighty-night for these people!"

The man in the ski mask pushed through and stuck his head out the door. "And make sure it's got air conditioning!" This earned him a smack on the back of his head. "The hell was that for?"

"That's the stupidest demand I ever heard."

"No it's not. If we're gonna escape, we're gonna want it to be in a comfortable environment. It's not gonna be comfortable if the car is too hot to handle."

His partner smacked him again. "Shut up! Only I'm makin' the demands from now on. You just sit back and watch them."

"Oh, _now_ you want me to watch them."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up!"

The other simply scoffed, grabbed a bag of Doritos and started stuffing his face through his mask. "What're you looking at, pretty boy?"

Quatre quickly averted his eyes to his wound.

"He's badly wounded." Came the voice of the woman, albeit very shaky.

"Bitch, no one asked you." He growled.

"But he could die. And the clerk, his head-"

"What did I _just _say!" He raised his arm above her in a threat to pistol whip the woman.

Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her not to push him further. He offered her a weak smile to show her that everything will turn out okay once this is over. She gave a slight nod before looking back up at the man in the ski mask who had returned to eating his Doritos.

---

Trowa pushed through the crowd surrounding the convenience store. He was just about to cross the barrier when a police officer held him back.

"Sir, you can't go in there." The officer said calmly.

"But my boyfriend's in there. I need to get to him."

"Sir, we're doing the best that we can to make sure that your boyfriend and all of the hostages get out safely."

"You're supplying the man with his own getaway car! How the hell is that helping the situation!" Trowa screamed. He didn't care about his own safety. He only cared about Quatre.

"Sir, please _calm down_. We have this situation under control."

"Under control? There're two psychos in that store with guns. You're all stuck out here. How's that in control?"

The officer was losing his patience. "Sir, _please_ calm down."

Trowa ran a hand through his hair and huffed. His hands were shaking with fear for Quatre and with adrenaline for wanting to rush into the store and break the gunman's neck.

He watched in disgust as the truck arrived at the scene. The only consolation that he felt was that the sooner those men were out of the store, the sooner Quatre would be in his arms. And once he was back, Trowa would never let him out again.

---

Quatre was beginning to feel cold. The bleeding had lessened, but whether that was from the effects of his makeshift tourniquet, or over the fact that he had already loss so much blood, he had no idea. He had been stuck in the convenience store for little over an hour. The clerk still hadn't stirred, and Quatre seriously began to question whether or not the man was still alive. He was too afraid to find out that answer himself. Lily had calmed down, but fear still shook her little frame while her mother continued to hold her close.

As for the assailants, they were beginning to get antsy while waiting for their millions to arrive. The man with the shotgun was getting more and more agitated, taking it out on his partner. Whenever the man in the ski mask got agitated, he either threatened one of the hostages or grabbed something off the shelf and ate it.

"All right. We have everything you demanded." The negotiator called through the bullhorn. The man in the baseball cap stood upright and walked over to the door. He saw an unarmed officer approaching the store door with two briefcases in tow and car keys dangling from his mouth. He paused when he was between the door and where the nearest police car was situated. He placed the cases on the ground before taking a few steps back.

"What the fuck is _this_!" The burglar yelled. "Why you leavin' my shit in the middle of the fuckin' road!"

"We need to know that the hostages are all right. We'll trade. The hostages for the money and car."

"Fuck you! How do I know this ain't a trap? Once the hostages are out, how do I know you won't blow our brains out?" The man didn't like this one bit. He stepped away from the door and looked at his partner. "We gotta take matters in our own hands. C'mon." He raised his gun at the hostages. "Get up. _Now_!"

Lily's mother stood with her child in her arms. Quatre stood shakily and nearly collapsed in feeling utterly drained. He steadied himself with the aid of the nearest shelf.

"What about the fat ass?" Asked the man with the ski mask.

"Ain't nothing we can do about him. Let's go." He looked at the woman and her child. "You two, go first. You," he looked at his partner, "hang on to pretty boy."

The other smirked. "You heard him." He grabbed the collar of Quatre's jacket and yanked him to his side, his gun held up against the blonde's temple.

Slowly and shakily, the woman walked out the door. A number of officers held their guns steady, their aim on the men behind the woman and child. The man with the shotgun walked behind them, directing them to head towards the briefcases.

With momentarily relief, followed by immediate distress, Trowa laid his eyes on Quatre since this whole ordeal began. Again, his adrenaline was pumping as he prayed to whatever powers that may be that Quatre would be all right. Seeing the gun pressed up against his love's head sent anger, worry, and hatred through Trowa's mind once the second burglar came out of the shop, hiding behind Quatre's form. He grew very concerned at the sight of Quatre's leg wound, and would have done anything to grab the nearest officer's gun and shoot the assailants had it not tampered with his beloved's own safety. Rather than follow the woman and child, Quatre was being directed towards the getaway truck, only serving to frustrate Trowa further.

Quatre scanned the crowd. He worried about their safety and wondered why in the world such a crowd would want to gather around such a dangerous situation. That's when his eyes connected with emerald irises that he had known for the better part of his life. "Trowa…?" he whispered.

The man in the baseball cap slung his shotgun over his shoulder once Lily and her mother made it to the briefcases. He picked up the keys and tossed it to his partner who caught it single-handedly. He watched his partner open the driver side door with the blonde in tow. He then lifted the briefcases. "Don't try anything funny, or it's off with his head." He warned the officers, motioning to the still-in-harm's-way Quatre. In a last attempt at a warning, he kicked the woman, forcing her to fall on the harsh pavement while still holding her child. Quickly, he hurried to his partner's side. The man in the ski mask was already sitting in the car with his gun still pointing at Quatre.

Lily and her mother abruptly got up and half-ran to the nearest police car. There, an officer directed her to the nearest ambulance after wrapping the two in a blanket.

The man in the baseball cap tossed the briefcases into the back of the car before hopping into the driver's seat. He shut the door, started the car, and turned to look at his remaining hostage. "Hey pretty boy. You better go before we change our mind about letting you live." Quatre slowly began to walk away from the truck. The man in the ski mask laughed. His gun was still pointed in Quatre's direction. "Bye bye, pretty boy. C'mon Frank, let's go."

Frank, darted his gaze from Quatre to his partner. "You _IDIOT_!" He looked back at the blonde whose pace seemed to have quickened. "He heard you say my _name_!"

Trowa watched in terror as the man reached for his shotgun. Cocking the trigger, he raised the weapon up and aimed it at Quatre's back. Shouts were coming from all around, families trying to get out of harm's way, officers yelling orders. Quatre had glanced behind him. In seeing the gun pointing in his direction, he looked back at Trowa with tears in his aqua irises. Despite the uproar surrounding him, Trowa's ears were trained on one sound: the blast of the shotgun.

Quatre's eyes immediately glazed over, his legs failing him as the force of the shot knocked him forward. Chaos ensued as the people ran in all directions, trying to get as far away from the scene as they could. The officers all rushed forward towards the truck as the burglars quickly began to drive away.

Before Quatre could even hit the ground, Trowa was there cradling his loved one in his arms. "Quatre?" Trowa's voice quaked.

"Tro…wa…" Quatre whispered. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the sky up above.

"Quatre, just hang on. I'll get you to a hospital. You'll be fine and we'll go back to our apartment and pretend like this never happened." The brunette fought the losing battle against his tears.

"…Love…Tro…" Quatre's eyes slowly began to close.

"No! Stay with me, Quatre!" He shook his beloved slightly. "Quatre! Don't you die on me!" he pleaded. Trowa held Quatre close to him. "No! Please, don't leave me Quatre. I love you, I love you so much." He rocked Quatre back and forth. "Don't leave me…"

Trowa held Quatre's body closer to him as the tears streamed down his face. His Quatre was gone. Forever.

It was as if the whole world was running in slow motion. Trowa felt his body grow numb, weak, and so very cold. The blood drained from his tear-stained cheeks in realizing that never again will he see Quatre smile. Never again will he hold him in his arms. Never again will he get a chance to kiss those lips after hearing them utter three simple words that could make his whole being soar. Never again will he hear Quatre say, "I love you…" Trowa felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to die right there and then.

So caught up with the loss of his beloved, Trowa didn't hear the tires screeching as it hurdled around the bend. He didn't hear the screams of the bystanders trying to get out of the way. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care. Trowa kissed Quatre's lifeless lips before looking up to meet his fate.

Coming straight at him was the truck driven by the man with the baseball cap, his partner laying limp in his seat having been shot to death.

Trowa didn't move. Even if he wanted to, the truck was approaching too rapidly to get away safely. He held Quatre's body close to him as he took one last breath. He closed his eyes and whispered his final word: "Quatre…"

The impact alone was enough to take his life. His body, entwined with Quatre's, flew through the air to land with a bone-crunching thud. Their blood swirled together and pooled around their lifeless forms.

They had promised to love each other for life. And that was one promise they swore to keep."

"And so ends this story of love and loss. This is Stacy Hongvilay with the tragic biography of two young friends who grew to be so much more. Trowa Barton, a world-renowned artist and Quatre Raberba Winner, an up and coming musician. This is their story. Through friendship and beyond, For Life: The Tragic Tale of Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner."

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: At the end of all of this, you should know by now.

Someone hates me right now, I know. But once you have settled down, please try to appreciate the story as a whole. I love everything about this story, so please try tokeep all flames to yourself. If you want to, you can e-mail me with anything you want to say to me personally. I'll try to respond. And I'll try to respond to any questions or comments to your reviews at my website.

Three years, 50 chapters. I have no idea how it grew so much. It started as a simple idea that wasn't fully developed but it had grown to be so much more. I thank all of you for reading until the end and waiting for long-awaited updates. I had ups and downs with this story and I had even considered trashing it a long time ago. I'm glad I didn't. And I hope you're glad I didn't either. It's over now. So long and farewell.

-theSilence


End file.
